I'll be there
by myluckyangel
Summary: Trunks has always been there for Pan and Pan has always been there for Trunks but one bad experience changes how she looks at him forever, now Pan is faced with her feelings and love for Trunks. RR its a TP of course! CHAPTER 48 IS UP!
1. Ch:1 The start of somethingmore?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Ok in this first chapter,  
  
Pan: 8  
Trunks: 16  
Goten:15  
Bra:7  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It was bright in the morning as the sun beat down on the freshly cut lawn of the huge compound called Capsule corp. A huge willow tree just east of the building swayed in the gentle breeze that flowed, after being abused in regular sparring matches it now held a small raven haired girl in its branches.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Today was the day, Bulma was having a BBQ cook out, everyone was there and even some that didn't like to socialize still came to spar and eat. Videl walked around, looking into each room as she went, with a blank expression on her face. She came into the living room and seen familiar spiked hairdo.  
  
"Goten, dear could you go find Pan? And tell her the foods ready" Videl asked resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sure, no problem" He replied happily about to get up.  
  
"No, I'll go find her" Trunks said getting out of his seat and walking away before Goten could protest.  
  
Trunks, that was a name to remember he was heaven sent, always there for Pan and everyone he cared about never worrying about himself. He walked to the front door and paused for a minute, feeling for her ki he proceeded to open the door and closed it behind him. Turning around he looked to the left and seen the familiar willow tree, he smirked. He continued his path taking a detour through the grass leaving shoe prints behind him, until he finally reached the beaten willow tree.  
  
"Pan?" He asked not bothering to look up.  
  
"What" A small voice responded.  
  
He stopped for a minute let out a sigh, and sat down.  
  
"Why don't you come down here" He said looking off into the distance, but carefully listening for any movement in the tree.  
  
Silence was heard as a few seconds passed then finally you could hear branches wrestling and down jumped a small little girl. Trunks turned his head and smiled, but it quickly vanished when he seen her stained cheeks. He smiled warmly and patted his lap, Pan sniffed and hesitantly jumped into his lap. Trunks smiled and kissed her head, wrapping his safe arms around her. Pan snuggled into his chest and smelt his trademark smell, she smiled and cuddled into him.  
  
"Tell me all about it" He said gently rocking back and forth.  
  
"Vegeta yelled at me, he....he.... said not to touch anything because I was related to a....a...a.. Kakkorat" She said stuttering a bit on her words, to taken back on her crying.  
  
"Oh sweetie, don't worry about him he's always a crouch"Trunks said trying to get her to stop crying.  
  
"Yeah I guess *giggle* he is a crouch, but it still hurts to get yelled at" She said quietly playing with her finger.  
  
"If it will make you feel better, how about we blow this joint and go get some ice cream?" He asked waiting for a response.  
  
"Can we?" Pan asked jumping up.  
  
"Sure" He answered kissing her forehead.  
  
"Thank you Trunks, let me go ask my Mom" She said getting off of his lap.  
  
"No, it'll be are little secret" He said making her stop in her tracks.  
  
He winked at her and got up.  
  
"Do you wanna fly?" He asked dusting himself off.  
  
She nodded her head a couple times and Trunks laughed.  
  
"Get on" He said laughing as Pan jumped onto his back "hold on tight."  
  
With that said he blasted into the air and towards Satan City to get his favorite girl some ice cream.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Oh sweet, well I think it was. Anyewayz please review its sorta a new project and I wannt know if I'm running the idea or should I continue, you readers choose my path.  
  
Next chapter (if there is one): 5 years down the road, it's Pans birthday what will Trunks get his favorite girl?? 


	2. Ch:2 A birth day to remember

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Ok in this first chapter,  
  
Pan: 13  
Trunks: 21  
Goten: 20  
Bra: 12  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
chapter: 2: Birthday party to remember.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
{One day earlier}  
  
I guess he's not gonna call...Pan thought as she sat on her bed, it was 9:24 she turned 13 in 28 minutes. Usually every year for the past 5 years Trunks would call just before her birthday time and stay on the phone until it turned 9:52, then wish her a happy birthday....he's never been late on calling. Finally at 9:30 she started getting tired and decided to give it up, he wasn't going to call. She snuggled into her blanket and passed out in a madder of minute, leaving her to dream about *her* purple haired sayian. At 9:46 the phone suddenly started ringing so Gohan went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Gohan its me, Trunks."  
  
"Hello Trunks, what can I help you with?" Gohan asked sitting in his usually chair, in the living room.  
  
"Well, I know it's Pans birthday in *ruseling was heard* in 6 minute and.....I just got home from work, what with the new plan to build a Capsule corp in Satan City I got home late and I was wondering is.....Pan up?" He asked breathing hard, and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"No, Trunks, she went to bed" Gohan said, he heard a sigh on the other end.  
  
"Oh....well when you talk to her tomorrow can you tell her that I called?" He asked.  
  
"Sure no problem, bye" Gohan said happily.  
  
"Thanks Gohan, bye" Trunks said then he hung up.  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and rested his head in his hands.....I promised I would call her...I'll just have too.  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
"I'm going to bed dear" Videl said slapping Gohans knee and getting up.  
  
"Yeah wait for me, did I tell you Trunks called he wanted to wish Pan a happy birthday" Gohan said walking with his wife down the hall to there bedroom.  
  
"Did he? That's sweet he does it ever year" Videl noted watching Gohan's slightly surprised face.  
  
"I think Pan has a crush on him" Gohan said not liking the thought.  
  
"Its sweet Gohan, its a cute crush every girl gets one" Videl said laughing at Gohan's clueless state.  
  
Gohan composed himself and frowned.  
  
"I still don't like the thought" He said taking off his robe and getting into the warm bed.  
  
"Oh Gohan, besides, Trunks and Pan would make a very cute couple when they.....well when Pan gets older" Videl said smiling and jumping into the bed joining her husband.  
  
"What!?" He asked jumping up to look at her.  
  
"Gohan, just don't worry about it" Videl laughed and covered them both up, Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Still I don't like the thought.....  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
Trunks could be seem coming in the distance at a alarming speed, his hair blowing in the wind. When he came into view he seen a little village house in the clearing, smiling he sped up. He flew around the house for any lights on but noticed none, so he landed near a familiar window. Once approaching it he seen it was open, letting the slightly cool breeze flow through. He stepped as closely as possible and looked in, the room was dark but he seen perfectly a sleeping figure in the bed to the right.  
  
"Pan......Pan...Pan....." He whispered watching for any movement.  
  
He sighed and knocked on the glass window that was slid to the side, knocking rather loudly.  
  
"Pan!!" He whispered louder.  
  
He seen movement in the bed and knocked a couple more times.  
  
"Pan....Pan get up" He said.  
  
Pan rolled over and stopped for a minute.....am I hearing voices?  
  
"Pan??" He asked his voice getting louder.  
  
"Huh?" She asked sitting up "who is it?"  
  
"Its Trunks by the window" He said whispering back in his quiet tone.  
  
Pan jumped out of bed and ran over to the window, smiling once she seen him. She grabbed the screen window and slid it to the side.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna call" She said her voice over flowing with happiness.  
  
"I did even better than that" He laughed.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming" She said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He blushed and chuckled.  
  
"No problem, anything for my best girl" He said watching her face light up.  
  
"You wanna come in?" She asked referring to her tidy bedroom.  
  
"No, I just came to wish you happy birthday and give you this" He said reaching for something in his pocket.  
  
Pans eyes grew wider and started to tear, he pulled out a small box and handed it to her.  
  
"Open it" He said motioning for her to look.  
  
She laughed and opened the blue velvet box, it revealed a gold locket with diamonds around the edges Pan gasped and looked back at the smiling Trunks.  
  
"Its so pretty" She said, a tear fell down her left cheek.  
  
"Open it up" He said watching her glossy hers go from him to the locket.  
  
She found the little latch on the side and opened it, inside was two small pictures.  
  
"The first one is of me, you and your grampa Goku when we went into space" He said getting caught off guard by Pan, she jumped up and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I...I..I love it" She said giving him a bear hug.  
  
When they parted Pan looked back at the locked, Trunks noticed this.  
  
"The other picture is of me and you, I was holding you when you were a baby" He explained "you don't have to keep that picture in there I just thought it was cool."  
  
Pan laughed and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"I'll keep it in there" She laughed.  
  
There was a short period of silence, which got uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I got to get going" Trunks said breaking Pans look on the locket.  
  
Pan looked up and closed the locket.  
  
"Thank you again Trunks I love it, I really do" She said giving him another hug.  
  
"Your welcome, I gotta go I'll see you tomarrow?" He asked stepping away from the window.  
  
"Yeah" She answered happily.  
  
"All right bye Pan-chan" He said back then blasted into the air.  
  
Pan watched as he flew and then finally closed the window when he was out of sight, she walked over to her desk and looked at the locket once more. She smiled and kissed it, setting it on the desk she walked over to her bed and jumping in.  
  
Oh kami is he ever sweet.....  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
"My little girl is getting so old" Videl whispered into Gohan's ear as they laid in there king bed, early in the morning.  
  
"She is,....Growing up fast" Gohan replied kissing her neck.  
  
"I better get up and start breakfast, Pan should be up soon" Videl said sitting up in the bed.  
  
Gohan unwrapped his arms from around her waist and rolled onto his back, and sighed. Videl looked back at him and chuckled, leaning over she kissed him and jumped out of the bed. Gohan smiled at her retreating form, he sat up in bed and looked towards the window......Growing up fast.  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta, Bra!!" Bulma's voice rang through the hall.  
  
"What do you want women!!!" Vegeta yelled running down the steps and stopping to look at her, behind him came two demi sayians.  
  
"You three better get ready" Bulma said glaring at them.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Pan's 13th birthday party is today and it starts in 5 hours" Bulma said calmly, resting her hands on her hips.  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded, Vegeta rolled his eyes and shuffled up the stairs.  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
Oh I think thats just so cute!! But you reader might think its sappy, whatever flows. Anywho this chapter is a little bit longer than the first chapter because the first chap was sorta like a beginning look of them.  
  
Next chapter: The party, does Trunks have another suprise for Pan??? 


	3. Ch:3 Ice skating and another surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I tried to make this chapter really long because of all those nice things everybody said about the story, so heres your treat I hope you enjoy. And if I get more reviews than probably every chapter is gonna be long and filled with sweet T/P moments.  
  
Pan: 13  
Trunks: 21  
Goten: 20  
Bra: 12  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 3: The party.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ring-ring-ring-ring  
  
Videl walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from the reciver "hello."  
  
"Hey Videl, Bulma" Came the answer on the other end.  
  
"Hello Bulma, what can I help you with?" Videl asked sitting at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"Well its about Pan's birthday party today" Bulma said sounding like she was sitting down as well.  
  
"Yes, what about it" She asked dreading the worst.  
  
"It starts at 1:30" Bulma said, recieving a sigh on the other end.  
  
"Thats great Bulma, thanks agian" Videl said smiling happily to herself.  
  
"Oh and bring swim suits, did you see how nice it is outside the kids might want to go swimming" Bulma said getting off of her seat and walking to the kitchen window to look outside.  
  
"Yes I seen, I'll be sure to tell Pan thanks Bulma, bye" Videl spoke.  
  
"No problem Videl, bye" Bulma said hanging up and setting the phone on the green kithen counter.  
  
After that was said Bulma wiped her hands and opened the fridgerater, she started pilling food onto the counter, eveything she would need to the party. Trunks came running into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the counter, hearing the comotion Bulma poked her head out.  
  
"Your looking snazzy today" She said, refurring to his cream colored khaki's and a plain white shirt.   
  
"You think?" He smiled looking himself over once agian.  
  
Bulma laughed and returned to picking food out the refrigerater, grabbing racks of ribs, a case of steaks, pounds of hamburgers, and of course rice.   
  
"Where are you going" Bulma asked not bothering to look at him still knowing he was in the room.  
  
"I'm going to pick Pan up" He said punching in a few numbers in the phone and holding it up to his ear.  
  
"What?" She asked jumping and and slamming the door shut to the refrigerater, causing it to shake rapidly.  
  
"Whats wrong wi....hello could I speak to Pan?" He asked ignoring his mother, if that was one thing she didn't like it was bieng ignored.  
  
"Trunks what in the worl are you thinking, Pan's birthday party starts in three hours or didn't you know that considering that fact I told you this morning" Bulma yelled backing him into a corner.   
  
"Mother I'm taking her ice skating, we'll be home in plenty of time for the party" He said trying to bat his angry mother away.  
  
"You better mister" She said before walking away and going back to the food, still giving him a death glare.  
  
Trunks quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, still waiting on the phone. He sat down on the fluffy tan couch and rested his feet of the coffe table, getting comfortable. He was caught off gaurd when someone picked up the phone, and answered him.  
  
"Hey Trunks" Pan said, a little out of breath.  
  
"Hey, what were you doing?" He asked noticing her lack of breath.  
  
"Oh well I was outside when my mother told me you were on the phone" Her little voice said giggling.  
  
Trunks laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Are you still up to ice skating?"   
  
"Yeah, if you are" She answered getting excited.  
  
"Sure I am, are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah" She responded.  
  
"Good I'll be there to pick you up in, 15 minutes" He said getting up from his seat.  
  
"Ok sure, see you then" She said smiling, trying hard not to start giggling.  
  
"Alright, bye" His last words then he hung up.  
  
Pan clicked the phone and started jumping up and down, getting the attention of Gohan who happened to be walking past the kitchen to his way out side.  
  
"What's going on Panny?"  
  
"I'm going ice skating with Trunks, he'll be here in 15 minutes" She said giving him a kiss and running passed him upstairs.  
  
{That just resumes it, she does have something for him why else would she be happy to go ice skating} he thought still watching the stairs where she disapeared. He shook his head and continued to walk outside, were he found Videl in the garden planting new spring flowers.  
  
"Did you hear?" He asked getting her attention.  
  
She placed a lily in the recently dug hole and looked up at him, questionable.  
  
"No, what?" She asked shaking her hands from any mud.  
  
"She's going ice skating with Trunks" He said grossing his arms.  
  
Videl looked up shocked that he would be mad at such a friendly gesture, she slammed her hands in the dirt.  
  
"Gohan, thats sweet and I'm telling you once and for all don't ruin her fun and put this whole Pan crush away I don't want to hear it anymore!!" She said clenching her teeth and giving him a 'how could you' look.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, there friends and even if they were more who cares there sweet together, so don't have a fit about it." She said making him feel guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just Pan's only 13 and Trunks is 21" He explained getting a small nod from Videl.  
  
"Only 7 years, so when Pan's 20 Trunks will be 27 thats not to bad!" She squelied, making Gohan turn red.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
'This is gonna be so fun I haven't hung out with Trunks in a while, he's always so nice to me like a big brother. I still remember that day at the cook out when Vegeta yelled at me, he was there he let me cry on his shoulder' Pan sat in her room on her bed with a smiled plastered on her face, thinking about Trunks and there good o'l days they had together.  
  
She slowly got off the bed and walked over to her oak finished desk, picking up the locket. 'I forgot to show mom' she thought closeing her hand and smiling. She walked to the door and exited the room, looking for her parents. She remembered her mother was out doing her eairly morning gardening, she did it ever day when it was nice and considering it just turned summer two days ago. She heard voices and knew they both were outside, the house door was open but they had the screen door closed letting the summer breeze flow in filling the house with a fresh scent. 'I love these days, could it get any better?' She thought making her way towards the door, seeing both her parents.  
  
"Hey mom" She greeted, getting Videl to look up.  
  
"Hi honey, why don't you come out here and help me with these flowers?" She said more of a statement then a question.  
  
"I can't sorry, I'm going with Trunks ice skating" She said not knowing her mother knew.  
  
Pan was dressed for summer she was wearing faded denim shorts that came mid thight much to Gohans dismay, with a sleeveles white shirt matching off the combo with her brand new k-swiss tennis. (K-Swiss rules, I own about ever pair they have lol)  
  
"Your going like that?" Videl asked refurring to her asomble. (I don't know if thats the way you spell it)  
  
"Yeah, why?" She asked not knowing anything was wrong with it.  
  
"Ice rings are cold Panny" She said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, I can take the cold plus if I get cold I'm sure Trunks would let me borrow one of his jackets" She said not noticing Gohan looking at Videl.  
  
"Are you gonna be at Bulma's by 1:30 for your party?" She asked starting to continue her gardening.  
  
"Yeah no problem, oh I wanted to show you what Trunks got me" She said getting excited and opening the door, running to her mother.  
  
Gohan looked at Videl fumming at what Pan just said, Videl just gave him a look to shut him up which he did. Pan grabbed the chain to the locket and held it up for her mom, it swung in the breeze.  
  
"Oh Panny its beuitful" Videl said slipping into a trance.  
  
"I know" Pan said happily, proud it was hers.  
  
Pan handed it to her mother, Videl excamined it her mouth hanging open.  
  
"When did he give that to you?" Gohan asked remembering he called last night.   
  
Pan was about to speak but then bit her tounge, she couldn't tell her father he came over last night so she decided to sugar coat it.  
  
"He....he gave it to me two days ago" She said calmly so her father wouldn't know she was lying.  
  
Videl thought for a minute she didn't see Trunks two days ago she hasn't seen him for the past week, but didn't bring it up knowing Pan was covering it up for some reason.  
  
"Can you put it on me mom?" Pan asked nocking Videl out of her state.  
  
"Sure sweetie" Videl responded inching over to Pan and draping it over her neck.  
  
"Thanks mom" She said touching it, it came to the middle of her chest not to lose or to tight it was just perfect.  
  
"It looks wonderful on you honey" Videl said giving Pan a hug.  
  
Gohan stood leaning on the house watching them talk about the locket, not liking the conversation very much. They were interuped by a black porsche coming down the long drive way, Pan looked up and got excited.  
  
"Looks like he's here, you two have fun" Videl said poking Pan.   
  
Pan nodded her head and let go of the locket as Trunks pulling up to the house, the top was down so he waved.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad I'll see you at Bulma's" She yelled running to the car.  
  
Videl waved to Trunks, Gohan just stood there. Videl turned to look at Gohan he was just leaning agianst the house with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Gohan be polite" Videl said angerily.  
  
Gohan sighed and waved to Trunks, who waved back happily as Pan got into the car.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"You look nice today" Trunks said looking her over.  
  
"Thanks, your not to bad yourself" She laughed.  
  
"They pulled out of the drive way and started down the road, Pan turned on the radio and the song feeling on your bootie came on by R kelly. Pan quickly turned it off and blushed, Trunks laughed and turned onto the main street to go to Satan city.  
  
"So you ready to do some skating?" He asked laughing at her still flushed red face.  
  
"Yeah" She said trying to hide her face.  
  
Trunks looked over at her and notcied the locket was around her neck, he smiled feeling a job well done she loved the locket. Pan noticed he was looking at her neck, he seen the the locket.  
  
"I really love the locket Trunks, really thanks so much" She quietly said reciving a smile.  
  
"No problem Pan, I knew it was for you went I seen it" He said keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
'If she liked the locket she's gonna love the surprise I have for her wen we get back to the party' he thought.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
"Are you ready" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you know how to skate?" Pan asked looking up at him.  
  
"A little" He confessied "you?"  
  
"Not really" She laughed.  
  
"Well, lets find out" He said stepping one leg onto the ice.  
  
Pan watched closly as he walked onto the ice and tried to skate away but failed and fell on his ass, Pan busted out laughing. Trunks blushed and got off the ice, trying to keep keep his balence.  
  
"Come on Pan, Its fun!" He laughed.  
  
Pan stepped onto the ice and held her arms out.  
  
"Oh kami this is scary" She said wobbling.  
  
She started skating and surprisingly didn't fall, she skated over the Trunks who looked at her funny.'  
  
"Thought you didn't know how to skate" He said sarcasticly.  
  
"I don't, but I guess I'm naturally talented" She joked, taking it back when she fell "ouch."  
  
"Here let me help you" He said.  
  
Pan got up and Trunks skated over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist in a friendly gesture and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Just go slowly" He said, they both started to move.  
  
Pan laughed and started to fall, Trunks' grip tightened as he held her up. 'This day is getting better by the mintue' she thought giggling to herself as they both skated around the ring together.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Videl!!" Bulma screamed running up to her and giving her a bear hug, taking Videl's breath away she smiled and hugged back.  
  
"Is Pan here yet?" She asked back looking around Bulma.  
  
"No her and Trunks haven't got back yet, must be having to much fun" She laughed, Gohan stood behind Videl scowling.  
  
"Who's all here Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Everyone" She answered "let's go into the living room."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"You almost done Pan?" Trunks asked tieing his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, Moms probably wondering were I am we better get going" She said grabbing her skates and walking with Trunks to return them.  
  
"You're a pretty good skater, better than I me" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah but you helped me" She said pointing it out.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about making you fall" He said sheepishly.  
  
"It no big deal, it didn't hurt....that bad" She giggled.  
  
"They both gave there skates to the lady at the counter and let for the party.  
  
"Thank you, bye" The counter lady said, watching them walk out.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bulma, Videl and Chichi sat around the kitchen table talking gossip, the Z fighters all sat in the living room disscusing sparring.  
  
"Chichi, this cake is so beuitiful" Bulma said licking her lips.  
  
"Thank you Bulma, I spent all day trying to keep Goten from not eating it" Chichi laughed, Videl and Bulma joined in.  
  
They were interuped by Pan and Trunks walking into the house, they came into the kitchen smiles on both of there faces.  
  
"Did you have fun" Videl asked, as Pan gave her a kiss.  
  
"Yeah too much, I fell three times" She laughed.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm fine" She answered.  
  
"Everyone's in the living room, you should go and say hi" Videl said, Pan nodded.  
  
"Come on Trunks" She said leaving the kitchen with Trunks following behind her.  
  
"Those two sure are close arn't they" Chichi asked looking at Videl.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan caught on too he dosen't like the idea" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
Bulma looked at Chichi and Videl, Chichi looked at Bulma and Videl they all jumped up.  
  
"Grandchildren" They said in unison.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Hey everyone" Pan greeted.  
  
"Hey Panny, have fun?" Gohan asked looking at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah" She answered.  
  
"PAN!!" Came a shrilling voice.  
  
Pan looked towards the direction of the voice and seen Bra running up to her.  
  
"Hey Bra" She said giving her a hug.  
  
"The party started already, you gotta open my present" She said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Hold on" Trunks interuped.  
  
Pan looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I got another surprise for you" He said winking.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Extra long, Extra sweet and theres a cliff hanger I think I'm gonna die lol. Anyeways this chapter took a little longer to write I'm sorry for keeping you readers waiting but I wanted to reward you for all the nice reviews. I hope to have to next one up soon I hope not to long, if I get good reviews I'll make it longer agian. The next chapter has so many surprises you readers are gonna be so shocked, I cant wait to write it!!  
  
Next chapter: Two surprises!! 


	4. Ch:4 Can it get any better?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I tried to make this chapter really long because of all those nice things everybody said about the story, so heres your treat I hope you enjoy. And if I get more reviews than probably every chapter is gonna be long and filled with sweet T/P moments.  
  
Pan: 13  
Trunks: 21  
Goten: 20  
Bra: 12  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 4: To good to be true.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***last time***  
  
  
"The party started already, you gotta open my present" She said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Hold on" Trunks interuped.  
  
Pan looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I got another surprise for you" He said winking.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Trunks you already gave me something, this wonderful locket" Pan said as she grabbed the locket and held it in her protective fist.  
  
"Yeah, I know but your very special Panny and I wanted to get you something else" He said watching her face started to glow.  
  
"Well, what is it?" She asked.  
  
"Hold on I'll go get.....it" He said and ran out of the living room, leaving everyone looking around clueless.  
  
The door was heard, it opened and having sayian hearing Pan head him say 'come on' this made her scratch her head. Trunks peeked around the corner and seen Pan looking at him, he smiled to her and came out from around the corner with somebody.  
  
"GRAMPA!!!" Pan's shrilling voice screamed making the sayian men cover there ears.  
  
Pan jumped out of her seat, and over the couch tackling Goku in a hug. Goku responded to the hug by lifting Pan into the air and twirling her around, she was in a mixture of crying and laughter Trunks watched happily knowing he made her day. The sudden commotion made Videl, Bulma and Chichi run out of the kitchen and into the living room to see what was happening, they stopped in there tracks when they seen him.  
  
"GOKU!!" The three yelled in unison once again.  
  
They all ran up to him and surrounded him in a hug, as he still held on to the crying girl in his arms. All of the Z fighters sat and stood in a state of shock, Gohan blinked his eyes a few times thinking it was a dream when he realized it wasn't he jumped from his seat and ran to Goku.   
  
"DAD" He cried allowing himself to show emotions.  
  
Goku set Pan down and gave everyone hugs, Pan watched wiping tears from he eyes she finally turned around seeing Trunks with a smug smile on his face. Now it was Trunks turn to get mauled by the hysteric girl, she jumped into his arms and squeezed him so tight if he wasn't sayian he would have been seriously hurt. Pan stayed like that for a few minutes getting all of her crying out, went she finally pulled away she broke down more.  
  
"Oh kami......Trunks" She sobbed hugging him once again.  
  
"Shhh" He soothed rubbing her back "It's ok."  
  
After everyone calmed down they all sat down to get reunited with Goku, Pan sat next to him holding onto his arm.  
  
"How did you do it Trunks?" Gohan asked still shookin by the fact his dead father was there with them in the same room.  
  
"I got ahold of dende and told him my plan, then talked baba into bringing him back today for Pan's birthday" He said looking at Pan and smiling.  
  
Pan wiped some more tears that feel onto her cheeks and took a moment to look at the situation. 'I can't believe that this day could get any better, its like a living dream.'  
  
The party seemed to roll by, Pan opened all of her presents and was surprised to see Goku gave her an orange bandana made out of one of his old gi's. All the surprises that day made Pan a little emotional, after cake she snuck out side to get some fresh air and to watch to sun set.  
  
'Everything that happened today seems like a dream, I can't believe how wonderful Trunks is it's had not to love him when he does things like this for you' she thought holding onto her knees in her spot beneath the old willow tree. Fresh tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, she just blinked them away. She heard a noise and sharply turned and seen Goku standing with his hands in his pockets, smiling away.  
  
"Hey grampa" She greeted pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
Goku walked over to her and sat next down under the willow tree with her, leaning back breathing in the summer air.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked noticing the glossy look in her eyes.  
  
"Just thinking" She responded.  
  
"About something or....someone?" He asked catching on slowly.  
  
"Everything" She answered simply letting out a sigh "have you every felt like your whole world seems like a dream?"  
  
"Yes, I feel like that all the time" He said knowing fully well were she was coming from.  
  
"It's like, I feel lucky to have everyone in my life" She said looking towards his direction.  
  
"You should everything in life is a blessing, even the bad things" He told her, Pan listened closely knowing she'd maybe never get this chance to talk to her grampa again.  
  
"I know, but its just......." She started but didn't know how to get the words out.  
  
"Trunks?" He asked raisin an eyebrow.  
  
"You know everything don't you grampa?" She laughed, Goku joined.  
  
"Not everything, but more than people think" He said, Pan nodded.  
  
"I know I'm young and I don't know if what I feel for him is a crush or love" She began, Goku listened closely.  
  
"Panny I know what your going through, and all I can really tell you is to trust your heart it'll tell you everything you need to know."  
  
"I listen and usually I can figure everything out but when it comes to him, I'm confused" She said stretching her legs out and resting back on her arms, watching the sky mix orange pink and yellow.  
  
Goku smiled looking at the sky also.  
  
"All that is, is mixed emotion you'll be able to figure them out easily went you get older. Just enjoy being a kid you'll get every chance that comes your way in the future" He reassured her.  
  
Pan smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, letting a sigh escape her chest.  
  
"I guess your right grampa, I guess your right."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"The party was great Bulma, thanks" Videl said giving her a hug right before they were about to leave.  
  
"No problem, it was my pleasure" Bulma said.  
  
"Pan its time to go" Gohan yelled, Pan came running down the stairs.  
  
She stopped in front of her parents, smiling sweetly.  
  
"What do you want?" Videl asked knowing that look.  
  
"Well, Trunks said he was going to be ordering movies later and he wanted to know if I could stay and watch some with him?" She asked shyly.  
  
"I don't know" Videl said debating.  
  
"Please" She asked pouting, giving her best look.  
  
"It's ok with me" Bulma said.  
  
"Well, I guess, Gohan?" She asked, already knowing he didn't like the idea.  
  
Gohan looked at Pan she smiled sweetly, then at Videl.  
  
"Its ok with me" He said, Pan jumped up and gave them both hugs.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you" She screamed happily.  
  
"Were going to go then, we'll see you tomorrow" Videl said kissing her daughters forehead.  
  
"All right, bye" She yelled, running away and up the stairs.  
  
"Bye Bulma" Gohan said giving her a hug.  
  
"Bye you guys, see you tomorrow" Bulma said walking them to the door.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pan ran up the stairs and stopped three doors down, letting herself in. Trunks was shuffling through some stuff on his dresser when Pan busted in, she launched herself on the huge bed and propped herself up.  
  
"They said yes" She said laughing.  
  
Trunks smiled and sat down on the bed.  
  
"What movie?" He asked grabbing the TV controller and flipping through some channels.  
  
"How about that one, premium choices?" She asked crawling to the end of the bed.  
  
"Sounds good" he said ordering it "there, let's go make some popcorn it should start in about 15 minutes."  
  
Pan jumped off the bed and they both made there way down stairs.  
  
They popped four bags of popcorn and emptied them into a huge kitchen bowl, then went back upstairs to watch the movie. Everyone had long since gone to sleep except Bulma who was working in here lab, on some new invention.  
  
"It's gonna start in 2 minutes, get situated" He said.  
  
Pan jumped on the bed and propped her head with a pillow, Trunks grabbed the controller and laid down also. He grabbed a blanket and covered them both up, putting the bowl of popcorn in the middle of them. The lights were off as the TV flicked, the movie began but Pan had only one thing on her mind.  
  
'This day is getting better by the moment, I don't want it to end.'  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bulma set down her readings and rubbed her eyes, she had been there for hours trying to work on her new invention a ki shield. 'I got to go to bed before I pass out' she thought getting up from her office chair, leaving the lab she shut off the light and went up stairs. She passed Trunks' door and heard no TV playing, her curiosity getting the best of her she opened the door and peeked in. Pan was asleep, she had an arm draped over Trunks' stomach and cuddled next to him Trunks was also asleep his arm around Pan and his foot kicked over the side of the bed. Bulma laughed, and closed the door smiling as she made her way to her own bedroom.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Theres another chapter for ya readers I hope ya liked it, I only want to make you happy. If there's anything you wanna see in this story, please let me know I'd be happy to use any idea's just leave a review. If you want to be apart of my mailing list for this story just e-mail me at XluckyX4XlifX@aol.com I'll send you a update evertime I update it, cause this story is gonna be long. Thanks for the reviews byez -JoJo  
  
Next chapter: Goku bids far well, and gives Pan a little more advice. 


	5. Ch:5 Moving?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I sat yesterday and thought where I'm gonna go with this story, and to tell all you reader the truth I really don't know. I have idea's but I want this fic to be really good, because I have a good start. So I'm trying to think of something surprising and cunning to write, that I think willl shock most of you.  
  
Pan: 13  
Trunks: 21  
Goten: 20  
Bra: 12  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 5: A bid farewell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
***Last time***  
  
She passed Trunks' door and heard no TV playing, her curiosity getting the best of her she opened the door and peeked in. Pan was asleep, she had an arm draped over Trunks' stomach and cuddled next to him Trunks was also asleep his arm around Pan and his foot kicked over the side of the bed. Bulma laughed, and closed the door smiling as she made her way to her own bedroom.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan woke with a start, she rolled over and stretched her limbs. Looking over she seen an empty bed, with the TV set on a blue screen. 'I must have fell asleep, wonder were Trunks is?' She thought as she got out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair and walked to the door, breakfast should be down stairs. She thought about last night, her and Trunks laying in his *bed* watching a movie not leaving out falling asleep together.   
  
'Why am I thinking about Trunks like that, he's my best friend. I do love him like a brother, but is it something more? It's just confusing whenever I'm around him I feel happy, like I just want to hold him for everything he's done for me. Pan just calm down remember what grampa Goku told you, when your older you'll figure out everything fine. Now I just have to wait, at least I'll get to see him everyday till then' she thought happily, she put a smile on and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Pan" Bulma chirped, setting down plates of food in front of the sayian prince.  
  
"Morning Bulma, Bra, Vegeta" She greeted, getting a grunt from Vegeta.  
  
Pan walked over to the table and sat down next to Bra, Bulma carried more plates to the table. Bra had a small serving on her plate, even for a sayian she eats hardly nothing. Vegeta of course had three bowls of eggs, four plates of bacon, two plates of sausage and of course rice.   
  
"Hey Pan, you wanna go to the mall today?" Bra asked taking a bite of toast.  
  
Pans eyes shot to Bra and widened, Pan never liked going to the mall she'd rather spar with Vegeta. Deciding not to hurt Bra's feelings she agreed to go, since Trunks was no were to be seen.  
  
"I guess, where's Trunks?" She spoke looking at Bulma, the only one who would know the answer.  
  
"He's at work, left around a half an hour ago if I'm right he should be home late tonight" She answered sipping juice in between.  
  
"Why?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, Capsule corp is working out a deal with Dasani stocking and bonds" Bulma said making Vegeta rolled his eyes, Bulma glared at him.  
  
Pan listened closely, Trying to find out what she was getting at. Bra lost interest when Bulma said Capusle corp, she started looking at her nails.  
  
"What's the deal" Pan asked, not knowing why she wanted to know.  
  
"Well, Dasani stocking and bonds is in the U.S they work the stock market and hold bonds. Capusle corp is thinking about opening a franchise there we might merge with Dasani, it will help get Capusle corps name out on the streets" Bulma said, happily slapping her hands together.  
  
"That's awesome, Bulma" Pan said trying to make it seem like she knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Don't forget to be home by 5:00 Goku is leaving and everyone's comi-" Bulma started but Bra cut her off.  
  
"No problem" Bra said.  
  
Bulma was about to speak again, ready to pour her heart out before Bra cut her off again.  
  
"Are we gonna go to the mall Pan?" She asked receiving a pissed off look from Bulma.  
  
"Ah, yeah I guess" Pan stated, knowing it was gonna be a long day.  
  
"Good, daddy can you take us?" She asked, the beginning of a fight.  
  
"No!" He spat still shuffling food into his mouth.  
  
"But daddy!!" She whined, Pan watched amused.  
  
"No!" He said in the same tone, he wasn't gonna budge.  
  
"Vegeta, take her to the mall!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta grunted and continued eating, Bulma smiled.  
  
"He'll meet you in the car honey" She said, Bra jumped up happily.  
  
"Come on Pan" She said grabbing Pans arms and dragging her out the door.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
***Pans point of view***  
  
  
Three hours, three hours we've been in this death trap. Of course I don't want to be mean and tell Bra that I want to go I just follow her nodding my head evertime she asks me if something looks cute. One store I wanted to go into but Bra got all fussy and ran into a different store, so I decided to take a look. The store had almost everything imaginable in it, for guys, girls, babies, and even animals. I wanted to get something for Trunks, he was being so nice to me lately. I walked around for a while I didn't seen really anything I wanted to get him or anything he'd like.  
  
I walked past the men's clothing and something caught my eye it was a blazer but also it looked like a regular wear coat, the color was a midnight black it looked very business like but yet it was conserved so you could wear it as an all day coat. I knew he would love it I had to get it, I looked at the tag it was a little expensive but I had enough every cent I was carrying. It didn't care I had to get it for him, I don't even want to think of how much he spent on my locket and how much trouble he went through to get grampa Goku back he was worth it.  
  
I grabbed the jacket and made my way to the register, I can't wait to give it to him.   
  
  
*  
  
"Pan where in the world were you?" Bra asked, scolding me to no end.  
  
"I went into that store and bought something" I said smiling devily.  
  
"What, can I see?" She asked trying to grab my bag.  
  
I swung the bag behind me and shook my head, I knew she was getting mad.  
  
"Why not?" She asked resting a hand on her hip.  
  
"Because its a surprise for someone, I can't show anyone" I said getting happy again, thinking what he would say when I gave it to him.  
  
Bra noticed my sudden happiness, she raised an eyebrow. I laughed and slapped her on the back, she looked at me weird and rubbed he shoulder.  
  
"Ok.....Pan, we can go now" She said walking along with me, I had a smile from ear to ear.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Vegeta picked us up, Bra talked his ear off about all her new clothes she bought he just nodded. When we got to Capsule corp I grabbed my bag which held Trunks' jacket, and hoped Trunks was home. When we entered the house it turned out he wasn't, still at work but I didn't worry I'd give it to him later.  
  
"Panny, what's that in your hand?" Mom asked me, I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not.  
  
"It's nothing Mom" I said quickly, she looked at me weird.  
  
"Whatever Panny, grampa is in the living room go say good-bye to him" She ordered, I nodded and went to find him.  
  
He was sitting in the living room, talking with my dad. I waited until they were done, I wanted to talk to him in private. When he noticed me standing there he stopped dad from talking and told him to leave us alone to talk in alone, dad agreed and left.  
  
"Sit down Pansy" He ordered, I did.  
  
I set the bag down next to me and waited for him to speak, he just smiled at me and engulfed me in a hug. I didn't want to start crying, I had to be strong. When we pulled away I could feel a tear roll down my cheek, he wiped it away.  
  
"Panny I'll always be here for you, and looking out for you" He said, I knew he was right.  
  
"I know" I answered.  
  
"And the whole thing with Trunks, I'll keep a secret" He said, which made me smile.  
  
"Thanks" I said.  
  
"And another thing" I perked up "life is rough, stay in there and keep believing in the things you love."  
  
I nodded, not knowing what he was talking about but I still listened.  
  
"And another thing, never give up on Trunks" He said, I was confused.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked trying to find out if he knew more then he was telling.  
  
"You'll find out" He said quietly "now let's go and bid farewell to everybody."  
  
We both go up and walked into the kitchen were everyone was talking, I still thought about every word he said to me.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Grampa Goku left, leaving everyone at Capusle corp. I was sad that he had to leave but I knew it was for the best, that's when my mind went back to Trunks.  
  
"Panny?" My Mom asked, knocking me away from my thinking.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"We got to get going" She said, I was confused.  
  
"Why?" I asked, I still had to give Trunks his gift.  
  
"Tomorrow we have to go to grampa Satan's house for the day, did you forget?" She said I totally forgot.  
  
"No, I didn't, yeah we should go" I said, what am I going to do now.  
  
I could give Trunks the gift tomorrow after we get home, or if I can't tomorrow I'll see him this week for sure.   
  
**End Pans point of view**  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Mother, I'm home" Trunks yelled trough the house.  
  
Bulma came running down to greet him and find out about the Dasani deal.  
  
"What happened with Dasani?" She asked, Trunks smiled.  
  
"We have the deal!!" He shouted happily, Bulma jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"That's great" She squealed.  
  
"But there's a catch, they told me the new office in the U.S has to have a president" He said, Bulma stopped to look at him.  
  
"What does this mean?" She asked.  
  
"They want me to move to the U.S" He said.  
  
"Are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course!!" He said excited.  
  
"What about family and friends?" Bulma asked, not so excited anymore.  
  
"I'll still come home to visit" He said.  
  
"When are you leaving?" She asked, he smiled and walked into the kitchen Bulma followed.  
  
"Tomorrow" He said, Bulma gasped.  
  
"Why so soon?" She asked watching him drink his juice.  
  
"They need me right away, plus you said you wanted to get Capusle corp moved in there a.s.a.p" He said setting the glass on the counter.  
  
"My boy is getting to old" She mumbled to herself, Trunks heard.  
  
"That's the good part, I'm gonna go capsule my stuff" He said running up to his room.  
  
Bulma watched as he left 'he doesn't know what he's leaving' she thought.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Oh my what is gonna happen?? Don't worry I wanna keep my head so I'll have the new chapter up really soon maybe tonight or tomarrow morning, todays Friday by the way. Keep reviewing I love you all!!!  
  
Next chapter: Does Pan catch Trunks in time to give him his present?? 


	6. Ch:6 Not in time

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Well here's another chapter for all you readers I hope you like it!! Thank for all the review I really love them. I know after this chapter all of you are gonna hate me, sorry. Of course this chapter is in Pans point of view, I think it gives the story a little pipe :)  
  
Pan: 13  
Trunks: 21  
Goten: 20  
Bra: 12  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 6: Not in time.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
"When are you leaving?" She asked, he smiled and walked into the kitchen Bulma followed.  
  
"Tomorrow" He said, Bulma gasped.  
  
"Why so soon?" She asked watching him drink his juice.  
  
"They need me right away, plus you said you wanted to get Capusle corp moved in there a.s.a.p" He said setting the glass on the counter.  
  
"My boy is getting to old" She mumbled to herself, Trunks heard.  
  
"That's the good part, I'm gonna go capsule my stuff" He said running up to his room.  
  
Bulma watched as he left 'he doesn't know what he's leaving' she thought.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
I woke up the next morning and got into the shower, I needed one. When I got out I could smell breakfast, Moms cooking yum. I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs, hoping into a seat my Mom laughed.  
  
"You must be hungry" She said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Yup" I answered piling food on my plate.  
  
Dad sat reading the news paper and drinking his coffee, it was a usual routine. I finished my food in record time, I didn't want to waste anymore time eating I wanted to get this day done.  
  
"Pan you sure are in a hurry" Mom said still eating.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" I answered.  
  
"Why?" Dad asked from his paper.  
  
"No reason, just am" I said slowly.  
  
"We're leaving for grampas house in a half an hour, so make sure your ready" Mom said, I nodded and got off my seat.  
  
"I'm gonna go and do that now" I laughed and ran up stairs, they ask to many questions.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
What's the worst thing next to spending a whole day with my grampa Satan? The only thing I can think of is being locked up in the gravity room with Vegeta, or going shopping with Bra. Grampa isn't all that bad, most of the time. It's just I really want to see Trunks to give him the jacket, its ripping my heart out waiting. I know Mom and Dad won't let me go over there tonight, we always get home so late from grampas. I just had to see Trunks, I could picture it right now his surprises face I'm gonna love it.   
  
"So, Pan-chan" He started, I knew I was in for it.  
  
"Yeah grampa?" I asked, didn't really want to but being nice was just me.  
  
"How's life treating ya, got any boyfriends? I'd like to meet them see if they can beat me in a fight which I hardly don't think they can" He said, making me blush a deep crimson.  
  
"No grampa, no boyfriends I'm only 13" I said, he nodded.  
  
"Good, you should have any till your at least 21 I let Videl off easily but not you" He laughed, I sulked further in my chair.  
  
"Thanks for looking out grampa" I laughed along with him silently.  
  
"That's what I'm here for Pan" He said grabbing his glass of red whine and taking a sip, I look on grossly he was drunk.  
  
  
{When is this day gonna end}  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Trunks are you sure about this?" Bulma asked as she watched him stuff his capsules into his pocket.  
  
"I'm positive mother" He said, smiling to reassure her.  
  
"Why aren't you gonna say good-bye to anyone?" She said stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Don't worry mother, when I'm settled into my new house I'll have everyone come over and stay for a while it won't be that long" He said, Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
Trunks looked at his Rolex and nearly choked, he ran past his mother and grabbed his jacket from the hanger.  
  
"I have to go mother, I'll call when I get there" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and going to the door.  
  
"You better Trunks Vegeta Briefs" She yelled at him.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
I sat there bobbing my leg up and down, and chewing on my lip it was a force of habit that I got when I was little. Grampa Satan talked my ear off for around three hours just about the good o'l days, and how he was such a great fighter.  
  
"Panny dear why don't you go fix yourself something to eat?" Videl asked noticing her daughters impatient state.  
  
"Mom when are we going?" I asked, just having a slight feeling it was going to be late.  
  
"Not until 9:00 or later" She said, I sighed right on the money.  
  
"Do you think I can stop over by Trunks' I sorta have to drop something off" I said shyly so she wouldn't ask any questions.  
  
"I'll think about it" She said kissing my forehead.  
  
Come to think of it I was a little hungry.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
The day passed by slow, all my grampa talked about was fighting and how he was so great. I talked to my Mom again she said I could go over to the briefs but only for a minute, since it was kinda late. I watched the clock in the living room turn to 10:00, that's when my father got ready.  
  
"Well, hercule, we gotta get going" My dad said, I could have kissed him.  
  
"That's fine, come and visit again" He said back, my dad nodded.  
  
"Bye grampa" I said giving him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Bye pan-chan you tell me when you have any boyfriends!" He said squeezing me in a death hug.  
  
I laughed and nodded aimlessly, I'd do that if my life depended on it. When we went out side to the car, I told dad that I was going to see Trunks and he just nodded his head and told me to be home early.   
  
I sped off into the air, making sure no one seen me. Before I left home I capsuled the jacket and wrapped it in a purple wrapping paper and put it in my pocket, I sorta tried to make it special. The funniest thing was I felt for Trunk's ki so I knew where he would be, but didn't feel it. I flew until I seen the big D that's what me and Trunks called it, it was the big dome for Capsule corp.  
  
I landed on the lawn and noticed there was only a few lights on, but I still knocked on the door hoping Trunks would answer. Bulma came to the door, I smiled and she let me in.  
  
"Is Trunks home?" I asked, she looked at me with a face full of emotions I couldn't quite read it.  
  
"No, Pan he's not" She said, I was completely puzzled.  
  
"What?" I asked again thinking I may have misheard her.  
  
"He's not home, he moved" She said, my face went pale.  
  
"How, when, why?" My jaw jabbered to quickly.  
  
"Sit down honey I think I need to explain some stuff" She said grabbing ahold of my arm and walking me into the living room.  
  
"Trunks moved to the U.S, remember the deal I was telling you about with dasani" I nodded my head for her to continue.  
  
"They agreed with us and now Capsule corp is opening a new building there, but there was a catch the new building needed a president. Trunks wanted to go he left tonight, but don't worry sweetie he'll call and he said when he gets settled into his new home we all can go and see him" Bulma said smiling brightly, it was fake.  
  
"Thanks for filling me in Bulma, I gotta go" I said trying to sound happy.  
  
"No problem sweetie, stop by more Bra would love to see you" she spoke quietly.  
  
"I will Bulma, thanks" I said before I left.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
That was it, he was gone. I knew I would see him again but I wasn't sure if I wanted too, I can't believe he would do something like this to me. I really don't care that he left, it was his job but not saying good-bye that was wrong. I flared up my ki and blasted faster into the air, I could feel tears about to tread down my face. I though he was my friend, he got me this wonderful locket and then he's gone the next day. I was suddenly feeling very lonely, he left me....  
  
When I got home I ran straight to my room, not wanting my parents to wake and and ask me what's wrong. When I got to my room I laid on my bed letting all my tears come out, I didn't care anymore. That thought just kept coming to me, he left. I rolled over onto my side and grabbed the blanket when I felt something jabbing my thigh, I knew what it was. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the capsule which held his jacket, I leaned over and opened my dresser drawer. I didn't feel like giving it to him anymore, it seemed like he didn't deserve it so I tossed it in and closed it back up. Here I thought my life was so good and getting better by the minute, it just goes to show you when things are going there best they can still take a turn for the worst. Maybe things will look up in the morning, I could only hope.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Sorry everybody this chapter is a little short, I didn't know were to go with it, but I do now!! Its so exciting, I'm gonna have the next chapter up really soon and its gonna have a whole lot of surprises. Look for it!  
  
Next chapter: 2 years down the road everybody has lost contact with Trunks, but wait whats this about him in the paper??? 


	7. Ch:7 In the paper?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Of course this chappy is in Pans point of view too, Enjoy readers :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 7: In the news.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
When I got home I ran straight to my room, not wanting my parents to wake and and ask me what's wrong. When I got to my room I laid on my bed letting all my tears come out, I didn't care anymore. That thought just kept coming to me, he left. I rolled over onto my side and grabbed the blanket when I felt something jabbing my thigh, I knew what it was. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the capsule which held his jacket, I leaned over and opened my dresser drawer. I didn't feel like giving it to him anymore, it seemed like he didn't deserve it so I tossed it in and closed it back up. Here I thought my life was so good and getting better by the minute, it just goes to show you when things are going there best they can still take a turn for the worst. Maybe things will look up in the morning, I could only hope.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**2 years later**  
  
  
Its been two years to the day, since Trunks left. I talk to Bulma a lot and she said she only heard from him one time, wonder what he's up too. I hang out with Bra a lot, she got me into the swing of wearing skirts and dresses I think there pretty cool now. I think about Trunks a lot like I wonder what he looks like, probably the same as the day he left what can I sat he's sayian.   
  
I used to remember he was my best friend I thought I could depend on his for anything, but now I built up a wall I only let a few people get close to me. Ever since Trunks left my parents said I changed, of course how would you like it if your best friend moved away on you without saying good-bye or even calling two years down the road. Today Bra dragged my out to this new store in the mall, she had to check it out.   
  
I ended up buying a very pretty black dress, it was short around mid thigh with slits about 1 inch and had spaghetti straps. Right now we were heading to Calgon to get some lunch, its a small cafe across from the mall. We got a table in the front right by a window and began our conversation.  
  
"I totally like that dress you bought today Pan, its gonna look so good on you" Bra said resting her elbows on the table.  
  
I nodded my head and laughed, that was Bra she always had a compliment for me. A bell boy came over to us with a pad of paper and a pen, and looked at Bra.  
  
"You ready to order miss?"  
  
"Yeah" Bra answered looking at me.  
  
"I'll have the turkey club sandwich, and a French frezzie" I said, Bra started getting excited.  
  
"I'll have the same, that sounds so good" She squealed.  
  
I laughed at her out burst but quickly calmed myself down, I let out a sigh and yawned.  
  
"You tired?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah, a little your dad wasn't easy on me yesterday" I said.  
  
Yesterday I sparred with Vegeta it was a heated fight and I gave it all I could but he still took me down when we were done he said I was weaker since Trunks left, whatever that meant.  
  
"That's daddy" Bra said rolling her eyes.  
  
Bra was my best friend I did everything with her, we're tied together like a piece of string. But being with Bra has it's consequences, we got into a lot of fights but seem to work them out fine it makes us closer.  
  
"So has your Mom heard anything from Trunks?" I asked, Bra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, she hasn't but she said if he doesn't call soon or visit she's gonna go to the U.S and make daddy beat him up" She laughed, I thought it was funny too.  
  
Trunks was always a decent for a guy, but every since that day I lost all respect for him and I don't think I can ever look him in the face again. I noticed Bra was looking at me strange, I could swear she knew how to read minds.  
  
"Pan why do you trouble over him?" I heard her ask.  
  
"I don't" I shot back defensively.  
  
"Yes, you do, you always mention him and then when you do you stay quiet like your thinking about something maybe him? What's going on" she asked, she was good.  
  
"Nothing, really!" I said raising my voice so she would get the point.  
  
"Are you sure Pan?" She asked, I was getting mad.  
  
"I'm positive" I answered back turning my head.  
  
"Yeah Pan, whatever" She sarcastically spat.  
  
"Well, what do you think Bra?" I asked, she thinks she knows everything.  
  
"I think ether you like him, liked him or love him because you constantly think and talk about him" She quickly said swinging her finger at me.  
  
She was catching on to quick and I didn't know what to say, I didn't love Trunks I hated him. Two years ago he left without saying good-bye and I haven't heard from him since I hated him with all my strength I had to admit it maybe I did love him, but that was in the past.  
  
"I do not Bra, you have no idea what its like!!" My voice was shaky, she picked up on this.  
  
"Well, how is it Pan?" She asked.  
  
She really wanted to know, well I was gonna tell her everything.   
  
"Wonder if you had a friend you were close too, who you thought cared about you with all there might!! Someone who would give there live just so you would feel any pain, someone who took care of you were sick and called you out of the blue just to say hi!! Then wonder if one day they just up and left, without a care and without saying bye or even talking to you in two years!! You would feel like a piece of your heart was ripped out and stomped on, but the thing that's the worst if caring for that person more than anything and then realizing they don't care about you. Yeah you don't know anything about how it is Bra!!" I screamed at her, tear running down my face.  
  
She sat and looked at me with care in her eyes, she jumped up and hugged my shoulders. I just cried until my eyes were out of tears, I knew people in the cafe were looking at us I didn't care. Me and Bra sat like that for a while, she gently rubbed my back it helped a lot it was comforting. When we finally pulled away the bus boy walked over to the table with our food in his hands, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Thanks" Bra said quietly grabbing the food from him.  
  
We stayed in the cafe for a while, Bra asked me everything about Trunks and how I felt. Everything that was on my mind I told her, she was the first person to know anything about it and I wanted to keep it that way.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
When we left we decided to walk, it was summer and Capusle corp was only five blocks away. On our way me kept asking me about Trunks, I told her everything but she insisted I tell her two times.  
  
"Pan just don't worry, he's a jerk anyway" She said stopping to look for any cars.  
  
"Yeah, believe me Bra I know but I can't change how I feel" I said, this made he stop.  
  
"Yes, you can if he did you wrong so many times then why do you still think about him?" She asked.  
  
I really didn't know, she was right he hurt me so bad yet I still think about him everyday. I was confusing myself, I wish grampa Goku was here he could always give me great advice.  
  
"I say just leave it alone, your gonna get more hurt than you already are if you hold on to it!?She said, she was right again.  
  
"Yeah I know lets just forget it, what are you doing tonight?" I asked, I wanted to do something to keep my mind off of Trunks.  
  
"Nothing, why?"   
  
"I just wanted to know I'm not doing anything ether" I said, Bra stopped and jumped up and down.  
  
"I got it" She said.  
  
This made me stop and listen, Bra always thought of the funniest things. She put her hand on her head and closed her eyes, I laughed. When she opened them she looked around at the street we were on, then grabbed my hand.  
  
"How about this, we can have a girls night out only me and you" She said nodding her head fast and smiling like a devil.  
  
"Ok" I answered, laughing.  
  
"We'll have facials, movies, pizza, and a sleep over just me and you whadya say?" She asked still holding onto my hand.  
  
"That sounds great" I answered, it actually did sound pretty fun.  
  
"Good, lets go get the new issue of Red at that news stand over there and go back to my house" She said, I nodded my head and she pulled me away.  
  
We crossed the street and went over to the news stand, Bra had to pick up a magazine it had makeup and fashion tips not to mention great facial mixes. Bra went to get the mag, I just stood there until she got back. I looked at some magazines and then my eye caught the weekly paper, my eyes widened when I seen what was on the front page. It was Trunks and a women holding hands, the headline was 'Capsule corp president true love or fling?'   
  
I grabbed the paper and looked at the picture, sure as hell it was Trunks with some blonde. At that point in my life I felt me life drop down to nothing, Bra came running up with the magazine in her hand.  
  
"What's that Pan?" She asked looking over my shoulder.  
  
My eyes never left the picture, I heard Bra gasp when she seen it.  
  
"Come on, we'll buy the paper and read it when we get home" She said grabbing the paper out of my hand and going to pay for it.  
  
I knew that our little girls night out was ruined, by a headline.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Oh my what's gonna happen?? Its a secret lol. This chapter is a little shorter again, I was so happy I wanted it to get it out soon so I didn't want to wait on writing it really long. The next chapter is gonna be long!!  
  
Next chapter: The paper never lies Pan finds that out, and the girls night out has a little surprise with it. 


	8. Ch:8 Girls night

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews I really feel good about myself when people love the stories I write, because I write for my readers. As your wish you want another chapter so here it is I hope you guys like it!! :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 8: Girls night.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
I grabbed the paper and looked at the picture, sure as hell it was Trunks with some blonde. At that point in my life I felt me life drop down to nothing, Bra came running up with the magazine in her hand.  
  
"What's that Pan?" She asked looking over my shoulder.  
  
My eyes never left the picture, I heard Bra gasp when she seen it.  
  
"Come on, we'll buy the paper and read it when we get home" She said grabbing the paper out of my hand and going to pay for it.  
  
I knew that our little girls night out was ruined, by a headline.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
When we got home me and Bra ran straight to her room, with the paper. Bra threw it on the bed and told me to read it out loud, I did.  
  
It said, "President of major business Capsule corp has new flame? Or could it be a fling? The picture taken on the left was at the Presidents new malabu house is sunny California, were he was escorted to work with his new relation. Looking up in files and doing research we found out about this mystery blonde, Sokio. She comes from a wealthy back round her father owning Dasani stock and bonds, the company which Capsule corp merged with 2 years ago. Has this been going on since then if so why did they try to keep it a secret? We'll keep you updated on any changes in the new couple.  
  
After I was done reading it I looked up at Bra, she looked at me. Once again I lowered my head to the page and looked at the picture, he hasn't changed a bit. I heard Bra clear her throat so I shook out of my gaze.  
  
"Don't worry about it Pan" She said, that's just what I wanted to hear.  
  
"I know, I'm not" I said trying to give her a fake smile but failing.  
  
"Yes, you are, just cool it you know Trunks and blondes they don't last long" She said, I nodded my head it was right. (I don't have anything against blonde, I am one!!)  
  
"Ok let's get this night started" I said smirking.  
  
Bra smirked back at me and ran to her huge walk in closet, coming out she had in hand two tank tops one white and the other black. She threw the black one to me and pointed to the bathroom and motioned for me to put in on, it was something me and her did all the time if I was over at her house we would dress for bed early wearing only a tank top and our underwear. I got off the bed and went into the bathroom to change, I still had Trunks on my mind.   
  
That picture flashed in my head about every two minutes, him and her. When I was done I went back into the room, Bra was changed and already putting the clothes she bought today away. I walked over to the bed and plopped down, I couldn't handle it all. My life was doing a 360' and all I could do was watch it happen, I didn't like that the feeling of being weak when it came to my life. Bra must have noticed my sudden gloomy mood because she walked over to the bed and fell on top of me, I laughed.  
  
"What's wrong Panny-chan?" I didn't even have to look up to know she had a sad puppy face on.  
  
"Nothing" I said to simply.  
  
"Ah, Pan you must have a disease because all you think about it Trunks even when people tell you not too!!" She yelled a little to loud for my sayian ears.  
  
"Sorry" I said quietly, she was right.  
  
"It's ok, but don't do it anymore I don't want you to ruin the night with being slumped over in a hunch about him" She giggled punching me slightly on the back.  
  
"Hey what was that for" I asked, she laughed.  
  
"For being crazy, and thinking about that fool!!" She said and pushed off of me.  
  
I jumped up from the bed and set into a fighting stance, she started getting worried.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"You wanted to fight" I said, she shook her head rapidly.  
  
"No, no I didn't!!" Her voice shakily said.  
  
"Well, you asked for it" I said and lunged at her.  
  
I jumped over her bed and tackled her onto the floor, then pined her down. She grabbed my wrists and tried to roll over, and pin me. We were laughing and screaming rolling around on the ground, we must have caused a lot of commotion because Bulma busted through the door. I stopped where I was, leaning over Bra holding her arms down we both smiled.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked, we both go up.  
  
"We were just wrestling!" Bra said, I nodded with agreement  
  
I knew it everytime Bulma was mad or upset she put her hands on her hips, maybe this is a good sign. Bulma rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips, I knew it.  
  
"You girl!!" She laughed, she must be in a good mood.  
  
She was about to walk out when she noticed the paper on the bed, and got happy.  
  
"Good you got the paper" She squealed, and grabbed it.  
  
Me and Bra looked at each other waiting until she seen the picture, her eyes trailed down the page and then came to an abrupt stop. I turned my head she was gonna blow, for sure Trunks was her little baby and not to mention how much trouble he was in already for not calling.  
  
"What in the world is this?" She asked, mainly to herself.  
  
"I seen it today Bulma, so we bought it" I said, her eyes darted towards me and glared.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" She screamed, I covered my ears.  
  
Bra always told me that her Mom could get really mad, but I swear she was gonna have a heart attack. Bra looked at me and I slowly inched behind her, I didn't live with Bulma but I still knew how she was from coming over here so much.  
  
"What do you want women!!" I heard Vegeta scream back.  
  
"Get up here right now!!" She called turning back to the paper.  
  
I felt Vegeta ki slightly rise, then we all heard foot steps coming down the hall.   
  
"What is it women!?!?" He yelled walking into her room and looking at me and Bra.  
  
"Look!!" Bulma said sticking the paper in his face.  
  
A few minutes went past and there was nothing, I wanted to laugh but held it in did the sayian prince know how to read? He must have at least seen the picture, but did he even care?  
  
"Yeah, what's your problem women?" His voice calm and quiet.  
  
"You don't get it Vegeta!!" She yelled throwing the paper onto the bed.  
  
"What's going on now?" I whispered to Bra.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and kept watching what was unfolding in front of her. I watched to a little inquisitive with what was gonna come out of it, maybe she was gonna call him and bitch him out?  
  
"Vegeta lets go!!" She said grabbing onto his arm and pulling him out the room.  
  
"Where are we going women?" I heard him yell then start swearing.  
  
"We are going to see Trunks" She said, my eyes almost popped out of my head.  
  
They were gonna go and see Trunks, I just had to go to. I grabbed onto Bra's arm and started to drag her out the room following Bulma in her assault.  
  
"Pan, Pan....Pan what are you doing!!" She asked trying to refuse my pulling, I stopped and looking he in the eye.  
  
"We are going to see Trunks with your parents" I said happily.  
  
"What?" She screamed looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
I was too physiqued I wanted to go now, so I kept running down stairs with Bra in my grasp. When I got down stair I seen Bulma and Veget out side, what were they doing?  
  
"What's going on?" I asked coming outside with Bra.  
  
"Me and Vegeta are flying over to the U.S to find Trunks then Vegeta is gonna beat the snot out of him" Bulma said responding kind of coolly it was scary.  
  
"We're going too" I said, Bulma looked at me wierd.  
  
"You can't, look what your dressed in" She said referring to my undies and tank top.  
  
I looked at Bra and shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't care.  
  
"So, I don't care" I said, Bra spoke up.  
  
"Well, I do" She yelled.  
  
Vegeta picked Bulma up and blasted off, I ran further into the front yard Bra started to scream at me about what she was wearing.  
  
"You look fine, he's only your brother" I yelled laughing as I jumped into the air still holding onto Bra's arm, she was screaming her head off.  
  
  
===================================================================================  
  
  
  
We flew for around a half hour at top speed, Bra was complaining the whole way I thought it was exciting. I thought a lot of him of the way, like what I was gonna say if he had the chance to talk to me. For doing what he did 2 years ago I don't I'm ever gonna talk to him again! During the flight Bra told me to let her go so she could fly on her own, yeah she could fly Vegeta taught her that year saying something about your weak if you can't fly.   
  
Me and Bra caught up to Vegeta and Bulma, she was talking about how Vegeta was gonna beat the crap out of Trunks for holding in secrets from his family. It was kinda funny apart of me wanted to help Vegeta beat the shit out of him but the another part of me wanted to give him a kiss, I have to stop thinking like that he has a girlfriend now. I was so confused nobody understood...well only one person, grampa Goku I sure wish he was here right now. I heard Bulma stop talking so I decided to ask how much longer till we got to Trunks' house.  
  
"Bulma do you know how much longer"I asked, she WAS a genius.  
  
Bulma looked down at the terrain on the ground and pointed to something, I looked and seen a huge white house lite up in lights it was dark after all.  
  
"That's it right there" She said, my heart started pounding really fast.  
  
I could believe it, Trunks was just down not even a mile away and I was getting scarred. Pull yourself together Panny you hate this man remember he left 2 years ago without saying good-bye or even calling. I pushed it out of my head as Vegeta started to descend towards the big house, I had no idea what was gonna happen.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Oh wow its just getting to good!! Lol I am like fiending I love writing this story, thats good!! I don't know when I'm gonna put the chapter up I have to go to work later, I hate going to work!! But it brings the money in lol.  
  
Next chapter: Trunks reacts the Bulma, Bra, Vegeta and Pan showing up. Vegeta takes Bulma's order out and what does Trunks' have to say about that?  
  
(This next chapter is gonna be like the most exciting chapter I had to write I can't wait!! Look for it you readers its gonna be great!!) 


	9. Ch:9 Confronting your past

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
THANK YOU for all the review, this story must be one of the best I've ever writtin!! And just because all of you readers are so nice I'm not gonna keep you waiting here's your chappy, enjoy :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 9: Confronting your past.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
Me and Bra caught up to Vegeta and Bulma, she was talking about how Vegeta was gonna beat the crap out of Trunks for holding in secrets from his family. It was kinda funny apart of me wanted to help Vegeta beat the shit out of him but the another part of me wanted to give him a kiss, I have to stop thinking like that he has a girlfriend now. I was so confused nobody understood...well only one person, grampa Goku I sure wish he was here right now. I heard Bulma stop talking so I decided to ask how much longer till we got to Trunks' house.  
  
"Bulma do you know how much longer"I asked, she WAS a genius.  
  
Bulma looked down at the terrain on the ground and pointed to something, I looked and seen a huge white house lite up in lights it was dark after all.  
  
"That's it right there" She said, my heart started pounding really fast.  
  
I could believe it, Trunks was just down not even a mile away and I was getting scarred. Pull yourself together Panny you hate this man remember he left 2 years ago without saying good-bye or even calling. I pushed it out of my head as Vegeta started to descend towards the big house, I had no idea what was gonna happen.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
That was his house that big white one just down there, I couldn't believe it. I had to accept it though he had a girlfriend and he left me two years ago, if he cared he would have at least called. I remember the last time I was with him laying in his bed with his arm around me, I felt so safe but now that wall just came crashing down I could feel it.   
  
Everything he's done was just wrong you don't leave your family and friends without saying good-bye, and if you did then it would have been fine but then you don't call that's the worst part. But the thing that gets to the throat the most for me is he has a girlfriend, his princess, *his* girl. Tears started coming to my eyes as I reached for the locket, I haven't taken it off since only when I sparred that's more than I've done for my baby blanket.   
  
If I think hard enough I can still remember how happy I was that day when he gave it to me.  
  
**Flash back**  
--------------------  
  
  
"Pan??" He asked his voice getting louder.  
  
"Huh?" She asked sitting up "who is it?"  
  
"Its Trunks by the window" He said whispering back in his quiet tone.  
  
Pan jumped out of bed and ran over to the window, smiling once she seen him. She grabbed the screen window and slid it to the side.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna call" She said her voice over flowing with happiness.  
  
"I did even better than that" He laughed.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming" She said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He blushed and chuckled.  
  
"No problem, anything for my best girl" He said watching her face light up.  
  
"You wanna come in?" She asked referring to her tidy bedroom.  
  
"No, I just came to wish you happy birthday and give you this" He said reaching for something in his pocket.  
  
Pans eyes grew wider and started to tear, he pulled out a small box and handed it to her.  
  
"Open it" He said motioning for her to look.  
  
She laughed and opened the blue velvet box, it revealed a gold locket with diamonds around the edges Pan gasped and looked back at the smiling Trunks.  
  
"Its so pretty" She said, a tear fell down her left cheek.  
  
"Open it up" He said watching her glossy hers go from him to the locket.  
  
She found the little latch on the side and opened it, inside was two small pictures.  
  
"The first one is of me, you and your grampa Goku when we went into space" He said getting caught off guard by Pan, she jumped up and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I...I..I love it" She said giving him a bear hug.  
  
When they parted Pan looked back at the locked, Trunks noticed this.  
  
"The other picture is of me and you, I was holding you when you were a baby" He explained "you don't have to keep that picture in there I just thought it was cool."  
  
Pan laughed and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"I'll keep it in there" She laughed.  
  
There was a short period of silence, which got uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I got to get going" Trunks said breaking Pans look on the locket.  
  
Pan looked up and closed the locket.  
  
"Thank you again Trunks I love it, I really do" She said giving him another hug.  
  
"Your welcome, I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked stepping away from the window.  
  
"Yeah" She answered happily.  
  
"All right bye Pan-chan" He said back then blasted into the air.  
  
Pan watched as he flew and then finally closed the window when he was out of sight, she walked over to her desk and looked at the locket once more. She smiled and kissed it, setting it on the desk she walked over to her bed and jumping in.  
  
  
**End flashback**  
-------------------------  
  
That must have been the most happiest moments in my life, I don't have many but that was sure number 1. Trunks was always like that so sweet and caring, what happened to it? It was gone he forgot about me I can tell he's probably much happier with his.....girlfriend to even notice anything that's going on around him, I always wanted to be like that in love so much were only you and that other person madder and nobody else. I guess Trunks found it, but I didn't know how long I would have to wait.  
  
I was knocked out of my gaze when Bra nudged me, I looked at her.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We're landing, you sorta looked like you were spacing out" She said, I laughed.  
  
"No.....I was just.......lets just land" I said quickly following closely behind Vegeta, who was carrying the terror known as Bulma.  
  
We touched down in the drive way, right in front of the glamorous house. Vegeta was the one to start walking up first, I followed behind him with Bra.  
  
Vegeta stopped right in front of the door and glanced over his shoulder to make sure we were still there, I caught it. He set Bulma down and she ran up to the door and started wrapping on it, my heart started to beat like crazy. Once she stopped she stepped back and crossed her arms, I sorta felt sorry for Trunks but part of me wanted to bust through the door and grab him by the throat.  
  
My sayian hearing picked up someone talking on the other side of the door, I wanted to step behind Vegeta. The door knob rattled and opened, it was the blonde Sokio or whatever her name was. She looked at Bulma the at the motionless Vegeta, I was surprised she didn't notice me and Bra....well me Bra was hiding behind Vegeta.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked looking at us like we were crazy, I was and proud of it.  
  
"We need to speak to Trunks" Bulma said faking a smile.  
  
"Who wants to talk to him?" She asked, Bulma uncrossed her arm and walked up to her.  
  
I watched unsure what Bulma was gonna do, she could get pretty crazy when she was mad. Bulma grabbed the girl by her shirt and pulled her right into her face, I heard Vegeta grunt with pride.  
  
"Listen go get Trunk you dumb little bitch and tell him I need to speak with him, you don't need to know who I am!!" Damn Bulma was crazy.  
  
Bulma set her down and the girl ran into the house like she was being hunted, Vegeta and I laughed. The other side of me wanted to hide behind Vegeta with Bra, for some reason I didn't want to see him. I felt a ki rise, it was Trunks. I stood there waiting for him to come to the door that swayed open, still in my underwear. I seen a shadow move inside the house and a figure appeared coming out the door, it was him!!   
  
Trunks looked at all of us his eyes mainly stopped on me, I stood emotionless.   
  
"What's going on here?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Oh hello Trunks don't you remember who we are or did you forget us when you never called?" Bulma said calmly, I wondered how she did it.  
  
"Mother, what are you doing here?" He asked shyly, the women came out of the house and stood behind him.  
  
"Tell us Trunks, why haven't you called in two years" Bulma spoke, I was eager to know his answer.  
  
"Mother....I...I've been really busy with the merge and....." Bulma cut him off.  
  
"And her?" She asked nodding her head over to the women.  
  
"Yeah" He said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Trunks you know that I'm not mad at you for moving here but the thing that ticks me off is you didn't even make the attempt to call or visit your own family!!" She yelled, he winced.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother I've been busy, you got to realize I run my own company and have a family" He shot back, my eye widened.  
  
That was it Bulma was going down, family and grandchildren were her weak spot. I wanted to grab Bulma and scream at her, she couldn't forget why we were here.  
  
"Family?" Bulma asked softening little.  
  
"Yeah" He answered turning towards Sokio.  
  
"Oh my what a mistake I made" Bulma said mentally slapping herself, I wanted to breakdown.  
  
"Why don't you come in and we'll tell you all about it, ok?" I heard him ask.  
  
"Ok then Trunks" She said, Trunks moved aside and she walked in.  
  
Vegeta still stood where he was, me and Bra too. I didn't want to go in there all I wanted to do was cry, but I was to mad to do anything. Vegeta suddenly started moving when Bulma yelled for him to come in, that left me and Bra standing there. Trunks looked over to us and scratched his head, I had a tear slide down my cheek.  
  
"Panny?" He asked blinking his eyes a few times, I just stood there looking like a retard.  
  
Once his mind realized it was me he ran over and hugged me, I didn't, make no attempt to hug back I was like jelly in his arms. I looked out the corner of my eye, Bra was looking at me. When Trunks let me go my eyes were glossy and full of tears, if I would have tried to speak my voice would have rattled to much.  
  
"Why don't you come in too Panny we need to catch up with things" He said warmly, I shook my head.  
  
"Your not worth it" I said quietly and slapped him.  
  
What did I do, I slapped him but he deserved it and so much more. I heard Bra gasp, I was proud of what I did I would do it again. He grabbed his cheek and looked at me, his eyes were full of confusion. I shook my head again and blasted into the air, not looking back.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Whoa that was exciting!! Just too good I wonder whats gonna happen next, hey even I don't know. I should have the next chapter up soon!! Can't wait.  
  
Next chapter: Pan's after feelings, whats this about a family? And will Pan do with the locket. 


	10. Ch:10 Last night

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Wow I think I am blessed with such wonderful readers that give me the thumbs up and say great job!! Thanks to all of you for reviewing you know who you are I love you guys, I think I'm gonna keep writing till I get 100 reviews thats been like my dream since I started writing. Everyone desuvres to dream, but anyway heres the new chappy for you guys I hope you like it!!. :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 10: Last night .  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
"Panny?" He asked blinking his eyes a few times, I just stood there looking like a retard.  
  
Once his mind realized it was me he ran over and hugged me, I didn't, make no attempt to hug back I was like jelly in his arms. I looked out the corner of my eye, Bra was looking at me. When Trunks let me go my eyes were glossy and full of tears, if I would have tried to speak my voice would have rattled to much.  
  
"Why don't you come in too Panny we need to catch up with things" He said warmly, I shook my head.  
  
"Your not worth it" I said quietly and slapped him.  
  
What did I do, I slapped him but he deserved it and so much more. I heard Bra gasp, I was proud of what I did I would do it again. He grabbed his cheek and looked at me, his eyes were full of confusion. I shook my head again and blasted into the air, not looking back.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I flew away at top speed I didn't care about anything anymore, my family friend I didn't care. He has a family, a family oh Kami how could he? I didn't let myself admit it until now I loved Trunks Vegeta Briefs I loved him! What led me to this, he was always so nice to me and let me do anything or gave me everything I wanted. I was really confused, never felt like thing before.  
  
I must have been flying a hundred and twenty miles per hours because everything that was set before me was a blur, I guess this is what real confusion meant. The locket rattled against my chest freely, I grabbed it and held it in my hand. He got me this, him, he, this was a present from him. I wasn't sure that I wanted it anymore, Sure I wanted it, it was beautiful but the emotional concept behind it was more to bear. Before I knew it I almost passed a small house nestled in the wood, my home.   
  
I quietly landed around the house to my back window, I had to enter here or else my parents would badger me until no end. I walked over to my window and noticed the screen was already slid over, that was more on my side so I grabbed the glass window and opened it carefully making sure I didn't make a sound. When I finally slid into my room I ran to my bed and cried, I cried until I had no tears that night. I made sure I didn't make a sound and was quiet or else my parents would wonder, so I buried my face into the pillow.  
  
That night I must have cried until no end I really didn't realize it but I was in love and didn't know how to handle it, to tell you the truth I was scared.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
The next morning I woke to the phone ringing, I didn't want to answer but ended up doing so.  
  
"Hello?" I asked my voice was still a little groggy.  
  
"PAN!?" I voice scream I held it away from my ear.  
  
"Yeah that's me, who is this?" I asked, the voice didn't sound familiar.  
  
"It's Bra!!" She said.  
  
"Oh, hey Bra what you want" I asked, she started laughing.  
  
"You got to come over right now!!" She screamed, once again I held it from my ear.  
  
"Why, and please remember I just got up" I said sounding like I had a hang over.  
  
"Because you do, please?" She said, I had to cave.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because" She answered, I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You can tell me on the phone" I said, she huffed.  
  
"I guess, Trunks has a family!!" She said her voice was raising yet it wasn't as loud.  
  
I already knew what she was telling me, he had a family and he was happy. A part of my wanted to blast off to were he was and scream his head off, but then again I wanted to give him a hug.  
  
"I already knew that Bra" I said.  
  
"Yeah but don't you wanna know what happened last night after you left?" She asked, I did.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, she tisked.  
  
"You gotta come over here first then I can tell you" She said, she always did this.  
  
"Fine I'll be over in a bit, bye" I said quickly.  
  
I jumped out of bed and grabbed the brush the was lying on my dresser, running it trough my hair a few time I turned to my window. 'I have clothes at Bra's house' I thought and jumped out.  
  
  
===================================================================================  
  
  
  
When I finally landed on capsule corps lawn I ran right into the house, not bothering to knock. I rounded the corner to the kitchen and seen Bra sitting sipping a kind of tea.  
  
"I was waiting for you" She said controlling he laugher.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what happened?" I asked, siting down.  
  
On the way here my mine did loops and thought of ever possibilities and something I didn't want to think of. Bra cleared her throat I watched her mouth waiting for the word.  
  
"Trunks doesn't have a family" She said, my breath sharpened.  
  
"But he said..." I started, Bra nodded her head.  
  
"He said that, the only family he has is Sokio's son" Bra said, I still held my breath.  
  
"But are they....married?" I asked.  
  
Bra shook he head, I could have started screaming.  
  
"But last night he did say something about you" I heard her say, my head snapped to her.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
I'm so sorry everybody, this is all I had time to write and I didn't want to keep you waiting with a chapter. The next one will be realy long I can tell you that.  
  
Next chapter: Bra's little story. 


	11. Ch:11 The whole story

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Almost 100 review, do you know how happy and phyced I am. I want to start bouncing off the walls, but later heres the new chapter I hope you readers like it. Sorry I haven't posted anything in like a week I had work my horse family "problems" and just some drama with my friends, but as I always promise I will have it out so here it is. Enjoy. :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 11: The whole story .  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
"Trunks dosen't have a family" She said, my breath sharpened.  
  
"But he said..." I started, Bra nodded her head.  
  
"He said that, the only family he has is Sokio's son" Bra said, I still heald my breath.  
  
"But are they....married?" I asked.  
  
Bra shook he head, I could of started screaming.  
  
"But last night he did say something about you" I heard her say, my head snapped to her.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Bra wasn't the kind to lie so I knew she was telling the truth, I just didn't know if she would tell me or not. I looked over at her, she patted the seat next to her I went to sit down.  
  
"What did he say?" I asked, my voice was as dry as a desert.  
  
"He said it was good to see you again." She said, I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I was hoping it was better than this.  
  
"But what's this with his family?" I asked, I sure as hell wanted to know.  
  
"Ok, you know that women Sokio? Yeah that's his fiancée, she has a kid!" She raised her voice I got the picture.  
  
So Trunks was engaged to some blonde that has a kid, at least it's not bad like its his kid. But wait is it his kid?   
  
"Bra is Sokio's kid Trunks'?" Bra shook her head.  
  
"No, it's from some guy, I seen him he has brown hair and a WEAK ki" I laughed, she just had to put that in there.  
  
Maybe this wasn't all that bad, I mean Trunks is only engaged. What am I thinking I'm 15 he's 22, engaged and left me two years ago. Bra must have seen me spacing out so she started laughing, I looked at her funny.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" I asked, she laughed louder.  
  
I sat there looking at her for over 10 seconds laughing, I didn't get it. She finally calmed down and looked serious, I started to panic.  
  
"Guess what Trunks said last night!" She quickly said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, was it bad or good?  
  
"He told Mom, he wants everybody and I mean everybody to come to America and stay with him for the weekend" My heart skipped a couple beats, she sat there nodding her head.  
  
"What!?" I asked again.  
  
"He wants your family and your grandparents, krillin and his family and all the rest of the Z-fighters to come stay with him for the weekend, next weekend" She said smiling.  
  
I have to spend a whole weekend with him in the same house? How can I face him after I slapped him he'll want an explanation what am I gonna say? Trunks I love you with all my heart, he'll look at me like I'm crazy!  
  
"Mother said he'll be calling this week to fill us in on the details" She said, I had a look of horror on my face.  
  
"I can't go Bra" I said.  
  
"Yes, you can!! You have too we'll have so much fun!!" She yelled getting upset.  
  
"What am I gonna say to him?" I asked, I would have started shaking if Bra wasn't there.  
  
"What do you mean, say hi?" She questioned, she didn't understand.  
  
"I slapped him Bra, he's gonna wanna know why!"   
  
"Don't worry about it, its gonna be fine" She soothed, my mind was screaming.  
  
"No, its not" I whispered.  
  
I didn't know it then but my life was about to do circles that would keep me hanging on for life, I wish grampa Goku was here he gave the best advice.  
  
"Just don't worry, we'll be going to the mall this week to get some new clothes your gonna come?" She said more of a statement.  
  
"Why?" I asked, but knew to well.  
  
"You need new clothes, it is sunny California after all duh" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" I said she nodded.  
  
"I always am" She laughed, I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So tell me everything that happened last night" I said getting comfortable.  
  
"Ok, first of all after you flew away Trunks was gonna go after you but Sokio held him back!" She said, I was confused. "Then we went into the house were Mom and Daddy were in the living room, we all sat down and started talking. Trunks told Mother about all the new changes in Capsule corp but that was boring, but until he said something that caught my attention." She stopped.  
  
"What was it?" I asked, she was like a story book teller.  
  
"He said that he wanted to move back to Japan, after he gets married of course he said he misses being away from everybody. And that's when his little ditz wanted to get in, she started yelling at him saying stuff like she didn't want to leave America and she was not moving to Japan" Bra snapped her fingers, I laughed.  
  
"So they got in a fight?" I asked, I was liking this more and more.  
  
"Yep, Mom told us we were going when it started so I didn't see the whole thing but it was pretty bad" She laughed, I couldn't hold my happiness in anymore.  
  
"Is that all?" I laughed, she shook her head this got my attention.  
  
"I personally thing its rocky, Mother told me last night she thinks the reason Trunks hasn't called was because of her!?" She said sounding like a girl that was about to get into a fight, this made me smile.  
  
"So you think Sokio doesn't like your family?" I asked.  
  
"I'm positive she kept giving me dirty looks last night, and I heard her say something about you!!" She snapped swinging her finger in the air.  
  
"What was it!?!" I yelled, that little bitch was pushing it to far now.  
  
  
**Flash back**  
  
  
"Trunks who in the hell are those girls in there underwear?" Sokio asked cornering Trunks.  
  
"One is my sister and the other was my best friend Pan!" He shot back defensively.  
  
"Best friend?" She asked, Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah, before I left we were really close" He said, Sokio crossed her arms.  
  
"Pan? And?" She asked.  
  
"And what? I haven't talked to her in over two years" Trunks said trying to leave.  
  
Sokio pushed him back into the corner and glared at him.  
  
"Lets keep it that way" She said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about I can have who ever I want as friends!!" He yelled.  
  
"Not her!!" Sokio screamed and walked away.  
  
  
**End flashback**  
  
  
"I wasn't sure I didn't hear much all I heard was her say your name" Bra said.  
  
"Oh ok" I said back, I wanted to know.  
  
"Hey what do you say we go to Calgon and get something to eat?" She asked, looking at me.  
  
I looked at myself still in my underwear and tank top.  
  
"Let me go change and we can blow this joint" I said getting off of my seat.  
  
"Just go in my closet, pick something cute out!!" She yelled after me.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I ended up picking out some black polyester pants with a navy blue shirt, I actually liked what I was wearing. We went back to Calgon across from the mall to get something to eat, they had the best food. We decided to walk there since Capsule corp was so close and Vegeta didn't want to drive us.  
  
When we got there we walked in and sat down at our usual table by the front window, Bra started bouncing in her seat.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, she started laughing.  
  
"I can't wait to go next weekend, its gonna be so much fun!!" She yelled trying to keep it down for the other costumers.  
  
She was right it's gonna be fun I can't wait to be on the level with Trunks again, I missed him. I once again slipped into my thinking world until the little bell on the front door of the cafe rang, I popped my head up. Me and Bra always used to do this, look everytime someone walked in. Bra turned her head with me and I started choking.  
  
It was uncle Goten, I heard Bra gasp everyone knew she had a crush on him.  
  
"Uncle Goten!!" I yelled catching his attention.  
  
He looked over in our direction, getting a bright smile on his face he ran over to us.  
  
"Hey Panny, Bra" He greeted, we just nodded our heads.  
  
He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pulled it up to our table, me and Bra laughed.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Getting some food, its the best!" He said, we nodded with agreement.  
  
The thought just came to me, uncle Goten didn't know about Trunks. Even uncle Goten hasn't talked to him in years, and he was his best friend I think he had a right to know  
  
"Hey Bra should we tell him?" I asked, Bra looked at me.  
  
"Yeah" She laughed, Goten looked at us confused.  
  
"It's good you pulled up a seat, cause your gonna be shocked when we tell you this" Bra said moving her body in uncle Goten's direction.  
  
"Who is it about?" He asked, he was used to our gossip.  
  
"Trunks" I broke in.  
  
"Really I haven't heard from him in ages" He laughed.  
  
"Well, yeah wait till you heard what happened!" Bra yelled in excitement.  
  
Me and Bra told him everything, even about our suspicions. He agreed to go with everybody to America next week he said he had nothing to do, maybe this trip wasn't gonna be all bad after all.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Here it is people, the next chapter sorry for keeping you waiting so long I had tons of stuff but don't worry I'll post the next chapter up really soon!!  
  
Next chapter: Getting ready for the trip and "he" calls. 


	12. Ch:12 Memories

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I broke 100 reviews I am so happy, THANK YOU everybody who reviewed, I love ya!! So here's the new chapter I think I'll be getting alot of hating remarks from people, sorry!! :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 12: Memorys.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Hey Bra should we tell him?" I asked, Bra looked at me.  
  
"Yeah" She laughed, Goten looked at us confused.  
  
"It's good you pulled up a seat, cause your gonna be shocked when we tell you this" Bra said moving her body in uncle Goten's direction.  
  
"Who is it about?" He asked, he was used to our gossip.  
  
"Trunks" I broke in.  
  
"Really I haven't heard from him in ages" He laughed.  
  
"Well, yeah wait till you heard what happened!" Bra yelled in excitement.  
  
Me and Bra told him everything, even about our suspicions. He agreed to go with everybody to America next week he said he had nothing to do, maybe this trip wasn't gonna be all bad after all.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
After we told uncle Goten he stopped shocked, me and Bra laughed at him. He decided to eat with us instead of taking it to go, we talked about everything. I never realized it but I missed the old time's with Trunks, uncle Goten and Bra we had so much fun. There's one memory I fondly remember, I hope it stays in my heart forever.  
  
  
**Flash back**  
  
  
"Uncle where's Trunks?" Little Pan chan asked.  
  
Earlier that day Pan had came over to play with Bra, the truth behind it was she wanted to hang out with Trunks. Goten stopped over after Trunks said he wanted to show him his new car, he just got his license.  
  
"I don't know, he said he would be here by now" Goten said checking his watch.  
  
"Oh, ok" Pan answered kinda disappointed.  
  
Bra laughed and ran over to Pan handing her a Barbie, dressed in a dull colored dress. Pan looked at the Barbie in her friends hand kinda disgusted, she grabbed the Barbie and threw it across the room like she was playing hot potato.  
  
"Pan, your not supposed to throw them!!" Bra screamed running over to the doll on the ground.  
  
"But I don't want to play with it, what else is there?" Pan asked, Bra tried giving it to her again.  
  
"Play!!" Bra frowned in a very Bulma like way.  
  
Pan grabbed the Barbie from her friends small hand and looked it over, Goten tried to control his laughter.  
  
"It's ugly!!" Pan said throwing it back on to ground.  
  
"Stop, this is my new Barbie too!!" Bra yelled grabbing it off the ground and cradling it.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, suddenly she snapped her head up and looked at her uncle Goten. It was Trunks he was coming down the street, Pan could sense him a mile away. Goten jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, a demi sayian following closely behind.  
  
"Pan where are you going!!" Bra screamed scooping her Barbies off the ground and running to follow them.  
  
Goten and Pan stood outside on the porch waiting for a car to be seen, Bra came running out from the house. Pan's eyes never left the driveway, she bit her bottom lip in ansipation. The car engine got louder as Trunks came into view and pulled into the drive way, Pan ran to the car before he could open the door.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" She smiled, Trunks smiled back.  
  
"Hey squirt" He laughed slamming the car door behind him.  
  
Pan walked fondly with him as he made his way to Goten on the stoop, Bra immediately ran over to Pan.  
  
"Here take her!" Bra said shoving the Barbie in Pan's hands.  
  
Pan shuddered threw the Barbie harder this time so it flew over the old willow tree and out of view, Trunks and Goten starting laughing. Bra started running across the yard crying.  
  
"I told you not to do that!!" She was screaming.  
  
Pan smirked and turned her attention to Trunks, he was still laughing.  
  
"So what are you doing today Trunks?" She asked, Trunks wiped a tear.  
  
"Well, I have a date, with Marissa but that's not till a couple hours" He said, Pan looked down at the ground and sighed.  
  
"Oh" She said.  
  
"Why? What are you up to?" He asked, Pan played with her fingers.  
  
"Well, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go see the new movie Dragon breath, but your already busy so I'll just go with my parents" She said chirping her mood.  
  
"Oh, it's not big deal Panny I can cancel my date" He smiled, Pan leaped up and hugged his waist.  
  
"Would you Trunks thanks so much!" She cried squeezing him.  
  
"No problem Panny, anything for my best girl" He said.  
  
  
**End flashback**  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I can remember that day so clearly, he dropped a date for me. I sometimes wish I could use the dragonballs to wish myself back to being a kid, life was great then.  
  
Me, uncle Goten and Bra left the cafe after we were done eating, Bra sprang shopping on me saying if we got it out of the way early we wouldn't have to go later in the week. Knowing Bra I couldn't resist so we told uncle Goten that we were leaving and told him we'd see him next week, I still wasn't sure I wanted to go.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Pan sat in her room, a blue ink pen in hand. After she got home from going to the mall with Bra she left for home, in need of thinking time. Now she sat on her twin bed with her blue comforter thrown restlessly over her small body with her familiar note book in her lap. She entwined the pen in her fingers looking at the blank white paper, Trunks came to her mind. She blinked her eyes shut and reopened them looking at the paper, she started to write.  
  
.......In a simple world, life co-excists harmlessly. Bringing new life into the world everyday, we wonder if there will ever be an end. Among things we encounter throughout our short period on this land we call earth, we discover love. Although hard to find this deadly emotion can cause much danger, if misunderstood. Like everyday on this planet the sun shine's and when darkness falls upon us the star speckle the sky, we wait. Time passes slowly but days pass fast, never knowing if this new beginning will become are last. Just like the air, water and land below, love is around us at all times, even though thought to be considered lucky to those few who hold it. When you feel this deadly emotion don't be scared, embrace it, for be grateful for what you have and hold. (I wrote this lol)  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Week later**  
  
  
Ring-ring-ring-ring  
  
Pan rolled over and grabbed the phone, from her nightstand beside her bed.  
  
"Hello?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" A deep voice came on the other end, Pan shot up from her bed.  
  
"Who is this?" Pan asked her mind was running a mile a minute.  
  
"It's Trunks!" He yelled, Pan shut her eyes.  
  
Why is he calling? He took two years to call! Believe the nerve, what am I gonna say to him? I could ask him about his little bimbo girl fir......er... fiance. But I don't want to sound like I'm interested, just stay cool Pan.  
  
"Oh, hey what's going on" She asked trying to voice happy.  
  
"Fine here, are you coming for the visit today?" He asked, Pan turned in her bed and looked at her wall.  
  
Circled in red on the calendar was the day 15th, the day they are supposed to leave for there little visit with Trunks. Pan how could you forget!! I'm still not sure if I wanna go what am I gonna say to him.  
  
"Uh, you bet" She said in a fake happy tone, Trunks didn't catch it.  
  
"Great!! I can't wait to see you Panny" He spoke softly Pan fell right back into her trance.  
  
"Yeah, me too" She responded smiling faintly.  
  
"Um, well....can I ask you a question?" Trunks spoke, Pan stiffened.  
  
"Uh, yeah...sure" She said unsteady.  
  
"Why did you slap me th-" Pan cut him off.  
  
"Sorry Trunks my phone is dying, I gotta let you go I'll see you when I get there!" Pan said quickly into the phone, Trunks was trying to but in.  
  
"But wai-" He started Pan stopped him.  
  
"Bye" She said and click the phone.  
  
Oh my God that was close! I know he's gonna ask me when I get there so there's only on thing so do. I can't go today, I'm not going!  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Hey you guys, I'm sorry for ending it so soon I don't want to keep you waiting with chappys! I'll start writing the new chapter right away!! If I don't get held up!  
  
Next chapter: What will Pan do, is she gonna go or not? 


	13. Ch:13 Final decision

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I am blessed! Well thats what I think anyways! I have such wonderful readers and reviewers I think its a dream! I never thought I would ever have over 100 reviews!! Ok I'm ramling, heres your new chapter peeps hope ya like! Oh and thanks too Kumiko Son for giving me the idea, thanks so much! :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 13: Final decision.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
Ring-ring-ring-ring  
  
Pan rolled over and grabbed the phone, from her nightstand beside her bed.  
  
"Hello?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" A deep voice came on the other end, Pan shot up from her bed.  
  
"Who is this?" Pan asked her mind was running a mile a minute.  
  
"It's Trunks!" He yelled, Pan shut her eyes.  
  
Why is he calling? He took two years to call! Believe the nerve, what am I gonna say to him? I could ask him about his little bimbo girl fir......er... fiance. But I don't want to sound like I'm interested, just stay cool Pan.  
  
"Oh, hey what's going on" She asked trying to voice happy.  
  
"Fine here, are you coming for the visit today?" He asked, Pan turned in her bed and looked at her wall.  
  
Circled in red on the calendar was the day 15th, the day they are supposed to leave for there little visit with Trunks. Pan how could you forget!! I'm still not sure if I wanna go what am I gonna say to him.  
  
"Uh, you bet" She said in a fake happy tone, Trunks didn't catch it.  
  
"Great!! I can't wait to see you Panny" He spoke softly Pan fell right back into her trance.  
  
"Yeah, me too" She responded smiling faintly.  
  
"Um, well....can I ask you a question?" Trunks spoke, Pan stiffened.  
  
"Uh, yeah...sure" She said unsteady.  
  
"Why did you slap me th-" Pan cut him off.  
  
"Sorry Trunks my phone is dying, I gotta let you go I'll see you when I get there!" Pan said quickly into the phone, Trunks was trying to but in.  
  
"But wai-" He started Pan stopped him.  
  
"Bye" She said and click the phone.  
  
Oh my God that was close! I know he's gonna ask me when I get there so there's only on thing so do. I can't go today, I'm not going!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
What am I gonna do, go? Or just say I'm sick? I don't even know why I like him so much, he has a fiance and is in love. Kami can love be complicated, and confusing. It had been ten minutes after Trunks called, Pan sat in her room thinking. I just don't know, this is to much for my mind, how do people do this everyday?  
  
Pan got off of her bed and walked over to her dresser, there sat the locket, she stopped and looked straight at it. This is just too much! She turned around and slowly walked into her personal bathroom to take a well need shower.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Bra you better hurry your but up, we leave in an hour!" Bulma yelled, rummaging through her makeup drawer.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting ready right now!" She yelled back, rolling her eyes. "I swear you would think I'm ten, by the way she treats me!"   
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was down stairs watching the picture box the humans called a TV, he was mildly interested. Airing from Australia was the national martial art tournament, Vegeta perked up. Colors flashed and pictured displayed on the screen, there were two guys fighting, Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Weaklings" He laughed.  
  
After Bulma had got done doing her eye liner she rushed down stair at the blaring TV, Vegeta was right in front kneeling on the floor. At the site Bulma laughed then placed her hands on her hips, clearing her throat.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" She asked, Vegeta didn't look at her.  
  
"I'm watching weaklings fight, what does it look like women!" He spat back, this made Bulma mad.  
  
"Get your lazy ass up and get ready, everyone's gonna be here in a half an hour!" She said walking over to the TV and switching it off.  
  
"Women turn that back on!! And why is everybody coming over!" He screamed.  
  
"Vegeta did you forget we're all going to Trunks' today for the weekend!" Bulma yelled anger flowing, how could he forget!  
  
"I didn't forget women, why is everyone coming over here?" He asked not bothering to look at her.  
  
"We're taking the capsule plane over there, so we don't have to fly!" Bulma shot back, Vegeta was getting impatient.  
  
"I'm flying!" He yelled.  
  
"No, your not! Now go get ready!" Bulma yelled back getting in his face.  
  
Vegeta got off the floor and stalked out of the room, up to the bedroom Bulma smirked she still had it. Bra suddenly came running down the stairs, Bulma looked at her.  
  
"Where's my apple tee?" She asked, Bulma thought for a minute.  
  
"Try the laundry room" She said, Bra took off running.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Pan just got out the shower she flared her ki drying herself off immediately, after she was done she dressed in gray sweat pants and a green tee shirt. Exiting her small bathroom she walked into her room and jumped on her single sized bed.   
  
Gohan slowly walked down he hall, stopping and looking at his daughters door. He carefully raised his hand to the door and knocked gently two times.  
  
"Pan, honey you should start getting ready we're leaving for Bulma's in a half an hour.  
  
Pan shifted in her bed and looked at the door, what am I gonna say? I'm not gonna go, that's what I'll say. But dad will probably ask why, I don't like lying to him.  
  
"Ah dad you can come in, I don't think I'm going" Pan yelled covering herself up quick with her blanket.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and Gohan peeked his head in, Pan smiled faintly. He pushed the door open further and walked in.  
  
"Why aren't you going?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"I don't feel well" She answered in a fake sick voice.  
  
"Oh, well I'll tell Trunks you send your love" He said quietly, leaning over he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thanks dad" She smiled, Gohan got up and walked to the door.  
  
After he closed the door Pan let out a sigh of relief, I'm off the hook! I don't plan on seeing Trunks for a long time so I don't care, hell I don't even care about him anymore block him out Pan just block him out!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Hello Gohan, Videl...Pan? Where's Pan?" Bulma asked.  
  
Gohan and Videl had just arrived at capsule corp for there visit to Trunks' house, missing Pan. After Gohan talked to Pan he told Videl, she insisted they stay home but Gohan convinced her Pan would be fine.  
  
"She's sick Bulma, but she sends her love" Videl said, Bulma got a hurt face.  
  
"I hope she'll be ok" Bulma bit her thumb nail, Videl shushed her.  
  
"She'll be fine, just an upset stomach" Gohan stepped in.  
  
Bulma nodded her head understanding fully well.  
  
"I uncapsuled the plane it's in the back, you can go and put your luggage in it everybody's in there we're just waiting on Bra" Bulma said, Videl laughed.  
  
"Thanks Bulma we'll do that, see ya" She called as her and Gohan walked to the back yard to the awaiting plane.  
  
Bulma closed the door and walked over to the stair case, she was getting impatient.  
  
"BRA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, DON'T MAKE ME GET THE HOSE!!" She screamed, knowing fully well Bra could hear.   
  
"I'm coming I'm coming" Bra yelled.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for her daughter to come down. Ten seconds later Bra emerged from her room wearing a yellow sun dress, with white sandals. Bulma looked her daughter up and down then sighed.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked, Bra shook her head happily.  
  
"Yup" She answered then ran past her mother to the door.  
  
Bulma picked up the speed and jogged to the door locking it when she got outside, she put the key in her pocket and jogged to the plane. The plane door was open and the ramp was down, Bra ran right up and in.  
  
"Pan?" She asked happily looking around.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, Goten almost fell out of his seat. He straightened up and looked in awe, she was beautiful.  
  
"Pan's not here, she's sick" Videl said, Bra stood shocked.  
  
"What!?" She screamed.  
  
I can't believe she didn't come, she knew how much this meant! Bra thought, Bulma came up behind her and told her to sit down they were gonna be leaving in a minute. Goten offered Bra a seat next to him, much to Vegeta dismay she took it.  
  
"Ok everybody, lets go!" Bulma said jumping into the control seat and pressing some buttons.  
  
The plane's engines started humming, it began to shake as it lifted from the ground.  
  
"It's ok, that's natural" Bulma laughed, Vegeta grunted.  
  
Seating arrangements were made so nobody had to sit by anyone they didn't like. Gohan and Videl were seated next to each other and Chichi and piccalo were on the next isle in front of them. Goten was next to Bra and Yamcha and Puar were infront of them, Tien and Chautzu were to the left with Krillin and 18 behind them. Marron was stuck next to Kame, who made goo goo eyes at her. And of course Vegeta and Bulma were in the front.  
  
Everybody else decided not to come, some didn't like Trunks or thought the trip was useless.  
  
"Can I change seats?" Marron asked trying to bat off the drooling kami on her arm.  
  
"Sorry sweetie you'll have to just do what we all do, ignore him" Bulma called from the front, Marron sighed.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
There we are everybody another chapter down, I wasn't sure if I should have Pan go or not. She ended up not going :( I'm sorry, you'll love the next chapter T/P lovers!!  
  
Next chapter: Pan spends a day at home but is interuped, Who's the visiter? 


	14. Ch:14 Unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I'm bringing this chapter out early, just for you peeps lol. I was thinking, I'm gonna keep this story going until I get 200 review I'd really start crying lol. Let me tell you readers a little bit about me, even though you probably don't read this part! Nobody in my family writes and they think I'm wierd because I do, hey I just do what I love. So my brother always makes fun of me saying things like your a horrible writer and your storys suck, so I told him one of my storys had 100 reviews and he was like NO! lol it was funny! :) oh and another think you guys don't have to call me Myluckyangel, thats my pen name you can call me JoJo (everybody calls me that)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 14: Unexpected visitor.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
"Pan's not here, she's sick" Videl said, Bra stood shocked.  
  
"What!?" She screamed.  
  
I can't believe she didn't come, she knew how much this meant! Bra thought, Bulma came up behind her and told her to sit down they were gonna be leaving in a minute. Goten offered Bra a seat next to him, much to Vegeta dismay she took it.  
  
"Ok everybody, lets go!" Bulma said jumping into the control seat and pressing some buttons.  
  
The plane's engines started humming, it began to shake as it lifted from the ground.  
  
"It's ok, that's natural" Bulma laughed, Vegeta grunted.  
  
Seating arrangements were made so nobody had to sit by anyone they didn't like. Gohan and Videl were seated next to each other and Chichi and piccalo were on the next isle in front of them. Goten was next to Bra and Yamcha and Puar were infront of them, Tien and Chautzu were to the left with Krillin and 18 behind them. Marron was stuck next to Kame, who made goo goo eyes at her. And of course Vegeta and Bulma were in the front.  
  
Everybody else decided not to come, some didn't like Trunks or thought the trip was useless.  
  
"Can I change seats?" Marron asked trying to bat off the drooling kami on her arm.  
  
"Sorry sweetie you'll have to just do what we all do, ignore him" Bulma called from the front, Marron sighed.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
What should I do today? I could.....eat some ice cream, take a bubble bath and spar. Panny pull it together you should like a little kid! But hey everybody has to be a kid sometime! I think that's what I'll do, I hope we have ice cream the good kind too. Pan got out of her warm bed and made a dash for the door, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
Wait! Wonder if Trunks calls again asking me why I didn't come? I can't tell him I was sick because he talked to me earlier, Pan your getting yourself in way to deep. He wouldn't understand, the only way is to tell him the truth that I love him! I wish dad would have accepted that offer last year to get caller ID, you never know what kind or weirdo's might be calling your house!  
  
She shook her head and opened her bedroom door, then she proceeded to walk down the hall and enter the kitchen. Mom didn't tell me the last time she went shopping so I hope we have ice cream, the good kind to! She walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer, there behind frozen meat was a carton of strawberry truffle nuget. (sorry I made that up I don't know ice cream flavors lol but it sounded good)  
  
"Awe snaps Mom went OC!" Pan said out loud, crabbing the carton. (I always say that lol)  
  
She held the carton in her hands and jogged to her bedroom, awaiting her bubble bath.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she didn't come!!" Bra huffed, Goten scooted away from her.  
  
"Gohan said she wasn't feeling good-" Bra snapped up and turned to him.  
  
"You and I both know.....well maybe only me, come here!" She said motioning for Goten to lean over by her.  
  
Goten was hesitant for a minute until Bra grabbing his shoulder and pulled him over, Goten held his breath he was to nervous to move.  
  
"My daddy told me sayians never get sick, ever" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ah, eh...really?" He choked, Bra smiled devilishly.  
  
"Yeah, in there whole life they never get sick, you wanna know why Pan made that excuse up?" She asked, Goten stammered on his words.  
  
"Um...ah...s..s.sure" He said, he could feel her breath on his neck.  
  
"Sorry can't tell you, its Pans secret" She said pulling away.  
  
Goten looked at her confused, he pulled away and collected himself. That was too close, he thought to himself. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wandered to Vegeta who was staring directly at him. Vegeta glared at him, Goten nervously looked out the window of the plane.  
  
"Bulma do you know when were gonna be there?" Krillin asked.  
  
Bulma pressed a few buttons and turned to look at him, he looked like a small child sitting next to his mother this made Bulma laugh.  
  
"In a half hour, but....if I put the jets on we can be there in half the time!" She announced happily.  
  
"Please do that" Marron begged, Kami stared at her.  
  
On the other side of the plane near the front Videl and Gohan were discussing Pan, Chichi listened carefully to there conversation unnoticed.  
  
"Gohan I don't think Pan was sick" Videl said stating the obvious.  
  
"Me too, she must have not wanted to come" He said back looking over the paper he brought with.  
  
"I personally don't like this!" Videl said averting her sight, Gohan looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked, something was bothering his wife.  
  
"Ever since Trunks left, Pans been different.......its like she's hiding something" She said, Gohan put a reassuring arm around her.  
  
"Pan's fine" He said, Videl shook her head.  
  
"She might be but theres something on her mind, it just bothers me that she don't tell me" She said leaning her head on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Just don't worry about it" He hushed, Videl nodded.  
  
"But I'm still gonna talk to her about it when we get home" She said.  
  
Chichi listened quietly she could tell by the situation what was wrong with Pan but she never tell a soul, it was Pans choice.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Back at the son household Pan sat in her bubble bath reading a book, the tub of ice cream next to her. This book is getting so good, she thought. That would be awesome if they made it a book, she laughed grabbing the spoon from the carton and licking the frozen milk from it. This is so good! I'm gonna tell Mom to buy more of it, Trunks always liked ice cream.  
  
Pan why in the world are you thinking about him this is supposed to be your relaxing time not thinking about Trunks time, that's later. She laughed eating some more ice cream and splashing her foot around in the water. Need more bubbles, she thought. She threw the book on the floor and rested her head against the bath tub, I'm just gonna get a little shut eye bath's always get me sleepy.  
  
With that Pan closed her eyes and slowly started to fall asleep.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Ok everybody, we're gonna be landing in a few seconds!" Bulma announced.  
  
Some people started to fall asleep, the others were half awake. The plane started to shake as Bulma grabbed the wheel and steered it down.  
  
"Good thing Trunks lives by the beach, it would be kind funny trying to land it in the city!" She laughed, Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Just land the damn plane women!" He said impatiently.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She yelled, waking everybody up.  
  
Bulma grabbed the wheel and pushed down until a clearing came into view, a white house sitting off to the side.  
  
"Here we go" She said.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"My family and friends should be here soon" Trunks said happily looking out the window.  
  
"Trunks remember what I told you, they can only stay for two days!" Sokio said, Trunks looked at her surprised.  
  
"There my family and friends, they can stay as long as they want!" Trunks said getting angry.  
  
"No in this house" She fought.  
  
"This is my house!" Trunks yelled stepping away from the window.  
  
"I live here too!" She yelled back, Trunks shook his head.  
  
"If your gonna be like this your not!"   
  
"What are you saying?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore, I'm a person I can make my own decisions for myself I don't need you telling me what's gonna happen!" He yelled, Sokio stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunksie" She said, Trunks turned away from her still angry.  
  
A loud engine was head flying over the house, or close. Trunks ran to the window and looked out, a huge white plane was landing in a clearing near the house it had the letters C.C on it.  
  
"There here!" Trunks said running out the room.  
  
Sokio crossed her arms and slowly walked to the front door, Trunks was running outside screaming. Bulma shut the plane's engines off and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Ok everybody off the plane" She said, everyone jumped out of there seats.  
  
The planes door opened and a set of stairs unraveled from underneath the plane, Trunks was waiting on the ground. Everyone began to pile out, Trunks looked on happily until he noticed on person missing.  
  
"Hey Trunks!!" Goten yelled running up to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey Goten, hey everybody" Trunks greeted.  
  
He looked around hopefully but not seeing his friend, when he noticed his sister he grabbed her.  
  
"Where's Pan?" He asked.  
  
"Oh she's at home she's sick" Bra said sarcastically.  
  
"What!?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yup" She answered getting out of his grip and walking away.  
  
Trunks let out a sigh and looked around, I can't believe her he thought.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I feel asleep in the tub, it's almost dark out" Pan laughed outloud.  
  
She got out of the small white tub and switched the lever down to drain it, she flared her ki drying herself off instantly. Before she entered the tub she laid out dark denim flared pants and a dark blue sweat shirt on the counter of the bathroom, she dressed and quickly went into her room.  
  
Boy was the relaxing just think I have a whole week end to do whatever I want, maybe I'll spar a little tomorrow. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the locket that was lying in the spot, she looked at it carefully. I wish I could go back to this day, I was so happy. She looked at it once more before slipping it over her head.  
  
"What should I do now?" She asked herself outloud.  
  
She slowly made herself over to the door, going to make herself something to eat. It sure is turning dark out fast, she thought suddenly hearing a noise. What in the hell was that, she turned to her bed room window there was nothing there. She quietly walked over to the window keeping her guard up, when she reached it she looked out.  
  
She seen a figure outside slowly moving around, she clung to the side of the wall and peeked out. What the hell is going on? The figure crept up to the window and peeked in, when Pan seen the lite from her room hit the face of the mysterious figure she gasped.  
  
Omg  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Lol I'm sorry you peeps I had to end it, this chapter is a little longer! I hope you liked it, oh and another thing omg means oh, my, god just wanted to clear that up for some. I'll have the next chapter out really soon I can't wait to write it!  
  
Next chapter: Who is this mysterious person and why did they come to Pans house? Will Pan be forced to do what she's been dreading? (I think I just gave it away lol) 


	15. Ch:15 Dreaded visitor!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Hey you guys its me agian, yes me! Lol heres the new chapter hope ya like, I know everybody will. I've been meaning to do something special for my 100 review but I don't have any friend on Fanfiction.net so I can't, but I want to do this.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Thanks you everybody who reviewed *gives every reviewer a big hug*, plus I want to give a BIG thank you for those special peeps who reviewed my story from the beggining and are still reading it. I love you guys!! You know who you are, but incase you got amnesia and don't know who you are I'll remind you lol!!  
  
Sayian Serpent  
Chrisy  
Bunny  
Miss Myrhe  
ills  
DR. SQUEE  
juliemoonstar  
Pannychan  
Lady of Flame  
mrchezzysnickers   
Supervidel  
Dark*Princess*Pan  
pyrodemintia  
BC  
  
I hope I can be your friend lol, and I also wish I could give you something for bieng such GREAT readers, let me think hmmmm *thinks*. I got it, *hands everbody a cookie* there lol. Thanks agian, now on with the story!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 15: Dreaded arrival.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
Boy was the relaxing just think I have a whole week end to do whatever I want, maybe I'll spar a little tomorrow. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the locket that was lying in the spot, she looked at it carefully. I wish I could go back to this day, I was so happy. She looked at it once more before slipping it over her head.  
  
"What should I do now?" She asked herself outloud.  
  
She slowly made herself over to the door, going to make herself something to eat. It sure is turning dark out fast, she thought suddenly hearing a noise. What in the hell was that, she turned to her bed room window there was nothing there. She quietly walked over to the window keeping her guard up, when she reached it she looked out.  
  
She seen a figure outside slowly moving around, she clung to the side of the wall and peeked out. What the hell is going on? The figure crept up to the window and peeked in, when Pan seen the lite from her room hit the face of the mysterious figure she gasped.  
  
Omg  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Omg, what is *he* doing here, I gotta hide! Wait, Pan last week you were missing him so much now your running from him? Pull yourself together, you knew this was gonna happen sooner or later even thought I was hoping it would be later! Ok you can do it, just let him in and talk to him it's better than hiding from him!  
  
Pan walked infront of her window and slowly slid it open, catching the person by surprise.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?" She asked trying to look for him.  
  
Trunks stood up and smiled nervously, Pan started laughing.  
  
"Hey Pan" He said shyly.  
  
"You wanna come in?" She asked, Trunks nodded "ok come to the front door."  
  
He nodded and flew off the ground heading for the door, Pan sighed. You can do this Pan, you can do this. Pan closed the window and walked out her room closing the door behind her. When she got to the front door Trunks was waiting, she motioned for him to come in. He came in and walked into the living room taking a seat on the comfy couch, Pan sat down as well.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" She asked, but knew why he was there.  
  
"Why didn't you come with the others?" He asked sounding angry, Pan bit her lip.  
  
"I wasn't feeling well" She said, Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Don't lie to me Panny, Sayians don't get sick!" Pan looked at the ground.  
  
"I guess I didn't want to go" She said quietly.  
  
"Why?" He asked, trying to figure this all out.  
  
"Trunks, you don't understand" She said, Trunks looked at her confused.  
  
"Make me understand."  
  
"Its just-" She started but found it hard to speak.  
  
"Let's start from the beginning" He said, Pan nodded.  
  
"You remember when we were younger how we were so close?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Well, when you left it felt like a piece of my heart was being ripped out" She said, Trunks finally understood.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan, I finally realized that what I did was wrong I should have at least called."  
  
Pan stayed quiet listening to him talk, she still had tons more to say to him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and missed him, but decided against it.  
  
"It was just with the new capsule corp it was hard, I was always busy" He said scolding himself.  
  
"No, Trunks I understand that part, I wasn't mad I was just upset." She said, this finally set in on Trunks.  
  
"Pan I'm really sorry for letting you down" Pan smiled.  
  
"Its ok, really" She said even though she knew it wasn't  
  
"That's why you slapped me?" He asked, Pan nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry for that I was, mad at a lot of stuff" She said quietly letting tears fill her eyes.  
  
Trunks watched as her eyes started to get glossy, he felt a stab in his heart. He leaned forward and grabbed the surprised Pan, giving her a hug. Pan hugged back beginning to cry, Trunks rubbed her back.  
  
"Its just, I missed you so much Trunks!" She cried.  
  
"Shh" He soother, Pan cried louder.  
  
"Its hard when your young and the only thing you have to lean on leaves, I counted on you for everything Trunks and now since you weren't here I was so confused!" She said trying not to let her crying effect her speech.  
  
"I didn't know how it was Pan, I'm sorry" He said gently rubbing her back.  
  
"I just didn't know who to turn to."  
  
"I'm here now Panny and I'll try to be forever" He said kissing her head.  
  
They stayed like that for a while till Pan became quiet, she felt at peace. Now how hard was that Pan? It could have been a lot worse if you would have kept running from it, but there's still a whole lot more I want to tell him.  
  
"So now that I'm here now, fill me in on how much of your life I've been missing?"  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Where the hell if Trunks?" Sokio asked, everyone looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"He went to go get Pan!" Bra snapped sick of her bitching.  
  
"Pan?" She asked unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah!" Bra said, she wanted to snap her neck.  
  
"Not that little bitch again" She mumbled, only the sayians catching it.  
  
"Care to say that again?" Bra asked, Sokio twirled her hair in her between her finger.  
  
"Whatever!!" She yelled walking out of the room.  
  
Bra watched her walk out the room, she wanted to jump on her and tear all her pretty little blonde hair out of her head.  
  
"Everybody call the orphanage and tell them a little boy is gonna be stopping by there cause he's not gonna have a Mother for very long, then you can call Trunks and tell him he won't be able to get married!!" Bra yelled loud enough so Sokio could hear.  
  
Vegeta grunted with laughter, that was his little princess. Goten seen Bra about to bust so he jumped up to calm her down.  
  
"Bra just calm down, she's not....that bad" He said, Bra hit him.  
  
"Goten you don't understand, she's a slut!" She yelled hitting him again, Goten covered his head.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Marron asked.  
  
"She's jealous of Pan's friendship with Trunks that little bitch, and she's probably cheating on him!" She said crossing her arms "I can smell it on her!"  
  
"Your definitely Vegeta's daughter" Goten said looking at the sayian prince standing in the corner with his arms cross.  
  
Bra just looked at Goten and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"So that's pretty much it" Pan said, Trunks thought for a minute before speaking.  
  
"I was in the paper?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah" Pan laughed, Trunks joined "so what's up with your...fiance anyway?"  
  
"Sokio? I really have no idea, she try's to make my decisions for me and I hate it!" He said, Pan smiled to herself.  
  
"Why do you want to marry her then?" Pan asked liking this more and more.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I was in love" He said quietly.  
  
"Are you?" She asked.  
  
"I was, but I'm not so sure anymore" He answered, Pan wanted to jump up and down.  
  
"Well, you know what you have to do" She said, Trunks nodded.  
  
Pan gave him a warm smile, Trunks smiled back noticing something. He pointed to something around her neck, Pan grabbed the necklace.  
  
"I wear it all the time" She said softly, this made Trunks smile.  
  
"So do you want to go back to my house with everyone, the weeks still free" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, just let me go get some stuff" She said getting up and running to her room, Trunks watched her go.  
  
Your something special panny I bet you don't know that, he thought.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Aww this was so sweet orginally I was gonna make Pan kiss him but the decided not to cause she's only 15, later in the story.....maybe..  
  
Next chapter: They go back to America, what kind of hell happens there? 


	16. Ch:16 The weekend begins

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Hehe, me agian! Tada! *magicaly apears* hahah. Newayz here's the new chappie, hope you like it. Enjoy! :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 16: The weekend begins.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
"I don't know, I thought I was in love" He said quietly.  
  
"Are you?" She asked.  
  
"I was, but I'm not so sure anymore" He answered, Pan wanted to jump up and down.  
  
"Well, you know what you have to do" She said, Trunks nodded.  
  
Pan gave him a warm smile, Trunks smiled back noticing something. He pointed to something around her neck, Pan grabbed the necklace.  
  
"I wear it all the time" She said softly, this made Trunks smile.  
  
"So do you want to go back to my house with everyone, the weeks still free" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, just let me go get some stuff" She said getting up and running to her room, Trunks watched her go.  
  
Your something special panny I bet you don't know that, he thought.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Pan ran right up the stairs in a blink of an eye, emotions controlling her body. I'm cool with Trunks again! This weekend is gonna be so fun!! What am I gonna bring with me? Let me see. Pan dug trough her closet looking for four outfits to pick out for the weekend, she came to a stop.  
  
I totally forgot about this thing, but its a little too dressy. Pan looked on at the black dress she bought that day at the mall with Bra. It would be perfect if we went out to eat one night or to the movies, I'm gonna bring it. Pan grabbed the dress off the hanger and threw it on the bed, no for my other clothes.   
  
Pan grabbed two shirts a navy blue and a yellow, with faded flare jeans and the black shorts Bra bought for her last year she never wore them because they were to short. Ok I'm done now I gotta capsule all my stuff and I can go, where are my capsules?   
  
Pan walked over to her desk and opened the second drawer, there were capsules everywhere. Ok, empty, empty, full, wait full? What's in this one? Pan clicked the clicked on the top and threw it on the bed. A puff of smoked appeared and the diminished, it was a jacket.  
  
Trunks' jacket! The one I bought for him two years ago, I didn't get a chance to give it to him! Now would be the perfect time, I'm gonna take it with me! Pan recapsuled the jacket then all her clothes, stuffing them into her pocket she left the room.   
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Trunks!!" Sokio yelled, they had been sitting there for over 3 hours.  
  
"He's coming don't worry I can feel his ki, Pans with him too!" Gohan announced.  
  
Sokio rolled her eyes and walked out the room, everyone stared at her. Bra let out a sigh and stood up, Goten looked at her.  
  
"I can't stand her anymore!" Bra yelled starting to walk away.  
  
Goten jumped up and grabbed her around the waist, holding her firmly. Bra grabbed his hand and tried to pry herself free, it was no use. Vegeta looked on, ki slightly raising. Goten noticed and let Bra go, who began to walk away.   
  
"Bra get over here!" Vegeta said firmly.  
  
"Why daddy I can't stand her anymore!" She yelled back him.  
  
"Trunks and Pan are gonna be here any minute" He said, Bra crossed her arms.  
  
"They better be!"   
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
She looked at his ruffled lavender hair blowing at the incredible speed they were going, she watched him the whole way. Isn't that funny one minute a person be lower than low then one thing happens and it pops in reverse, that's so weird! I wonder what were gonna do this weekend, I hope something fun cause I wanna let loose!  
  
Trunks raised his hand getting Pans attention, he pointed to the ground. The flight there was only around 10 minutes, they were already there. Pan nodded and started to descend onto the ground, Trunks in front of her.  
  
"Is everyone in there?" She asked, Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yep, all of them!" He said faking a dramatic tone, Pan laughed.  
  
"Just open the door!" She said impatient.  
  
Trunks shoved the key into the locked and turned to the left, the door popped open. He walked right in, Pan casually followed not wanting to look like a sore thumb.  
  
"Trunks!!" A piercing scream rang, Trunks winced.  
  
"What?" He yelled.  
  
Sokio came running down the white stair case and right past Pan, she didn't even notice her. Trunks stepped back, she was ready for yelling.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been!" She screamed.  
  
"I went to get Pan" He said calmly.  
  
"I advise you don't leave your family here next time!"   
  
Pan's eyes widened, she was horrible. How can Trunks love something like this, she would have been in my trash can right about now. Poor Trunks he only stays with her because he thinks he's in love, he should be with someone because he's *in* love.  
  
"Well, I'm home now" He said.  
  
"Good, you shouldn't have left in the first place where's this Pan bitch anyway?" She asked.  
  
Ok she's going down now, and I know Trunks knows too.  
  
*Pan what are you doing? * Trunks asked.  
  
This was something me and Trunks could so since we were young, I think we discovered it when we were in space with grampa.  
  
*Nothing..* I said back.  
  
*Don't kill her Pan* He said, I laughed.  
  
*I won't for your case, but I'm seriously gonna hurt her!" I said then cleared my throat.  
  
Sokio turned her head at the sudden noise, Pan had her arms crossed. Pan flashed a bright smile and began walking over to them, Sokio backed into Trunks.  
  
"Hi, names Pan" She said warmly.  
  
*Pan...?*  
  
*Shut up I'm gonna have some fun!"  
  
"You must be Sokio?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, so.." She answered cocky.  
  
Pan looked at her in disgust, she's even an eye sore to look at. I know if I go for her Trunks will step in, and not to mention how mad he would be.  
  
"I never knew I was a bitch?" Pan said, Sokio laughed.  
  
"Well, you are hunny, get used to it!"   
  
Why that little slut, I can't stand her anymore! Pan stepped forward and looked at Trunks, he stepped forward and put an arm around her waist. Pan knees began to shake, don't fall Pan! He's so close I can smell his cologne, his arm is draped around my waist!!  
  
"Come on Panny, lets go see the others" He said then began to walk away, Pan still in his grasp.  
  
"Trunks I can't stand her!" Pan yelled once they got out the room.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry" He said.  
  
"And you love her why?" Pan asked, Trunks stopped.  
  
"I don't know..." He said, Pan shook her head.  
  
"Well, you better find out I don't wanna see you with someone like that for the rest of your life, I want you to be happy!" Pan huffed.  
  
"Don't worry Panny, I'm fine" He said laughing.  
  
"You better be!" Pan spat.  
  
"Now go into that room, your parents and everybody are in there" He said pointing to a set of white doors.  
  
Pan nodded her head and walked over to the doors, Trunks walked back to Sokio to continue there fighting. Suddenly the doors opened, Pan jolted her head surprised.   
  
"Pan what in the hell were you thinking?" Came Bra's sweet voice, I smiled.  
  
"Sorry, didn't feel good" She said smiling.  
  
"My ass!" She yelled pushing the doors open.  
  
Pan turned around and ran, Bra close behind. They ran right past room were Trunks and Sokio were fighting, Pan didn't bother the look in.  
  
"Come back here, your gonna get a beating!" Bra yelled.  
  
"If ya can catch me!" Pan yelled back.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Well, all good things come to a end. Sorry this is out sorta late I'm sick, I think its a flu. This isn't gonna keep me from writing, I'll have the next chappy out soon. Look for it!!  
  
Next chapter: Whats gonna go on the first day there? Does Trunks really love Sokio and whats this and Vegeta? 


	17. Ch:17 Leaving?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Here it is, the start of the weekend, what's gonna go on? Hey even I don't know! Lol thanks again to all the reviewers! I can't thank you enough, heh I know I'm your bitch but gotta be proud of something right? LoL! :)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 17: Leaving?.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
Pan nodded her head and walked over to the doors, Trunks walked back to Sokio to continue there fighting. Suddenly the doors opened, Pan jolted her head surprised.   
  
"Pan what in the hell were you thinking?" Came Bra's sweet voice, I smiled.  
  
"Sorry, didn't feel good" She said smiling.  
  
"My ass!" She yelled pushing the doors open.  
  
Pan turned around and ran, Bra close behind. They ran right past room were Trunks and Sokio were fighting, Pan didn't bother the look in.  
  
"Come back here, your gonna get a beating!" Bra yelled.  
  
"If ya can catch me!" Pan yelled back.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Pan stop for a minute!" Bra yelled, Pan stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Let's talk serious here" She said, Pan knew she was in for it.  
  
"What do you wanna talk about?..." Pan asked.  
  
"First of all why did you say you were sick?" Bra asked, Pan looked around nervously.  
  
"Let's not talk about this, here" She said, Bra nodded her head.  
  
"Ok but meet me in the kitchen, were ever that is at twelve o'clock!" She said strictly, Pan laughed.  
  
"Fine let's go find Trunks" She said grabbing Bra's shoulder and leading her down the hall way.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Trunks how long are they gonna be staying for?" Sokio asked, Trunks had enough.  
  
"Sokio there my family! They can stay as long as they want!" He said sternly.  
  
"No Trunks, I am not allowing it!" She screeched.  
  
"This is my house and my life you can't run it for me!" He said trying not to raise his voice.  
  
"I'm not taking any more of this Trunks, I'm leaving!" She screamed, Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
"Sokio all I need is you to stop running my life for me!" He shot back.  
  
"Call me after you get your act together, Trunks!" She said then walked to the door.  
  
Trunks watched her go, not sure if he should go after her or not.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked as Pan made her was into the room with Bra. She's so blind to it, Vegeta thought.  
  
"Pan, honey I thought you were sick" Videl said as she ran over to Pan, placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine, mother!! Really!" Pan fussed.  
  
"Nonsense, where's Trunks?" She asked, Pan looked around.  
  
"I don't know why?" Pan asked, her mother put her hand down.  
  
"I want him to show you to a room you need rest, your sick!" She said, Pan let out a sigh.  
  
"I would like to know where Trunks is also, he hasn't told us the sleeping arrangements" Bulma said butting in.  
  
"How about we grab a partner cause I don't think all the rooms will have separate beds, and then find a room" Goten said happily, Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's a great idea" Bulma chirped. "I'm with Vegeta, Videl and Gohan are together, Tien and chautzu can sleep in the same roon as goes for Yaumcha, Paur and Krillin and 18."  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Marron asked.  
  
"Goten you can bunk with Roshi, Marron can bunk with Bra. Pan, Piccilo, Chichi, you guys get separate rooms."  
  
"But-" Goten started he didn't like the idea of sharing a bed with roshi, Pan sensed this.  
  
"I'm sleeping outside" Piccilo announced.  
  
"...Ok, Pan and Chichi you two get your own rooms" Bulma said smiling happily to herself.  
  
"Wait why don't we do it like this, me and Goten can share a room" Pan said, Goten nodded.  
  
"I don't know..." Videl stated.  
  
"He's my frickin Uncle, it's not like I haven't slept in the same bed with him before!" Pan yelled, Goten nodded.  
  
"I guess it'll be fine" Gohan said, Videl looked at him.  
  
"Great!!" Goten yelled jumping up.  
  
Everyone turned there attention to him, Pan laughed. He ran over to Pan, picked her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. Videl looked at Gohan and Gohan looked at Goten both nervous at the situation. Goten walked over to the door and flexed his muscles, Pan giggled like crazy.  
  
"Goten!!" Pan screamed giggling.  
  
"Where going to our room" Goten said seductively.  
  
He then began to open the door and step out, but stuck his head in after.  
  
"I'm just messing Gohan" He laughed.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
How could she leave? I thought she loved me! I gave her everything she ever wanted, and more! I think I made the right decision by letting her leave, she's so horrible. But I love her! Do I? I can't even tell anymore, with her its hard. I think I should give up on women all they like about me is ether my money, fame or my looks, she's just the same.  
  
I know mother wants me to find a wife and give her some grand children but how can I when I can even find a decent women! It was fun when I was younger, but now I want a wife and children before I get to old. If I ever find a woman that loves me for me and doesn't care about my money, I'm not letting her get away!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Ok, uncle we are making arrangements right now" Pan said, Goten looked confused.  
  
"Sure Panny" He said clueless, Pan smiled.  
  
"I get the bathroom in the morning, right away in the morning!" She said, Goten nodded.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"When I need to change you stand out in the hall!" She snapped, he stopped her with pointing his finger in the air.   
  
"Yes,?"  
  
"Can't you just use the bathroom?" He asked, Pan laughed.  
  
"No, then when I need a drink in the middle of the night you have to go and get me some water" She said, Goten looked at her unbelieving.  
  
Pan laughed then hit him in the shoulder, he chuckled stupidly.  
  
"I'm just playing Uncle" She laughed.  
  
"Good" He said sighing, Pan cleared her throat.  
  
"But, you still have to give me the bathroom in the morning and wait outside when I change!" She said sternly.  
  
"Ok, Panny" He said scared.  
  
"What time is it?" Pan asked, Goten looked at his wrist.  
  
"Ten thirty-three" He said, Pan clasped her hands together.  
  
"Great, I'm gonna go Uncle I'll see you later!" She said quickly then ran to the door.  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Pan felt out for Trunks' ki after she left the room, she couldn't sense it. Where in the hell is he, why is he trying to hide? Come on Pan concentrate you can sense it! Pan stopped her motion and closed her eyes, feeling for his ki. There you are, where the hell are you?   
  
She walked over to a nearby window that was in the hall she was in and looked out, she seen a beuififul crystal pool. Wow I didn't know he had a pool, it's so pretty. Her eyes wandered over the water then came to a stop when she seen a small house to the right it was nestled in beds of flowers and vines, a dim light was on inside. That's where he is, I hope he's ok.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Theres another piece of the story I hope it was good! I almost have 200 reviews, wonder what I'm gonna do for it? Can't give cookies out, have to think about that. hmmm, I went to the doctor yesterday he gave me some medicine I feel so much better!! I'll have the next chap out soon.  
  
Next chaper: Pan's talk with Trunks....what will he say? 


	18. Ch:18 What the hell?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
**ALERT** If you read chapter 17, at the end of every chapter I put whats gonna be in the next chapter. In chapter 17 at the end it said in the next chapter Pan was gonna have a talk with Trunks, she does not do it in this chapter. I'm sorry, I came up with something better to happen. Oh and the reason I put the up is because I don't want people saying, I thought it said in the next chapter Pan was gonna have a talk with Trunks? My imagination runs sometimes lol.  
  
Read on!!  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 18: What the hell!?  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
Pan felt out for Trunks' ki after she left the room, she couldn't sense it. Where in the hell is he, why is he trying to hide? Come on Pan concentrate you can sense it! Pan stopped her motion and closed her eyes, feeling for his ki. There you are, where the hell are you?   
  
She walked over to a nearby window that was in the hall she was in and looked out, she seen a beuififul crystal pool. Wow I didn't know he had a pool, it's so pretty. Her eyes wandered over the water then came to a stop when she seen a small house to the right it was nestled in beds of flowers and vines, a dim light was on inside. That's where he is, I hope he's ok.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
All of the Z-fighters sat in the living room looking at the walls, bored and didn't know what to do. Marron got up a while ago and left the room saying she had to go to the bathroom. Vegeta finally couldn't take the silence anymore, he opened his big mouth.  
  
"Woman!!"   
  
"What do you want now, Vegeta?" Bulma asked walking in sight of her husband.  
  
"I want food!" He gunted, Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" She laughed.  
  
"Yeah Mom I'm a little hungry too" Bra said, Bulma stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, maybe we should get something to eat, wonder were the kitchen is?" She wondered outloud.  
  
"We can find it Bulma, we'll just look around" Chichi said, Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yeah lets go, Videl you wanna come? Were gonna go make something ok? Don't just sit here you can go look around maybe find something to do" Bulma said to everybody.  
  
Videl got up from next to Gohan and walked over to the two women  
  
"Where's Trunks?" Bra asked her father, thinking he would know.  
  
"Baka, I don't know near I care he pushed his ki down too low I can't sense it" He spat, Bra looked puzzeled.  
  
That fight with Sokio! He must be hiding to think about the fight, she thought.   
  
Vegeta got up and walked to the door, leaving the room.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Now on to the story....  
  
  
  
I wonder why he's out there? It could be that fight with Sokio, come to think about it I didn't see both of them since. I can't just go down there a barge in! He might want his alone time. But wonder if he needs a friend right now? So if I go down there, what am I gonna say to him?   
  
I've never really been good at advice, I freeze up. I can't just say Trunks I'm sorry! He'll be like thanks, now leave me alone. No! Trunks isn't like that he'd never say that, it's still scary. Trunks was always the one there for me, I never thought it would be the other way around.  
  
Pan sighed, it was harder than it looked in the movies.   
  
Pan grabbed the window and tried pushing it up, didn't bunch. Why you piece of shit! Open now! Trying with more power to get it open, she gave up looking for a lock switch. In the middle of the window on the inside ledge was a switch, Pan click it. Good it should open now, she grabbed the handle and pushed up, still didn't budge.  
  
"Damn, open!" She yelled at it.  
  
A grunt was heard just as the window popped and slid up, Pan turned around. Vegeta was standing in his usual stance, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Pan smiled faintly then jumped out the window, Vegeta grunted.   
  
She's definitely a sayian, he thought.  
  
Pan landed in the grass below making little noise, she looked at the pool. getting up she walked over and fell to her knees, feeling the water in the pool. Right temperature, maybe this is Trunks' thinking spot. She got up off her knees and began walking slowly to the house, light still burning inside.  
  
When she reached the door she peeked into the small diamond shape window, what she seen she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Here it is Bulma, I told you we would find it!" Chichi announced happily.  
  
The three stepping into the kitchen, mouths wide open.  
  
"This kitchen is huge!" Chichi stated.  
  
"And pretty, come on Chichi lets get cooking" Bulma said running over to the frigerator, Chichi started going through the cupboards.  
  
"Videl, Bulma where are your girls they should be helping" Chichi said.  
  
"Bra don't like doing stuff like this she would rather put makeup on than get her hands dirty in the kitchen, I swear" Bulma laughed.  
  
"And I don't know where Pan is, she left with Goten" Videl said, Chichi sighed.  
  
"Doesn't madder we can do it, Bulma what do we have to work with for meat?" She asked, Bulma turned back to the frigerator.  
  
"There's everything in this bad boy" Bulma said.  
  
"Good, lets get to work" She said, all of them running around like crazy.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
What's going on? This can't be happening! Out of all the day in the year and all the time in the world this happens now! Pan you gotta breath, it's not that bad. She calmed down then started breathing rapidly again. This is worse than bad! Here I thought I was out of the woods with problems with Trunks then I jump right back in!   
  
And her, I can't believe it!!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Well theres another one down for the count, 18 chapters I can't believe. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I wanted to make it a cliffhanger (you probably want to tear my heart out right about now, I'm sorry!)  
  
Next chapter: Explanations, and who is this agian at the front door? 


	19. Ch:19 The thinking spot

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Chappie 19, I thought I'd never get here. I offically have over 200 reviews, time to jump from wall to wall lol.   
  
Read on!!  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 19: The thinking spot.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
What's going on? This can't be happening! Out of all the day in the year and all the time in the world this happens now! Pan you gotta breath, it's not that bad. She calmed down then started breathing rapidly again. This is worse than bad! Here I thought I was out of the woods with problems with Trunks then I jump right back in!   
  
And her, I can't believe it!!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
  
Chichi, Bulma and Videl all ran around the kitchen like crazy, trying to throw together a decent meal in a half an hour. Considering it was only three of them, they were doing rather good.  
  
"Bulma are you almost done stirring that batter?" Chichi asked as she opened the oven to check the steaks that were cooking.  
  
"Yeah, here you go" Bulma said setting a bowl down on the counter.  
  
"Videl dear would you bathe that fish in the batter" Chichi asked, closing the oven. "The steaks are almost done."  
  
"Sure" Videl said grabbing the bowl.  
  
"Good, did you cook the rice?" Bulma asked, Chichi nodded.  
  
"Done, what about the shrimp?"  
  
"Done, should I go get everyone?" She asked, Chichi shook her head.  
  
"Not yet, in a bit" She said, Bulma nodded then got back to work.  
  
"Hey Videl I've been meaning to ask you, I know this isn't a time to bring it up but we have time" Chichi said, Videl was listening.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, Bulma looked on interested.  
  
"What's the deal with Pan?" She asked, Videl was surprised.  
  
"There's nothing going on with Pan, what gave you that idea?" Videl asked, Chichi sighed.  
  
"It's too easy to notice" She said.  
  
"What are you talking about Chichi?" Bulma asked butting in.  
  
"Well, you know when Pan said she was sick?"  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma spoke wondering were she was leading.  
  
"Pan was never sick, she was avoiding coming here, for some reason" Chichi said, Videl looked confused.  
  
"How do you know that?" She asked, Chichi laughed.  
  
"Honey when you've been married to a sayian for almost your whole life you learn something, like one sayians never get sick" She stated.  
  
Videl was taken back, she's never noticed this before. Chichi nodded her head in contentment.  
  
"I can't believe you've never noticed it before" She laughed.  
  
"I can't ether" She said chuckling at herself.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you think Pan has a crush on Trunks?" Bulma asked, Chichi turned her attention.  
  
"I don't think Bulma, I know, Pan can't hide her feeling very well she shows them all the time" She said.  
  
Videl thought back to herself, she's noticed Pan friend ship but never thought any more of it. She would definitely have to talk to her daughter the next time she seen her, she didn't like when people kept things from her.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I looked in the window wide eyed, Trunks was in there making out with Marron. How could this happen? I thought it was supposed to get better, it's getting worse. I don't know why I am so upset if anyone I would want Trunks to be with Marron, she's a great friend she'll treat Trunks right.   
  
It still hurt, more than anything. I reached my hand to rub my temples I could feel a headache coming on, When I have to much stuff on my mind this happens. I need a place to go, think some stuff out or else it's gonna get really bad.  
  
Without a second thought Pan pushed away from the door and jumped into the air, in search on a thinking spot.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Bulma all the foods ready would you get everybody?" Chichi asked as she and Videl set everything on plates.  
  
"Be back in a few" She chirped the left the room.  
  
After she exited the kitchen she began to make her journey down the hall, deciding where to look first. She heard yelling farther down the hall, sounded like Yaumcha. She picked up the pace and got to the door, opening it she seen Yamcha, Krillin and Tien playing a video game.  
  
"Oh hey Bulma, look we found a PS2 must be Trunks'" Krillin laughed.  
  
"Yeah.... Well, the foods almost done so can you three gather up everyone and tell them to meet us in the kitchen?" She asked, the three looked clueless.  
  
"Sure Bulma but where's the kitchen?" Yamcha asked, Bulma sighed.  
  
"Your fighters, you can read ki's find it!!" She screamed marching out the room.  
  
Still angry at there stupid remarks she came to a halt when she bumped into something hard, looking up she seen Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta all the foods ready" She said, Vegeta grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground.  
  
Bulma was taken back, Vegeta threw her over his shoulder and began walking down the hall.  
  
"Vegeta what in the world are you doing" She asked hanging like a piece of meat.  
  
Vegeta grunted as a response, he kept walking. Bulma knew only two things he was horny or hungry, but noting the direction he was going he wasn't going to the kitchen.   
  
"Vegeta stop we can't, the foods done " She laughed, Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I can wait" He said, Bulma giggled like crazy.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Pan flew through the air, no particular place she was heading too. Her headache had turned worse as she was flying, her mind was screaming everything at her. She heard a low rumble in the sky but passed it as a plane in the area, she was wrong.  
  
She was taken by surprise when a bright bolt of lightning pierced the sky, close to her. Deciding it was the best the flew to the nearest cliff and touched down.  
  
It looks like it's gonna start raining, the tears of the heavens. What am I gonna do? This is too much for me to take, I thought he was engaged? I know Trunks to well he wouldn't cheat on his fiance, but why was he with Marron? Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, there has to be an explanation, but what?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Trunks, maybe we should stop" Marron said as Trunks kissed her neck.  
  
"Why?" He asked continuing his assault.  
  
"Wonder if there looking for us?" She said, Trunks stopped.  
  
"Maybe your right, I can't just disappear" He said, Marron nodded and gave him another kiss.  
  
He kissed back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Marron grabbed his face with her hands and parted them, she smiled.  
  
"Why are we doing this, Trunks I though you were engaged?" She asked, Trunks looked at the ground.  
  
"Sokio, she left earlier I don't think she's coming back but even if she does I'm done with her" He said sadly.  
  
"Why, don't you love her?"  
  
"I thought I did but it turns out all she was after was my money" He said, Marron rubbed his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry" She said then kissed him.  
  
When they parted Trunks looked into her eyes, only one thought coming to his mind.  
  
What am I doing?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Vegeta came to a halt as he looked around, Bulma still over his shoulder.  
  
"Where do I go now women?" He asked, he couldn't find the bedrooms.  
  
"I have no idea Vegeta, put me down!" She ordered.  
  
Vegeta did as she told and set her down, Bulma brushed her blue flowing hair back with her hands. Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and began laying kisses down her neck, Bulma giggled like a school girl.  
  
"Vegeta stop" She laughed, Vegeta smirked.  
  
They were suddenly stopped by a ringing sound was heard loud and clear, somebody was at the door.  
  
"That must be the door bell, come on Vegeta" Bulma said breaking free from his grasp.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to follow her down the hall. Remarkably Bulma found the front door without a problem, so she went to it. Once she opened it the door flung open almost knocking Bulma over, a blonde ran in.  
  
"Where's Trunks!!" She ordered.  
  
Bulma recomposed herself and shut the door.  
  
"I don't know, where were you?" Bulma asked.  
  
Sokio brushed her off and left the room in search of her love, Bulma was enraged.  
  
"I hate her!" She said, Vegeta grabbed her.  
  
"The rooms are up these stairs" He said then picked her off the ground.  
  
"Veggie!!" She laughed, as he carried her up the stairs.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh someone's gonna have a little fun lol I had to throw that in there. Well, here it is chappie 19!! And it's extra long, sorta making up for all those short chapters. I'm in progress with writing chapter 20, it should be out soon look for it!! Thanks for the review, everybody!!  
  
Next chapter: What's Trunks gonna do with Sokio? And how long is Pan gonna stay on that cliff? 


	20. Ch:20 Advice

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
!!!CHAPTER 20!!! Wow I never ever, ever thought I would get this far. This story is just too good to write!!   
  
Read on!!  
  
(Your Gonna Love This Chapter)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 20: Advice.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
They were suddenly stopped by a ringing sound was heard loud and clear, somebody was at the door.  
  
"That must be the door bell, come on Vegeta" Bulma said breaking free from his grasp.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to follow her down the hall. Remarkably Bulma found the front door without a problem, so she went to it. Once she opened it the door flung open almost knocking Bulma over, a blonde ran in.  
  
"Where's Trunks!!" She ordered.  
  
Bulma recomposed herself and shut the door.  
  
"I don't know, where were you?" Bulma asked.  
  
Sokio brushed her off and left the room in search of her love, Bulma was enraged.  
  
"I hate her!" She said, Vegeta grabbed her.  
  
"The rooms are up these stairs" He said then picked her off the ground.  
  
"Veggie!!" She laughed, as he carried her up the stairs.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
So this is my life so far huh? There's been my ups and downs, mostly downs. I want to go back to being a kid, everything was so simple. I still remember when Trunks brought grampa back for my birthday, I'll never forget that day. Whenever grampa spoke he seemed like he knew every answer in the world, only he hid it.   
  
I really don't know what I'm gonna do now, go back I guess. What am I gonna say to Trunks? He'll probably be too busy with his new girlfriend or his fiance, I'll just keep distance.   
  
Pan pressed her palm to the rock beneath her and pushed herself off, standing up. She dusted her behind off then her eyes wandered to sky, rain still was falling lightly.  
  
"What am I gonna do now grampa?" Pan yelled to the sky.   
  
A silent rumble was response, Pan sighed.  
  
"I just need some help, this is too much for me!" She screamed, watching as a flash of lighting pierced the sky.  
  
Finally realizing she was gonna get no response she fell to her knees, a tear running down her left cheek.  
  
"Everybody needs help sometimes!!" She yelled once more, covering her face with her small hands.  
  
The sky crackled followed by a flash of light, Pans sobs grew louder.  
  
*Pan?*  
  
Pans head shot up looking around frantically, looking for someone.  
  
"Grampa?" Her teary voice asked.  
  
*Yeah, I'm speaking to you through King kai I'm getting a feeling you need me?*  
  
"Oh grampa, I do, it's Trunks" She said clearing her throat to talk better.  
  
*What's wrong with him?*  
  
"Nothing, its me..." Her voice said softly trailing off.  
  
*Panny, I don't have a lot of time to talk to you.*  
  
"I understand grampa, I'll tell you the whole story.." She said, taking a minute to think were she was gonna start.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Where's Trunks!!!" Sokio screamed, running threw the halls.  
  
Chichi and Videl came out of the kitchen, she stopped at sight of them.  
  
"Where's Trunks!?" She yelled commanding more than asking.  
  
"We don't know.." Videl said, Chichi nodded.  
  
She turned her nose up in the air and stomped off, Chichi looked at Videl with a frown.  
  
"I don't like that girl!" She snapped then walked back into the kitchen, Videl sighed and followed.  
  
Sokio hurried into the main hall, it was empty. She blew off her steam by screaming then stalked out, until she knocked into something hard.  
  
"Oh I am so, so sorry" Goten apologized.  
  
Sokio pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him out the way, Goten looked confused.  
  
"Out of my way!" She spat, Goten moved aside.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" She screamed shaking the house as she walked away.  
  
"What's going on?" Came a deep voice.  
  
"Trunks, honey we have to talk!" She screamed, Trunks covered his ears.  
  
She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, Marron came from behind him.  
  
"Honey, we need to talk about this, please?" She asked calming down a bit.  
  
Trunks looked in her eyes, she deserved a couple minutes of his time. He nodded his head slowly, Sokio jumped up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Oh sweetie, let's go somewhere private" She said glaring at Goten and Marron.  
  
Trunks agreed then followed her upstairs, for there arranged talk. Sokio flew up the stairs and went the the first room she seen, for privacy.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
*Panny sweetie, I'm sorry.*  
  
"No, it's ok grampa, it's a part of growing up and I'm more than ready" She laughed.  
  
Pan had told Goku the whole story with Trunks and Sokio then when she found him with Marron, daring not to go into tears.  
  
*Panny all I can tell you is, follow your heart.*  
  
"But, grampa my heart is telling me I love Trunks" She said desperately trying to make her point.  
  
*I understand Panny, but I also understand your not positively sure.*  
  
"I'm not completely sure, but I know I love him..." She said quietly.  
  
*There's a lot of different loves and ways for a person to love another person, its your job to find out if you care for Trunks in that way.*  
  
"Thanks for talking to me Grampa, you wouldn't believe how much this helps" She said noticing her headache went away.  
  
*No problem Panny, I have to go now but remember I'll always be here.*  
  
"I'll always remember grampa, always" She said gently closing her eyes letting the soft rain drops fall on her face.  
  
I better get back, probably nobody noticed I was gone, she thought to herself before she blasted into the pitch black night.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"BOY!!" Vegeta screamed, followed by two high pitched ones.  
  
Sokio stumbled into the first room on the left trying to find a nice spot to talk with Trunks when, well it turns out that room had occupants. Vegeta and Bulma were under the blankets when Sokio bust in the doors, pulling Trunks with her.  
  
"Oh my kami!" Trunks screamed barreling out of the room, mental images threatening to take his mind.  
  
Sokio came running out the room, just as the door slammed.  
  
"Let's go in this room.."Trunks said quickly uncomfortable with the situation she got them in.  
  
"Fine!" Sokio yelled going into another room.  
  
Trunks began to follow her in but stopped when his sight fell upon Pan down the hall a ways, climbing threw the window down. He smirked and chuckled to himself, same ol' Panny.  
  
"Trunks!?" Sokio screamed from inside the room.  
  
Trunks was knocked out of his gaze, his handsome facial features getting an annoyed look, he stepped into the bed room.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Hey you guys, whats up? Lol nothing on this end of the line, been busy lately but nothing I can't handle. I decided to take time out and write this chapter for you because I don't think I'm gonna have time. But don't worry I won't keep you waiting on chapters.  
  
Next time: Trunks talks with Sokio and Pan gets a little chat with someone she least expects. 


	21. Ch:21 A secret?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
It feels like forever it took me to write this chapter, thats cause it did! I'm having horrible writers block, it sux! But here's the next chapter, I pushed myself to write it.  
  
Read on!!  
  
(Your Gonna Love This Chapter, agian)  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 21: A secret?  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
"BOY!!" Vegeta screamed, followed by two high pitched ones.  
  
Sokio stumbled into the first room on the left trying to find a nice spot to talk with Trunks when, well it turns out that room had occupants. Vegeta and Bulma were under the blankets when Sokio bust in the doors, pulling Trunks with her.  
  
"Oh my kami!" Trunks screamed barreling out of the room, mental images threatening to take his mind.  
  
Sokio came running out the room, just as the door slammed.  
  
"Let's go in this room.."Trunks said quickly uncomfortable with the situation she got them in.  
  
"Fine!" Sokio yelled going into another room.  
  
Trunks began to follow her in but stopped when his sight fell upon Pan down the hall a ways, climbing threw the window down. He smirked and chuckled to himself, same ol' Panny.  
  
"Trunks!?" Sokio screamed from inside the room.  
  
Trunks was knocked out of his gaze, his handsome facial features getting an annoyed look, he stepped into the bed room.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
After Pan slid her slender figure in the window she closed it then went to her room, Goten was coming out.  
  
"Hey Panny" He greeted happily.  
  
Pan smiled faintly and nodded.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked, Pan shook her head.  
  
"No, why?" She asked.  
  
"Mom, Videl and Bulma are cooking some food, I think its done" He said eagerly.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry but I'll go with you" She said.  
  
Goten linked there arms and began dragging Pan down the hall, much to her dismay. They flew down the stair case in seconds passing Bra along the way.  
  
"Bra!" Pan yelled catching her attention. "Sorry uncle you go eat I'm gonna go with Bra."  
  
Goten nodded and ran off down the hall, Bra walked up to Pan.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
"It's about Trunks" Pan said simply, Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave that fool in the dust!" She said, disappointed.  
  
"I just need to talk to someone, please?" Pan sighed and looked towards the floor, her eyes becoming watery.  
  
Bra knew what ever was on her mind was serious, Pan never cried over just anything.  
  
"Sure, come on" She said.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes wandered around the room in silence waiting for someone to speak. Sokio was sitting on the bed looking at him, there was tension between the two.  
  
"First of all, Trunks what happened today?" Sokio asked.  
  
Trunks eyes shot up to her, he was ready to blow his top she didn't understand any of this it was like she was clueless.  
  
"You think you can rule my life" He said quietly, Sokio looked shocked.  
  
"I do not!" She yelled.  
  
"Sokio, you tried telling me my family and friends couldn't stay for the weekend in my own house!!" He shot back, Sokio turned her head.  
  
"That's cause they don't like me!" She said, Trunks shook his head.  
  
"No everybody was willing to be your friend, until you brushed them off!"   
  
Sokio was lost for words, everything she said made her look stupid.  
  
"Sokio I think you should leave" Trunks said, his words were short and sweet.  
  
"What?" She asked, not believing what he said.  
  
"I said I think you should leave, I don't want to be engaged to someone like you anymore" He said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Fine!!" She screamed jumping from her spot.  
  
She grabbed her small hand and ripped the diamond ring off her finger.  
  
"You can take this back too!!" She screamed once more before throwing it at him.   
  
Trunks caught the ring and smirked.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sokio ran past him and out the door, Trunks smiled to himself this was a load off his back. He got up and left the room also, he heard talking. He had no time to react before he jumped back into the room, Bra and Pan were coming down the hall.  
  
"So what happened?" Bra asked.  
  
"He's so horrible, I think I'm finally through with it" She said as they walked past the door, not noticing Trunks.  
  
"Good" Bra said, Pan sighed.  
  
"It's not good" She responded.  
  
Trunks listened as there talking became softer, until he couldn't hear anymore.  
  
"I wonder what's up with Pan" He thought out loud. "I'll have to ask her later."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"So, what exactly happened?" Bra asked again.  
  
"It was so horrible, I went down there and I seen them-" Pan stopped with a disgusted face.  
  
"What!!" Bra screamed she hated when Pan stopped in the middle of her sentences.  
  
"Trunks, and Marron, they were sitting on the bed kissing..." Bra gasped.  
  
"Trunks is such a dog!!" She said shocked.  
  
"I guess" Pan said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, he'll get what's coming to him" Bra laughed.  
  
Pan looked at the floor and began playing with her fingers.  
  
"Listen don't worry about that fool, let's go get something to eat" She said, Pan laughed a little.  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Trunks walked down the hall his pace quickening when a blonde haired girl came into view.  
  
"Marron!!" He yelled.  
  
Marron turned around to look at him, her eyes brightening at sight.  
  
"Hey Trunks" She said smiling like a criminal.  
  
When Trunks reached her he rubbed her forearm and gave her a kiss.  
  
"She's gone" He said quietly, Marron smiled.  
  
"Good" She responded. "When can we tell them?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm taking everybody out to eat."  
  
"Sounds good" She purred.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Hey everybody, I want to say I'm soooooo sorry!! This chapter was soooo late! And sooooo short! I've been having xstream writers block, its so horrible! I really hope to have the next chapter out soon, I can only wish to get over this quick.  
  
Next chapter: I really don't know? 


	22. Ch:22 The dream

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I have silenced my writers block, it's ALL gone. And to celebrate I'm bringing this chappy out, It's filled with alot more T/P moments I know your gonna love it!  
  
Oh and for some of you that were asking, is this a T/P fic? Yes it is, I know I didn't put it anywhere that it was but it is. In later chapters T/P will become more stronger I'm building it, thats what makes a good story :)  
  
Read on!!  
  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 22 The dream.   
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
Trunks walked down the hall his pace quickening when a blonde haired girl came into view.  
  
"Marron!!" He yelled.  
  
Marron turned around to look at him, her eyes brightening at sight.  
  
"Hey Trunks" She said smiling like a criminal.  
  
When Trunks reached her he rubbed her forearm and gave her a kiss.  
  
"She's gone" He said quietly, Marron smiled.  
  
"Good" She responded. "When can we tell them?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm taking everybody out to eat."  
  
"Sounds good" She purred.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Everyone sat around at the huge square table in the dinning room, Videl, Chichi and Bulma started serving the food. Videl came around with a dish of battered fish and set it in front of Goten, Who licked his lips. Pan turned from watching her grama place steaks down her eyes fell on Goten eyeing the fish.  
  
Pan looked from Goten to the fish, they looked good and she wanted some. Goten suddenly grabbed the dish and began unloading them on his plate.  
  
"Goten, those are mine!!" Pan screamed, Goten didn't stop but continued his assault.  
  
"First come, first serve!" He said laughing, but immediately stopped when Chichi cleared her throat.  
  
"Goten stop being a pig and share with everybody else!" She yelled, Goten winced. "I know I raised you better than that."   
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
Pan got out of her seat and grabbed the dish from his grip then started putting some on her plate. After she was done she handed it to Bra, who looked at it funny.  
  
"No thanks" She said.  
  
"Why you don't like fish?" Pan asked, Bra looked hurt like she was supposed to know.  
  
"No, I've never liked fish" She said, Pan shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Looks like I'm the last to know" She giggled, Bra rolled her eyes and looked over some food on the table.  
  
Everybody soon dug into the food, all the sayians mostly. Pan grubbed on her fish but was soon done with that so she went on to picking at the steak, her mind still on Trunks.  
  
I wonder if him and Marron are a couple? I know most people would think I'd be the last person to say this but they do make a cute couple, even though we'd make a better couple. Pan smirked to herself evilly.  
  
Gohan sat across the table from Pan, he caught the smirk.  
  
"Panny something on your mind?" He asked, Pan jerked.  
  
"No, nothing" She said quickly, Gohan nodded.  
  
"Ok" He said then kept eating.  
  
Trunks walked into the room and began laughing a blonde girl behind him held her breath.  
  
"Can I join?" He asked loudly, everyone turned to him.  
  
"Sure honey sit down" Bulma said ushering him to a seat. "You too Marron come on."  
  
Marron smiled sweetly and took a seat next to Trunks. Pan's eating slowed down a notch as she watched Trunks and Marron. Trunks noticed her gaze and looked at her. Pan panicked and put a fake smile on, nodding her head. Trunks chuckled and smiled back.  
  
"Umm grandma, Mom, Bulma everything was great but I'm not feeling really well I'm gonna go up to bed" Pan said, Videl looked worried.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" She asked, Pan nodded.  
  
"I'm just gonna go up to bed" She said then got out of her seat next to Goten.  
  
"Night Pan" Goten said between bites.  
  
"Night Panny, I'll see you tomorrow" Bra called.  
  
Pan looked at them and nodded, she glanced at Trunks he was looking right at her. He smiled warmly, Pan just turned around and left quickly.  
  
I wonder what's wrong with Pan? He thought.   
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Pan went up to her and Goten's room and plopped down on the bed.   
  
Did you see how happy they were? They probably like each other a lot, I don't want to come between them. Marrons not that bad, she did cheat on Ubu but Trunks already knows about that. She can be a little party girl sometimes, like that rave she went too she told me all about it.   
  
I guess Trunks likes party girls, he used to be really wild like that but it seems like he's more settled. Thinking about this makes me wish I was a brilliant scientist like Bulma, I'd invent a machine that could read peoples minds and deepest thoughts. I'd like to hear Trunks' thoughts, like what he thinks about.   
  
He just seems so simple like he never gets in trouble with his emotions, he always knows what to do. I guess that's where me and him differ.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
After everyone had got down eating they departed to there bed rooms, Yamcha, Tien and Paur dragged Goten to see Trunks' PS2. Trunks wanted to go with them but turned them down, he wanted to go see Pan.  
  
He wasn't so sure where she was or what room she was sleeping in so he felt out for her ki. When he finally found it, it lead him to a bedroom up stairs. He didn't bother knocking, just walked straight in.  
  
She was sleeping the light beside the bed was on but in a low dim from all the darkness in the room. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, smiling at her sleeping form.  
  
"Looks like you fell asleep with a lot on your mind" He commented.  
  
He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and sighed.  
  
"I wish my life was as simple as your Panny" He said then got off the bed.  
  
He reached over to the little lamp and clicked it off, moonlight from outside beginning to fill the room. (there's a moon in my story lol)  
  
Looking back one more time he smiled and left the room. Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours, Pans eyes slid open.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"It's really pretty out tonight" She said stretching her limbs and falling back on her lover.  
  
"I know" He answered back.  
  
"This feels so fake" She said giggling, he suddenly became worried.  
  
"Really, why?" He asked concerned.  
  
"No, it's nothing bad, its just I've loved you for ever and now here I am in your arms it really feels like a dream" She said.  
  
"Well, your here with me now and that's all that madders" He said, she smiled and nodded back.  
  
"I love you" She said quietly to herself.  
  
"I love you too" He said surprising her.  
  
He lean over her and kissed her lips softly, eventually easing his tongue in. The two shared a passionate lock, it was until they parted that she wrapped her arms around his slim waist falling for him all over again.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
She jumped up and looked around.  
  
"Who said that?" She asked.  
  
"Panny?"  
  
Pan was suddenly pulled back into reality when she found her uncle yelling her name rather loudly. She opened her eyes and looked up, she had her arms tightened around his waist.  
  
"Uh, sorry uncle I was having......a horrible dream" She said sleepily.  
  
Goten chuckled to himself silently, Pan removed her arms and turned over to her other side.  
  
"Night" He said rolling over also.  
  
"Yeah, night" She answered back.  
  
Such a horrible dream, to bad it had to end, she thought trying to fall back asleep.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Chappy 22, it was sweet wasn't it? I plan to have the next chapter out soon since I'm over my W/B (writers block) I just gotta get back into the groove of writing it agian, I think this chapter was a good start!  
  
Next chapter: The next morning, whats this with Bra? What did Trunks say at dinner after Pan left? 


	23. Ch:23 Hollywood?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
This chapter is extra long! with a little more T/P mixed in, you gonna love it. Please leave a review and let me know what ya think!  
  
Read on!!  
  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter 23: Hollywood?   
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Last time.........  
  
  
"Pan?"  
  
She jumped up and looked around.  
  
"Who said that?" She asked.  
  
"Panny?"  
  
Pan was suddenly pulled back into reality when she found her uncle yelling her name rather loudly. She opened her eyes and looked up, she had her arms tightened around his waist.  
  
"Uh, sorry uncle I was having......a horrible dream" She said sleepily.  
  
Goten chuckled to himself silently, Pan removed her arms and turned over to her other side.  
  
"Night" He said rolling over also.  
  
"Yeah, night" She answered back.  
  
Such a horrible dream, to bad it had to end, she thought trying to fall back asleep.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Hey Goten, is Pan up?" Bra asked as she passed him in the hall, he was coming out of his room.  
  
"Umm, no you can go wake her up" He said, Bra smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thanks Goten."  
  
"No problem" He said then left, in search of the kitchen.  
  
Bra watched as he walked away, man was he hot today!! She grabbed the handle to the door and pushed in, running to the bed. Pan was asleep under the blanket on her stomach, with her right foot thrown carelessly over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Pan?" Bra said loudly, shaking her friend violently.  
  
"What, what, what do you want!!" Pan asked, Bra still shaking her.  
  
Bra came to a halt, "you have to get up everyone's talking over what we should do today."  
  
"So, leave me sleep" She moaned and buried her head back into the pillow..  
  
"Oh and did I mention what Trunks said last night after you left?"  
  
Pan stopped breathing, Trunks said something last night at dinner? I just have a feeling it has something to do with Marron.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Marron?" She asked fearfully.  
  
"No but I am not telling you until you get dressed now go on and hurry I think everyone's driving over to some filming place in Hollywood, were gonna sit in the audience to a talk show it's so exciting!"  
  
"Yay, sounds fun" Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"Just hurry up!"  
  
Pan jumped out of her comfy bed and went to get her capsules, Bra laid back on the bed. Once Pan found all her capsules she stopped and looked at them, Bra looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Now what?" She asked, Bra looked around smelling the air.  
  
"Do you smell that?" Bra asked, Pan shook her head.  
  
"No, smell what?"  
  
"I don't know it smells good" She said smelling everything around her.  
  
She smelled herself and everything around her until she found where it was coming from, a pillow.  
  
"Is that it?" Pan asked, Bra nodded.  
  
"Yep, it smells so good" She laughed giving it a hug.  
  
"That's uncle Gotens pillow"Pan said, Bra stopped and looked at it.  
  
"Really?" She asked, Pan confirmed her with a nod.  
  
"Smells good" She said smelling it again.  
  
Pan started laughing, she knew Bra had a crush on her uncle. Pan's mind then came to the madder at fact, picking out what she was gonna wear today. Bra looked at Pan, she looked like she was spacing out.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I'm deciding what I want to wear, and which one is which" She laughed.  
  
"What did you all bring?" Bra asked, Pan took a minute to think to herself.  
  
"Shirts, pant's and some shoes" She said shrugging.  
  
"Well, let me some of your shirts, which shoes did you bring?" She asked as Pan searched for the right capsule.  
  
"My K-Swiss, here this should be the capsule" She said throwing it to Bra.  
  
She caught the capsule and clicked the top, throwing it on the bed. A puff of smoke cleared and a nice midnight black jacket laid there. Pan quickly gabbed the jacket and recapsuled it, Bra jumped up.  
  
"Hey who's jacket was that, it's nice" She said, Pan shook her head.  
  
"It's not mine, here this is the right capsule" She said handing her another one.  
  
Bra threw it on to bed and waited for the smoke to clear.  
  
"Who's jacket is it?" She asked, curiously wondering why Pan had a mens jacket capsuled and on her.  
  
"I bought it a long time ago for someone, but never gave it to them" She said then pointed to the bed. "Here are all my shirts, pick one out." She said trying to change the subject.  
  
Bra looked at the shirts and picked a white Tommy shirt out, it was plain white and had the Tommy logo on the front. Pan took off her shirt quickly and put the new one on, her and Bra had grew so close that changing in front of each other didn't madder.  
  
"Your not gonna take a shower?" Bra asked.  
  
"No, I took one last night when I went to bed" She said running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Ok, what kind of pant's are you gonna wear. Come to think about it, its really warm out you might wanna wear shorts" She said, Pan sighed.  
  
"I didn't bring any" She said, Bra giggled making Pan quiver.  
  
"I did, come on" She giggled rushing Pan out the room.  
  
Pan knew how Bra dressed, these short's were gonna be short! I don't like wearing Bra's clothes, there always to short or tight she thought. Bra ran down the hall with Pan in hand and turned into a room.  
  
"Here, your gonna like these" Bra said, Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
Bra grabbed a pair of sandblasted shorts out of a dresser and threw them to Pan. Pan looked at the shorts and sighed, yep they were short.  
  
"I don't wanna wear these, there too short" She whined.  
  
"Do it!" Bra yelled.  
  
Pan took off her sweat pant's she wore to bed last night and slipped the shorts on, they went higher than mid thigh. Bra squealed and talked about how good they looked as Pan thought about how snug they fit, afraid her ass might hang out.  
  
"Here Pan, tuck it your shirt that would look so cute" Bra said, Pan did as told and tucked it in.  
  
"It does look nice don't it" Pan said, Bra nodded her head.  
  
"It does, now go put your shoes on and meet me down stairs" She said.  
  
They both left the room and went there own way.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"So that's why I think we should go to Hollywood, they have tons of studios we could all catch a tour and maybe sit in the audience to a show or something" Trunks said, everyone sat around debating what they should do today Trunks was the only one to come up with anything.  
  
"That does sound fun, I want to go sit in the audience to a show like Mad tv have you ever seen it boy is it hilarious!" Goten said beginning to get into describing details about the show.  
  
"Hey everybody" A small voice said, everyone turned to look.  
  
Pan had put her new white K-Swiss on ran down stair when she remembered Bra still didn't tell her what Trunks said last night at dinner, she was too eager to know.  
  
"Go on with your planning" She said using her hands as a motion for them to continue.  
  
Trunks began talking again about all the studios there Goten still talking about Mad tv. Pan grabbed Bra's arm and began tugging on it to get her attention.  
  
"What?" Bra asked rather loudly, Pan held her finger to her lips as if to tell her to be quiet.  
  
Pan moved over a bit to Bra's ear and whispered.  
  
"You forgot to tell me what Trunks said last night, what did he say!" She asked trying to control herself, it was like information she just didn't want to know she had to know!  
  
Bra moved her mouth to Pan's ear and decided on how to tell her the news.  
  
"Last night after you left he said he's moving back to Japan, into a penthouse in Satan City" She said, excited that they were all gonna be together again.  
  
Pan took the news rather well, besides the fact her mouth was hanging open and drool was beginning to come out she took it good.  
  
"I can't believe it, he's moving back you got me so scared" Pan said laughing at her former state.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I thought it was something about him and Marron or he was dying you know bad news, but this is great news!" She exclaimed happily, this put her on cloud nine.  
  
Trunks watched Bra and Pan's little conversation, even though he couldn't hear over Gotens rambling he knew Bra had told her about what he said last night. He was happy to move back, he couldn't wait to spend time with Pan and everybody else.  
  
Trunks' mind then snapped to Pan, he looked her up and down. She was stylishly wearing all white except her shorts, which Trunks took a liking to. His eyes roamed up her legs, he had never looked at Pan this way. It was hard too she had beautiful tan legs that were toned from regular sparring lessons, she was breath taking.  
  
"Trunks dude so what's going on, are we going?" Goten asked, Trunks shook out of his gaze and gave him a small nod.  
  
"Yeah, we'll hit up some studios and see what we can find everyone knows me around here so it won't be hard" He said smiling like a child proud of a piece of art work he did in kindergarten.  
  
Pan busted out laughing at his smile he beamed proudly, Trunks glared at Pan.  
  
"Something funny?" He asked, Pan started laughing harder making Trunks smirk. "Come here!"  
  
Pan's face dropped as Trunks raced towards her, she pushed Bra in front of him and ran out the room. He still followed in hot pursuit knowing fully well he could catch her if he wanted but decided to slow down to make it more fun.  
  
Pan laughed so hard as she ran she began to get tears in her eyes, blinding her. Before she knew it she felt two strong arms around her small waist, lifting her up. Trunks held onto her flipping her upside down as she laughed like crazy.  
  
"Still funny?" He asked, Pan wiped her eyes.  
  
"Of course!" She yelled hitting him.  
  
Trunks jerked her and flipped her small form over his shoulder, Pan jumped off him. With his back turned Pan jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, leg's firmly around his waist.  
  
"Giddy up!" She yelled, Trunks grabbed her legs that were around his waist and held onto them.  
  
Finally noticing he was feeling Pan's leg's up he removed his hands, they were as smooth as silk. Pan didn't have a problem with it, she was always this close to Trunks.  
  
"Why don't we go get the others, they probably want to leave" He said nervously Pan laughed.  
  
"Yeah but your giving me a ride there!" She said, Trunks agreed and started running down the hall Pan giggling all the way.  
  
Man does he smell good, she thought.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
After they rounded everybody up they left the huge house and thought of a way to get there. They could just fly but there's also the risk of somebody seeing them.  
  
"I have tons of cars, let me go get some" Trunks said jogging over to his garage just to the side of the house.  
  
Once there he stepped in and looked in a drawer that had tons of capsules, he grabbed five and left. He ran back out to where everybody was waiting and smiled happily.  
  
"I have five cars, I think we can fit everybody in five cars" He said shuffling through the capsules.  
  
One by one he clicked the top and threw them on the ground. After the puff of smoke cleared three van's, one cavalier and one convertible made there presence.  
  
"Everyone pair off the keys should be in the car, I'm taking the convertible anyone wanna come with me?" He asked Pan jumped forward and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Can I come Trunks?" She asked, Trunks smiled.  
  
"Sure" He answered.  
  
Marron stepped up and leached onto his other arm, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Can I come too Trunks?"  
  
"Sorry Marron that car is only a two seated, no room sorry" Pan said happily, Marron glared at her.  
  
Pan never had a problem with Marron they actually got along well for a long time, but now Pan couldn't stand to look at her.  
  
"All right everyone in the cars" Trunks said.  
  
Everyone began to break off and pile into every car until only Trunks and Pan were left standing there. Trunks walked to the passenger side of the convertible and popped open the door.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked making himself look very butler like, this made Pan laugh.  
  
"We shall" She responded stepping into the car, Trunks closed the door.  
  
I have to be dreaming, she thought.  
  
  
  
===================================================================================  
  
  
So what do you think about that Trunks picking Pan over Marron, so sweet!! I don't know why but I just loved writing this chapter, I didn't want to stop maybe that's why it's sooooooo long. Anywayz I'll see you readers next chapter which will be soon!  
  
Next chapter: Sorry you guys I have a huge surprise next chapter and I don't want to let anyone know! 


	24. Ch:24 Dating game?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I want to say a huge sorry to everybody who's reading or reading this story right now. I haven't been in the kick to write this story, but I'm trying my hardest! I'm for sure gonna have the next chappy out soon, alot have people contacted me and told me to CONTINUE THE STORY! So here it is.  
  
Read on!!  
  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 24 Dating show?   
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Last time.........  
  
  
"Everyone pair off the keys should be in the car, I'm taking the convertible anyone wanna come with me?" He asked Pan jumped forward and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Can I come Trunks?" She asked, Trunks smiled.  
  
"Sure" He answered.  
  
Marron stepped up and leached onto his other arm, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Can I come too Trunks?"  
  
"Sorry Marron that car is only a two seated, no room sorry" Pan said happily, Marron glared at her.  
  
Pan never had a problem with Marron they actually got along well for a long time, but now Pan couldn't stand to look at her.  
  
"All right everyone in the cars" Trunks said.  
  
Everyone began to break off and pile into every car until only Trunks and Pan were left standing there. Trunks walked to the passenger side of the convertible and popped open the door.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked making himself look very butler like, this made Pan laugh.  
  
"We shall" She responded stepping into the car, Trunks closed the door.  
  
I have to be dreaming, she thought.  
  
  
  
===================================================================================  
  
  
*Pans POV*  
  
  
Have you ever been in a situation where your completely dumbfounded at what to say? Or, you don't know what to say? I'm in such that situation right now. We left his house say twenty minutes ago and there has been no such conversation in any way from then. I'm trying to think of something quick to snap too but the only thing I'd like to ask him is what he was doing with Marron last night?  
  
I go to clear out my scratchy throat, it was as dry as a desert. He must have knew I was about to say something I seen his shifting eyes.  
  
"So your moving back to Japan?" I asked totally aware that his answer was yes, but I had to ask anyway.  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking of moving into a penthouse, doesn't that sound cool?" He asked, this is where I had to laugh Trunks thinks almost everything is cool.   
  
When we were little one time my family and Trunks' family went to the circus, that's something I'll also never forget.  
  
  
**Flash back**  
  
  
"Come on everybody, all the animals are gonna be gone if we don't get there soon!" Bra screamed as she led her "Little puppy", a stuff dog on a string.  
  
"Don't worry Bra everything will be there" Bulma said.  
  
Everyone rushed into the big top that had white and red strips painted on the top, all the animals where supposed to be there. Trunks carried little Pan on his shoulders, pointing to things as they walked. Bulma found a row of bleachers and led everyone to sit down.  
  
Trunks sat down and grabbed Pan off his shoulders and flipped her over on his lap, Pan started giggling. The light's then started to fade and two people appeared on the stage.  
  
"Welcome everybody to the animal tent, here you'll see the most amazing animal tricks, starting off with the lions!"  
  
"Look Pan isn't that cool!" Trunks yelled in a happy go lucky voice.  
  
Pan leaned back on his chest and watched all the animals go by, every once in a while when a tiger jumped through a hoop Trunks would point and say "Isn't that cool?"  
  
  
**End flashback**  
  
  
I smiled to myself when I thought of that, its been a long time since I remembered that.  
  
"Doesn't that sound cool?" I heard him ask, I must have been spacing out.  
  
"Yeah Trunks that sounds really cool, can't wait to see it" I said happily, I really didn't want to see it Marron might be in one of the rooms.  
  
The rest of the car ride there was in silence, I guess no one knew what to say? But before I knew it the cars started slowing down so I looked out the window, there in big white letters I seen Hollywood wrote out on the cliff. We were actually there! I can't wait to see what it's like.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Since me and Trunks were the last car in the line and he wanted to be in the front so he could show everyone to the studios, he cut right in front of traffic and floored the car.  
  
"Trunks what the hell are you doing!!!" I screamed grabbing the door and his arm.  
  
He must have thought it was funny or something cause he started laughing like a mad man, I was actually beginning to believe I was in a car with a mental patient. Before I knew it I seen a truck directly in front of us.  
  
"Trunks look out!!?!?!"   
  
He swerved the car to a sharp right sending me toppling on top of him. Not aware of anything that was going on I leached onto anything I could find, his arm. I closed my eyes tightly hoping we were finally safe that's when I felt the car slow down and shut off.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked looking up at him, he had a huge smirk on.  
  
"We are at the studios, I hope I didn't give you too much of a scare" He said laughing.  
  
"No not at all" I said back trying to hide the sinking feeling in my stomach.  
  
After that everything went silent that was until I noticed I was still leached onto his arm. I felt my face starting to get hot so I let go of his arm and quickly got out the car. The stuff I get myself into, I tell ya.  
  
"Pan!" I heard so turned to look.  
  
Bra ran up to me and draped her arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Isn't this exciting?" She said looking around.  
  
I nodded my head which she didn't see and brushed off, I was kinda mad at that. After Trunks gathered everyone we all walked into this huge studio, he said a lot of shows were filmed in this one. Once we were inside everyone looked around dumbfounded, Trunks knew this place better than us.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if they have any shows filming right now, maybe we can get into the audience" Trunks said walking off, I had no idea were he was going.  
  
I watched him walk off and no sooner did he leave, I felt that feeling in my stomach again. All I knew at that time was I needed to find a bathroom, but Bra was slumped over my shoulder.  
  
"Bra, I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll meet up with ya later" I said.  
  
She didn't say anything just nodded and let go of me, I watched her walk over to uncle Goten and start up a friendly conversation. She liked him too much, enough thinking of them I need to find a bathroom.   
  
With that I scurried off not having a clue as to were I was going.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"John have you seen the producer?"   
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well...you see, three contestants can't make it in for perfect match." (it's a dating game)  
  
"What, shit! Don't tell the producer he'll start firing people, and he's been on my ass lately!"  
  
"What should I do, he's gonna find out when we start taping that there's three people missing!"  
  
"You idiot, go find some people!"  
  
"Where am I gonna find three people to suddenly come onto perfect match?"  
  
"I don't care where or how you get them just do it!"  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I finally made it to the bathroom, just in time. I was actually starting to feel better, but I had to get a drink of water to get this nasty taste out of my mouth. Thankfully the bubblier was right outside the bathroom, Kami the water was good!  
  
Suddenly I felt weird it felt like someone was watching me so I turned around slowly but came face to face with a man that had dark hair. I screamed and jumped back, he scared the shit out of me!  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack, damn!" I yelled, he winced.  
  
"Sorry miss, I was just looking for two beautiful women to be in a taping of 'The perfect match' that's when I seen you and well, your the cutest one yet!" A taping for a show? I had to admit it did sound fun, I always wanted to be on TV.  
  
"What's the deal, you want me to be on a game show?" I asked trying to get right to the point.  
  
"Well, yeah that's sorta the idea, see three of our contestants dropped out at the last minute and now we're looking for two beautiful women and one single bachelor" He said, it was starting to come together.  
  
"But wait I'm only 15" I said, I knew I wouldn't be able to go on now but it's better to be honest.  
  
"That's actually no problem, our producer doesn't know that the three people dropped out so you would be given a fake name and age, you would have to play like one of the people that dropped out" he said, I was a little shocked at this but hey when do you get an opportunity like this?  
  
"Sure, cool lets do it!" I said happily the guy wiped his forehead and sighed.  
  
"You just saved my job miss, thank you this way" He said leaving I had to jog up to catch him.  
  
I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, at least I'm getting the chance to be on TV! Shit I just remembered the others are probably wondering where the hell I am!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I can't believe he picked her over me! The nerve, I don't even know if I'm going out with the man! I mean I just show up to trying comfort him and then suddenly we're making out?  
  
Marron closed her eyes and sighed she could feel a headache coming on when she heard talking, male talking. Trunks was talking ever so lightly, she still managed to find where he was and listen in. He was talking with a handsome man that had dark hair, something about a dating show?  
  
Did they want Trunks to be on a dating show? as sure as hell if they want him, I'm gonna be on too! She jumped out from her hiding place and ran up to Trunks giggling like a ditz.  
  
"Are you gonna be on a dating show Trunksie?" She asked, Trunks paled.  
  
"Ummm, well maybe-" The man cut Trunks off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Actually there's another opening for a beautiful women if you would be interested?" He asked, Marron screamed and clutched Trunks' arm.  
  
"That's wonderful, I'm in!"  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Getting good huh? I can't wait to write the next chapter! I hope I'll be able to write it?  
  
Next chapter: The lights are on and the singles are lined up, does Pan know who her eligible bachlor is? 


	25. Ch:25 Dating mishaps

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 25 is here!! This is the game show with a little twist. Thanks for all the reivews, over 300 I never ever thought I would get that many! Well enjoy the new chappy!  
  
Read on!!  
*4/16/02*  
  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 25 Dating mishaps.   
  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
I can't believe he picked her over me! The nerve, I don't even know if I'm going out with the man! I mean I just show up to trying comfort him and then suddenly we're making out?  
  
Marron closed her eyes and sighed she could feel a headache coming on when she heard talking, male talking. Trunks was talking ever so lightly, she still managed to find where he was and listen in. He was talking with a handsome man that had dark hair, something about a dating show?  
  
Did they want Trunks to be on a dating show? as sure as hell if they want him, I'm gonna be on too! She jumped out from her hiding place and ran up to Trunks giggling like a ditz.  
  
"Are you gonna be on a dating show Trunksie?" She asked, Trunks paled.  
  
"Ummm, well maybe-" The man cut Trunks off before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Actually there's another opening for a beautiful women if you would be interested?" He asked, Marron screamed and clutched Trunks' arm.  
  
"That's wonderful, I'm in!"  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Now on with the story.......  
  
  
  
"Now exactly what do I gotta do?" I asked, I had been sitting there forever and it was getting extremely boring.  
  
"Just sit there until the others arrive" He responded, the man I met from earlier.  
  
"Ok, so my name is Jessica jinkens? And I'm 19?" I asked, I personally thought it was horrible we had to play somebody but I guess that's how Hollywood is?  
  
"Yes, that's you, now remember smile and be nice, you might win" He laughed, it sickened me even thought I knew I wasn't gonna win.   
  
Come to think of it, if this is a dating game and I'm one of the three girls then there has to be a guy! I wonder what he looks like? I could win a date with him? That doesn't sound like a bad idea, it's settled I'm gonna do my best lets just hope I get picked.  
  
"Hey, do you know who the man for the show is?" I asked, I probably wouldn't know who it was anyway.  
  
"I'm not sure he's back stage right now........oh and here comes the ladies now" He said perking up and running to them, such a suck up.  
  
I rested my head on my hand and watched as the people walked by caring different kinds of lights and cameras, I had to admit I was getting a little scared.  
  
"Pan?" I heard my name, who the hell on this set would know me?  
  
I turned around really slowly and cautiously, it was Marron? What the hell is she doing here, is she one of the girls? That man did say he was looking for two women, great Marrons gonna be my competition!  
  
"Hey Marron what are you doing here, are you a contestant?" I asked, she nodded happily.  
  
She reminded me of a horrible blonde ditz, she never really was when we were little but people can change I guess.  
  
"Yep, are you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, some guy came up to me in the hall and asked me if I'd like to be on TV so here I am" I laughed, she laughed then sat down I could tell she didn't like me that much.  
  
This isn't good I didn't know she was gonna be here, Marron thought. But I'm not worried I know Trunks is gonna pick me.  
  
"Hey Marron when you were back stage did you see the man that's gonna play the bachelor?" I whispered, she turned quickly with an expression on her face that I was unable to read.  
  
She doesn't know that Trunks is that man? How perfect can this get, I'm gonna get a night out with Trunks and she's gonna be out of the way, Marron thought.  
  
"No Panny, sorry I don't know" She said, I snickered at the little pet name she used.  
  
"Ok everyone, we start rolling in three" A man announced, my stomach started doing flips.  
  
Ok Kami what the hell am I doing here, I can't do this I thought I could but can't! I looked around nervously and seen then man from the hall running up to us.  
  
"All right ladies let me explain something's to the show, when we start rolling the bachelor will come out and sit on the other side of this wall here. Then he will begin asking you questions three in all to each lady, answer them the best way you can then he will make a decision and pick his date, any questions?"   
  
Everyone shook there heads no so he kicked up his heels and left, that's when the light's turned on and everyone settled down. Oh my, this is a little more than I thought I was in store for but I can't get out of it now.  
  
"Ok we're rolling in......5........4.......3....2.......1 and shoot!"  
  
"Hello everybody and welcome to The perfect match, are three ladies today are all waiting to see if they can win and date with this man, come on out!" The host yelled.   
  
Trunks walked out in his casual black suit and smiled taking a seat in the single chair that was there. The little audience in front of us started cheering, I thought I heard some girls start screaming.  
  
"Now in order for us to play the game we have to keep our bachelors name a secret, now let's hear the ladies say hello! Lady number one?"  
  
"Hello bachelor" She said seductively, I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself.  
  
"Number two?"  
  
"Hey" Marron said purring, That's when I felt my stomach start turning.  
  
"Number three?"  
  
When it came to my turn my voice left my throat, I starting panicking and tried to get out whatever words I could manage.  
  
"Hi" I said, it sounded like I had just sucked up a huge balloon full of helium I slapped my forehead.  
  
"Ok now you know the way of the game I ask three questions which our bachelor has previously picked to be asked and when every lady has answered all three at the end, he will have to pick one! Now number three here are your questions! First one."  
  
Three, holly hair I'm first, oh Kami! Oh Kami! Pan just calm down and answer the questions, just be sure to keep your cool!  
  
"If you had to pick one thing about yourself that you pride, what would it be?"  
  
What would it be Pan? Shit I can't even think! I must have sat there forever debating on what one thing I should pick, I had no idea.  
  
"Well, actually I can't answer that" I said quietly.  
  
"And why would that be lady number three?"  
  
"Cause it's too hard to pick just one thing cause that's not what makes a person several things do, And I'm sorry that I couldn't answer it but its just not answerable cause I pride everything about myself" I said, all I was doing was being truthful.  
  
Marron rolled her eyes and turned her head as on the other side of the dating wall Trunks had a smile from ear to ear on.  
  
"Ok second question number three, what's the best thing about the other sex?"  
  
I didn't know about the other girl but these questions were easy, I don't even have to think about it, it's like I know the answer already all I had to do was think of Trunks.  
  
"I would have to say....the way they make you feel......like for example when your around them you feel whole and like nothing madders at the point in time or when they kiss you the world clouds and at that moment in your life you realize that's the person you wanna kiss for the rest of you life" I stopped and looked at the audience for a brief second.   
  
Trunks smiled to himself, he knew number three was his pick right away. I'm gonna pick her she's perfect, my perfect women I finally found her!   
  
Everyone was looking at me weird, I knew I shouldn't have been there so I got out of my seat and bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry I gotta leave" I squeaked out then ran for the exit.  
  
Once I got outside the doors I ran, Trunks was all I was thinking about when I answered those questions he was the only one I wanted to be with not some bachelor on a game show. Why is it all I can think about is him?   
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
"Cut! Stop rolling lady number three ran out!" A man yelled out, Trunks jerked from his seat.  
  
What she left? I can't let her leave, not after I finally found her I gotta find her! Trunks jumped out of his seat and ran to the door as well, all the directors yelling after him.  
  
Once he was outside he looked around franticly trying to find his mysterious women, no one was in sight. He started panicking and ran blindly through the halls, tears were threatening to fall.  
  
He ran around the corner glassy eyed and slammed right into someone, knocking them over instantly. He blinked several times trying to get the water out so he could see the person he knocked down.  
  
I rubbed her head and looked up I had to catch her tongue before she snapped, until I seen Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?" I asked his eyes were red, was he crying?  
  
"Panny?" He asked, I laughed and got up, dusting my butt off.  
  
"Of cour-" He cut me off before I could finish by grabbing my shoulders.  
  
"Panny did you see a women run by at all?" He asked he was looking right into my eyes dead serious, why was he looking for some women?  
  
"No Trunks, sorry" I said, I personally thought he was losing his mind. He's always so crazy and spontaneous, that's what I love about him.  
  
"Kay thanks Pan" He said quickly before letting go my shoulders and running down the hall, where was he going?   
  
Oh well probably trying to find some girl, she's lucky!  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
I'm sorry I had to end it! I know it was getting to good but all good things have to end, well not some things  
  
Next chapter:Will Trunks find out who his mysterious women is? 


	26. Ch:26 Fun at the beach

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
I am SOOOOOOOOO Sorry everybody!! I know I haven't updated in a while and I know you probably want to rip my heart out but please let me explain, I'll tell you why. See the main online service we had was AOL, well my Mom got rid of it and for about a month or longer I haven't had any way to get online to update or anything! But now we have a new service and I'm back! I'll be updating my storys soon, real soon! Once agian I'm sorry, so heres the next chappie I hope you all like! :) Oh and I have a new e-mail adress its: MyluckyangelG@cs.com please feel free too e-mail me anytime.  
  
Luv ya all!!  
  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 26 Fun at the beach.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
"Trunks?" I asked his eyes were red, was he crying?  
  
"Panny?" He asked, I laughed and got up, dusting my butt off.  
  
"Of cour-" He cut me off before I could finish by grabbing my shoulders.  
  
"Panny did you see a women run by at all?" He asked he was looking right into my eyes dead serious, why was he looking for some women?  
  
"No Trunks, sorry" I said, I personally thought he was losing his mind. He's always so crazy and spontaneous, that's what I love about him.  
  
"Kay thanks Pan" He said quickly before letting go my shoulders and running down the hall, where was he going?   
  
Oh well probably trying to find some girl, she's lucky!  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Pan?"   
  
"Huh? Goten?" I asked, sure as hell it was him with Bra standing together watching people walk by.  
  
"Where were you everybody was looking for you, plus we haven't seen Marron or Trunks ether what happened?" He asked, must be talking about when I was on the game show.  
  
"Goten I really don't wanna talk about it, where's Mom and dad?" I asked I wanted to know what we were doing today looks like the rest of the day at the studio was over.  
  
"Just down the hall there we're all waiting for Trunks, I guess we all are going to get something to eat" He said, come to think of it I was a little hungry.  
  
Suddenly Trunks came running up with a weird look on his face "hey you guy's, Goten did you see a women run past here?" He asked.  
  
"No dude I didn't see anything, why don't you come with us so we can leave to go get something to eat" Goten said ushering Trunks down the hall towards the others, smiling away.  
  
I looked at Bra and laughed, wrapping my right arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat, I know you hungry" I laughed walking off to where Goten and Trunks had just been.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
We drove around for an hour looking for places to eat, Goten wanted chicken but of course everybody else wanted something different. Everyone was arguing about where to go when finally Grandma Chichi had enough. She pointed to a restraunt and yelled to Dad "pull in!". So right now everybody is seated around a huge square table, I'm next to Bra and across from Trunks who's sitting right beside uncle Goten.  
  
"So Pan what do you want to do tonight?" Bra asked me trying to whisper but still everyone heard.  
  
"I don't know, what's on your agenda?" I asked, I wasn't sure at what I was doing but Bra always seemed to help that.   
  
"Nothing I'm totally stumped" She said, good ol Bra has to drop on me now.  
  
I tried to think for a minute for something to do, being at a strange house didn't help any. We could go to the beach Trunks lives really close to the beach. Trunks, I haven't seen him without his shirt on in a long time. I giggled to myself when I thought of it, bringing goos-bumps onto my arms.   
  
I looked up from my plate to Trunks, who was surprisingly looking at me. For the brief second our eyes met, time seemed to stand still. Whatever I was feeling for him or all my thoughts about him seemed to go out the window. I was falling into his eyes and couldn't even catch myself, I couldn't take my eyes away. Luckily the waiter came to the table and started placing the plates of food down, Trunks broke the contact and started eating with uncle Goten.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Come on Bra think of something, I don't want to sit around here all night!" I said sighing and rolling off her bed, we both were laying there trying to figure something out.  
  
"Why don't we go swimming, in the ocean it's just right outside" She questioned, I had to admit swimming did sound fun me and grampa used to go every weekend when I was younger.  
  
"I don't know Bra......wait we didn't even bring swim suits" I said, we didn't did we?  
  
"So....we can go in our skippies!" She yelled, I knew Bra really didn't mind swimming in her undies or even having people see her in them but I did.  
  
"Bra I can't do that.." I said she jumped up and started bouncing.  
  
"Come on Pan, it'll be fine, pleeeeeeeeeeeeasssssss?" She whined she did this with Vegeta all the time, I hated it cause it always got me to cave.  
  
"No Bra, I can't" I said, she wasn't going to get me to do this.  
  
"Fine I'll just have to go tell Trunks some oh what should we call it, information?" She said.  
  
"Fine I'll go!" I yelled, she was sure a bitch when she wanted to be.  
  
"Great, TRUNKS!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Bra! I said I was going, why you calling Trunks?" I yelled, she turned to me with a wicked smile.  
  
"Oh honey he's coming with us" She said, there is no way he's coming!  
  
"No! There is no way he can go, I've gotta wear my underwear!" I yelled, she got off the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Sorry Pan he's coming, TRUNKSS!!" She yelled again, I had to stop her.  
  
I jumped from the bed and onto her back, wrapping one of my arms around her neck and the other one covering her mouth. I said it was ok to go swimming me and Bra, I am not gonna strip in front of Trunks! Bra started running for the door, I had to hold on tight to stay on. She stopped outside in the hall when Trunks was standing there.  
  
"You were calling me?"" He asked, I stopped and said what ever came to mind.  
  
"We're going to the beach" I slurred, I let go of Bra when what I said registered to my brain.  
  
"Really, can I come?" He asked, I laid my head down on the floor and listened to Bra say yes.  
  
"Lets go get Goten too, he'll want to come" Trunks said Bra nodded, the two began to walk away I was still laying there.  
  
When they realized I wasn't gonna get up Trunks ran over to me, smiling.  
  
"Are you coming Panny?" He asked, I quivered at my old nick name.  
  
"No, I don't want to go swimming" I said smugly, I seen Bra shoot me a death glare.  
  
"And why not?" He asked.  
  
"I changed my mind I'm going" I said giving him my hand, he helped me up and we all walked away to find uncle Goten.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Come on Pan take your clothes off before they get back!" Bra said, she had already undressed Trunks and Goten were gone they went to get swimming shorts.  
  
"I don't see why they get to wear swim suits and we have to go in our underwear?" I said, Bra slapped her forehead and sighed.  
  
"Trunks lives here he has swim suits and Goten can fit into one, stop bugging and undress so we can get into the water before they get back!" She yelled. I winced and decided she was right, if I got into the water before he got here he wouldn't see me.  
  
I started undressing, peeling off all my clothes leaving me in a black bra and matching undies.  
  
"Not to be dikeish but nice undies, what are they Victoria secret?" She asked, I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Never mind that let's get into the water" I said pushing her towards the water.  
  
"Hey you guys wait up!" I heard someone yell, I didn't have to turn around to know it was Trunks.  
  
Bra ran back up to the beach were Trunks and Goten were coming down, I ran into the water and dived in head first.  
  
"Where's Pan going?" Trunks asked, Bra shrugged her shoulder and giggled.  
  
"To the coast who knows, better go get her" She said, Trunks ran down to the water and dived in leaving Bra and Goten alone.  
  
"So wanna go for a swim?" Bra asked batting her eye lashes.  
  
"Sure" Goten said happily.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
After I dived in I raised my ki to speed through the water until I couldn't hold my breath any longer, for some reason I knew Bra would tell Trunks to get me. Being sayian and everything I could hold my breath very long but not long enough till I had to surface, I was so afraid I'd come face to face with Trunks but thankfully I didn't. However I did come out of the water to see nothing, nothing at all ocean all over.  
  
"Kay Pan don't freak" I told myself, I was in the middle of the ocean and had no idea where I was the main object is to remain calm.  
  
Of course I could fly up and try to spot Trunks' house but who knew how far I was and plus its windy tonight and I'm wet! But the most sucky thing about it is, Trunks' house has a ki shield around it so I can't sense anyone's ki's! Wait duh, Bra, Goten and Trunks are outside.  
  
I bobbed under the water and concentrated on the ki's, but right at the moment I was gonna take off something grabbed my side. Bubbles escaped my mouth as I screamed and jumped up to the surface. The minute I came up I heard laughing, deep laughing.  
  
My eyes were closed but I knew who was there so I wiped my eyes with my hand.  
  
"Trunks?" I asked, almost positive it was him.  
  
"Hey Panny what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked with a half smirk, I really didn't know what to call it.  
  
"Finding myself lost" I told him, he chuckled and shook his head making his perfect lavender hair flip backwards kami is he so fine!   
  
"Good cause I was just casually swimming through here looking for people that are lost, and hey I found one!" He shouted, I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Don't rub it in boxer boy!" I said it shut him up but still he smiled.  
  
"Now come on, get on" He said, what did he want me to do?  
  
"What?" I asked it sorta flew over my head.  
  
"Get on my back and hold on I'm gonna swim back home" He said, what did he think I was a little kid that I couldn't swim home all by myself?  
  
"I'm not little I can swim" I said. His smile faded and his eye brows came together, this was a little alarming.  
  
"That's not the first of my worry's, what I should be worried about is all the man eating sharks underneath us at this very moment and hopping we can move before they attack" He said casual, my eyes almost popped out of my head.  
  
I swam over to him and jumped on his back then slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Let's get a move on it!" I yelled, the last thing I wanted was to get eaten by a shark.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry Panny?" He asked.  
  
"Trunks! Let's just go!" I yelled again I didn't want to admit it but he was in the water now he had the chance to get attacked, I didn't want that.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
It took us a while to get back to shore, it was worth it. He had the most softest skin that I ever felt, sorta seeing that I was clinging to his back.  
  
When I finally could see the shore I jumped off of him and back into the water, he turned around confused  
  
"Your not gonna come to the beach with me?" He asked, me? Hell no get out of the water, not planned!  
  
"No, I think I'm gonna just swim around for a while, you know" I said laughing unsteady.   
  
"Are you sure, there's still sharks in here" He said, I thought about it for a minute then decided I'd rather have him see me in my underwear than get attacked.  
  
I started swimming towards the shore, he took cue and followed. When we reached land I stood up and out of the water, I had the feeling all eyes were on me. Bra was on the shore flirting with Goten she didn't realize we were there till I walked up and cleared my throat.  
  
"Oh goodie your back, I got some uh...bad news" Bra said. I was always the kind of person to take things really bad, so this wasn't exactly my piece of cake even though I didn't know what the news was.  
  
"What?" I asked, thinking my dad was in the hospital or something.  
  
"Well, when you jumped into the water you threw your clothes right on the shore, the current came up and got them all wet" She said, my face dropped it was a little better than what I thought I was gonna hear.  
  
"Great I'm freezing!" I said sighing, I wrapped my arms around my body and hugged it.  
  
"Don't worry Panny, you can wear my shirt" Trunks said, I looked at him and smiled.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
My grampa once told me. You keep the things you love close to you, afraid something bad might happen if they leave. I don't know exactly what he meant by that cause with Trunks its different, very different. Of course I think I'm in love with him but I could honestly say I'd rather think of him in my room than be close to him, I find that weird.  
  
Maybe I'm wrong maybe I don't love him. Maybe I just like him a lot....  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I WILL have the next chapter out really soon!!  
  
Next chapter: bear with me, I have no idea! 


	27. Ch:27 Confused feelings

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Ok, ok. This is where the story takes a turn. I know it's a little short but it's the long waited talk with Trunks. Whats gonna go on?  
  
  
  
Pan: 15  
Trunks: 23  
Goten: 22  
Bra: 14  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 27 Confused feelings.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
My grampa once told me. You keep the things you love close to you, afraid something bad might happen if they leave. I don't know exactly what he meant by that cause with Trunks its different, very different. Of course I think I'm in love with him but I could honestly say I'd rather think of him in my room than be close to him, I find that weird.  
  
Maybe I'm wrong maybe I don't love him. Maybe I just like him a lot....  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Now on with the story........  
  
  
  
"Thanks Trunks" I said, Trunks had given me his shirt. It was long and black and made of the softest cotton, I could even smell Trunks on it.  
  
"No problem Panny, you look good in it" I took in a sharp breath, obviously he didn't mean to say it. Once those words came out of his mouth I could have sworn I seen his cheeks tint a rose pink.  
  
Did he really think so? I mean I was no Bra but I did have my own look. Even though I haven't gotten my "friends" I'm still happy with the way I look. After it was said I just sat there like a fool, I honestly didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uh....thanks" I said, I took a seat in the sand earlier and was watching Bra and Goten fool around in the water. Trunks sat next to me he was sorta in a trance, he was looking up at the sky, there were no stars out it was pitch black.  
  
"What are you thinking about Trunks?" I asked, I didn't want to upset him but something was on his mind and I wanted to know.  
  
He turned to me and smiled, I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to answer.   
  
"Pan I'm getting old" He started, I busted out laughing. His smile faded so I stopped laughing and tried to look serious.  
  
"Trunks your only twenty-three!" I said. He nodded with agreement.  
  
"I know but its beside the point, I want a family" Trunks? Trunks of all people wanted a family. The same Trunks that would be gone all night at parties and seen with various women? No.  
  
"Trunks you have plenty of time to have a family, your young" I said.   
  
"Oh Panny its not time I'm worried about, its women" He was being totally serious that's what I didn't get. Trunks always had women all over him, all he would have to smile and there would be a slut on his arm.  
  
"Trunks correct me if I'm wrong ok? Your a quadruple multi millionaire, your Japans most eligible bachelor and I'm saying you rank up in the top three in America. Not to mention your very handsome, strong, nice and wait this is the best one." I stopped for a minute to think how I was gonna put this, its sometimes harder to say than you think.  
  
For the brief second I looked at Trunks he had a huge smile on his face, like he found a pot of gold. "And you have heart Trunks, that's the most important thing."  
  
His smile faded and he got a really surprised look, I was beginning to regret saying everything that I did.  
  
"You really think I'm all that Pan?" He asked like he didn't believe me. He was, out of any guy I know or knew, the most perfect guy he had it all and way more! How can't you love someone like him?  
  
I laughed. "Of course Trunks, I bet you I couldn't find a girl that wouldn't like you!"  
  
"Yeah Panny that's the problem, all the women that want me just want me for my money" He said.  
  
"So your scared your not gonna find that special girl in time?" I asked. I wasn't always good at the advice bit, I was always the one to get it. But I was always up for it.  
  
"Yeah that's totally right! I'm thinking if I keep going at this rate all I'm gonna find is the wrong women" He said. He had no idea how much I just wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything was gonna be fine. But that wasn't gonna solve anything so I'll just tell him what I know.  
  
"Trunks let me give you some words of advice, or what I call advice. Even though you think your never gonna find that special girl you don't have to worry, let her find you. But if you wanna look for yourself that's fine, all you have to do is look for the important thing in women, there heart. Someone that has a heart would do anything for you, they would stand beside you and love you the whole time not giving a shit what anyone else said. But what can ya say? You just have to learn to look into peoples heart, past other things. Everybody's the same Trunks we all work the same way, the heart and the mind make up the person inside, not anything else. All you have to do is learn to look at there heart and figure out there mind and it'll be all that easier." I said.   
  
Did I really say that? I looked at Trunks, he was looking back at the sky. There was a long silence where I thought it was best to just go, I gave him my look at it all that's all I can do. I got up from my spot in the sand and starting walking back to the house until I heard Trunks call my name.  
  
When I turned around he was standing also, with a blank expression. A shiver ran up my back, I'd never been this scared.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"How did you get so smart?" He asked, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Seriously Trunks, I don't know, it just comes natural" I said. I didn't want to sound like the godfather or anything but what I just told him I didn't even know I knew. He smiled and started fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"Thanks Pan" He said. I nodded walked over to him.   
  
I wasn't sure what I was gonna do, I just let my instincts take control. I raised on my tippee toes and wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders.  
  
"I have a strong feeling your gonna find her Trunks, I really do" I said. I felt his arms go around my small waist and squeeze gently.   
  
"I wouldn't know what I'd do without you Pan, your an angel" He said. I laughed.  
  
"Not nearly, but thanks anyway.......listen I'm gonna go back, I'm getting kinda tired" I lied. I just wanted to go to my room and think about this whole situation and what unfolded.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow" He said. I nodded and turned to go back to the house.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I've made up my mind, I'm not in love with Trunks anymore. It finally hit me earlier when he said he wanted a family. I'm only fifteen and I need to put this whole crush thing behind me. I mean I'm still gonna love him I don't think I'll ever stop, I'll just stop thinking of him like that.  
  
No madder how hard it is, I have to....its the right thing, right?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
We only had another day to stay at Trunks' house, we were all leaving that night. The next day was hard, I tried to be as comfortable with Trunks as possible, it seemed to be working. All of us went down to an amusement park on Sunday, it was a great day too until uncle Goten got sick on the roller coaster and threw up on Bra. I've never seen her so mad, still it was fun it was a good time for me and Trunks to get closer as friends, we did.  
  
On the way out of the park Bra spotted a picture booth she urged me and Trunks to take pictures after her and Goten were done, seeing the booth could only fit two people. I was all for it and so was Trunks, I jumped in the booth and sat to the left of Trunks we had two pictures and I wanted to make them good.  
  
The first picture was hilarious, Trunks grabbed me around the waist and rested his head on my shoulder as I stupidly looked at the camera. We had one more, the clock was ticking down till the picture would be taken. At the last second I shifted up and planted a light butterfly kiss on Trunks' cheek. When the pictures came out you could see the pink in his cheeks, Bra teased him all the way back to the house.  
  
Everything seemed to be going great, I had Trunks as a best friend again and didn't even think of him any other way the rest of the weekend. But like all good things, it had to end and it did we were leaving that night.  
  
I was in the room me and Goten shared that week, packing all my belongings into capsules when I came upon something I was supposed to give Trunks.   
  
"The jacket" I said to myself, I wasn't gonna leave without giving it to him.  
  
I uncapsuled it and folded it neatly putting it behind my back, now to find Trunks. I searched for his ki, he was in his room only a few doors down. I left my room and went to the door that I presumed was his and knocked lightly, I received a response.  
  
"Come in"  
  
I grabbed the knob and let myself in, Trunks came out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of kakhi pants he was obviously getting dressed.  
  
"Hi" I greeted. He smiled and grabbed a white shirt from his bed, I watched.  
  
"What can I do for you Pan-chan." He asked. He started calling me that yesterday, I didn't really mind I picked up on calling him Trunks-kun.  
  
"Well, actually.....I....uh...I.uh got you something" I said. He popped his head through the shirt and straightened it to his waist, then looked at me strangely.  
  
"Oh really? Panny I hope you didn't" He laughed then noticed my arm around my back.  
  
"I did, close your eyes" I said, he did as told. I walked up to him and took the jacket from behind my back. "Ok open your eyes!" I yelled.  
  
He opened them and looked down at the jacket, his mouth formed a O and his eyes widened.  
  
"Panny why did you do this?" He asked smiling. I laughed and put the jacket in his hands.  
  
"Well, really I bought this for you a while back, just didn't have the time to give it to you" I said. His eyes were fixed on it, a smile fixed on his face. "Do you like it?" I asked.  
  
"Like it Pan? I love it, thanks" He said grabbing me with his arm and pulling me into a hug. I felt like a huge ton of bricks were lifted off my shoulders.  
  
"Good, now we have an eye for an eye" I said. He was confused until I reached up and grabbed the chain that was around my neck, the locket he got my when I was thirteen.  
  
He smiled and gave me another hug this time squeezing more firmly, that's when I felt it. After convincing my heart that I was over him, I got that feeling again.  
  
Maybe I wasn't over him?  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Ok did you actually think I was gonna have Pan kiss him? That would be wrong lol. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. I'm gonna start woking on the next CH ASAP! Theres a little surpise in it, and I'm not telling! 


	28. Ch:28 Whats going on?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Ok, Ok. This chapter is short, I'm sorry. It was all I had time to write. But after this chapter the chappys are gonna get longer *YAY*.   
  
Love ya all!! And thanks for all your wonderful reivews, I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 28 Whats going on?   
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
He opened them and looked down at the jacket, his mouth formed a O and his eyes widened.  
  
"Panny why did you do this?" He asked smiling. I laughed and put the jacket in his hands.  
  
"Well, really I bought this for you a while back, just didn't have the time to give it to you" I said. His eyes were fixed on it, a smile fixed on his face. "Do you like it?" I asked.  
  
"Like it Pan? I love it, thanks" He said grabbing me with his arm and pulling me into a hug. I felt like a huge ton of bricks were lifted off my shoulders.  
  
"Good, now we have an eye for an eye" I said. He was confused until I reached up and grabbed the chain that was around my neck, the locket he got my when I was thirteen.  
  
He smiled and gave me another hug this time squeezing more firmly, that's when I felt it. After convincing my heart that I was over him, I got that feeling again.  
  
Maybe I wasn't over him?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
4 years later......  
  
  
It's been four years since the last time I've seen Trunks, four years. After all of us came home from our weekend with him I stayed in touch, a call here and there. That was until he started getting busy with capsule corp, then it just drifted. Mother used to tell me that he would call every now and then, I was never home though I just got out of high school and was planning my college education.  
  
I remember when Bra told me he wasn't coming back, like he said he was. No, he decided to stay in America for the better bet of Capsule corp. I didn't have a problem with it actually, what I felt for him was totally mutual I guess. All I was scared of now was seeing him, I didn't want to feel that feeling for him again, not after all this time has gone by.  
  
But just like always the time flew by. During most of my high school years I dated, lots and lots of guys. That's when I realized guys are assholes, not all of them only 90% of the population. One thing I always do is look back at the past, it seems to make a lot more sense when your older. Well, one thing that makes a lot of sense now is what Trunks told me on the beach four years ago.  
  
He said that he was worried that he would never find the right women for him, I finally understand. Love is hard, I finally realize what he meant.  
  
Just like Trunks I'm worried too, not about finding the right person but thinking what the future has in store for me. I'm nineteen years old and in another two months I'm leaving for collage, just thinking about it scares me. Most of the time when I was scared or feeling alone I would run to Trunks, never my parents. But what do you do when your emotional rock is gone?  
  
So here I am, all grown up and still I want to run to Trunks, I must be out of my mind. I glanced over to my nightstand from where I was in my bed, the phone. I could call him, we haven't talked in a while. Debating in my head I decided to call it was only 8:00 at night so I grabbed the phone. Thinking to myself quickly I punched in his number and quietly waited.  
  
After a couple of rings someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi umm....is Trunks there?"  
  
"Ah no I think you have the wrong number, bye."  
  
"Wait, no. I'm positive this is the right number, are you sure there's nobody there by the name of Trunks?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry there isn't, bye." Click.  
  
I held the phone away from my ear and looked at it. What a weird lady, what the hell is going on?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Trunks asked as he came out of the bathroom and walked into his bedroom.  
  
"Oh nobody, wrong number" A women with long dark brown hair answered. She smirked and padded a seat next to her where she was positioned on the bed.  
  
Trunks walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, a smirk upon his face also. He crawled over to her and stopped when he was directly above her. Leaning down slightly he planted a light kiss on her lips, giggling she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her. The kiss was brief but sweet, Trunks smiled.  
  
"Are you almost done?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"With you or packing?" She asked giggling.  
  
"Packing" He said.  
  
"Yes, I'm done" She answered.  
  
"Great I can't wait for you too meet my mother" Trunks said, getting off the bed and walking to the dresser.  
  
"I'm sure I'll love her" She said receiving a bright smile from Trunks.  
  
"Great, now lets go, we have to leave as soon as possible" He said grabbing the capsules from the dresser and stuffing them into his pocket.  
  
"All right, you have your wallet?" She asked.  
  
Trunks looked at her surprised but nodded his head.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Maybe he moved? No, I would have heard about it already. Maybe he just.....just...I don't know I'm tired of thinking about the maybes. I sighed and rested my head on my fluffy pillow, what do I do when I need a good laugh?  
  
Suddenly I jumped from my bed and bolted to my closet. I got on my knees and searched it. shuffling through papers and grabbing all kinds of boxes I came to a stop when I found it, a box with 'birthday 0,6' written on the top. It was my birthday box from when I turned six. I opened it up and dug around, pulling out various pictures and toys. I didn't stop till I found what I was looking for, a video tape.  
  
I got up from my knees and walked over to my TV, popping the tape in I grabbed the VCR remote and ran to my bed. The tape was made at chunky cheese that's where we went for my birthday that year, everyone was there including Trunks.  
  
I smiled when I seen the screen pop up, it was me, Trunks, Bra and uncle Goten. This tape was the single thing that could get me to laugh until I couldn't breath. I grabbed the blanket that was at my feet and covered up, I haven't watched this thing in ages.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks? Are you stuck in there?" Goten asked on the TV.  
  
"Yes, Goten you can see I am!" Trunks yelled.  
  
I started cracking up just watching it. That was when Trunks got stuck in the play tubes, he was trying to catch me and Bra after I called him a purple haired boxer boy. The rest of the night I watched the tape as I laid in my bed, eventually I fell asleep right before the fire department arrived and got Trunks out of the tube. I was totally beat, not to mention I had to get up early tomorrow. I was going over to Bra's in the morning, she told me she wanted to go shopping for a new outfit, she had a date this weekend.  
  
So I fell asleep, nodding off into my dream lands. Trunks was in my dream that night.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Wasn't that funny? LOL I thought it was. Just imagine Trunks getting caught in a play tube at chunky cheese LOL! Oh and for some that don't know what chunky cheese is, its a place were little kids have there birthday parties or just go to have fun. They have like games and lots of tubes to climb in (I used to go there for my b-days not anymore sadly, gettin to old lol)  
  
Next chapter: Who's this women with Trunks? Pan's heading over to CC, so is Trunks. whats gonna happen? 


	29. Ch:29 Comfort in a friend

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Chappie 29 fresh from the writers block, my block really. See everytime I get done writing a new chapter I usally put my little info *here*. Well this chapter I don't know what to say, honestly. I'm running out of things to say, very bad! But always, enjoy the chappie. I'll see you at chapter 30, you know I'll be there *LOL*  
  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 29 Comfort in a friend.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
I smiled when I seen the screen pop up, it was me, Trunks, Bra and uncle Goten. This tape was the single thing that could get me to laugh until I couldn't breath. I grabbed the blanket that was at my feet and covered up, I haven't watched this thing in ages.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks? Are you stuck in there?" Goten asked on the TV.  
  
"Yes, Goten you can see I am!" Trunks yelled.  
  
I started cracking up just watching it. That was when Trunks got stuck in the play tubes, he was trying to catch me and Bra after I called him a purple haired boxer boy. The rest of the night I watched the tape as I laid in my bed, eventually I fell asleep right before the fire department arrived and got Trunks out of the tube. I was totally beat, not to mention I had to get up early tomorrow. I was going over to Bra's in the morning, she told me she wanted to go shopping for a new outfit, she had a date this weekend.  
  
So I fell asleep, nodding off into my dream lands. Trunks was in my dream that night.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Trunks your such a cutie, did I ever tell you that?"   
  
"Actually no you didn't."  
  
"Well, I am now."  
  
"Ummm...well...thanks, I guess."  
  
"What's wrong Trunks? Are you feeling uncomfortable?"  
  
"Ah..well, a little."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just, I've never pictured it this way."  
  
"Oh, you don't want it this way?"  
  
"No, I never said that, your an attractive young women just we're not meant to be with each other."  
  
"Oh.....that's what you think?"  
  
"It's what I know."  
  
"Okay well, I think I'll be on my way then."  
  
"No wait, I don't want this to effective us."  
  
"Don't worry Trunks, its not gonna change anything."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"Great, I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay see ya Trunks."  
  
"See ya later, oh and Panny have a good life."  
  
"What? Wait! Don't leave me Trunks!!"  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep  
  
What the hell was that thing going off for I didn't even set it last night. I rolled over to my right side were I was in my comfy bed and slammed my hand on the alarm clock. No duh, I didn't set it last night that's why its going off at what time? 5:47!! I need to get some more sleep, so I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes.  
  
That was until the dream I had came to my mind. I had a dream about Trunks, it was the weirdest thing though. I don't know what it meant, I'm no expert so how the hell do I know what's going on. I do know one thing I need to find out and now! Ok who do I go to whenever I need advice or a good talking too?  
  
BRA!! I gotta go see her, its only 5:47 she'll be up. I jumped out of bed and glanced down at what I was wearing, Tank top and pajama shorts. I'm only going over there for a minute, its not like I have anyone to look good for?  
  
I walked over to my window and slid it open, like I haven't done this before. I jumped onto the window sill and slid out, almost slipping when I jumped to the ground the grass was wet and it still wasn't light.  
  
Without a second thought I blasted off into the morning sky not having a care in the world, just like I used to do when I was young.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
At the briefs......  
  
  
"Oh sweetheart its great to have you home, too bad your flight came early I really wanted everyone to be up when you got here." Bulma said as she walked in circles around the kitchen, biting her left thumb nail.  
  
"Don't worry mother everything's fine, we'll just see everyone in the morning" Trunks said, trying to calm his mother down. Bulma stopped pacing and smiled.  
  
"It is the morning silly." She said laughing.  
  
"I know mother, now go upstairs and go back to sleep me and Madison are going also."  
  
"Oh great I'm gonna wake you up extra early for breakfast so don't think your sleeping in mister!" Bulma laughed. Trunks stood up and gave her a kiss, which she repaid then left.  
  
"Are you ready to go upstairs Mr. briefs?" A tall brunette asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
When I seen the huge dome or C.C my face lit up, I didn't bother to feel for her ki I was just gonna enter at her balcony and hopefully not scare the shit out of her.  
  
That's what I did, I landed on her balcony and looked in. There was a small light on, one that I could see from the windows it must be her night light she always keeps it on when she's up or reading. I grabbed the door handle and pulled, it slid open quietly so I knew she didn't lock it. I walked in and looked around.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
  
"Bra, Bra wait Bra its me Pan."  
  
"Pan what the hell are you doing here!" She shouted.  
  
"Shhh, be quiet I came to talk to you!" I said. I couldn't see her but I seen movement, then the light came on.  
  
"You came to talk to me at 6:00 in the morning!?" She asked. I could see she wasn't sleeping, her hair was perfect and her eyes were wide open.  
  
"You were not even sleeping! Now I seriously need to talk to you!" I yelled, not too loud of course.  
  
"Ok sit, what's so important?"   
  
"All right I was sleeping at home when I had this really weird dream, I just woke up at 5:30 and remembered it so I wanted to tell you sorta see what you think about it." I said. She got an annoyed look and sighed.  
  
"Who was it about?"  
  
"Your brother mainly." I said until she cut me off and yelled.  
  
"Pan I don't need you to come to my house at 6:00 in the morning to tell me about a dream you had about my freakin stupid brother! Now what do I always tell you about him! Huh? You need to stop thinking about him and get over it!! He's a jerk and you know it, plus you told me you were over him!?"  
  
As she managed to spit out every insult she knew at me my eyes started watering, when she stopped she noticed.  
  
"How would you feel if you were in my place with Goten? You would want support from somebody when you realized you were in love with the only man that can make you happy, and can't have him!" Knowing my sayian pride didn't allow me to cry I wiped my face with my hand.  
  
This was totally different. When it came to guys I couldn't cry, knowing if something went wrong there were more fish in the sea. But he was different, I could cry for him.  
  
"Oh sweet heart." Bra grabbed me and held me in a tight hug, she finally understood how I felt, I didn't cry over just anything.  
  
We stayed like that for a while. It's funny I came over here for something totally different but ended up with something I really needed. Kami didn't know how much I needed that.  
  
When Bra let go of me she chuckled and punched my shoulder slightly.  
  
"Look at you, go get cleaned up then come back, ok? You can have breakfast with us then we'll go to the mall."  
  
I nodded and left her room, she was in the east wing so that meant she didn't have a private bathroom in her room. Still all I had to do was walk down the hall, there was a bathroom at the end of the stairs. I was pulled from my strain of concentration when I felt a gaze on me.  
  
I didn't turn around just froze up, I didn't need to turn around I knew who was watching me. What was he doing here?  
  
"Panny?"  
  
I could have kicked myself for not checking the ki's before I came in the house. I straightened up and tried not to look surprised, then very slowly I turned around and came face to face with the angel.  
  
"Hi Trunks!"  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Ahhh sorry I had to end it here, it's the worst cliffy!! Chappie 29! Can't believe I'm going on 30! As well every chapter I thank everyone who's still reading it, I try to be the best I can. *LOL*  
  
Next chapter: Pan and Trunks' reunion, who's Madison? 


	30. Ch:30 Cooking up love?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Ok heres the new chappie. Alot of you readers been saying you want more interaction between Pan and Trunks....well your gonna love this chapter.  
  
*Also on a special note*  
The story now has reached 400 review!! Woo Hoo!! I can't believe you guys like it this much. *LOL*  
  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 30 Cooking up love?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
I nodded and left her room, she was in the east wing so that meant she didn't have a private bathroom in her room. Still all I had to do was walk down the hall, there was a bathroom at the end of the stairs. I was pulled from my strain of concentration when I felt a gaze on me.  
  
I didn't turn around just froze up, I didn't need to turn around I knew who was watching me. What was he doing here?  
  
"Panny?"  
  
I could have kicked myself for not checking the ki's before I came in the house. I straightened up and tried not to look surprised, then very slowly I turned around and came face to face with the angel.  
  
"Hi Trunks!"  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Now the story........  
  
  
All I could do was look at him, standing right in front of me and all I could do was look at him. I forced a smile on my face when I said hi, well being Trunks he smiled back. I don't think we both knew what to say, we just looked at each other quietly.  
  
I could see he was shocked. I mean I am 19 years old, last time he seen me I was 15. I've changed, a lot of things about me have changed. I'm still short as ever standing at around 5'8, compared to Trunks I'm tiny, I still come up to his shoulders. Also I now have long wavy black hair, it was one of Bra's idea's. But the thing that's changed the most is my chest, no more did I look like a young tomboy I was now a well developed women.  
  
But him, he hasn't changed one bit. He still has the crystal blue eyes I fell in love with, and his purple hair, still cut to it's usual length. He must have noticed me gazing at him cause he chuckled, I shook my head and smiled.  
  
"How are ya Panny?" He asked. He reached out and scooped me up in his arms giving me the Trunks briefs bear hug, I was taken back but enjoyed the gesture.  
  
"I'm, I'm...great Trunks! and you? What are you doing here?" I asked all too fast for him.   
  
"Whoa, whoa lets go down to the kitchen, we'll talk more." He said. I almost jumped to the chance but quietly followed him down the stairs.  
  
When we reached the kitchen Trunks sat down, I sat directly across from him shakily. Then again it became quiet, a scary kind of quiet. My throat felt dry and scratchy, I couldn't speak. I heard a low rumble, I looked up at Trunks. He smiled sheepishly, that's when I knew it was his stomach.  
  
"I'm a little hungry" He confessed. I laughed and got up from my seat.  
  
"I can make you something if you like, I practically know my way around this kitchen like I know my grandparents." I laughed.   
  
"Sure, that sounds great thanks Panny." He said. I stopped and smiled.  
  
"Trunks I'm 19, please stop calling me Panny." I said. It was too childish, I wanted people to see me all grown up.  
  
"Oh, no problem.....Panny."  
  
I gasped and playfully slapped Trunks on the head.  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"No! Panny!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"No!'  
  
"Oh it's on now boxer boy!"  
  
"Bring it Panny."  
  
I lunged forward and jumped on Trunks' back, wrapping my legs and arms around him tightly. He grabbed my leg's and started running around the huge kitchen, I laughed and yelled "giddyup!"  
  
When he came around to the kitchen counter he backed up and set me on the counter, I let go and watched his expression when he turned around towards me. He had a smile/smirk/grin on his face, it was weird.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head and stood back just watching me, I thought it was weird so I jumped down from the counter.  
  
"You still want that food?" I asked. He smiled warmly and nodded.  
  
So I started cooking. Me and Trunks chatted away as I did. He told me he came in last night to spend a week with his family, he said he missed everyone here. When he asked me what I was doing over, I told him the truth well not entirely the truth. I said I came over really early to talk to Bra, it was really important. He tried to ask what it was but I told him it was something or another about going to the mall today.  
  
I was so glad to see him again, I wanted to see him before I went to collage. Kami must be on my side.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
  
"Where the hell did Pan go? Don't tell me she got lost." I asked outloud. Pan knew my house so well it was impossible to get lost.  
  
I jumped off my bed and walked over to my door, maybe she just went down into the kitchen to get a snack. Come to think of it I'm a little hungry also. I opened my door and jogged down the hall to the stairs, I heard laughing? I crept down the stairs quietly and went to the kitchen entrance, just barely peeking around the corner.   
  
I seen Pan cutting something then shifting over to stirring a bowl all at once, she must be really hungry. That's until I noticed Trunks was in the room, sitting on the counter by the fridge. He was watching Pan do everything, sorta looks like he's spacing out.  
  
"Ok that's done." Pan said setting the bowl down and picking up the knife she was previously using.  
  
She started cutting something else then Trunks jumped down from the counter.  
  
"I think I can offer a hand." He said. Oh, my, God. What's going on here?  
  
Just watching them made me get goosbumbs, they, they....they are so perfect for each other. I can see it now, I see what Pan was talking about. I glanced back into the kitchen for a second before creeping back up the stairs.  
  
Can something really happen between Pan and my brother?  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
"Women." Vegeta said.  
  
"What Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she rolled over, Vegeta laid straight on his back with his left eye open watching her.  
  
"I smell food" He said. Bulma laughed and slapped him.  
  
"You don't smell no....wait, no wait I smell food too." She said.  
  
Vegeta got out of bed and went to the door, Bulma jumped out also and followed him.  
  
"Who could be cooking at this hour?" She asked herself.  
  
They came down the stairs and smelt the air, the smell of food was stronger. Vegeta ran to the kitchen followed by Bulma, they both stopped in the door way.  
  
"What's going on here?" Bulma asked stepping in.  
  
I looked over and seen Bulma and Vegeta, they must have smelt the food. We couldn't help it me and Trunks were having so much fun cooking together we decided to make breakfast for everyone.  
  
"Oh hey Bulma me and Trunks made breakfast, sit down" I said. Bulma set her hand on her chest, she looked overwhelmed.  
  
"I can't believe you guys did this, Pan I didn't even know you were here." She laughed.   
  
"I came early this morning to talk to Bra until I bumped into Trunks here, come on sit down, eat!" I said ushering them to chairs.  
  
"Well, thanks you guys, you gave me a rare day off from cooking." Bulma said.  
  
"Thank kami." Vegeta remarked, Bulma hit him.  
  
I laughed and went back to placing food on the table. Bulma insisted she wanted to help but I didn't let her.  
  
"Trunks shouldn't you go wake Madison up?" Bulma asked. I set down a plate and looked at her, who was Madison?  
  
"Yeah I'm going to do that right now." He said then left the room.  
  
I sat down and looked at Bulma clueless.  
  
"Who's Madison?" I asked.  
  
"Oh that's Trunks' new girlfriend." She said. I felt fear race up my spine, he brought a girlfriend why didn't he tell me? I tried to control my breathing so they wouldn't notice, thankfully they didn't.  
  
"Well, hey Bulma tell Bra to give me a call later, I'm gonna go on home." I said.  
  
"Why don't you stay Pan and eat?"  
  
"I would but I'm not that hungry, I'll see you later." I said then walked out of the kitchen, I had to get home.  
  
Vegeta watched as Pan walked out of the kitchen, he smirked.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Well it looks like Trunks has a new girlfriend, is it serious? I don't know you'll have to find out. I want to thank all the reviewers, without you my story would be nothing.  
  
Next chapter: Trunks asks where did Pan go? Will Pan have to go back to the briefs house? And what's gonna happen when she comes face to face with the new women?  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
*Also I sorta wanted to start a reviewer of other stories that I fondly love, at the end of each chapter*  
  
So for this first time I'm reviewing this great! Story.  
  
It's called   
  
Androids little helper By: Z  
  
It's a T/P, which got me interested.  
  
I really loved this fic. It's set in the future, Trunks is about three years old and Pan has just been born. Videl and Gohan have twins together, Goten and Pan. As Bulma has Trunks and a baby Bra. Well unfourtantly the androids attack and kill Bulma, leaving Trunks and baby Bra all alone. Gohan comes along and takes Trunks and Bra into his new family, thats is until one day the andriods come back and take Baby Goten and Pan.   
  
There's only 4 chapter right now, so this is all I know. I can't wait for more chapters of this story, it could get very interesting. I urge anyone who love's T/P fics with a little G/B to read this fic! You'll love it. 


	31. Ch:31 Secret revealed!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Okay I started writing and didn't want to stop! This chappy is a little longer, its just too good! Also check out my new review at the end of the story!  
  
*Thanx everybody!*  
  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 31 Secret revealed!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
"Trunks shouldn't you go wake Madison up?" Bulma asked. I set down a plate and looked at her, who was Madison?  
  
"Yeah I'm going to do that right now." He said then left the room.  
  
I sat down and looked at Bulma clueless.  
  
"Who's Madison?" I asked.  
  
"Oh that's Trunks' new girlfriend." She said. I felt fear race up my spine, he brought a girlfriend why didn't he tell me? I tried to control my breathing so they wouldn't notice, thankfully they didn't.  
  
"Well, hey Bulma tell Bra to give me a call later, I'm gonna go on home." I said.  
  
"Why don't you stay Pan and eat?"  
  
"I would but I'm not that hungry, I'll see you later." I said then walked out of the kitchen, I had to get home.  
  
Vegeta watched as Pan walked out of the kitchen, he smirked.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Here we go......  
  
  
"Is it good?" Bra asked.  
  
Bulma looked up from her plate and smiled, her daughter was up.  
  
"Yes, it is, sit down and eat." She ordered. Bra sat down and looked around the table curiously.  
  
"Pan went home, she said she wants you to call her." Bulma said suddenly. Bra looked at her questionable, why did Pan go home?  
  
"Who made breakfast?" Madison asked as she walked into the kitchen with Trunks.  
  
Bra looked up at the sudden noise and gasped. Who's that? I've never seen her before.  
  
"Me and Pan." Trunks said glancing around. "Oh father, Bra, this is Madison, my girlfriend."  
  
Bra gasped again. That's why Pan went home, Oh Kami I gotta call her. She jumped from her seat and onto her feet (I feel like a rapper *LOL*) she glanced at the table and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Breakfast was wonderful, havta do it again sometime, bye!" She said then quickly ran out the room, Trunks looked confused.  
  
"Okay....sit down Madison and eat, Mother where's Pan?" He asked. Bulma finished chewing what was in her mouth and responded.  
  
"She went home."  
  
"Why?" He asked. This was confusing for him, Pan wouldn't just up and leave unless something made her leave.  
  
"I don't know, she said she wasn't hungry and left. I think she's coming over later though her and Bra have plans to go to the mall."  
  
"Oh." He answered. I have to find out what's up with her, he thought.  
  
"Oh Trunksie I wanna go to the mall also." Madison said. Trunks nodded aimlessly obviously too caught up in his thoughts.  
  
  
(upstairs)  
  
Bra slammed her bedroom door and launched herself on her bed, grabbing the phone as she did. She punched the speed dial and held the phone to here ear.  
  
Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring.  
  
Bra slammed the phone down. Oh Kami Pan where are you?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
What's going on with me? I've never been this confused! I thought finally I could live my life in harmony but NO! He has to show up as sweet as ever WITH a girlfriend and I stupidly fall in love with him all over again. Okay Pan just calm down, everything's all right.  
  
No! Everything's not all right! It was never all right and its never gonna be all right!  
  
I had so much anger and felt completely helpless against it all, I had to stop this or else I was gonna have a nervous breakdown. I looked at my surroundings. I was at my thinking spot, a nice forest setting with a beautiful waterfall, I loved this place.  
  
I got off the ground as I gathered a small ki ball in my hand, I shot it towards a nearby tree shattering it immediately. Okay I feel a little better, all right Pan now your lying to yourself. Without even knowing it I blasted into the sky, heading back to capsule corp. I knew Bra would be wondering where I was.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Trunks walked quietly down the hall thinking to himself until he stopped at a familiar door, knocking slightly he stood back and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
Bra ran to the door and opened it, seeing her brother standing on the other side.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked. Bra nodded and stepped aside. Trunks walked in and looked around, Bra closed the door behind him.  
  
"So what can I do for you oh brother of mine?" She asked stepping away from the door. Trunks remained silent just looking around the room, until Bra cleared her throat.  
  
"I like what you did to the place." He said. Bra knew he didn't come up just to say that, he always did this.  
  
"Well, thanks but uh...I know you didn't come up here to just look around so you might as well just spit it out." She said in a cocky tone.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Nice manners."  
  
"Yeah well I am part sayian you know, well are you gonna spit it out or what?" She asked, she was getting impatient.  
  
"Do you know what's going on with Pan?" He asked. Bra held in her breath thinking to herself.  
  
He knows, Pan's been acting too strangely lately he's picking up. I could tell him or risk getting killed by Pan? I think I'd rather keep my life but I have to tell him something or else he'll know for sure something's up.  
  
"Ah...well nothing, why do you think something's up with her?" Bra asked nervously, she smiled to assure Trunks everything was fine but he wasn't buying it.  
  
"Come on Bra tell me! I know something's wrong, is she dying or something? Tell me!" He begged. Bra looked at her brother he looked serious he really cared, she had to say something.  
  
"Trunks why do you care so much?" She asked. Trunks was taken back by the question.  
  
Of course he cared. Pan was his best friend next to Goten, he cared for her. But it just seemed in the last years he's been gone they lost that contact they had with each other, that closeness they had he missed that.  
  
"Bra I care for her!" He said like she should have known, Bra looked surprised.  
  
"You do?" She asked happily.  
  
"Of course I do!" He said defensively.  
  
"Well, why are you with that little girlfriend then?"  
  
"What, what does Madison have to do with this?" He asked.  
  
"You said you cared for her right?"  
  
"Of course she's my best friend!" He said desperately trying to make his point.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? Bra what do you know?"  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly, too quickly Trunks didn't buy it.  
  
"Please tell me Bra! Please?" He said pleading. Bra looked away and knew she couldn't stop it now, he knew something was up and he wasn't gonna stop till he found out.   
  
"Trunks don't do this to me." Bra moaned.  
  
"You do know something, now tell me" He said.  
  
"All right, all right sit down!" She ordered, Trunks sat on the bed and waited for her to talk. "I'm so sorry Pan."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Hold your horses I'm getting there!" She yelled, Trunks shut up instantly. "Well,.....ah... were am I gonna start, Pan's sorta you know in love with you."  
  
Bra started laughing to ease the tension in the room, Trunks joined also.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" She asked. Trunks slowed his laughing down and shook his head.  
  
"Always kidding with me Bra, know seriously what's wrong?"  
  
"Trunks I'm not joking, Pan is really in love with you. Why do you think she left when you went to get your 'girlfriend' for breakfast? Trunks I'm totally serious, she tells me all about it. Why do you think she was over at 6:00 this morning?"  
  
"Your serious?" He asked. He didn't know what to think about the madder, Panny had a crush on him? Little Pan-chan had a crush on him, it was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry Bra it's probably just a crush." He said. Bra rolled her eyes, it was time to make him think serious about this.  
  
"Trunks a crush don't last over 5 years! Especially at Pan's age, 19 Trunks! You don't get crushes at 19!" She yelled.  
  
Trunks bit his tongue, he knew from now on this was gonna be on his mind. Suddenly he jerked up and looked at the balcony doors.  
  
"What?" Bra asked.  
  
"Pan's coming, hide me!" He yelled. Him and Bra ran around the room trying to find a place for him to hide, until it came to the last minute.  
  
"Closet!" Bra yelled. Trunks ran to the closet and tore open the door, Bra had a walk in closet so it was easier to hide.  
  
At that very moment the closet doors slammed close Bra leaped on her bed, Pan came down from the sky and landed on the balcony. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey!" She greeted.  
  
"Oh, hey" Bra said back, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Why are you breathing heavy?"  
  
"Ah...no reason" She said but immediately slapped herself for it, she was a horrible liar. Luckily Pan wouldn't pry like Trunks.  
  
"Okay then, I'm glad your up are we still going to the mall?" Pan asked, Bra nodded. "All right great, I'll have to change."  
  
Pan jogged over to the closet and went it, before Bra could protest.  
  
"Great" Bra said to herself. She silently waited for Pan to notice Trunks was in there, didn't take long.  
  
"TRUNKS!?!?" Came Pan's shrilling shriek from inside, she immediately came storming out desperately trying to cover her chest. "What the hell is he doing in there?"  
  
Trunks came running out next stumbling on his own feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan Really! Bra I'll talk to you later!" He yelled as he ran out the room. Pan looked over to Bra who only shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I don't even want to ask!" Pan said walking back into the closet.  
  
"Ha, believe me you don't wanna ask." Bra whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I don't want to believe it, Pan is in love with me? It's wierd just saying it, I can't believe it! I don't like Pan in that way, I don't think I'll ever be able to see Pan that way I've known her too long to see her like that. And plus I have a girlfriend a steady girlfriend too, yeah I have a steady girlfriend that I love and want to marry! And that's it, nothing else.  
  
This is how I'm supposed to live the rest of my life, I'm sure. Me and my steady girlfriend/soon to be wife forever, I'm positive. I have that feeling, Pan's crush for me will faid I'm sure.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Oh wow this is getting very exciting! I had so much fun writing this chapter, I was giggling stupidly too (very wierd) Anyewayz, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Oh and for a quick appoligy, in chapter 30 at the end where it says what's gonna go on in the next chapter I sorta didn't follow that, sorry. I tell ya my imagination runs so much!  
  
Next chapter: I don't know I haven't thought about it yet, sorry.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Alright everybody I have a new story to review! As you might not know I like to review *new* storys to get them more known and for people to go and read them. Well the story I'm reviewing today is a good story, for a first chapter. I really hope to see more chapters soon.  
  
*T/P*  
  
It's called: A Love Like No Other  
By: Spunky-Sj a.k.a Sammie-Joe   
  
Since sadly theres only one chapter I only have a few things to say about this fic. One thing is its well wrote! The story first starts out with Pan having the crush on Trunks forever, until he calls and asks if Pan will hook him up with Marron?   
Yet I understand it's very *new*, still I liked it and thought you guys would enjoy it also. So go on and read it see what ya think? I can see this story turning very good! 


	32. Ch:32 The dress

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Chapter 32. It has a little more T/P in it today, I was feeling happy today I guess.  
  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 32 The dress.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
I don't want to believe it, Pan is in love with me? It's wierd just saying it, I can't believe it! I don't like Pan in that way, I don't think I'll ever be able to see Pan that way I've known her too long to see her like that. And plus I have a girlfriend a steady girlfriend too, yeah I have a steady girlfriend that I love and want to marry! And that's it, nothing else.  
  
This is how I'm supposed to live the rest of my life, I'm sure. Me and my steady girlfriend/soon to be wife forever, I'm positive. I have that feeling, Pan's crush for me will faid I'm sure.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Hey Daddy, Mum? Me and Pan are going to the mall we'll be home later!" Bra yelled. After I had gotten dressed into a pair of Bra's holy hell tight jeans and a plain white T, we decided to chill out at the mall for a while.  
  
Bra had been acting totally strange lately, like she was hiding something, now I'm not the kind to pry but I really wanted to know!   
  
"Hey, hey wait up!" I turned with Bra to see who was calling when Trunks came into view.  
  
I felt butterflies in my stomach when I looked at him."He..hey.hey....Trunks, hi." I said stupidly. I was a total wreak but thankfully I don't think he can tell, plus even if he thought I was acting weird he would have no idea that I liked him.  
  
"What do you want?" Bra asked plainly.  
  
"Well, I wanted to join your little mall group you know we could all go to the mall and like shop!" He said happily. I looked at Bra, she looked at me.  
  
"Trunks your scaring me..." I said, he laughed and wrapped his arm around me.  
  
"I'm serious Pan, I wanna go to the mall with your two. I mean come on, I feel like buying some wardrobes!" He said. Bra jerked and her eyes widened.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
I started laughing when she ran out of the room screaming, I'm getting a new wardrobe!   
  
Trunks laughed and cleared his throat. "And you know we could even have our own little bikini modeling." He laughed. I felt my cheeks start to get warm so I turned away from him.   
  
"Oh Panny, you wouldn't model for me?"  
  
I busted out in giggles, I tried to control myself but it was too funny. Trunks was acting so weird, what got into him?  
  
"In bikini's?" I asked. I could really see that!  
  
"Nothing better!"  
  
I smirked to myself. "Maybe on your best day Trunks." I said.  
  
"Always hope.." He said. I turned swiftly to him not caring if he seen my beat red face and smirked.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" I asked.   
  
He smiled in an evil way and shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just meson with ya Pan."  
  
"Oh ok, now are we going to mall or what?" I asked. I would never admit it but I felt hurt when he said he was messing with me. I mean of course I knew he was messing but a part of me didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Yeah can you hold for a minute, I gotta go get Madison." He said. My face faulted, I covered up quickly by smiling and waving him off. He immediately ran out of the room to get her, I took this chance to get the hell outta there!  
  
I ran straight outside where Bra was waiting, I didn't give her no chance to say anything I just grabbed her hand and blasted into the sky.  
  
"What are you doing Pan!!!" She screamed at me, I didn't let go.  
  
"Trunks wanted to bring his girlfriend with us and I'm sorry I don't want to spend a whole day looking at them, so WE are LEAVING without them! Now lower your ki!" I yelled. After living so many years with Bra as my best friend she knew when I was mad, angry or sad. I didn't know what was happening to me, I was screaming at my best friend!  
  
Reluctantly I flew all the way to the mall trying to blow off my stream, but to say the truth I didn't even know what got me so upset.   
  
What the hell is wrong with Pan? Bra looked on at her angry friend, she had never seen Pan this way. Kami Pan you have changed so much, your a total different person.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
Why the heck is Pan's ki's flaring up? It feels like she's angry, I don't sense any trouble. What would she be mad at? Hey we were all supposed to go to the mall, they flew away? What's going on. Pan has changed, I'm not sure why but she's different, something about her....  
  
"Madison sweetheart....I'm gonna get see my mother, I'll meet up with you later." Trunks said. Madison smiled and grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'll come with you." She said. Trunks paled and pulled his arm out of her grip slowly.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, it's top secret with my mother........." He started. Madison smiled and nodded, obviously trying to hide the hurt.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet up with you later then..."  
  
"All right, I Love you." He said pushing her chin up with his hand.  
  
"Love you too.."  
  
Trunks smiled and quickly kissed her before running out of the house, he had to get to the mall.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Bra are you almost done?" I asked as I knocked on the door. She has been in the same dressing room for almost an hour, she grabbed about fifty-billion clothes and I haven't seen her yet.  
  
"Ah....almost Pan."  
  
"What! Come on Bra I'm sick of standing here!" I yelled. See I like to shop but I DO NOT like to wait, in any way.  
  
"Calm down Pan I'm almost done, go try some clothes on!"  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, I knew Bra too well it didn't look like she was coming out anytime soon. I might as well make the best of it.   
  
I walked out of the dressing room and started looking around, the thought just came to my mind I needed to find a dress for my good-bye party. I was leaving for college in two months and my parents insisted in throwing me a party. But the real question is what kind of dress I want to wear, simple yet classy I want to take breaths away.  
  
As I was walking around the store we were in, Garcia Vega. I noticed this beautiful dress, it was pitch black made of polyester and super long, it had a diamond freckled button on the left hip which split the dress leaving a slit up the leg. It was a name brand dress I could tell, too seeing as it was hanging up in the window with a price tag of $1,500.  
  
I knew it was off limits right away. I didn't have that kind of money to spend on a dress, or any piece of clothing for that madder. But it was a stunning dress nonetheless, very breath taking. I chuckled to myself and fanned my face with my hand, I was feeling warm.  
  
"Nice dress huh?"  
  
My heart jumped. I recognized the voice right away.  
  
Without turning around I responded. "It is, I've been drooling for a couple minutes just looking at it." I laughed.  
  
"Why don't you get it?" He asked. I turned around and laughed at him.  
  
"Trunks that dress is a Giorgio armani, it's fifteen hundred dollars I don't think so." I laughed. I seen him smirk, he smoothed out his shirt and brushed off his cuffs.  
  
"Are you forgetting Pan, this outfit is Giorgio Armani. Let's go buy the dress, if you want it." He said. He started walking into the store until I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"No Trunks it's fine, I don't want the dress." I said quickly.  
  
"Tell me Pan.......where would such a beautiful girl like you wear a dress like that?"  
  
"Ah, well....you didn't hear? I got accepted to Concordia university, you know the one in France. Well, you know my parents want to throw me a going away party, I leave in two months." I said. He was taken back by it, I could tell.  
  
He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Last to know I guess." I smiled and nodded, he wasn't there to know.  
  
"And I just thought it would be really nice to wear that dress to the party." I said, I looked back up at the dress and sighed. "I don't want it though, come on." I grabbed his hand and surprisingly he didn't object. "Let's go get Bra, I wanna get outta here I'm hungry."  
  
"Really? Me too, let's go to that food place that had the all you can eat table. What's it called?"  
  
"Calgon's, yeah we'll go there. Let's go find Bra." I said still holding onto his arm. We both went into the store and found Bra still locked up in the dressing room, when we finally got her out we all left to Calgon's.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Ok it's over, see I told you I would have more interaction between Pan and Trunks. This chapter was cute, or so I thought! See ya next chapter, don't forget to review I love you all!!!  
  
Next chapter: Madison has something to tell Trunks? What could it be, is it something he wants?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Alright everyone here's the third edition of "Reviewer." Today I have a really cool story, check it out.  
  
  
T/P  
  
Changing of the seasons.  
By: Load of Pan.  
  
There only one chapter to this story, so far! And I thought it was great! It's of course a T/P, it starts out in Pan's P.o.v. It's really hard to put into words, she just goes over her feelings. At the end of the chapter she looks at a brochure, I think she ends up leaving? Anyeway you should read it, it's awesome!  
  
==================================================================================== 


	33. Ch:33 Empty heart

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
So you guys think that Madison's big news is she's pregnant? No way! I guess you'll have to read and find out what it is. *LOL* And....  
  
Princess of light you had a question? Yeah the reason she's leaving is cause she's going to collage.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Also I wanted to start something new for each chapter, it goes like this. Each chapter I'm gonna have the question here, I sorta want to see how smart my readers are. I know practically nobody is gonna do this but hey! I thought it would be fun.  
  
Now here's the question for Ch:33...  
  
Q: What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three at night?  
  
I'm sorry, I heard this question and thought it was pretty clever. I wanna see who all knows it. You can put your answer in a review, or e-mail it to me at MyluckyangelG@cs.com. One's who put the answer in a review will wait till the next chapter to find out the answer, those who e-mail with get the answer back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 33 Empty heart.  
(cheessy title, I know)  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
"Tell me Pan.......where would such a beautiful girl like you wear a dress like that?"  
  
"Ah, well....you didn't hear? I got accepted to Concordia university, you know the one in France. Well, you know my parents want to throw me a going away party, I leave in two months." I said. He was taken back by it, I could tell.  
  
He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Last to know I guess." I smiled and nodded, he wasn't there to know.  
  
"And I just thought it would be really nice to wear that dress to the party." I said, I looked back up at the dress and sighed. "I don't want it though, come on." I grabbed his hand and surprisingly he didn't object. "Let's go get Bra, I wanna get outta here I'm hungry."  
  
"Really? Me too, let's go to that food place that had the all you can eat table. What's it called?"  
  
"Calgon's, yeah we'll go there. Let's go find Bra." I said still holding onto his arm. We both went into the store and found Bra still locked up in the dressing room, when we finally got her out we all left to Calgon's.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Now enjoy your new chappy.........  
  
  
  
When we all got to Calgon's, me and Bra took our usual seats by the window. Trunks pulled up a chair and sat with us. After we all ordered and ate we mostly had small talk between us, until Trunks mentioned what I know he was dying to ask.  
  
"So Pan why didn't you tell me you were going to collage?"  
  
"Ah....well Trunks you lived in America and I never got to talk to you." I said. He was not going to put this on me, it was his fault he wasn't here for anything and he knew it.  
  
"You had my number, that's no excuse!" He said.   
  
"What! Trunks I called your house yesterday night and some girl answered, she said you didn't live there anymore!" I yelled. I was still wondering who that was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah I called and some girl said that, and trust me it was the right number." I said.  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"I guess......so what's going on with you?" I asked. He was my best friend when I was little and was gone the rest of my life, I wanted to catch up with him.  
  
"Yeah Trunks what is going on with you?" Bra asked also.  
  
"Lot's, what do you wanna know?"   
  
"Are you moving back?" I asked.  
  
"How serious are you and your girlfriend?" Bra asked. I immediately glared at her, she knew better than to bring her up! Trunks started laughing and began answering our questions.  
  
"Well, Madison and I are very serious. I'm thinking of asking her to marry me, then me and her are probably going to move back here. Maybe in a couple months." He said. If he wasn't looking at Bra the whole time he would have surely seen my shocked expression.  
  
He was getting married again? No, he can't! He just can't not to her! Come on Pan, who cares its just Trunks! That the whole point, it's Trunks! I had the most blank expression as I fought in my head, I didn't hear any talking after a while so I looked up.  
  
Trunks and Bra were looking at me worried. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You ok? looked like you were spacing out." Bra said. I laughed unsteady and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The next actions were scary and weird. Trunks quickly looked over to Bra who nodded her head slowly, sorta like told you so. There was something going on between them two, now I wanted to know.  
  
"What?" I asked getting there attention.  
  
Trunks looked over to me and smiled innocently, Bra smiled also.  
  
"Nothing..." Bra said. It was totally fake, way too obvious.  
  
"Trunks I seen you look over at her, and you! I seen the nod you gave him, what's going on? You guys think I'm weird don't you?" I asked trying to sound hurt. Trunks moved his chair over and wrapped his arm around me, I totally freezed up.  
  
"I don't think your weird Pan, a little crazy but not weird."  
  
"Funny Trunks, very funny." I said as I elbowed his stomach, not to hard of course. "Bra are you ready to leave, I gotta get home."  
  
"Yeah we can leave." She said grabbing her shopping bags and getting up. I got up also, I walked with Bra out of Calgon's Trunks followed behind us listening to are small talk.  
  
We walked down the street a ways then turned off into an alley, I was gonna fly home and this was the safest place not to be seen.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Bra asked me. I thought for a minute then I shrugged and chuckled.  
  
"Whatever I wanna." I said. I didn't have anything to do tomorrow, so I would probably pick someone to spar with. Trunks settled my mind when he yelled to me before I took off.  
  
"Panny! Spar, tomorrow be there!"   
  
I smiled and nodded, I waved quickly before I took off. Telling by the sun's position in the sky, I was thinking it's around five or five thirty. Non the less I took off for home, I had to get up early tomorrow I was sparring with Trunks!  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Trunks and Bra watched as Pan disappeared from there sight, when she was completely gone Bra turn to Trunks and yelled.  
  
"I told you!"   
  
"I know, I know!"  
  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Just ignore it, I'm positive it'll go away. I'm not risking anything with Madison I'm happy! Plus she's my best friend I could never see anything between us."  
  
"Oh....alright well, let's get home."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
At the son's.....  
  
  
When I got home I wanted to go straight to bed but of course my parents badgered me. They asked me where I was and why I never tell them were I'm going before I go anywhere, it was a little child parent thing.  
  
After I got away from them I went right to my room. I knew sparring with Trunks meant six' o clock, I wanted to be refreshed and ready to go I didn't have my heart set on losing.  
  
When I got into my room I went to my bed, I peeled my clothes off and left myself in my underwear. I didn't feel like sleeping in my bra so I went into my closet and grabbed a sports bra, after changing I threw my bra on the floor and went to bed.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
At the briefs....  
  
  
After they parked the car Trunks and Bra walked through the door into the house. Bulma came running from the kitchen and welcomed her children.  
  
"Hi sweet heart, did you have fun?" She asked.  
  
Bra smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ton's Mother, I'm gonna go up stairs and unpack my clothes. See ya later!" Bra yelled as she ran up the stairs, Bulma called after her. "Don't forget if your hungry there's supper in the kitchen!"  
  
Trunks laughed and shook his head. "Mother do you know where Madison is?"  
  
"I think she went upstairs, she's pretty upset with you Trunks." Bulma said, Trunks stopped and questioned. "Why, what did she say?"  
  
"Well, nothing really, when she seen me she was pretty mad then she stormed upstairs." She said.  
  
"That's cause I told her I was gonna be with you! Did you tell her anything else?"   
  
"I said you were probably with Bra and Pan." Bulma said. Trunks with a worried expression ran out the room, Bulma shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Trunks slowly walked to the room he and his girlfriend shared quietly. When he reached the door he sighed, this wasn't gonna be easy. He pushed open the door and walked in, he didn't hear anything nor see anything for that madder.  
  
Then suddenly Madison came running out of the bath room and face to face with Trunks.  
  
"Where were you?" She yelled.  
  
Trunks winced and opened his mouth to reply, Madison cut him off before he could.  
  
"With your mother!? Bullshit Trunks you lied to me! Than left with to whores! How could you do that!?" She screamed, Trunks covered his ears.  
  
"Madison baby listen, I went with my sister and a friend to the mall." Trunks said.  
  
"Bullshit Trunks, I can't even trust you no more. I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
"Can't stand what?" He asked.  
  
"Never being able to see you! It's always like this, I thought I'd be able to see you more on this trip. No! I wake up in the morning to you gone, then you lie to me so you can leave with girls!"  
  
"Madison sweetie please listen." He started.  
  
"No Trunks you listen. I have all my things capsuled, and I have my plane ticket, I'm going back home." She said. Trunks looked at her with mixed emotions, she was supposed to be his bride, his only love.   
  
"Madison please don't go..."  
  
"Bye Trunks, if you want me back you'll come home too!" She yelled before she stomped out the room. Trunks watched yet didn't make an attempt to stop her, something was telling him no.  
  
He walked to the door and pushed it close, then shut off the light.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Ok everybody you can stop clapping and cheering, I got rid of her! *LOL* Just messin, but I hope you liked this chapter. TrunksPan-Luver4evr said she wanted longer chappys, I tried to make it as long as I could for you!  
Next chapter: The after math, will Trunk go back?  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Allright editon three for my reviewer. Today I have a story that I personally LOVE! I've been reading it for a while, there's 15 chapter. It's not mainly a new story but I wanted to tell you about it cause it GOOD!  
  
T/P  
  
How Much More?  
By Mii-chan   
  
Pan's mother dies, which results in Gohan and Pan moving out of Japan and to America, in the ghetto. Life hard for them, really hard! Sadly Gohan dies and Pan has to live by herself, until she makes a friend, Angel. She lives in poverty with her friend for years until guess who shows up? Yup Trunks finds Pan and takes her home with him. That's all I'm saying for now, so go and read it! You'll love it!  
  
==================================================================================== 


	34. Ch:34 Waterfall forest

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Everybody your gonna love this chapter, it's packed with all kinds of stuff!!! You'll find out when you read it, some might be a little disapointed. Everybody has been leaving so many nice reviews, I'm so happy. I love to look at my reviews and see who reviewed chapters and such, well I was doing that the other day and I seen Saiyan Serpent. She would review every chapter, she was really nice. But I don't get any reviews from her anymore I wonder what made her stop reading the fic?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Answer to Ch:33 question: A man. In the morning when he's a baby he crawls on four legs. In the anfternoon he's a man and walks on two legs and at night he's a old man and walks on three legs, two of his own and the other a cane.  
  
I know it was a easy question so I'll try to make this one harder. Now this is a multi answer question so cross your fingers and hope you guessed right.  
  
Now here's the question for Ch:34...  
  
Q: Burgess (1924) developed a model of Urban Structure. Upon which city was his work based ?   
A. Chicago, USA   
B. Rome, Italy   
C. New York, USA   
D. Quebec, Canada   
E. London, UK   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 34 Waterfall forest.  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
"Madison baby listen, I went with my sister and a friend to the mall." Trunks said.  
  
"Bullshit Trunks, I can't even trust you no more. I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
"Can't stand what?" He asked.  
  
"Never being able to see you! It's always like this, I thought I'd be able to see you more on this trip. No! I wake up in the morning to you gone, then you lie to me so you can leave with girls!"  
  
"Madison sweetie please listen." He started.  
  
"No Trunks you listen. I have all my things capsuled, and I have my plane ticket, I'm going back home." She said. Trunks looked at her with mixed emotions, she was supposed to be his bride, his only love.   
  
"Madison please don't go..."  
  
"Bye Trunks, if you want me back you'll come home too!" She yelled before she stomped out the room. Trunks watched yet didn't make an attempt to stop her, something was telling him no.  
  
He walked to the door and pushed it close, then shut off the light.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
Ahhhhhhh I yawned and sat up, what time is it? I looked at my clock on the night stand, it said 3:38. I can sleep for a little while longer until I have to go, maybe a couple hours....or more. I closed my eyes and started drifting again, I don't know how long I fell asleep but when I woke up I was being shook.  
  
Since I was laying on my stomach I felt someone pushing on my back, trying to shake me awake. Suddenly regaining my composure I felt the ki, it was just Trunks........TRUNKS!  
  
I jumped out of my bed thinking I was gonna land on my feet, going the way it always does I fell on my face hard! I felt him grab my arm and pull me up.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room at." I glanced at the clock. "3:46?"  
  
"Ah well, I sorta wanted to get a jump start on sparring......" He said. I seen his eyes wandering as his face turned beat red, I looked at what I was wearing. I forgot I only wore my underwear and sports bra to bed.  
  
I started blushing and ran to my closet, I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on.  
  
"Sorry, How did you even get in my room?" I asked, my face still red. I didn't want to yell at him, but it sounded like I was.  
  
"Your window..........the real reason I came over is cause I wanted to talk to you." He said. What would he want to talk to me about? Maybe asking what kind of ring he should get for his fiancee.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"Madison..." He said. Bingo! I knew it, I love being right.  
  
"Come on and sit down." I said pointing to my bed. He hesitantly sat down, I walked past him and sat down next to him.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" I asked. He had sorta a blank face, he didn't seem happy.  
  
"Madison broke up with me." He said simply. My eyes almost popped out of my head, this can't be happening. I LOVE being wrong! I knew it was no time to get happy, the love of my life is sitting here heart broken.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks." I said. I wrapped my arms around him from the side where I was sitting, he didn't make a move.  
  
"Don't be." He said. I let go and looked at him surprised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause maybe she just wasn't the one for me, I guess I'm supposed to live alone for the rest of my life...."  
  
"Don't say that Trunks, you not gonna live alone! You just haven't found the one for you, it takes time Trunks don't rush it." I said. No madder how hard I wanted to deny the words I just said, I couldn't. They seemed to roll off my tongue, maybe I wasn't the one for Trunks.  
  
"Pan I'm 27 years old, going at the rate I'm going I'm not gonna find someone till I'm 40! Then I'm not gonna want kids, heck I don't even think I'll be able to make them!" He said. I started giggling.  
  
"Trunks you ARE a sayian!" I pointed out, he nodded and smiled.  
  
"I don't know Pan, all I want is someone to do everything with."  
  
"Duh! Am I just vapor to you? Remember when we were little we had so much fun together! Like the time you got stuck in the play tubes? That was funny!" I said laughing.   
  
"Pan I mean a lover, a partner.......a mate."  
  
"Oh." I didn't know what to say? I'd love to be his lover, partner or mate! But he doesn't need to know that.  
  
I waited for him to say something, the silence was horrible.  
  
"Come on Trunks don't let this get to you, if she wasn't meant for you than it wouldn't hurt." I said, it felt like I silenced the room. He looked at me and smiled. I didn't notice to till now, we were sitting incredibly close.  
  
"It doesn't hurt." He said still looking me in the eye, I was watching his crystal blue eyes. He has beautiful eyes.  
  
Being me I didn't notice that he was leaning closer and closer to me, we just stared each other in the eye. I knew his intent so I braced myself for what I thought was gonna be a heart attack. This couldn't seriously be happening!  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for the contact, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes, Trunks was looking at me just inches away from my face. There was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife, no not a sharp one a very, very dull one!  
  
"I gotta get going Pan, sorry. See ya!" He said suddenly, very quickly. He got up from the bed and jumped out the window, I just watched dumbfounded. I still couldn't get over the fact I almost kissed Trunks!  
  
When he got outside he didn't pop back up so I assumed he had flew away. What had just happened here? Why did he stop? He doesn't like me? Yet why would he even try to kiss me if he didn't? What does this mean? Ok Pan to many questions, lets just control!  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
What did I almost do? I almost kissed Panny. But I don't care for her like that, do I? I mean why would I want to kiss her? It felt so right! But what made me stop?  
  
I guess Bra was right when she said Pan had a thing for me, she didn't pull away or resist. She closed her eyes and waited, but I stopped. Why did I stop? If I would have went for it who knows what would have happen. I just don't want to risk Pan as a friend.  
  
I need some advice, but I don't want anyone to know about this. I could tell Bra, but the risk of her telling Pan is big. What am I gonna do?  
  
Goten.  
  
Trunks sped up and flew all the way to Goten's house in the woods, it wasn't far from Pan's so he was there in no time. He flew around to Goten's room and landed, he knew if Chichi found out he was breaking in she would flip. He made a mental note to be quiet but knew he didn't need to when he seen Goten's light on.  
  
He went up to the window and knocked looking in. Goten was sitting on the bed watching TV, mainly flipping through channels. Goten didn't hear the knocks, after a couple minutes Trunks got frustrated. He opened the window and jumped in, Goten looked at him then back at the TV.  
  
"Hey man." He said still looking at the TV.  
  
"Yeah, hey man!"  
  
"What are you doing over so early?"  
  
"I came to talk to you."  
  
"That's a first, what about?"  
  
"Women problems."  
  
"What kind of problems?"   
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"About what Trunks?"  
  
"Ah, well you see Bra told me that Pan's in love with me-"  
  
"Pan's in love with you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Wow, that's weird."  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"So what's your problem, I thought Pan said you had a girlfriend already?"  
  
"I did, I even thought she was the one until she broke up with me last night and left for home!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Ok...so go on."  
  
"All right so I think this whole Pan think is fake right, well it turns out it isn't.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just came from your brothers house."  
  
"Trunks don't tell me you slept with my niece!"  
  
"No, I didn't. We almost kissed though, Pan was all for it but I stopped."  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you like Pan?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I suggest you find out and act on your instincts. Pan's a special girl Trunks, she doesn't deserves just some guy."  
  
"I know Goten, thanks. I'll see you later probably."  
  
"All right and hey Trunks don't hurt her."  
  
"I would never hurt her."  
  
"I know."  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded to Goten before he left. He had a lot of thinking to do and he didn't have a clue to where to start.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
It must have been a mistake, yeah a mistake. It was a mistake, he doesn't really like me maybe he just thought he did. Agrr this is pissing me off! I am beyond confused and all I want is to straighten everything out!  
  
Trunks almost kissed me........so that means he must like me. But, wonder if he only tried to kiss me cause he knows I like him? No! How would he know I like him?  
  
All I know is I need to get out of this house before I break down!   
  
I got off my position on my bed and went to my closet, I looked at all my clothes looking for some kind of shirt to wear. I stopped when I seen a familiar blue shirt. It was a shirt I got a couple years ago, it was Trunks' shirt.   
  
One summer, this is when I dressed like a tomboy, I went over to the briefs. Of course the usual Vegeta, he wanted to spar. So Bulma told me to put some of Trunks old clothes the one's he had left behind, I found it and put it on I ended up leaving with it.  
  
And it couldn't be mistaken for a different shirt, it had the capsule corp logo and said Trunks on the front. It was good enough for me to go outside, it was really soft and warm.  
  
I walked to my window and jumped out, it was cold outside. I didn't look back to the house, just blasted into the sky. It was damp and cold outside tonight, it must have rained or is going to. I didn't have any thought in my mind as I flew, the wind seemed to dry my tears. I only knew one place I could go too right now, it was the place I felt at peace. I had most of my memories with Trunks there.  
  
I started flying faster eager to get there. The forest was just east of our house, right before you get to Satan City so the fly was quick. When I seen the thick green island my smile grew wide. I retraced my thoughts to remember where it was for a minute but smiled when I heard the water.  
  
I flew into the forest and landed quietly, I looked around and memories started flooding my mind. Grampa was the first one to show me this spot, then I just kept coming back here.  
  
Tonight it was beautiful here, the early lack of sun gave the forest a cave look illuminated with flowers. I kept walking, admiring every thing I seen.   
  
  
Then at the moment I looked forward it seemed like my life stopped and kicked in slow motion. It was the spot, my spot in the waterfall forest. I made up the name waterfall forest for this place because there was a waterfall inside the forest. The trees had grown together with the rock and through out the years they got taller and taller, now the only way sunlight gets through is from a small whole in the trees canopy.  
  
It's truly beautiful here, a place where your calm and rested. I started walking closer to the pool when my body froze, there was someone sitting on the rock. From the newly rising sun the light began filling the forest and I could see the identity of the person.  
  
"Trunks.....?"  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Ok sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to end it. The cliffy was a little too much but good you gotta admit it! I hope everyone is happy with the new chappys, I've been trying to put more T/P in them. Personally I think it might start to go some where? Who knows?  
  
Next chapter: What is Trunks doing in the waterfall forest? He's been thinks....whats he gonna tell Pan?  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Alright everybody! I hope you've read the sotries I've reviewed, they were great. Today I also have another good story. I think you'll like it.  
  
  
T&P  
  
R: PG-13  
  
  
It's Just a Job... right?  
By: Karena  
  
There's two chapters to this story, and I thought they were good! It starts out with Trunks suddenly being the target by someone, they want him dead. When they start attacking him so Bulma hires a body guard. The body guard is strong, beautiful, trusting and......a women? What happens when Pan becomes Trunks' personal bodyguard, will she be able to keep him alive long enough to love him?  
  
==================================================================================== 


	35. Ch:35 Alive

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm in a good mood today so......I think I'm gonna make this chapter a song-fic and EXTRA LONG. It goes nicely with this chapter, I think. I used a great song too, by Jennifer lopez its called Alive. If you haven't heard it, listen to it now! You gotta sorta hear it to read the chapter.  
  
And on another note. Have you ever read a story and think, I wonder what the authors like or looks like? I do all the time! So I'm thinking here, how can I get my readers to become my friend and feel like they know me? So I've fiqured something out.  
  
If your wondering what I look like or wanna know, I made a web page and put my pic on there. I have a digital camera so the pics arn't all that good, either am I in them! *LOL* If you wanna see the web page e-mail me and i'll send you the link, peace!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Answer to Ch:34 question: A. Chicago, USA.  
  
That question was hard! Some of you didn't answer right, I don't blame you. This question is a little hard also, just look at it this way. If you don't know, you'll find out.   
  
Now here's the question for Ch:35...  
  
Q: What is Einstein's theory of relativity  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 35 Alive.  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
Then at the moment I looked forward it seemed like my life stopped and kicked in slow motion. It was the spot, my spot in the waterfall forest. I made up the name waterfall forest for this place because there was a waterfall inside the forest. The trees had grown together with the rock and through out the years they got taller and taller, now the only way sunlight gets through is from a small whole in the trees canopy.  
  
It's truly beautiful here, a place where your calm and rested. I started walking closer to the pool when my body froze, there was someone sitting on the rock. From the newly rising sun the light began filling the forest and I could see the identity of the person.  
  
"Trunks.....?"  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Now on to the story.......try to still like this story when it's done. *LOL*  
  
  
  
~*~Time....goes.....slowly now, in my life. ~*~  
~*~Fear, no more......of what I'm, not sure. ~*~  
  
  
  
"Trunks.....?" I choked out. He was taken by surprise when he turned to me, he would at least felt my ki by now? He must have been deep in thought if he didn't feel me. Oh Kami wonder if he's thinking about the kiss......well the almost kiss.  
  
He got up from the rock and smiled at me, I smiled back in sorta a weird silence. I didn't like the tension between us, if this is how it was gonna be if we almost kissed maybe its better to just stay friends?  
  
"Panny what are you doing here? It's freezing look what your wearing, here take my jacket." He said. He offered his jacket to me? I didn't answer him, didn't have time too he had already put it around my shoulders.  
  
"Thanks..." I said quietly, he just nodded and looked at the ground.  
  
"You wanna sit down on the rock?" He asked suddenly. I smiled a little and nodded.  
  
I knew what was gonna happen, I knew what I was walking into. But seriously I didn't care, I finally didn't care! All my life I've been in love with this man, and that's all its been about. My life has revolved around this man for too long, its gotten to the point where I'm totally confused. No, I'm not scared anymore. I might have gotten butterflies in my stomach when I seen him but I'm changing that now.  
  
I sat down on the rock and scooted over, the rock was pretty small so me and Trunks were shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"So......whatcha doing here?" I asked.  
  
He was looking at the waterfall with a blank face, watching the waves fall.  
  
"Thinking...I guess." He said. Ok now I started getting scared, I was never the person to hide but when it came to my personal feelings they seriously scared the shit out of me!  
  
"Oh........" I said.   
  
  
~*~Searching to feel your soul, the strength to stand alone. ~*~  
~*~ The power of not knowing, and letting go. ~*~  
  
  
"Pan remember four years ago, when all of you took that vacation to my house?" He asked, I nodded. "Remember when we were on the beach and you told me the important thing to look at in a person is there heart?"  
  
"Yeah I remember, why are you thinking all the way back then?"  
  
  
"Cause I wanna know how to read someone's heart. I took your advice and tried so hard to find my special girl, I was almost positive when I found Madison. She wasn't meant for me either, that's why I want to ask you for help." He said. I was taken back a bit, he wanted my help?  
  
"Trunks I am no one to give advice to anyone-" I said but he cut me off.  
  
"But you gave me advice four years ago and it all sounded so right! Pan you have the answers, please tell me. Teach me how to read hearts, you seem to do it so well...."  
  
  
"Trunks I don't know how to do that, well I sorta do but it's almost impossible to put into words. It's just one of those things you know?" I said. He nodded but I knew he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.  
  
"Please Pan, just try...." He said. His eyes were pleading with me and I couldn't say no.  
  
"All right Trunks........... sit down on the ground. I'll tell you everything I know." I said. It was a long shot but it was worth it. Maybe we would both learn something from this?  
  
He took his position on the ground and I sat next to him, slowly I got into a comfortable spot.  
  
  
~*~ I guess I've found my way, it's simple when you try.~*~  
~*~Feeling lucky just to be here tonight, and happy just to be me...and be alive.~*~  
  
  
I didn't want to do it but I knew giving Trunks the best advice I could would help him in the long run.  
  
  
"Reading someone's heart takes time and patience, you can't do it in just one day. When you finally do it, its the most wonderful feeling. You work so hard and wait so long, it can be depressing when you fail but what do you do when you fail at things? You try again. In your case your looking for that special person."  
  
I talked with him for hours, about almost everything. He would ask me questions and things like that, we seemed to forget all about the kiss me and him almost shared. I told him everything I knew, or thought I knew. He followed me on almost everything, he might just start understanding.  
  
  
"And just watch them, you know? The best way to find out how a person works is too observe them. Look at the way she does things, the little things like the way she drinks or how she looks when she gets up in the morning. when the little things you love start to stick out you know your in love."  
  
"So that's all there is too it huh?" He asked. Somehow as we were talking, I seemed to get into a very comfortable position. Trunks was sitting up against the rock kinda laying yet still propped up, I was laying on my left side with my head on his stomach cuddled up to him.  
  
  
"Yup that's pretty much all there is too it. Oh and one more thing, this is the most important thing. You gotta like being with them, around them, by them. It's like just being with them makes you happy..............Trunks?" I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why did you wanna know all this stuff.....?" I asked. There had to be a reason he wanted to know everything. I mean I knew he wanted to know so he'd be able to really understand, but there was more.  
  
  
~*~Love, in and out.....of my.....my heart.~*~  
~*~And though life can be strange I can't be afriad.~*~  
  
  
"Why did I want to know all this stuff?" He asked repeating my previous statement. I nodded telling him to go on, he looked up for a few seconds them back at me.  
  
  
"I wanted to learn how to read hearts and find my perfect girl, the one I'm supposed to get married too. I'm not getting any younger, plus I have my eye on someone and I wanted to be able to tell if she's the one for me..." He said. He has another girl? Everything I just told him is going be the benefit of some women, how lucky she is.  
  
"Oh......you like her?" I asked, trying to sound mildly interested. His smile got real big and turned into a grin.  
  
"To tell you the truth Pan, I'm don't know. I love being around her, she's funny, smart, beautiful and so perfect in almost everyway...."  
  
"Sounds really special, also like you really like that person." I said. It felt like someone took a long piece of glass and jabbed it in my chest. Trunks was just to handsome, women flocked around him where ever he went!   
  
  
"I guess I do, I've never really noticed till now." He said. I was helping Trunks find love, what the hell is wrong with me! I can't just forget about him, it's impossible. Maybe I'll just live the rest of my life obsessing over him and be the lady with the black cape that follows him every where?  
  
"That's great Trunks, you go find your mate." I said. It hurt me to say it but I knew it was true. Trunks was looking into someone, I was just gonna be Pan Son, girl who almost kissed him and women who 's desperately in love with him.  
  
  
~*~Searching to feel your soul, the strength to stand alone. ~*~  
~*~ The power of not knowing, and letting go. ~*~  
  
  
"Your fine with it?" He said. I shot up and looked at him, what did he mean? "I mean your cool with.......with.....with you know giving me advice and stuff." He said unsteady.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I Trunks?" I said.  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
I laughed and got up from laying on his stomach, I was so stiff. His eyes followed me as I sat up, just watching me I seen it out the corner of my eye.  
  
"I have no idea what time it is but I'm pretty sure I need to get going." I said. He nodded and sat up also, that made us extremely close. I smelt the cologne on his shirt I was so close.  
  
We just stared at each other in an awkward silence, I was falling into his crystal eyes again. No, I gotta just get up and leave its the best thing. I brought my eyes down to the ground and cleared my throat.  
  
"I'm gonna just get going." I said. I looked back up at him.  
  
  
~*~ I guess I've found my way, it's simple when you try.~*~  
~*~Feeling lucky just to be here tonight, and happy just to be me...and be alive.~*~  
  
  
"Ok..." He said. I got up off the ground and dusted off.  
  
"I'll see you later then?" I asked. It had seemed like this whole talk had made us relieve the tension we had. I was glad, I wouldn't be able to stand it if we were weird with each other.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you. Maybe you wanna spar later?"  
  
"Yeah, give me a call. Wait, your jacket." I said. I went to take it off but he got up and stopped me.  
  
"No keep it, it's gonna be cold when you fly back. You can always give it to me later." He said.   
  
"All right, bye." I said giving him a hug. He squeezed firmly and lifted me off the ground.  
  
"Yeah see ya." He said letting me go. Without a final word I took off and left the forest from the small hole in the canopy.  
  
  
~*~ I guess I've found my way, it's simple when you try.~*~  
~*~Feeling lucky just to be here tonight, and happy just to be me...and be alive.~*~  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
This is way to confusing for me now, I don't know what way to go. That talk with Pan was something I've never experienced before. How did she get to learn all that? It was like talking to Kami himself. She's special, there's nobody out there like her.  
  
That's what makes it hard. Even when she was young she was smart, she gave me a twenty-three year old man advice! She's like nothing out there.  
  
Wait! Why am I even thinking of Pan like this, Panny! Ever since Bra told me she loved me I can't stop thinking of her, what's wrong with me. Whenever I see her I get a funny feeling, like I'm suddenly happy. Pan can do that, she can walk into a room and light it up.  
  
I guess I'll just have to wait and see how everything sets out, that way I'll have more time to do some heavy thinking.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
When I got home it was five fifteen in the morning. There was no way I was gonna go spar with Trunks, I'm tired. Since I had came through my bedroom window I fell on my bed and tried to go to sleep. After laying there for a half an hour I declared I had Trunks on the mind.   
  
The only thing I could think of was him. The way he smiles, the way his perfect lavender hair is always parted at his forehead. Kami why do you do this? You make me fall completely in love with him when there's no hope, cruel bastard!  
  
I buried my head in the pillow and screamed. I can't even sit in my room alone without badgering myself, it's horrible. I thought being in love meant happiness? In my case it means torture.  
  
Just go to sleep Pan, knowing Trunks he'll want to spar early. What am I talking about it is early! I was caught by surprise when the phone started ringing loudly. I just off my bed and grabbed it quickly, my dads gonna flip if he heard it.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, thinking it was a rang call or something.  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"Trunks what the hell are you calling me at this time, you know my dad hates it!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What do you want, I just got home from seeing you?"  
  
"Yeah I know, I just got home also. I can't sleep.....so I wanted to know if you wanna spar?"  
  
"At five fifteen?"  
  
"Uh....yeah, please?  
  
"I guess, but your gonna let me nap there I'm tired."  
  
"Ok, great. I'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye." I put the phone back on the mount and sat on my bed. And he does it again!  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Sorry I had to end this chappy on a weird note, I hope you liked the sonfic. Congrads to Starlight who got Ch:34's question right! You go girl! Thanks for reviewing everybody, I love ya all!! Princess of light, you my girl! See everyone next chapter, I hope.  
  
Next chapter: Whats gonna go on when sparring starts?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
T/P  
  
R: PG-13  
  
  
My world, my life.  
By: blonde-e  
  
  
After an incident with Trunks, Pan gets pregnent. afraid of what people will say she runs for 12 years. Three chapters, I really liked this fic. It's original and common, yet still very good. Take a look and see what ya'll think.   
  
==================================================================================== 


	36. Ch:36 Sparring

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Ok as you can tell I'm a very friendly person, I will talk to almost anyone! Well, when I first came to Fanfiction I didn't know anyone! I wrote storys that nobody liked or even reviewed! I hit it big when I started writing this fic, everybody is so nice and loves it so much. So trying not to side track, do you readers think of me as just a author or a friend? Cause I want to make as many friends on F.F as possible.   
  
I think of all you readers as my friends, cause your so nice! I don't know I just wanted to know what ya'll think. Anyewayz, enjoy your new chappy. To tell you the truth I didn't even start writing it yet, I usually do this author commentary first. I don't know what I should put in this chappy, something good?  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Answer to Ch:35 question: E = mc squared  
  
  
Now here's the question for Ch:36....  
  
Q: If it is 5:00 pm in new york, what time is it in Japan?  
(stupid question, I know)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 36 Sparring.  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo  
(I would really love it if everybody called me Jody or Jojo. Myluckyangel is my pen name!)  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
**Last time**  
  
  
  
"Hello?" I asked, thinking it was a rang call or something.  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"Trunks what the hell are you calling me at this time, you know my dad hates it!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What do you want, I just got home from seeing you?"  
  
"Yeah I know, I just got home also. I can't sleep.....so I wanted to know if you wanna spar?"  
  
"At five fifteen?"  
  
"Uh....yeah, please?  
  
"I guess, but your gonna let me nap there I'm tired."  
  
"Ok, great. I'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye." I put the phone back on the mount and sat on my bed. And he does it again!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
When I left my house I flew slowly to Capsule Corp, trying to admire as much of the new day as possible. I sighed and closed my eyes, I'm gonna have a hard work out today. Even though Trunks probably never gets time to spar he's still gonna be tough, hasn't lost much muscle as far as I know.  
  
Even with my lack of speed I still managed to see Capsule Corp in the distance, I swear that compound is huge! So I shrugged my shoulders and sped up, I was almost there anyway. I started debating where I was gonna enter at, I dont think anyone is up.  
  
When C.C came closer I seen Trunks standing in the yard right next to the gravity room, I smiled and descended near him.  
  
"Waiting for me?" I asked. He turned around and smiled. I noticed he was wearing a black body suit for sparring, it hugged his body and chest, I gaped at him.  
  
"Actually yeah, I was." He said in a quiet tone. I landed on the ground and sighed hard.  
  
"Where we sparring?" He nodded his head over to the gravity machine. "Unless you don't want to?" He said.  
  
"No, it's fine, I'd rather fight in there anyway." I said, he nodded and started walking to it. "Are you gonna spar in that?"   
  
I looked at my clothes, a T-shirt and sweats. What was wrong with it?  
  
"Uh, yeah I think so." I said.  
  
"I suggest you spar with a suit like mine, they help with flexibility and strength." He said as he walked in the gravity room.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh Trunks. I'm fine with it." I said. Those suits where skin tight, no way my ass is getting in one.  
  
"No problem Pan, when do you wanna begin?"   
  
I slammed my hand on the panel on the wall, it closed the door. "Right now." I said. I fired a ki blast at him, he easily flipped backwards and avoided it.  
  
"Trying to be frisky Pan?..... I like that." He laughed. I fired another blast and jumped into the air, he followed.  
  
We met in the air and I started kicking him, he was blocking all my attacks. I tried going for the sides, yet he still blocked them. I got frustrated and started firing ki blasts, he disappeared. I stopped and looked around, where did he go?  
  
I caught something out of the corner of my eye, before I had time to turn around I was slammed in the head. I began falling towards the floor, and slammed painfully into it. I grabbed my head and clenched my teeth, he did not!  
  
I jumped up and looked around for him, my vision was blurry from my head injury. I tried blinking my vision back, failing. Suddenly he grabbed me from behind and pinned my arms to my back.  
  
"I thought you would have at least lasted longer than this Pan." He mocked. I tried breaking free, only causing pain to my arms.   
  
"Trunks let me go." I hissed.  
  
"Pan it's over."  
  
"It's not over!" I yelled. He knew every one of my buttons and he just insisted in pushing them. I charged up to super sayian and freed myself.  
  
He disappeared again only to reappear next to me, I shot a ki blast. He dogged it and disappeared again, he was trying to confuse me.  
  
"Fine Trunks! you want it the hard way?" I yelled. I screamed and began firing blasts, he wasn't fast enough to dodge them all.  
  
"No! Don't!" I heard, before I had time to look up Trunks tackled me.   
  
I didn't realize what was happening until I heard a loud bang, the gravity room came down on us. I closed my eyes and tried to cover my head, I couldn't Trunks was over me. For a split second my world went black, I opened my eyes but all I seen was darkness.  
  
"Trunks...." I mumbled.  
  
I started to panic Trunks had jumped on top me, but he's gone. Using all the strength I could manage I pushed everything that was on top of me off, I seen light. My whole body felt wasted and weak yet I didn't stop, I struggled until I got to the surface.  
  
I didn't care about my injuries or how weak I felt I had to find Trunks. I didn't see him anywhere, so I felt for his ki. When I pin pointed where he was I started digging.  
  
"Trunks what the hell is wrong with you!" I whispered to myself as I dug, he jumped over me? He'll be fine, he's strong. Nothing can hurt Trunks!  
  
My heart raced as I seen his hand pop out of the mountain that was the gravity room.  
  
"Trunks!!"  
  
I started digging faster until I could get him out, surprisingly he was awake. "Are you ok?" I asked franticly.  
  
"I'm fine." He laughed. I stared at him surprised, he was laughing? How could he laugh at all of this? And look at me, I'm a wreck.  
  
"Why you so worried Pan? The gravity room blows up once a week!" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"I wasn't worried." I said. He started laughing and pulled himself out of the mess.  
  
"Yes, you where, I heard you. Trunks what the hell is wrong with you! Are you ok?" He said sarcastically. "Shut up!" I yelled. I walked off and went into the house, he was such an ass!  
  
"Panny don't be mad!" He yelled after me. "Don't call me Panny!" I screamed, he got the idea and laid off.  
  
"Come on lets go into the living room and cool off, my mother rented some movies a couple of days ago you wanna see them?" He asked. I was still mad so I shrugged and walked into the living room, he took it as a yes and followed.  
  
"Good we can see that new action movie, I wanted to see it before mother took it back anyway." He said. "Oh shut up and put it in already!" I yelled, he pretended to be hurt and through a pillow at me.  
  
"Shut up, you bitch!" He yelled in a girlie voice, I started laughing forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at him.  
  
"Trunks some times I think your gay." I said serious. He frowned at me and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Come on girl friend do you think me with this bombshell body could possibly gay, yeah right!" He said, I covered my mouth and tried holding in my laughing. When he used that girlie tone it was hilarious.  
  
"And plus I can't be gay, not when I burn with desire for you." He said, I rolled my eyes and nodded off. "Yeah, uh huh Trunks. That's great to know, oh and when your fudge packing your boyfriend next week tell him I said hi."  
  
I was being cocky and I loved it, now I can understand how Vegeta's always cocky. Walking on the edge with Trunks wasn't good, he wasn't the friend to just laugh about it.  
  
"I'll do even better than that Pan, you can come with me!" He said. I knew what it meant so I flipped over the couch and made a dash for the stairs, I looked back to see if he was following, he was.  
  
Just as I was about to run around the corner to the West wing, I seen Vegeta. I dodged him quickly and kept running, he watching motionless.  
  
"Trunks this isn't funny!" I yelled at him. "Oh I know I'm not trying to be, your gonna regret calling me a fag!" He yelled back as he passed Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta watched Trunks run passed thinking what the hell was going on, he shook his head and kept on his way.  
  
"The boy is a fag."  
  
  
As I ran into the West wing I thought he would have gave up and stopped but he was still hot on my trail. I had to think of something quick, I had to hide. Grampa taught me IT, instant transmission a while back. I never really used it so I thought I'd give it a try.  
  
Before I knew what was happening I was in a bedroom, I was guessing it was a spare cause it had a bed, dresser and a desk. When I seen the bed I smiled, I could lower my ki and hide under it. When we were kids Trunks wasn't the best one for hide and seek, he liked hiding but not seeking wasn't good at it anyway.  
  
I got to my knees and slid under the bed, no longer did I do that I heard a noise. Trunks must have knew I used IT, I disappeared right in front of him. He's probably gonna look in all the room, after he tries locating me. Shit! I forgot to lower my ki! He's already located me probably, I can still lower it. Even if he comes in here I can make a dash for it.  
  
My heart was racing as I giggled, I felt like I was in a horror movie. Only one fact made it different, I wasn't being chased by a murderer I was lucky enough to have Trunks chasing me.  
  
BUM....BUM....BUM. Oh Kami foot steps, he's coming!  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I want to apoligize to everyone! This chapter was too short, I'm sorry. Fanfiction has been down for a while so I haven't been wiriting. When I seen I could sign in agian I hurried to write this chapter, you guys have been waiting toooooo long. But hey, look on the bright side at least its something.  
  
Next chapter: Whats gonna go on when Trunks catches Pan? And will Vegeta see the gravity room?  
(*Please check back with the next chapter, I swear it will be longer*)  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Alright everyone I have a GREAT story today for reviewer! Ya'll have to read it, if you like mine you'll love this one.  
  
  
R: PG  
  
  
How could you?  
By: Chibi Videl  
  
  
Pan tries to get it in Trunks' head that Marron is cheating on him. But when she's trying to convince him that she is, Trunks does something unexpected that breaks Pans heart.   
=================================================================================== 


	37. Ch:37 Scared

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Xtra long chappy today! your gonna love it!  
  
***  
  
Giving a shout out to, Z, ills, Princess of light, Starlight,  
And also I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry, when I uploaded this chapter I thought it would be fine. Z e-mailed me and told me the news, I fixed it right away. Sorry!  
  
***  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I'm sorry everyone I have to take out the question every chapter, I know some are gonna hate it. I apoligize once agian, don't be mad.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 37 Scared.  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Last time.....  
  
  
Before I knew what was happening I was in a bedroom, I was guessing it was a spare cause it had a bed, dresser and a desk. When I seen the bed I smiled, I could lower my ki and hide under it. When we were kids Trunks wasn't the best one for hide and seek, he liked hiding but not seeking wasn't good at it anyway.  
  
I got to my knees and slid under the bed, no longer did I do that I heard a noise. Trunks must have knew I used IT, I disappeared right in front of him. He's probably gonna look in all the room, after he tries locating me. Shit! I forgot to lower my ki! He's already located me probably, I can still lower it. Even if he comes in here I can make a dash for it.  
  
My heart was racing as I giggled, I felt like I was in a horror movie. Only one fact made it different, I wasn't being chased by a murderer I was lucky enough to have Trunks chasing me.  
  
BUM....BUM....BUM. Oh Kami foot steps, he's coming!  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Now on with this chappy, I hope you guys like it :)....  
  
  
  
I breathed in and out rapidly like a dog, he was right outside the door and for some reason I was scared. He sensed my ki when I stupidly didn't lower it, he knows I'm in this room. I'm gonna have to make a dash for it when he comes in, probably slid out and run. Of course I could us IT but I don't now where I'm gonna end up?  
  
I didn't have to think about it anymore, the door slowly creaked open. Crap! I wish I would of had more time to think about this! I watched his feet walk across the floor, he was walking around to the back of me.   
  
Now was my time, I'm gonna go for it. I slid out from underneath the bed and jumped up, my intent was too make a break for the door, I didn't seem to get that far. He was right in front of me, he smiled before he tacked me on the bed.   
  
He started laughing when I began fighting back, I was gonna try to get him in a lock. When he tried to break free it was on! we were in a full wrestle on the bed, the kind of wrestle your in with a brother or sister. I was having so much fun I haven't had this much fun in a long time, I was glad Trunks came home.  
  
Bieng myself, I always try to be slick this was one of the times, I wanted to impress him. I wobbled to my knees and jumped on his back.  
  
"Who's the victor now?" I laughed, I laughed to soon. He suddenly moved underneath me causing me to fall forward off him, when I opened my eyes I was looking up at him upside down.  
  
I cracked up, his face was so cute upside down. My laughing subsided and left a eirie silence, he just looked at me.  
  
The next actions took me by surprise, he leaned down slowly and ever so lightly pressed his lips to mine. I didn't have time to react I just went with the flow, it felt like my heart was flipping around in my chest.   
  
With seconds passing he started to deepen it, I didn't mind much I was enjoying what I got. Everything I had felt for Trunks and all my feelings I had seemed to change with this kiss, now I wanted to be with him even more.  
  
They're is one thing someone can never make me think twice of, the way I feel sparks from his kiss. I don't care if he dosen't or if anyone thinks I didn't, I did, for the first time I felt sparks. He decided to end the kiss at that moment, he pulled away and looked at me and a half smiled played on his lips.  
  
I kinda got goose bumbs, here Trunks is right in front of me looking into my eyes after giving me to most senual kiss I've ever had. It scared me, I had to get out of here. After convincing myself all these years I loved Trunks I'm faced with this, I'm scared of him.   
  
It didn't make any sense! Oh Kami I feel hot, I gotta get some air. I crawled from underneath Trunks and ran to the door.  
  
"I'll see ya later Trunks." I said before I ran out of the room. What the heck was happening to me? I'm sweaty, hot, and shacking? Whoo just let's calm down, I'll just IT to Bra's room.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Trunks P.O.V  
  
  
Why did she just suddenly run out? Oh Kami what did I do. It was a mistake, I should of known better! How can something that feels so right turn out to be wrong! This is gonna be the end of me and Pan, how can I face her after this, what am I gonna say?  
  
Trunks you insist on messing things up don't you? Ahhh I can't stand this! I have to talk to Pan, but when? I shouldn't of even tried to kiss her, can't believe I thought she liked me.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Pan?What's wrong look at you." I mumbled. I was in the deepest sleep ever when I got shook awake by a distraught Pan. It worried me her face had pure horror on it, like a ax murderer was after her.  
  
"Oh Bra, it happened! I ran out! I think I'm gonna have a stroke! He's never gonna forgive me!" She yelled. I thought the worst from the little talk she jabbered to me, she didn't!  
  
"Pan you blew up daddy's gravity room?" I asked. If she did my dad's gonna flip!  
  
"No! No, that was yesterday. I'm talking about Trunks, he kissed me."She said. It took my breath away, Trunks and Pan? As hard as it is to think they wern't meant to be they actually were, I sorta see them as soul mates. When Pan first came to me with her confession I refused I didn't want to believe her and my brother could be together, but now I can't see it anyother way.  
  
"Pan thats great, are you two a couple?" I asked. Who knows they could end up married? Pan as my sister in law would be awsome, they would have some cute kids! I kept repeating this in my head to soon for Pan to respond.  
  
She shook her head slowly as her eyes began to fill with tears. "It's not great...." Were her last words, she disapeared.   
  
'Oh Pan what happened'  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore all I wanted to do was lay in my bed and cry, and that's what I did. I used IT to come back to my room and I just cried, I didn't care about bieng weak when it came to Trunks I could cry all I wanted. So I layed there for a little over three hours, thinking and every now and then I'd start crying.   
  
I didn't want to do anything else but cry, my heart hurt and stupidly I didn't know why. I tried making conclusions to what happened but all I could come up with was I'm scared of Trunks, and I did not want to believe that. I'm in love with the fool yet I'm scared of him, it didn't make any sense.  
  
Knock...knock...knock....knock. Someone was at my door, probably one of my parents. I wiped the excess water from my eyes and answered.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked hoping not to hear a deep voice.  
  
"Panny it's mom, someones here to see you." I heard from the other side of the door. "I'll send them up."  
  
"Wait, who is it?" I asked quickly but I missed her. Shit! Who could it be? Duh, I can read ki's.   
  
Bra? The door slowly creeked open and Bra peeked in. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, whats up? What are you doing here?" I asked. I felt uncomfortable cause I knew she was gonna ask about Trunks and the kiss. She stepped into my room and closed the door.  
  
"Well you sorta left so suddenly, you know. I'm guessing you don't want to talk about the kiss?" She asked. I lowered my head and hugged my knees, I really didn't feel like it.  
  
"Not really." I said. She nodded and walked over to my bed. "That's cool, I'll just stay until you do."  
  
"You really want to know huh?"   
  
"Of course Pan! He's my brother, your my friend I have a right to know! I thought you two were gonna end up as a couple, maybe even marry each other. What happened?" She asked, I had a shocked face on.  
  
"You thought we were gonna get married?" I asked. I could see a couple but married? She was thinking to far ahead now.  
  
"Well yeah, in time. Please tell me!!!" She yelled, I laughed and threw my blanket over my body. "Fine get under!"  
  
She smiled and crawled under the blanket, me and Bra did this all the time. Since I had only a twin bed we made are selfs comfortable and I started my story.   
  
"How did it happen?"She asked.  
  
"Well it started last night in my room, he came over you know as a friend. He was telling me that Madison left for home after she blew up at him-"  
  
"What? I didn't know that, Why?"  
  
"Remember when Trunks came to the mall with us yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She got all bent out of shape about it and blew up, said she was leaving for home and left."  
  
"Damm, I knew she was a bitch!"  
  
"Me too.........but on with the story. So we started talking you know and one thing led to another-"  
  
"I thought you said you kissed him this morning?"  
  
"I did! If you would just listen and stop breaking in you'd understand!"  
  
"Fine, go on."  
  
"Alright, so the next thing I know he's leaning in to kiss me. You know me I just closed my eyes and waited, big mistake! When I opened my eyes he was looking at me, for some reason he stopped. I felt totally embaressed, plus they're was this really wierd silence-"  
  
"I hate that."  
  
"Me too. So he jumps up and runs to the window, saying that he's sorry and was gonna get going. I was like, ok?" I decided to leave out the part where I went to the waterfall forest, she's my friend but I didn't want to go into detail.  
  
"So.....?"  
  
"Ok, ok. So I fall asleep right, the phone rings at five o'clock in the morning guess who? You brother, he said he wanted me to come over to spar. You know I love a good spar so I agreed, and went over to your house-"  
  
"Are you gonna get to the kiss or what?"  
  
"Fine! We kissed, there!"  
  
"No it's just I don't want to hear all about this, I want to know what happened with the kiss!"  
  
"Alright, we kissed in one of the bedrooms in the west wing-"  
  
"How long was it?"  
  
"I don't know, pretty long. It was deep too, the most senual kiss I've ever had. I have to admit I liked it, but I'll tell you what. I don't know if I really want a relationship with Trunks-"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Shhhhh."  
  
"Pan what the hell are you talking about? Your crazy about Trunks, remember! You love him!"  
  
"I still do Bra, more than anything. But I'm just scared."  
  
"Of what Pan? Are you scared to get into a relationship?"  
  
"No! I've been in relationships! It's just with Trunks....it scares me."  
  
"You know something I know what your problem is! It's almost the same problem that Melina had on rose garden! Your scared to be in a relationship with Trunks, not cause your scared of him but cause you don't see it as reality."  
  
"Bra my life is not like a soap opera! And what are you talking about?"  
  
"See, how long have you been in love with Trunks?"  
  
"Like almost my whole life."  
  
"There! See Pan when something is on a ocasional basis like loving Trunks, you get dependant of it. Than after everything turns around and he starts loving you its a shock, you don't want to believe its happening and run or in your case turn scared. You understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Not really....."  
  
"Okay...I'll put it in words you'll understand. Your scared of bieng in a relationship with Trunks cause your afraid it will get serious."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is and you know it! Why else wouldn't you live your life long dream of bieng with him?"  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"End of story! listen I'm gonna go now, alright? Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine just go. And if you say anything to Trunks I will literally elbow drop you!"  
  
"Don't worry, see ya lata. Call me later!"  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I didn't know where to end it! This chapter is sooooo late! I wrote it the week of 4th of july and I am just posting it now.   
  
Next chapter: Bra goes home and someone is waiting for her, and he knows she was at Pans?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Alright got a real intresting story today, its a awsome story everyone will have to check it out!  
  
  
PG-13  
  
  
Royal Love   
By: SSJEXTREMEPAN  
  
  
Pan's parents died and 8 years later she is captured and sent to Vegeta-sei. Her fate is decided and she has to deal with it. Will new love bloom in the castle and a long lost relative found? Or will dispair and revenge come upon Vegeta-sei? Chap 3 ^  
  
==================================================================================== 


	38. Ch:38 Family affair

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 38!!! Almost 40, I can't belive it! I wanna say a special thanks too everyone who reviewed! And even a bigger thanks to the few of you who've been reading this story from the beggining, without you this story wouldn't be anything!   
  
I don't have alot to say today. It's 1:18 AM right now and I'm tired, just wanted to get this chapter out tonight.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 38 Family affair.  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Last time.....  
  
  
  
"Okay...I'll put it in words you'll understand. Your scared of bieng in a relationship with Trunks cause your afraid it will get serious."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is and you know it! Why else wouldn't you live your life long dream of bieng with him?"  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"End of story! listen I'm gonna go now, alright? Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine just go. And if you say anything to Trunks I will literally elbow drop you!"  
  
"Don't worry, see ya lata. Call me later!"  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
After Bra had left my house I laid in my bed for a while, thinking of anything that popped in my head. All I could do was think of Trunks, I'm fed up with it. I pushed him out my mind and thought about collage, I leave in two months. I couldn't help but think of how different my lives gonna be after I leave. I'm not gonna see my family no more, or Bra....or even Trunks.  
  
I bit my bottom lip. I remember when I told daddy that I wanted to leave for collage, he was happy but insisted I leave after my birthday. I got up off my bed and walked over to my calendar. Next month exactly 45 days from now my birthday falls, then in two weeks I leave for collage.  
  
Dad, Mom and Bulma all worked out a plan. The day before I leave for collage they are all throwing me a party, for my birthday and going away. Everyone is gonna sit down to dinner then afterwards Bulma is setting up a banquet room, she's gonna have music and dancing, everyone's gonna be there. I get happy when I think of it, I can't wait.  
  
I wonder if Trunks is gonna be there? Wonder if he is, what am I gonna say to him? I know he's gonna want to talk, should I tell him that I don't want a relationship? Or should I say that when he kisses me I feel warm and fuzzy? Who knows if he's even gonna be there.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
After I had got home from Pan's I thought I'd grab an orange and head to my room, it was about eight thirty. I walked into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
My heart jumped as I spun around, Trunks! He was sitting at the table with his chair leaned back slightly.  
  
"Don't scare me like that idiot!" I screamed, I hated when people scared me!  
  
"Sorry, so where were you?" He asked coolly, looking like gambler. I can't tell him I was at Pan's house, he'll freak out and start asking me questions. What am I gonna say?   
  
"Ice cream!" I blurted out, I slapped myself mentally. Ice cream?   
  
"Ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah, so. Trunks would you stop badgering me!" I yelled, he always did this. He got up from his chair and walked slowly towards me.  
  
"Bra.....I know you were at Pan's house, I felt your ki. Also I know she must have told you about the kiss or you would have had no reason to go there, what did she say Bra?" He asked. He was pleading with me, begging to know. This is a whole new side of Trunks.  
  
Either he realized Pan's meant for him and he loves her or he just wanted to mess with her by kissing her.  
  
"Yes, Trunks, what about that kiss? Why did it happen? Did you want it to happen?" I asked, Pan gave me her side now I'm gonna get Trunks'.  
  
"I wanted it to happen."  
  
"You did?" I asked getting happy, maybe they still have hope. "You have feelings for Pan, Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to see if I felt any thing from the kiss."  
  
"Did you?" I asked eagerly waiting his response. He smiled and stared at the wall, like he was thinking.  
  
"I did Bra, I really did. I felt like Pan was the only one I wanna kiss for the rest of my life. I just realized it Bra, Pan is my perfect girl. She's been in front of me all along, and in love with me also. How stupid can I get?"  
  
"Your not stupid Trunks, that's just how life goes." I said, it was a little weird talking about this with my brother but I have to be nice sometimes.  
  
"My life is gonna go just fine now, I'm gonna go talk to Pan and everything's gonna be fine. Finally once in my life everything's gonna go good."  
  
He was getting so happy I couldn't break him down now, I can't tell him that Pan's scared of a relationship with him. He's gonna have to find out someway anyhow.  
  
"I'll see ya later Bra, I'm gonna go over to Pan's house." Too late I'm gonna have to do it now.  
  
"Ah wait Trunks you need to sit, yeah.......si..sit down for just a minute." I said, I slipped on my words a little. If I tell him this its gonna take him down, but he needs to know.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"We gotta have a little talk........about some stuff, come sit." I said. He was looking at me weird, all I could do was point to the chair.  
  
"What's wrong, you know something? Tell me Bra!"  
  
"I'm going to, I just don't want to because it's not very good news." I said biting my lip. He sighed and closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Is it about Pan?"  
  
"Ah.....yeah...." I said quietly. He looked at me and waited for what I was about to tell him. "Trunks I'm only gonna tell you this because I think theirs a possibility of you and Pan getting together, and maybe more. When I was over there today she told me thh....Tha...That....She's kinda scared of you."  
  
He didn't know how to feel, mad, sad, scared? He had just found his perfect mate and already there's no hope, why? Kami just wants to keep me miserable for the rest of my life, that's probably it.  
  
"Scared? Bra, how is Pan scared of me? I don't get it." I said. I didn't get it, if Pan was scared of me she would avoid me. For the past two days me and her have been hanging out a lot.  
  
"Listen Trunks. Pan's not scared of you, she's scared of a relationship with you-"  
  
"Why?" It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Trunks, Pan has been in love with you for most of her life! I'll tell you the same thing I told her. When someone becomes used to something for so long they get amuned (I don't know how to spell that), say then if everything turns around its shocking. Like Pan has loved you forever, it's a regular thing for her. But you then turn it around and start liking her back, it's kinda shocking for her."  
  
"Yeah I get what your saying." When she put it like that I really did, I would be kinda freaked out too if I were in Pan's position.  
  
"Just put yourself in Pan's shoes and think like her, you'll understand."  
  
"Thanks Bra, I really appreciate it. I just realized that Pan's my angel, everything I want in my perfect girl. I can't let her go." I said, Bra's eyes seemed to get glossy. I spoke nothing but the truth, I am falling for Pan.   
  
I smiled to myself and chuckled Pan was the last person from my mind when I thought about women, now she's the only one I want in my thoughts.   
  
"No problem Trunks, let's just say I was feeling generous. So where are you going from here?"  
  
"I'm not too sure, I guess have a talk with Pan." I said, I wasn't to bright on my feet.  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
"Help? What kind of help?" I asked. It was unlikely for Bra to offer help, especially to me.  
  
"I'm Pan's bestfriend, I know how she ticks."  
  
I looked at my sister inquisitive, she was sure scaring me today. I'd love any help I can get but I'm not gonna accept, I wanna get Pan all by myself. This is gonna call for some major thinking.  
  
"No thanks Bra, I think I'm gonna do this on my own. Don't worry I'm Trunks briefs." I leaned in closer to her and whispered. "I don't fail at what I do."  
  
"Yeah, whatever Trunks! So you can say that before Pan leaves for collage you two are officially gonna be going out?"  
  
"I can bet you on it!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A hundred bucks."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"You have two months."  
  
"Two months?"  
  
"Pan leaves in two months for collage."  
  
"Shit I forgot about that!"  
  
"And remember Trunks don't rush it, it will only scare her."  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
Two weeks later.......  
  
  
It's perfect! Trunks briefs you are a genius. Never in a million years would me, Trunks think of something this ingenious. Pan won't be able to turn it down, what if she does? No! Trunks don't think like that she'll love it, I'm almost positive!  
  
Now I need to set the first part of the plan into action, Bra's gonna regret making that bet with me. I got up and walked over to my bedroom door, slowly opening it I walked down stairs. My original plan was I'd call Pan but when I got downstairs the phone was gone from the base.  
  
"BRA! WHERE IS THE PHONE!" I yelled. A few minutes later she answered me by running down the steps and stopping in front of me.  
  
"Why do you need the phone?"  
  
"I need to call someone, give it to me!" I said. She had the phone in her left hand and was waving it around. I hated when she had the phone, she wouldn't give it to me unless I told her who I was calling.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pan, all right! Now give it to me!" I yelled. She shook her head and smiled stupidly, I really hate my sister sometimes.  
  
"You can't call Pan."  
  
"Why can't I?" I asked. In a minute I was gonna snatch it from her and blast her!  
  
"Cause your gonna scare her."  
  
"No, I'm not! But if you won't let me use the phone I'll go use my cell phone." I said. I started to walk back up stairs when she stopped me.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to Pan?"  
  
"Cause I figured out a plan to get her and I'm running out of time." I said. She got all excited and handed me the phone.  
  
"First tell me the plan."  
  
"No!" I yelled. She can be a brat sometimes!  
  
"Please!!!! Trunks oh please I wanna know."  
  
"No." I said simply, I wasn't gonna tell her. I began walking back to my room when she yelled to me.  
  
"Remember Trunks I can ruin this for you."  
  
I stopped and turned around. She had her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips, like daring me to do something.  
  
"Kami your just like father!" I yelled. She was right she could ruin this for me, I can't take no chances. "Sit down!" I ordered.  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Good chappy? I hope so, a little short but I had to end it. You know what just dawned apon me today? This story is almost done, I'd give it four more chapters. I'm gonna be sad when it's over, are all of you?  
  
Next chapter: What's gonna go on when Pan get's that dreaded call? And what did Trunks exactly tell Bra?  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Ok today I have something a little diffrent today, I'm reviewing my new story! A little wierd but hey I want everyone to know about it! I think it's a pretty good story, for the first chapter.  
  
PG-13  
  
  
~*~Once lost~*~  
  
By: Me, Jojo.  
  
  
Pan's life has been turned upside down, with the disapearence of her father and grandfather can her life get any worse? What about if she's bieng searched for? Please read, tell me what ya think!! T/P  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 


	39. Ch:39 New hook up?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
These past few days have been CRAZY! First my brother came home from being away for a couple months and we got F**K** up! If you don't know what I mean, too bad LOL.  
  
Chapter 39 is here and present, TADA! Hope ya guys like. Oh and tell me what you think about the little shocker towards the end LOL.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 39 New hook up?  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Last time.....  
  
  
"First tell me the plan."  
  
"No!" I yelled. She can be a brat sometimes!  
  
"Please!!!! Trunks oh please I wanna know."  
  
"No." I said simply, I wasn't gonna tell her. I began walking back to my room when she yelled to me.  
  
"Remember Trunks I can ruin this for you."  
  
I stopped and turned around. She had her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips, like daring me to do something.  
  
"Kami your just like father!" I yelled. She was right she could ruin this for me, I can't take no chances. "Sit down!" I ordered.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah what do you think?" I ask. I just got done telling Bra my whole plan about Pan, she didn't look impressed.  
  
"I think I'm going to be a hundred dollars richer by next month." She laughed. I rolled my eyes, my sister can be so sure of herself.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it Bra." I said and got up. As I walked out the living room I headed up to my room, Pan was on my mind.  
  
What am I gonna say to her when I call? Who knows if she's even gonna say yes? But she's got too! When I got up to my room I closed the door quietly and looked at the phone in my hand. My whole life depends on this call I thought.  
  
Fuck it! My life can't get any worse. On impulse I punched in her number and held it to my ear, my heart pounded like crazy. It just kept ringing and ringing, where the hell is she! My mind raced thinking of every place she could be. Your stupid Trunks! Search her ki.  
  
I concentrated and tried focusing on her ki, what the hell? Where is she? I found her ki but it's low and pretty far from her house. Let me think, where?  
  
  
The forest......?  
  
I looked over at my closet and jumped up, I should bring some stuff.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
I'm gonna try today, to be as relaxed as possible! With as much shit as there is going on in my life I just need to stop and relax. I can't possibly go to college all tense, college alone is too stressful. That's in tune why I came here, the waterfall forest. I looked up at the waterfall and watched the waves fall down, I loved this place.  
  
Trunks, it's Trunks. Simply to say the truth it's Trunks, he's the cause for all my anger, stress, and tension. Shit! Even when he's not in Japan he gets me like this, how is he so good? He just has that way, the Trunks way...  
  
I looked at the waterfall again, its been a while since I've swam here. When I was little grampa would take me here, we would swim all day.  
  
I smiled to myself and got up from the rock I was sitting on, I think I'm gonna go for a swim. Point in fact, nobody's here and it's warm. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head, I had on cotton purple underwear and a matching bra on it was kinda like a swim suit.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Ding-dong.............Ding-dong..Ding-dong....Ding----dong.  
  
"Bra get the door!"  
  
"Oh calm down! I was gonna get it anyway." I said to myself, jeesh.  
  
I walked out of the living room, through the hall, past the kitchen and down another hall until I finally came to the front door. Talk about a big house. I looked out the side window to see who was at my firkin door and surprisingly it was Goten.  
  
I immediately opened the door and smiled my cutest smile.  
  
"Hey Goten." I greeted. Right off the bat he smiled at me, oh gosh!  
  
"Hey Bra, is Trunks home?" He asked. I started giggling for no reason, he looked at me like I was a mental patient. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No nothing!" I yelled quickly, he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry uh Trunks is not home right now, you wanna come in?"   
  
He smiled and nodded. "I was bored out of my mind that's why I came over, came you entertain me?"  
  
My eyes widened. Oh boy am I gonna entertain you sweetie, I thought. Hehe. "I think I can try my best, come on in."  
  
He stepped in and I closed the door. "So where did Trunks go, how long ago did he leave?"  
  
"I don't know where he went, he didn't say anything. What time? It had to be around five minutes ago. Yeah I'd say a good five-ten minutes." I said. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Thank you miss information." He laughed.  
  
"Shut up Goten! Stop making fun of me!" I yelled. He held his stomach and grabbed his bottom lip while he looked at me.  
  
"Sorry princess." He joked.  
  
"Shut it, get in the living room!"  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
Without clothes on it sure is a little nippy out, I laughed and wrapped my arms around myself. My body shivered slightly, I better get into the water. That was what I loved about coming here to swim, The water. The pond that the waterfall poured into was crystal clear and warm, it was sorta like a hot spring.  
  
I walked over to the waters edge and looked at my feet, I chuckled slightly. Trunks always told me I had little feet, Trunks told me most of the stuff I know now. I kinda just stood there, looking at my feet and thinking of Trunks. I smiled and shook my head, let's go swimming.  
  
I sucked in my breath and dived in, I was right the water is warm. So long, it sure feels good to swim again. Lately I haven't done anything at all, for the past couple years. I normally go to school and come home, occasionally go to Bra's and spar with Vegeta. That's my life, I haven't swam, ice skated, went to any such of club or even horseback rode and I love that.  
  
Okay I need to stop thinking here, I'm gonna drown myself. I surfaced and gasped for air, it's funny how your mind kinda wanders. Kami the water was warm, nice too. I looked around for something to prop up against and spotted a couple rocks, they were flat and kinda shaped like a chair. Ha that's funny, it really looks like a chair.  
  
I swam over to it and sat my butt down, it's not the most comfy thing in the world. It slightly leaned back so I made myself comfortable, this is so nice.  
  
Besides other things in my life right now I say this is one thing I can say I need. Trunks, collage, friends, family, life! I don't need anything right now, I just wanna sit here and enjoy my little spa.  
  
  
"Panny?"  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"So what have you been up to lately?" He asked. Should I tell him the truth or should I spice it up with some lies? No Bra! You can't lie to Goten, he's too cute I would start laughing. I guess I could just tell him the truth, I just don't want him to laugh at me.  
  
"Nothing." I said bluntly.  
  
"Nothing, really? All the time?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah pretty much all the time." I said, I was being truthful. I don't lead a wild or crazy life, the wildest I ever got was when I got drunk with Pan at a party and swear I had a hangover the next day.  
  
"How can such a pretty girl like you be doing nothing all the time? Don't you go to clubs or parties? Maybe the occasional club?" I laughed like a child and shook my head, I look so stupid right now.  
  
"I only went to a couple parties with Pan, nothing crazy and wild you know." I said casually. His eyes widened as he looked at me, I guess he didn't know Pan went to parties.  
  
"Pan's a party girl?" He asked trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"No! Pan's the one that drives home after the party, she'll have a couple beers but that's all." I told him. Pan is the one to only have a few drinks then quit, she's never got drunk I think.  
  
"Oh I see." He laughed. I nodded and pointed to him like 'I got you'.  
  
"So you haven't done much lately I get, so I'm presuming you don't have a boyfriend?" He said quietly while he looked at the wall, I laughed. Leave it to Goten to be suble.  
  
"Well,.....Your right. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, hard to believe I know but I don't." I said, He laughed and looked around uncomfortably. I cocked my head and smiled at him, does Goten like me?  
  
"I kinda find that hard to believe." He said. Okay where is he going with this? Goten had never been like this with me, ever!  
  
"Why?" I asked trying to hide my happiness.  
  
"Cause your a princess right? Plus your beautiful and nice not to mention strong and smart." He said, with a wink. He was flirting with me! Okay Bra, just stay calm and keep breathing. Goten Son, the one and only handsome as ever Goten Son is flirting with me. I'll just have to play the game. I smiled and raised my eyebrows to him, he noticed.  
  
"If I'm all that then why am I still free?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Guess the right guy hasn't found you yet or you haven't found the right guy." He said. I looked at him inquisitive, he was wrong.  
  
"No, I've found the right guy he just hasn't found me." I said. I was taking a huge risk with this talk but I had to see where it was gonna go, I'm head over heels for Goten even though nobody knows.  
  
"Really? He's a pretty stupid guy." He laughed, I smiled and giggled.  
  
"Why is that?" I asked. I wanted to know more, and more. This could be my chance.  
  
"Cause for a guy your everything he would want, I'm not saying your perfect but you do have some great qualities." He said. That's it! I'm doing it, he's too sweet.  
  
"Oh Goten." I laughed and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
He didn't reject me, just went with the flow. My daddy will flip, Trunks will flip, Pan will flip, but I have a feeling this kiss is gonna change a lot of things.  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Bra and Goten? We have a new couple! EVERYBODY WE HAVE A NEW COUPLE!! Wait do we have a new couple? I guess it's all up to me really, huh? Is there any Bra and Goten lovers reading? If so leave a review and I'll be sure to mix some stuff up.   
  
Next chapter: What's gonna go on when Trunks surprisingly shows up at Pan's relaxing swim? And is Bra and Goten's kiss gonna go anywhere? find out and see in the next chapter of ~*~I'll be there~*~ (Okay I sound wierd)  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Okay everybody! This new story I got today to review is GOOD! That's the only word for it GOOD! I know all of yall are gonna love it if you read it so go on, scat! Go and read it!  
  
  
R: PG  
  
Another chance  
By: Jami-chan.  
  
Pan's attitude has taken a dramatic turn for the worst. In a desperate attempt to get her to grow up, a family friend sends her somewhere. But where? And will the plan work? And what happens when... oops said too much! *CH5 ADDED*  
  
==================================================================================== 


	40. Ch:40 Club talk

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 40!!! WHOO HOO!! I've made it I've accomplished 40 chapters, ah it feels good. You know how long I've waited to have a story reach 40 chapters with 602 reviews, a very very long time.  
  
All my readers, all my friends, all my reviewers. Thank you, thank you so much! You have not ever been mean, just nice and supporting. I owe everything to you!  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 40 Club talk?  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Last time.....  
  
  
G&B  
  
"Why is that?" I asked. I wanted to know more, and more. This could be my chance.  
  
"Cause for a guy your everything he would want, I'm not saying your perfect but you do have some great qualities." He said. That's it! I'm doing it, he's too sweet.  
  
"Oh Goten." I laughed and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
He didn't reject me, just went with the flow. My daddy will flip, Trunks will flip, Pan will flip, but I have a feeling this kiss is gonna change a lot of things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
T&P  
  
Okay I need to stop thinking here, I'm gonna drown myself. I surfaced and gasped for air, it's funny how your mind kinda wanders. Kami the water was warm, nice too. I looked around for something to prop up against and spotted a couple rocks, they were flat and kinda shaped like a chair. Ha that's funny, it really looks like a chair.  
  
I swam over to it and sat my butt down, it's not the most comfy thing in the world. It slightly leaned back so I made myself comfortable, this is so nice.  
  
Besides other things in my life right now I say this is one thing I can say I need. Trunks, collage, friends, family, life! I don't need anything right now, I just wanna sit here and enjoy my little spa.  
  
  
"Panny?"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
  
"Panny?"  
  
"Uh Trunks?" She asked quietly still with her eyes closed. Dende just loves to hate me, don't you! What am I gonna say to him? Pure fear just raced through my body, the fear of thinking what he was gonna say and what he wanted me to say came to my mind.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked, keeping still at his spot by the rock.  
  
"Uh well just swimming, enjoying the water." She said back. "You wanna join?"  
  
"Sure." Pan you retard don't ask him to join!? It's to late already, it's done. Don't say yes! It's too late he already did! Shit! I snapped out of my trance and looked around scared, I just had a weird out of body experience.  
  
"Are you all right Pan?"  
  
I looked back to the shore where he was standing, Trunks. He was wearing black dress pants and a plain white T-shirt it was kinda small and hugged his body, I watched motionless. Since I had asked him to join he politely accepted and was starting to undress.  
  
I felt my mouth start to open, wider and wider until I caught it. It's kinda like when your very tired and starting to doze off, your mouth opens and goes wider and wider until you wake up and catch it. I watched him, it was like my own little trip tease.  
  
He had his back to me, undressing into what I'm guessing were his boxers. He took off his shirt and threw it over the rock carefully, I looked up and down his back Kami was he muscular. He unbuttoned his pants and threw them with his shirt, he was half naked.  
  
"T....T..T.Tha...The waters warm." She stuttered out. Pan, uh. I should just keep my mouth closed.  
  
"Good, you won't have to warm me up then." He joked. I felt my face start to get warm, covering it quickly with my hand I acted like nothing was wrong.   
  
He walked over to the edge of the pool and slightly dipped his toe in, smiling he jumped in. Trunks didn't know how to dive, he never tried to learn when we were younger. Around when I was seven or eight I teased him all the time, I'd say things like Trunks you wanna have a diving contest? Or wanna see who can dive better? He always got mad after that, hehe.  
  
I watched the water in a kinda silent trance, just waiting for him to surface. This gave me time to stop and think, what if he asks about the kiss? What am I honestly gonna say? Should I tell him that I don't want a relationship or should I just say...okay?  
  
I closed my eyes and set my elbow on a rock, I leaned on it and rested my head on my hand. How do people get into relationships every week? It's impossible!  
  
"Pan, are you feeling ok?" I heard, I looked forward and seen him. I smiled immediately, he had the cutest face on. His face is cute when he's angry, mad, happy, nervous, excited and right now worried.  
  
"I'm fine, what makes you think I'm not ok?" She asked. Did I really seem like I had something wrong with me?  
  
"Oh no, it's just you look like you were thinking of something." He said, trying to sound completely innocent.  
  
"I'm fine, no I wasn't thinking of anything!" She said quickly, sounding like she was on the spot. Calm down Pan! He's gonna think your suspicious and then start asking about the kiss!  
  
"Okay then, what are you doing here? Swimming? The water sure is nice, huh. You know I bought some stuff with me, a blanket and some hot coffee." He said.   
  
I wanted to say AWWWWW, but retained myself. He brought hot coffee and a blanket, he knew I was out here. All I did was smile, a shy embarrassed smile.  
  
"Trunks can I ask you something?" Pan asked. I took this little private time to get as much information as I could.   
  
"Uh, well. Depends on what it is really." He laughed. Pan gave him the 'come on' look and pouted. he swam over to her and rested on a rock beside her legs. What could Pan possible have to ask me? Shit, it might be about the kiss! This is gonna throw everything off!  
  
When he swam over closer to me I started getting scared, how am I gonna ask him this? I just watched him as he raised his eyebrows in confusion, I can't ask him that it's to weird.  
  
"Yeah...." He asked slowly, what is she getting too?  
  
"Uh sorry, my question is....is..is what are you doing Friday night?" She asked shakey. I couldn't do it, I can't! What I was originally gonna ask him was why is he suddenly spending so much time with me? I know I shouldn't complain but it's sorta ironic.  
  
"Friday? Nothing I think, why?" He asked. Is Pan asking me out or something?  
  
"I wanted to get out this week with going to college soon I want to get out and party with my friends, you know clubs and such. I'm probably gonna go with Bra, but if you wanna come it's cool." She said. Pan you should have just told him, Trunks please come out with us PLEASE!  
  
"Sure! I mean yeah, sure I'll go. You think Goten can come too?" He asked. No trip to a club without Goten is fun.  
  
"Fine with me, I'll talk to Bra though. You know her and Goten."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
(ok for this part everytime you see this ~~~*Kiss* Bra and Goten kissed. They're kinda like making out while talking, I don't know lol)   
  
  
"Bra we are gonna *Kiss* have so much *Kiss* fun on Friday." He said positioned from his spot over Bra.  
  
"I know, I'm so gonna get crunked. *Kiss* What about you, *Kiss* are you gonna drink?" She asked. Goten pulled back for a second and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Heck yeah, I'm probably sleeping over here that night anyway. So can't worry about Mom yelling at me. *Kiss*"   
  
"Good, you can sleep in my room if you *Kiss* want." She said adding a little giggle to the statement. Goten seemed to come to a complete stop.  
  
"Will Vegeta and Bulma be ok with that?" Bra shrugged her shoulders and laughed, ever so slowly she began kissing his neck. "They are gonna have no clue of what's going on Goten, trust me......." She finished placing butterfly kisses down his neck.  
  
"Ah okay Bra, that's driving me crazy." He said backing away gently.  
  
"That's the point!" She whined.   
  
"Wait, wait. Bra are you just trying to seduce me or do you really like me?" He asked at a complete stop. It's kinda just sudden that Bra likes me now, I'm sorta getting the image she just wants me not want's want's me.  
  
"If I was seducing you would you like it?" She purred, Goten smiled and nodded along with her. "Wait no! No, tell me the truth. I can't do this if you don't feel anything for me."  
  
"Shit Goten! Of course I like you, I've liked you for a long time! Now kiss me!" She yelled, Goten did as told.   
  
"*Kiss* Are you serious?" He asked, not believing that she could possible like him. Bra kissed him quickly once more before grabbing his face with her small hands.  
  
"Yes, Goten I'm serious! Uh wanna go up to my room?" She asked looking over to the stairs.  
  
"If you want to?" He replied shyly, Bra pushed him off her and grabbed his hand. "Come on."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
  
"So yeah, I don't think I'm going to drink Friday. Are you?" I asked, I'd rather dance all night then get drunk. He seemed to laugh at my statement, I forgot Trunks if a huge party animal. Maybe it was a mistake inviting him, he's gonna get liquored up and go dance with some sluts.  
  
"Pan come on now, I'm gonna get grunked up and dance all night with the most beautiful lady there." He laughed. That's how it's gonna be the whole night, I didn't want to admit it but it sorta hurt. I still recovered and put on a smiled, I wasn't gonna let that put me in a depressed mood.  
  
"Me too Trunks, that's my plan too. Except take out the liquor and the girl and then like add a man, but you got it then!" I said, he started chuckling.   
  
"You don't drink?" He asked. "No, I do but I don't drink a whole lot, a couple drinks to get me feeling good and I'm done."  
  
"Oh I got you, I do that a lot too. A nice buzz, a nice drink and a nice girl, that can last me all night." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and went to kick him for his stupidity. "Your so stupid Trunks! Ah let go!"  
  
He grabbed my leg when I went to kick him and was holding it hostage. "Trunks just give me back my leg." I said calmly. "If I do, do I get what's in-between them?"  
  
WHAT!?!?! I can't believe he just said that! What a perve! Hehe, it's cute though. "I'm just messing Pan. But seriously what do I get if I let it go?"  
  
"I don't know but I'll tell you what you'll get if you don't! A kick to the head, that's what!" I yelled. He didn't seem to take me to seriously, nodding his head and tightening his grip on my poor trapped leg.  
  
This is my time to see if he really care's for me, hehe. "let go." I said again, he only tightened in once more. "OW TRUNKS THAT HURTS!!" He immediately let go.  
  
"Oh Pan I'm sorry, I should have let go. Does it hurt bad?" He asked worried, I had to try so hard to keep from cracking up. He is worried about me, he must care. "Does it hurt bad Pan? What hurts?"   
  
I loved how he cared for me so carefully, I have to play along! "Yeah Trunks, it hurts. The ankle" I said. He nodded and then started raising out the water, what is he doing?  
  
"What are you doing? Trunks, wait Trunks." I yelled, he was picking me up. "I'm gonna take you back home, we'll get ice for your ankle."  
  
When I thought he wasn't looking I let myself smile like a school girl, I can't argue with that. "Does that sound ok?"  
  
"Ah yeah, sure. Let's go."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Awww I loved writing this chapter, I hope ya'll liked reading it. Now if you would be so kinda as to click the little button at the end of the page and leave your wonderful review, I love em. Come on this is CHAPTER 40!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Will Pan keep up her act? Or will she tell Trunks? Are they gonna find Bra and Goten upstairs when they go to CC?  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Awesome story everyone!! Down right GOOD! When I read it I was like, ah this is really good. Your T/P fan's, you will love this one I promise! So go read it!  
  
  
R: PG-13  
  
Back home.  
By: pan-chan16k  
  
  
Rating will go up. Pan goes away for 5 yrs when she comes backTrunks sees how grown up she is. Pan and Trunks kidding around becomes more serious and Trunks wishes it was real. He gets jealous of some one Pan knows well. A little cursing ~chappy 5 up~  
==================================================================================== 


	41. Ch:41 Questions

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Ok everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got this new horse and what can I say, he preoccupied me. I've been out at the stables almost every hour of the day! It's 2:34 AM right now and I just got done finishing the chappy below for everyone. In about 6 hours I have to go back out to the stables, I just had to finish Ch41 and post it. I hope ya like and don't forget to review, I'll try to get around to writing Ch42 really soon.   
  
I will not make you wait!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 41 Questions.  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Last time.....  
  
T/P~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is my time to see if he really care's for me, hehe. "let go." I said again, he only tightened in once more. "OW TRUNKS THAT HURTS!!" He immediately let go.  
  
"Oh Pan I'm sorry, I should have let go. Does it hurt bad?" He asked worried, I had to try so hard to keep from cracking up. He is worried about me, he must care. "Does it hurt bad Pan? What hurts?"   
  
I loved how he cared for me so carefully, I have to play along! "Yeah Trunks, it hurts. The ankle" I said. He nodded and then started raising out the water, what is he doing?  
  
"What are you doing? Trunks, wait Trunks." I yelled, he was picking me up. "I'm gonna take you back home, we'll get ice for your ankle."  
  
When I thought he wasn't looking I let myself smile like a school girl, I can't argue with that. "Does that sound ok?"  
  
"Ah yeah, sure. Let's go."  
  
G/B~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit Goten! Of course I like you, I've liked you for a long time! Now kiss me!" She yelled, Goten did as told.   
  
"*Kiss* Are you serious?" He asked, not believing that she could possible like him. Bra kissed him quickly once more before grabbing his face with her small hands.  
  
"Yes, Goten I'm serious! Uh wanna go up to my room?" She asked looking over to the stairs.  
  
"If you want to?" He replied shyly, Bra pushed him off her and grabbed his hand. "Come on."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
Enjoy :)~  
  
The trip back to C.C was one of the most wonderful times I've had flying, mainly cause I was in Trunks' arms. He held me so close to him I could smell his scent, his special Trunks scent. At the beginning of the flight I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, seeing as in he was flying super slow to avoid hurting my imaginary hurt ankle. Plus for some reason I was getting a little tired. Before we left in the air we both dried ourselves off with our ki and got dressed.  
  
I had my right arm wrapped around his neck and my head rested against his chest, I just totally cuddled into him. Trunks is the sweet one here he couldn't give a damm about anything, it seemed like he enjoyed having me in his arms, naw.  
  
Oh man, I'm getting tired.  
  
"Trunks when are we gonna get there." I asked quietly, he didn't look down yet kept looking forward. "I don't know Pan maybe 15 minutes, why?"  
  
"Cause I'm getting just a little tired." I said, that's when he looked down. He smiled slightly and firmed his grip on me. "Go to sleep Panny, I'll wake you up when we get there." He whispered to me, I wrinkled my nose at my old nickname.  
  
I closed my eyes slowly, telling myself I was only gonna rest them. "Don't call me Panny." I mumbled. The last thing I remember was watching Trunks look forward, then I slipped out of consciousness and into my dream world.   
  
With any other person this would take time for me to do, fall asleep so continently. But it's different with Trunks I trust him, I trust him with my life and someday the lives of my children.  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Goten's POV  
  
  
We got up to Bra's room quickly, thanking Kami we didn't run into Bulma or Vegeta. She pushed me towards the bed and closed the door quietly, I was still trying to believe what's happening. I've always had feelings for Bra, all of us have been close since we were young, cept when Trunks left.  
  
"Goten we shouldn't have came up here." She said. I looked at her funny and asked. "why?"  
  
"Cause I have a bed in here and theirs only one thing I can think of that someone does in a bed." She told me. I shrugged sheepishly, it was true. "And I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do." She said.  
  
"Wh...What, who said I don't want to. I mean who said that I wasn't for it, ah I mean who sai-" She cut me off before I could continue, I was having trouble getting it out anyway. "So you want to?"  
  
"Yeah! Wait I mean maybe, but not if you don't want to." I said, trying to ignore the aching feeling in my groin. I've only been with two women in my life and let's just say it's been a good long time since my second time.  
  
"Of course I want to! I mean of course, I've wanted you for a long time." She told me shyly, I smiled and looked at the floor. Us has been so suddenly we seem so shy to each other, well I do.  
  
"Well, Goten, why don't you come here and sit down." She said slowly as she walked over to the bed, I just stood frozen. What is she gonna do if I go over there? Who cares it has to be something good.  
  
"Goten, come here!" She yelled, it knocked me out my strain of concentration so I ran over to her. "Sit down right here." She ordered.  
  
I obeyed and sat next to her, she just smiled sweetly and I wondered what the heck she was up to. "So why did you want me to come over here?" I asked.  
  
"Cause I want you to talk to me about this subject, like the pro's and con's." She said, I nodded and agreed with her. The best thing in a relationship or even just plain sex is to talk about it first, get the other partners opinion.   
  
"Ok you start." I said quickly, she shot a glare at me. "Why do I have to start?"  
  
"Cause I called it first."  
  
"Whatever! The only thing I wanna discuss is about the mating." She said. Wasn't the whole subject mating? " Do you want a mate Goten?"  
  
The question took me by total surprise, a mate? I've never thought about it before. A mate is a person that your bonded to forever and without that person you can't live life anymore. I guess a part of me does, the sayian side. Yet on the other side I don't think I can handle a mate, once you mate with that person it's a forever bond. Can I handle forever?  
  
"I don't know Bra." I said, I told her nothing but the truth. "Cause you know if we, you know do it. We'll bond forever." She told me.   
  
Is that true? I already have a mate if it is. "Bra is that really true?" I asked, she nodded. "Daddy told me, when two sayians make love they bond."  
  
"Two sayians? What about a sayian and a human?" I asked eagerly. "Only two sayian's. Can't mate with a human it's a sayian thing, no instincts."  
  
I sighed and smiled happily, that's a relief off my shoulders. "Why?" I heard her ask. "Oh no reason, just wanted to know." I covered quickly.  
  
"Oh, okay. So do you want a mate?"   
  
"I don't know, I don't think I can handle a mate." I said. She looked a little disappointed when she looked at the floor, but why would she be disappointed?  
  
"How do you think you can't handle a mate?" She asked. I tried to think of the right word's to say, but I ended up just blurting out anything. "Well, with a mate it's like marriage, but one step further. You have to be with the person no matter what for the rest of your life, no but's. I don't know, I think I'll just have to know my potential mate to be inside and out."  
  
She nodded along, as if saying I agree. I looked at the floor a little embarrassed, I've never told another female this before. I'm a shy kind of guy, or so my mother says.  
  
I felt her gently rest her head on my shoulder, I turned to look at her. "So where does this bring us?" She asked quietly. "Where do you want it to bring us?"  
  
She seemed to smirk slightly, it made me smile. "This is where I want it to go. Me and you getting to know one each other better, reaping the benefits of being a couple and at the end of however much time we have together fiqure out what we want out of it."  
  
He words, her plan. It was exactly what I wanted. "Bra it sounds perfect, I want that too." I told her. Her face looked like she was trying to stop crying, yet there were no tears in her eyes.  
  
"Good." She said, leaning over and giving me a soft kiss. I couldn't argue with that, I kissed back and that started our battle.  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^   
  
  
I had such a wonderful dream that short period we were flying home. It was kinda weird in a way, but in a very good way. It was the night of my going away party, everyone was there and I mean everyone. The whole night and this is what got me pissed, Marron was following Trunks!   
  
Asking him if he needed anything or asking him to dance and all I could do was watch. But this is the weird part, Trunks kept avoiding her. The whole night he was attached to my side, I loved it!  
  
It was heaven on earth. My body told me I've had enough sleep so my eyes fluttered open a bit, where the heck was I? I sure as hell wasn't in Trunks' arm's. I sat up and looked around my surroundings, Trunks' room?  
  
He dropped me here when we got back, he must have! I gotta get out of here. No, wait! Why am I gonna leave? His bed is super comfy and he'll be coming back soon. I thought it over in my head for a minute, deciding I was gonna stay. I laughed to myself and slid myself back under the sheets, warm.   
  
This is where Trunks sleeps, he sleeps right here under the same sheets. So in a way I'm kinda like sleeping with him, he he. I wonder what's gonna go on today? I know for sure me and Bra need to go to the mall, my party is next month! I wanna look so good, me and Bra are gonna have a whole night before the party to just get ready!  
  
I sighed and smiled, I can't wait. Dende is his bed comfy, must be one of those expensive ones. I stopped thinking suddenly when I heard walking outside the door, someone's coming in here! I didn't know what to do so I just closed my eyes, pretending to be sleeping.   
  
I heard the door opened and someone walked in, being me I slowly opened my eye's a crack trying to get a peep at who was in here.   
  
"Kami Trunks!" I yelled and rolled out the bed, landing hard on the floor. Trunks was naked! Not butt naked, he had a towel on, but still.  
  
"Pan I thought you were sleeping!?" He shrieked. I crawled to the door and left the room. "I'm gonna go see Bra, be back!"   
  
When I got into the hall I jumped to my feet, close call Pan. I might as well do as I said and find Bra, gotta tell her about the mall today. I strolled down the hall a ways, Trunks was in the same wing so Bra's room was down the hall. When I came upon her familiar door with in pink letter was written out *PRINCESS* I smiled.   
  
I didn't bother knocking since she's practically my sister, I just walked in. I immediately wished I would have, Goten was in here? They both looked up at me, we all shared a silent stare.  
  
"What's going on guys?" I chuckled nervously. Bra looked at Goten, as did he to her. Shrugging her shoulders Bra shook her head "Nothing why?"   
  
"No reason, I didn't know you guys hung out?" I laughed, it was kinda weird. Since when did they become buddies? "Oh yeah Goten just came over to see Trunks, is he home?" She asked.  
  
I nodded my head. "Yeah we got home a while ago I think, I just got up." I said. Goten looked at me like I was a foe. "We? You just got up?"  
  
I laughed nervously, how we gonna explain this one Panny?  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Shortie I know, I haven't updated in a while! Though I thought this chapter was really cute! What do you think Pan's gonna say?  
  
Next chapter: Will Bra give in to the urge to tell her best friend her newly become relationship? What's Pan gonna tell her questioning uncle?  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Wonderful story today, I loved it and I know you all will too. It made me mad sometimes and almost to the point of crying, everyone you have to read it!  
  
R: PG-13  
  
Girl of My Dreams  
By: LadyBranwen2012  
  
T/P Trunks meets Pan through dreams and learns about her terrible life after being adopted when she was born. Now it's up to Trunks and Gohan to protect her. *WARNING FOR CHAPTER 10 & 11, mention of rape*  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^ 


	42. Ch:42 Plenapi

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
If this chapter is a little late I'm sorry that's why I made it EXTRA LONG! My mom has been pushing me to ride (everyday). I went out to the stable today and yesterday plus my Ma wants me to spent the entire day there tomarrow, you guys need to help me! It wouldn't be so bad but it turns out my horse is a little barn sour. When a horse is barn sour they don't want to leave the barn, you can't ride them alone and they struggle with you.   
  
So the previous owner said he'd break that out of her for me, thank god! Belive me it's not the funnist thing to do. I hope ya'll like the chapter, it's 2:54 am and I'm just writing it for ya'll. I'm crazy I know.  
  
(Ya'll)~~I'm not country, LOL.  
  
  
OKAY UPDATE!! This chapter is not finished yet, I haven't had alot of time to write lately. I got HUGE news for everyone, I got something new yesterday. You guys can never guess what it is. I'm gonna put the huge secret at the bottom so enjoy your chappy and then you'll find out.   
  
One hint: It's something I've been wanting for a really long time! And it involes pain.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 42 Plenapi.  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Last time.....  
  
  
I didn't bother knocking since she's practically my sister, I just walked in. I immediately wished I would have, Goten was in here? They both looked up at me, we all shared a silent stare.  
  
"What's going on guys?" I chuckled nervously. Bra looked at Goten, as did he to her. Shrugging her shoulders Bra shook her head "Nothing why?"   
  
"No reason, I didn't know you guys hung out?" I laughed, it was kinda weird. Since when did they become buddies? "Oh yeah Goten just came over to see Trunks, is he home?" She asked.  
  
I nodded my head. "Yeah we got home a while ago I think, I just got up." I said. Goten looked at me like I was a foe. "We? You just got up?"  
  
I laughed nervously, how we gonna explain this one Panny?  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Enjoy you guys :P  
  
  
"We? You just got up?" He asked again. I just stood there stupidly, how am I gonna explain this? "Ah, yeah. Me and Trunks went to spar and I kinda fell asleep....down stairs." I explained, mentally slapping myself.  
  
He obviously didn't believe it, he had this glint in his eyes. "We were just down stairs, I didn't see you?"  
  
"Yeah, duh. I was sleeping..... in......Bulma's lab." I said slowly, I am so stupid. "Bulma's lab? Why were you sleeping in there?"  
  
I shrugged, the whole while Bra was trying not to laugh. "Can't I sleep where I want to?"  
  
"I guess....Pan. I'm gonna go see Trunks, is he in his room?" He asked as he got up from the bed. I nodded as he walked past me. "Be sure to knock." I yelled after him.  
  
I watched him leave the room then ran to close the door, Bra busted out laughing. "What the hell was that?" I asked sounding mad.  
  
"What?"   
  
"The little uncle Goten in the room thing? And you knew I wasn't sleeping downstairs, why didn't you say anything?" I yelled at her. She threw her hands up telling me to slow down. "I let you hang yourself."  
  
"Yeah, good friend." I hummed. "What was he doing up here?"  
  
"He came over to see Trunks, what am I gonna tell him that he left to see you? We just came up here to wait for you guys. What all happened? You fell asleep?" She asked, I shook my head. "Don't ask."  
  
"No tell me!" She begged, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right Bra, it's nothing. We have more important things to discuss."  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like what we are gonna wear to the club Friday when me, you, Trunks and Goten go." I said. She jumped up off the bed instantly and grabbed her chest. "We are all going to the club Friday?" She asked in anticipation.   
  
I confirmed her question with a smile and a nod. She screamed and ran to me, engulfing me in a hug. "We are gonna look SO good! And it's gonna be SO FUN!!" She yelled screaming again.  
  
"Bra calm down, why are you so excited?" I asked. She was flipping out over it, there had to be some reason. "I'm not excited, just happy."  
  
"Okay.....then why are you so happy?" I asked. She shrugged and smiled sweetly, what's up with her? "No reason."  
  
"All right Bra, you scaring me." I laughed. "You wanna get a new outfit right?"  
  
"Of course! Don't you?" She asked me, of course I do. I wanted to go to the mall and shop my heart out, hopefully come out with something that looks super fly on me. "Yeah that's why I came back here, you wanna go to the mall today?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. When's Friday?" Is she clueless or what? Bra never knows the day or the date for that madder. "Today's Thursday." I told her, she started to panic.  
  
"Yesterday was Wednesday? Why didn't you tell me, we need to hurry up!" She yelled at me, I laughed. "Bra we have all day, calm down!"  
  
"Still Pan, I know how you are with shopping. Oh, your gonna wear a dress there right?" She asked, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna look super fly."  
  
She laughed at me and ran to her closet. "Hurry up get dressed, I'm gonna do the same. We need to get to the mall!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!"  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
  
"Goten what are you doing here?" Trunks asked when he opened his door, revealing a smiling Goten.  
  
Goten pushed the door open and walked past Trunks. "What am I doing here? Can't I come and see my best friend? Or who I think is my best friend." He commented.  
  
"Hey! Wait, hold on. What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked as he closed his door. Goten ignored his question and walked over to the bed, plopping down.   
  
"Well, you know, I'm cloudy on that subject. Are we or what?" He asked. Trunks blinked in confusion. "Why would you think we aren't?"  
  
"Well, you know you up and leave so suddenly I didn't know what to think." He said. Trunks rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Of course we are Goten. The only reason I moved was because Capsule corp in America needed a president!"  
  
"Well, sorry Trunks, just thought." Goten mumbled, Trunks shook his head and sighed. "Can we go back to being tight Goten? We're boys, we gotta stick together."  
  
Trunks raising his eyebrows towards Goten as if he asked him for forgiveness, Goten laughed. "Sure man, it's good to have you back home."  
  
Goten jumped from the bed and engulfed Trunks in a hug, Trunks hugged back hesitantly. When Goten began to squeeze tightly Trunks separated them, Leaving Goten shaking his head.   
  
When Trunks caught it he yelled at Goten. "What?"   
  
"Nothing, its just your still hard as ever to get close too." He confessed, Trunks was taken back. "Goten I don't want you to get close to me, you can keep the distance you have." He laughed.  
  
"I'm not talking like that Trunks, you don't let anyone near you, personally. I guess that's maybe why you don't have relationships that last, no offense." Trunks was about to speak when he bit his tongue, was he that hard to be close to? Goten was hitting a sore spot.  
  
"I am not, Goten." He said in his defense, trying to believe the words he was saying were true. "No offense dude but you kinda are."   
  
"No.....that's only because your not the one I wanna get close to." He said, Goten raised an eyebrow. "Who do you wanna get close to?"  
  
"Oh just some girl, the most perfect girl I know. Goten you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Trunks yelled getting excited about the subject. "She's perfect Goten, she's the angel I've always been waiting for. She's the one I'm positive I want to marry and have a family with, she's just to good to be true."  
  
"Whoa Trunks I'm happy for you and everything but I'd be scared she isn't real, is she real?" Goten asked earning a sarcastic laugh from Trunks.  
  
"Goten I'm positive, I know this girl inside and out. If she wasn't real my whole life would be a dream." He said. Goten looked confused.  
  
"So your saying your know her inside and out?" Goten asked, Trunks gave him a reassuring nod. "How is that Trunks? You would have to have known her for a long time?"  
  
"I have known her for a long time, my whole life to be correct." Goten looked at him not believing a word he was saying. In order to know her for his whole life Goten would have known her as well.  
  
"Liar! Cause see, if you knew her your whole life there would have to be some way I know her too." Goten said. Trunks nodded along with him. "You do know her."  
  
"WHO!?!?! TRUNKS TELL ME!!"  
  
"Calm down Goten I was gonna tell you anyway, well no I wasn't. Let's just say your very close to her, in more than one way." He said, entwining his fingers. Goten thought for a minute, who is he possibly so close to in more than one way? And who have they knew for there whole life's?  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Do you like Pan?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I suggest you find out and act on your instincts. Pan's a special girl Trunks, she doesn't deserves just some guy."  
  
***End Flash back***  
  
Trunks watched as suddenly Goten's eyes grew wider, he knew. Pan? It's Pan! "Trunks? Is it Pan?" He asked quickly. Trunks smiled and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"You want to marry Pan!?!" He asked, happiness welling up inside of him. Trunks laughed at his excitement, at least its better than being mad.  
  
"Uh yeah, someday Goten." He chuckled. Goten jumped up and down like a kid, ending in a spin and slapping his hands. "This is awesome!" He yelled. Him and Bra are together now Trunks and Pan are gonna be soon, it can't get anymore perfect.  
  
"Why is it so awesome Goten?" Trunks asked, not really getting the point. Goten stopped his excitement display and stood motionless.   
  
"NOREASON!" He jabbered quickly. Trunks shook his head and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going Trunks!!" Goten yelled after him.  
  
"Your scaring me Goten!" He said before he was out of site.  
  
"Hey wait up!  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
"Are you ready girl? Hurry up!!" She yelled at me. Push, push, push! I can't even get dressed.  
  
"Bra calm down, I just gotta put my tank top on." I said. I heard her snicker. "What is it Bra?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, its just. What color is it? And what are you wearing with it?" She asked. Only Bra would be worried about what I'm wearing. "Does it really madder?"  
  
"Yeah of course! Just tell me!!" She yelled, getting impatient at me. I laughed and threw the closet door open. "Your new hip hugger shorts, the red Echo tank and my K-kickers (K-Swiss)."   
  
She looked my up and down. "Stylish." She commented. I turned around for her a few times and laughed.  
  
"Yes, I know thank you, are you ready?" I asked, she nodded. She ran to the door and left the room, I followed quietly. She can get to excited about shopping.  
  
When I got out in the hall I heard talking, must be uncle Goten and Trunks. I picked up my pace and jogged the rest of the hall running down the stairs also, immediately I almost slammed into Bra. She was talking with uncle Goten on the stairs, more like flirting.  
  
"C-ya uncle Goten, come on Bra!!" I yelled to her, she wasn't following.  
  
I turned around and watched her flirt with my uncle, she obviously didn't know what was going out around her. "BRA!!" I yelled. No use, I felt someone nudge my side.  
  
Turning quickly I seen Trunks standing next to me holding a sandwich, I smiled. "Hey Trunks."   
  
"My suggestion is if you want Bra to go with you, take Goten." He whispered. I laughed sarcastically and pushed him away. My eye kept catching the sandwich in his hand.  
  
"Hey what kind of sandwich is that?" I asked. He looked at the sandwich and held it up dramatically. "Tasty cheddar cheese, turkey, ham, salami and light Mayo." He said. Dang!  
  
"Why you want some?" I heard him ask. "Ah no, go on, eat." I told him, looking at the sandwich again.  
  
"No, here." He took half the sandwich and tried giving it to me. "I didn't take a bite I even cut it and everything, I knew you would want some." He confessed. I grabbed the half and looked at it carefully.  
  
"It's not poisoned is it?" I laughed, he shook his head. "No, it's not, try it." He urged.  
  
I took a bite and chewed slowly letting my mouth taste the combination, it was actually good! "How is it?" I heard him ask. I swallowed the bite and looked at it again. "It's actually good!" I laughed.  
  
"Good, where are you and Bra supposed to go?" He asked enjoying his half of the sandwich. We sat there for a few eating until I answered. "The mall, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure! Goten get over here, we're going to the mall!" He yelled, they both immediately ran over to us. "All right let's go, I'm gonna drive!" Bra said running out the door with Goten.  
  
"I gotta learn how you do that." I laughed starting to walk to the door. I seen from the corner of my eye he wasn't following, I turned around. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah keep going. Good Dende are hip huggers good to you!" He commented. My face turn beat red as I kept walking, I tried to find something to change the subject.  
  
"Hey Trunks.....what do you call this? The sandwich, what do you call it?" I asked trying to hide my rosie cheeks.   
  
"What do I call it? Uh, I don't know it doesn't have a name. We can name it together if you want?" He said shyly. I glanced at him then kept my eye on the ground, my face was still beat red.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to call it?" I asked. He seemed to smirk when I said it. "How about Plenapi?" I raised my eye and looked at him.  
  
"That's a very unique word Trunks where did you learn it? What does it mean?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head. "I just made it up."  
  
"Well, for just making it up it's a good word. Wanna get a Plenapi? Or no! How is your Plenapi? It sounds good!" I laughed. Trunks rolled his eyes at me. "Your one scary person Pan." He laughed.  
  
I gulped down the rest of my Plenapi and shook my hands off. "I'll show you scary!!" I yelled running after him, chasing him around the yard.  
  
Bra had to spin her tires too soon. She came flying out in her blue Navigator with crazy uncle Goten next to her, I know she don't expect me to get in there. "Come on Pan, Trunks! Get in!" She yelled.  
  
I looked at Trunks, he just shrugged his shoulders. "If it don't kill us it only makes us stronger." He whispered. "It's not gonna make us stronger." I whispered back.   
  
"I'll protect you, let's go."  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
OKAY! My huge secret is.......*Drum roll* I GOT MY TOUNGE PIERCED!!! Yesterday night , 08/14/02. Its Thursday at the present moment and my tounge is on SWOLE, its all swollen and I can hardly talk LOL. One of my close friends is a lisenced piercer and she did it for me, WHOO HOO! I'm so excited!   
  
Even though I haven't ate and am starving, the pain when you try to talk is imbarable and last but not least, it's gonna be like this for 3 days. Other than those factors it's pretty cool, I can just add another mark to my exotic piercings. I have 7 piercings, 2 exotic. Ears two times, butterfly, nose, tounge. Pretty cool huh?  
  
I wanna get my Labret done next, its the lip right about your chin but......who knows.  
  
Next chapter: The four are in the mall! What are they gonna buy? Try on? It's all left to imagination.  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Today for Reviewer I got a great story, but don't I always!! I read everyone I review and today I picked this one cause it caught my eye. I don't know if anyone actually reads the stories I review, but you should there pretty good!  
  
R: G  
  
The Beautiful In You   
by Wizdom  
Takes place on Vegeta-sei Pan was captured at a young age and tooken to Vegeta-sei. Pan grows up to be a beautiful young woman and the first female saiyan to reach ssj when she meets the prince in erson will sparks fly?  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^ 


	43. Ch:43 Keoma

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Who likes long chappys???  
  
This chappy is soooooo wonderfull!! EVERYONE is gonna love it! Just leave your reviews let me know what ya'll think, you know I love to know! On another note, do you guys think this story is gonna hit 50 chapters? Let me know what you think also cause I seriously can't believe I've wrote it for this long. See, usually I get bored with fics and stop writing them but everyones out pours on this story is too much!  
  
Ya'll keep me going, I hope you know that!! Keep the sweet reviews coming, I love hearing all of them! Oh and you better bet if you leave a review I'm gonna read it.  
  
For my reviews....for Ch42 ya'll said some wonderfull things, so I'm putting this in today. I don't want anyone that ain't bieng responded here to feel left out, I'm just answering them.  
  
Dark-Moon-Mystery~ 20 hours! I didn't know it was THAT long. LOL But thank you for your review and all the sweet stuff you said, some day I hope to write proffesinal *hopefully* and I'm glad I turned you on to DBZ, it really is a great show.  
  
Mimi~ I'm so happy you think my fics soooooooo awesome! I try hard to make it enjoyable, looks like I'm doing a good job. And it does make sense, when I read a good fic I feel like I'm gonna bust too! LOL  
  
Z~ Hey girl. Yeah I have my butterfly pierced, it's the top of your ear just a fancy name for it. Good luck with your eyebrow though, I know alot of people that got it done and it just didn't work out. My Mum is really cool too, I love my Ma too. Also I can't kiss anyone for 4 weeks, its the rules. Oh well, right? LOL  
  
Princess of Light~ HEY!! Yeah I knew you were on Vaca, did you have fun? Where did you go agian? But ain't it good to come home from Vacation and have 6 new chapters up? LOL  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 43 Keoma.  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Last time.....  
  
  
"Well, for just making it up it's a good word. Wanna get a Plenapi? Or no! How is your Plenapi? It sounds good!" I laughed. Trunks rolled his eyes at me. "Your one scary person Pan." He laughed.  
  
I gulped down the rest of my Plenapi and shook my hands off. "I'll show you scary!!" I yelled running after him, chasing him around the yard.  
  
Bra had to spin her tires too soon. She came flying out in her blue Navigator with crazy uncle Goten next to her, I know she don't expect me to get in there. "Come on Pan, Trunks! Get in!" She yelled.  
  
I looked at Trunks, he just shrugged his shoulders. "If it don't kill us it only makes us stronger." He whispered. "It's not gonna make us stronger." I whispered back.   
  
"I'll protect you, let's go."  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Enjoy :) :) :) :)~  
  
  
The ride there was kinda silent, nobody talked much. Me and Trunks were sitting in the back next to each other, each looking out our own window. I wanted to say something so bad, seeing as in I hate silence. I didn't have to think a second thought someone broke it for me.  
  
"So Pan, what are you wearing to the club?"  
  
I looked at Trunks and shrugged. "Anything I want." I told him, he smirked.  
  
At that moment I wanted to leave description to imagination but Bra had to open her mouth. "She's gonna look super fly in a short black dress, black strappy heels and a killer hairdo Trunks." Bra had so willingly commented.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison. Goten flipped around in his seat in front and gave me a glare. "Your not gonna wear that."  
  
This got me pissed. How dare he say that I can wear what I want, even though I wasn't gonna wear that particular outfit. I was gonna tear into his ass like there's not tomorrow, he was just asking for it!  
  
"What! Uncle Goten! By your standards who cares! I can wear what ever the fuck I want!! I don't have to dress the way you want me too! It's A CLUB!! Second of all, Trunks what the hell do you care for!?" I yelled, screaming like someone got killed.  
  
Trunks was about to open his mouth but resisted when I asked why he cared, he turned and just looked out the window. Although Goten wanted to come for a second round, he was acting like my father!  
  
"Your not wearing that Panny, it's too slutty!" He yelled clearly at me.  
  
"Oh so you think Bra is a slut? Cause that's almost her whole wardrobe. No offense Bra." I said as I looked at Bra in the rearview mirror. "Oh none taken." She answered cheerfully, but seemed to change in a second.  
  
"So you think I'm a slut huh Goten?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He turned from me to her and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry Bra, I don't think your a slut. I only used that example for Pan."  
  
He was kissing up so bad! Why? He never kissed up to Bra? I looked at Trunks he was looking at me too, he caught it also. Slowly I mouthed to him 'what's up with that.' He shrugged and kept listening.  
  
"It's okay Goten, I forgive you." Bra said. All right this is weird, what's going on? Goten and her are never this nice to each other, they have there share.  
  
I didn't want to press the subject, I'd just have to ask Bra later. "I just don't want Pan to wear something slutty."   
  
"Goten why the heck do you care!? Let me wear what I want! Plus I wasn't gonna even wear that, so drop it!!" I screamed flipping back to my window, everyone kept there mouth shut.  
  
After that I just looked out the window as Bra drove. All my anger subsiding as I watched the scenery, I always take time to cool down. I hope the next thing someone says isn't stupid. But knowing all my friends that is not gonna happen.  
  
"I just didn't want to beat the guys off you." Trunks said. Instead of me getting angry I turned to him with a face full of questions. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, you know. If you did wear something like that you would no doubt look good, so a lot of guys would be hitting on you." He said. In a way it was kinda sweet. Hearing it from Trunks' mouth sounded so good, but I didn't let myself get fluffy.  
  
"So?" I said, not getting the point. I can handle any guy that tries to hit on me, in more than one way.  
  
"Well, you know, you don't have a boyfriend to protect you from them so...." He said trailing off, I heard Bra giggling in front. Am I some weak girl? NO! "Trunks I can handle myself, don't worry." I told him.  
  
He nodded quickly as if nervous about something, what is going on!? Trunks is never this weird around me. I'm gonna have to get to the bottom of this soon. I'll get him alone and then have a good talk with him, he'll spill 1,2,3.  
  
"What about you? You used to be one of those preying guys. Going to the club and hitting on women left and right." I said even though I knew he wasn't like that anymore. I smiled when he seemed to get upset.  
  
"Hey! Hey, you know I'm not like that anymore! Plus I've found the only girl I want in life, no one else." He said proudly. My smile faded to a straight face, thankfully he didn't see.   
  
"Oh." I said trying not to sound upset, even though I was. Maybe I was aiming outside my limits when I fell in love with Trunks, it's just to hard not too.  
  
I guess I should just push my love for him away, away and out of my heart. I know I've tried in the past and failed but this time I am not gonna fail, for sure. He's found the perfect girl in life and she's the only one he want's to be with and that's it, he's set his heart.  
  
"Bra are we almost there?" I yelled up front, keeping my eyes out the window. "Yea as a matter of fact, yeah. I'm pulling in right now."  
  
I sighed in relief, finally! I gotta get out the this car. Before Bra even had time to pull in I jumped out the car, she slammed on the brakes. "PAN!!"  
  
"I'm just gonna be shopping, see ya in there!" I yelled then jogged to the mall entrance.  
  
"What the heck is she thinking?" Goten yelled, he couldn't believe Pan was acting like this.   
  
"Trunks did you see how Pan got that attitude right after you said 'plus I've found the only girl I want in life, no one else" Bra mimicked. "What the hell were you thinking!!"  
  
"I was trying to leave a hint, must not have got it." He said. Bra rolled her eyes and shut the car off. Goten was completely clueless to the subject scratching his head, this day kept getting weirder.  
  
"Oh come on Trunks! Pan's totally unaware of the situation, you can't do that shit!" She yelled getting out the car. Trunks and Goten sat in there seats silently for a few seconds until Goten had to ask. He turned around and questioned Trunks.  
  
"What is actually going on?" He asked. Trunks looked at him and shook his head. "Ask later." He frowned and got out.  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
When I got into the mall I ran into the first store I found, I knew they would be on my ass. Once I was out of the clear I ran behind a display of clothes and let my eyes tear up. Oh Dende he said that, how could he say that? Of course he can say it, he's found the one of course he can say it!  
  
I wiped my hand over forehead and eyes in an attempt to clear the tears out, I can't cry over this. I should just forget him and try to find a man of my own, he's taken.  
  
In my strain of thought I felt someone tap my shoulder, with the speed of a sayain I turned around. It was a man, a cute on at that. "Yyyyeah." I stuttered out.  
  
He was very handsome, no Trunks but he was handsome. He had short black hair cut in a really cute style I wasn't sure what it was but it was combed forward, giving him a school boy look. Dressed nicely in kakhi pants and a black shirt he had a nice body, not as build as Trunks is but he had meat.  
  
"I watched you run in here, is everything all right?" He asked. His voice made you want to melt, not quite like Trunks' though.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine thanks." I said politely. After that we kinda just stood in silence, I was gonna scream! "Uh, hehe. Names Pan." I said reaching my hand out to him.  
  
He got very nervous and grabbed my hand shakily. "Keoma. Ke-oma." He said, I laughed and nodded. "It's a very interesting name, I like it." I said.   
  
His cheeks began to tint. "Thanks."   
  
I smiled and then it hit me where we were. "Do you work here?" I asked him. He laughed and shook his head. "Why?"  
  
I felt a little embarrassed asking him what I was about to but what the hell! Gotta take risks. "Cause I uh sorta wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the food court, maybe get something to drink?"  
  
His face was priceless. "SURE! I mean sure, yeah." He said unsteady. "After you ma' lady."   
  
What a gentlemen. He lead me out the store and we both walked to the food court together. I didn't see any trace of Goten, Trunks or even Bra, thankfully. I don't know what they would have said if they seen me. When we finally reached it we sat down at a table and chatted about small talk for a while. He asked if I was hungry I told him no, not at that time I wasn't. By the way he kept eyeing the food bars I knew he was. "You can go get something if you want." I laughed.  
  
He looked back at me and laughed. "I didn't have much of a breakfast and lunch for that madder."   
  
"Go, go on. Get something to eat, I'm not gonna leave." I told him. He looked overjoyed when he got up. "You want anything?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine." I said, he nodded and left. I watched him as he walked away my eyes sinfully wandered to his butt, oh Pan. I started giggled, he does have a nice butt.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
I turned around and seen Trunks, Goten and Bra standing beside my table, I shrugged. "Nothing at all." I said smiling, keeping a straight posture.   
  
Bra shook her head and took a seat across from me, Goten sat next to her while Trunks plopped down next to me.   
  
"Did you guys do any shopping?" I asked, mainly to Bra. She shook her head. "These two wanted to find you first." She rolled her eyes, I laughed. It sounds like uncle Goten, 'let's go find Pan before she buys a sexy dress'.  
  
"What are you doing just sitting here by yourself?" Trunks asked me. I glanced back over to where Keoma was standing in line. "Actually I wasn't alone." I said not bothering to turn to them.  
  
Bra, Goten and Trunks all looked in the direction she was facing. All they seen were a lot of people standing in line to a food bar, not entirely sure of who she was looking at.  
  
Trunks felt a stab of jealously. Forcing himself to remain cool he acted as if nothing happened. 'She could just be here with a girlfriend' he told himself.  
  
"Who?" Bra asked. I turned back to her and came face to face with them all looking at me. I felt like I was being questioned about a murder. "A friend!"  
  
"Jeesh, ok Pan. Are any of you hungry?"  
  
"I AM!" Goten yelled jumping up. "Let's go to the food bar, it looks good." He said his stomach growling as if agreeing with him. Trunks and Bra laughed at him getting up also.   
  
Goten took off running the minute Bra got up, she had to chase him to catch up. "Goten wait up!!"   
  
I watched them and shook my head resting my head on my hand, they're crazy. Trunks cleared his throat. "Are you gonna come and get something?"  
  
I wasn't really hungry so I waved him off. "Nah I'm fine, go get something." I told him. He flashed me a smile and slowly walked away.   
  
On his way to the bar he walked right past Keoma, who was happily coming back to the table. Just seconds off and they don't know it. "Hey!" I greeted.  
  
He stopped at the table and sat down across from Pan, same seat Bra was in. "Hey. I got you something even thought you said your not hungry, you don't have to eat it though."  
  
I smiled and hoped I wasn't blushing, it was sweet of him. "Thanks, I am a little hungry now." I lied. With my appetite I can eat even when I'm not hungry, plus the food did look good.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked me. I looked over all the food on the tray, what did I want? It all looked good and there was so much of it.  
  
"It really don't matter. Take what you want then I'll have whatever you don't want, kay?" I questioned, he shook his head. "You take whatever you want." He said, my face got warm.  
  
"All I want is some chicken and maybe a little rice." I told him. He immediately stated putting food in front of me.   
  
"Dig in!"  
  
He smiled at me and I lowered my head blushing, I was being so shy around him! When I looked back up at him he had already started eating, what was that he was eating? It looked good.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is that your eating? It kinda looks good and I've never seen it before." I asked, he looked at it and started laughing. "You've never ate ribletts?"  
  
I looked around stupidly, I haven't never ate them and they looked quite tasty. "Uh no, never." I confessed, he chuckled slightly at me.   
  
"That's kinda funny but I don't blame you, ribletts are an American food." He told me. I looked shocked at him, I guess it's right, you do learn something new everyday.  
  
"What exactly are they? Ribs? Human ribs?" I asked sarcastically, getting a chuckle. "No, they're pigs ribs. A rack of ribs has bones, when ribletts don't. That's why I love'em. Also adding to it, its coated in barbecue sauce."  
  
Damn, they sounded mouth watering. "What do they taste like?" I asked licking my lips. He smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You wanna try some?"  
  
He asked me then grabbed some with the fork, he held it out to me to bite it.   
  
  
"Is that all your ordering Bra?" Trunks asked his little sis. She looked down at her ceaser salad and nodded. "Yup, it looks good don't it?"  
  
Trunks gave her a weird look and nodded unsteady. "Yea, sure Bra." He mumbled, Goten came up from behind Bra.  
  
"If you ask me, someone can't just live on green plants. I don't know were I would be without meat." Goten laughed nudging Bra, she slapped him. "Shut up Goten, I can live! Hey look who's that with Pan?" She asked outloud, alerting Trunks and Goten.   
  
The minute they looked over at the table Pan leaned forward and took the bite of rib, Keoma holding the fork. Trunks' eyes widened. "What the fuck is that!?" He asked outraged.   
  
He began walking over there until Bra grabbed his bare arm. "Trunks, no! Don't!" She yelled at him. He spun around and glared at her.  
  
"Bra what the fuck was that? Huh? No! Not with me!" He yelled flinging his arm from her grip. "Not with me."  
  
"Trunks stop! If you run over there all pissed Pan is gonna just get pissed at you!! Cool down or else." She warned. Trunks was beyond mad now.  
  
"Or else what?"   
  
Bra looked at him stupidly, he knew what he was gonna blow. "Or else you won't land this thing with Pan and you'll lose her forever!" She screamed at him.   
  
He stopped his movement it made sense. If he did go over there Pan would for sure blowup at him, he had to cool down. His plan is moving slowly, too slowly for him. Grunting he turned back to Bra.  
  
"Your right, I'm cool." He said to her. "Let's just go over there."  
  
"All right but don't be weird, she'll see right through it." Bra cautioned. Trunks rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
All at the same time the three walked slowly up to the table each holding there own tray, studying the man Pan was sitting with. "Hey Pan." Bra greeted.  
  
Pan smiled to them and finished chewing her food. "Hey, what did you all get?" She asked. Trunks watched Keoma like a hawk. "Move over Pan sweetie." He said.  
  
Sweetie? What's all this? I scooted over nonetheless, he sat next to me. When I glanced at Keoma his face was full of questions and straight. "Uh Keoma let me introduce you." I said, he nodded and closed his eyes. "I think that's a good idea." He told me.  
  
"Sit down guys." I told Bra and Goten. "These are my buddy's." I said pointing to everyone. "Goten, Bra, Trunks."  
  
"I'm her cousin." Goten said, stopping the assault on his food. Keoma nodded and smiled warmly to Pan. "I'm afraid I know Mr. Briefs, you also Ms. Bra."  
  
"How, may I ask?" Trunks said in a cold tone. Keoma shook off the feeling he wasn't welcome and proceeded with the subject at hand.  
  
"You've done remarkable work with Dasani and C.C in America Mr. president." He said, Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I try."  
  
"Your branch in New York, I proudly work there." He announced to everyone. Pan hid her shocked expression, he works for Trunks?   
  
All Trunks did was smirk, this was going to be interesting. "In what section do you work Mr....?" Trunks asked trailing off. "Sierra, Keoma Sierra. I work in Section 89, level 23. Stocks."   
  
"Oh, a stock man huh." Trunks thought outloud, Keoma looked nervous. "Yeah sir. That's what I'm doing here right now." He told Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at him plainly, shooting him death glares. "Your sitting here with Pan because of C.C?" He asked chuckling at Keoma's stupidity.  
  
What the hell is he trying to do? Gosh I swear Trunks can be like a kid sometimes! Pan watched as Keoma whole heartily laughed at Trunks' joke.  
  
"Actually, I am in Japan to have a meeting about a new stock investment. So in a way C.C is responsible for my meeting with this angel." He said giving Pan a devilish smile. Trunks felt his ki begin to rise, lowering it immediately the last thing he wanted was for Pan to know he was jealous of him.  
  
"Dang I didn't know all that stuff, it's kinda ironic huh?" Pan laughed trying to ease the mood. Trunks lowered his head and ever so lightly lean over to Pan.  
  
"Funny, you don't even know him and you still ate off his fork." He said, inaudible to human ears. "Well, it was great to meet you Mr. Sierra, I have to be going."   
  
Trunks got up from his seat and nodded to Goten and Bra. "Pan." He said before leaving.  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Awww, how is this gonna end up? I love new twists! I had so much fun writing this chappy I didn't stop, 'in tack why it's longer today'. I am so glad I'm done though, you would never believe how tired I am right now. Ima go wash my mouth out (my tounge) and go to sleep, I'm gonna be knocked the fuuuuuuck out! *~PEACE Readers!!~*  
  
Next chapter: I don't know right now, I'm just gonna end up writing something crazy, like I always do~!~  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Alright theres a special aleart here for todays reviewer!! I don't have one! Seriously I don't have a story for reivewer today, if anyone wants me review there story let me know. Plus another reason I don't have one is cause I wanted to put this one great story I've read and it ain't on FF, so I don't know to let everyone read it? I'll find out and it'll be here next chapter, sorry you guys!  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^ 


	44. Ch:44 Me, scared?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz/GT, don't sue me!  
  
  
This chappy today is a little longer than usual, sorry for the delay. I've been swamped with tons of thing! You would never believe it!   
  
So here it is the new chappy, everyone is gonna be SHOCKED! Well maybe. I hope to have the next chappy out soon. I think I'm gonna like writing the next Ch, who wouldn't want to write about Pan and Trunks in bed!?  
  
C-ya evbdy!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 44 Me, scared?  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Last time.....  
  
"Actually, I am in Japan to have a meeting about a new stock investment. So in a way C.C is responsible for my meeting with this angel." He said giving Pan a devilish smile. Trunks felt his ki begin to rise, lowering it immediately the last thing he wanted was for Pan to know he was jealous of him.  
  
"Dang I didn't know all that stuff, it's kinda ironic huh?" Pan laughed trying to ease the mood. Trunks lowered his head and ever so lightly lean over to Pan.  
  
"Funny, you don't even know him and you still ate off his fork." He said, inaudible to human ears. "Well, it was great to meet you Mr. Sierra, I have to be going."   
  
Trunks got up from his seat and nodded to Goten and Bra. "Pan." He said before leaving.  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Enjoy.  
  
After Trunks' little storming out incident Bra tried to cover up for his stupidity, no luck. Pan knew something was up, she wasn't dumb. Bra eagerly tried to get Pan to come and buy a new outfit, anything to get her away from that man! Like her covering up, she had no luck. Pan spent the whole day with her Mr. man, flirting and being a girlie girl.   
  
After watching her for most of the day Bra gave up, she wanted to go home. Earlier that day she took Goten to her favorite store and bought a new leather skirt for the club, she looked for a top but couldn't find any cute ones.  
  
"Goten I'm ready to go, you wanna go?"  
  
"Yeah, lets do that. Pan! We're heading out, come on." Goten yelled to his niece. She glanced at him and told Keoma something, he nodded and she walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, uh. You guy's go on." She implied quietly. Goten caught Bra's stare, he didn't like the idea either. "May I ask Panny?"  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna stay here with Keoma." She said happily. Bra looked away and rolled her eyes, this can't be happening she thought. "All right Pan, whatever. Are you still gonna get a dress? You know you still didn't get one."  
  
Pan nodded. "Of course. Don't worry."  
  
"Okay. Just give me a call later tell me what you got." Bra ordered. Pan giggled and assured her it was cool. "Don't worry, nothings gonna keep me away from the phone." She remarked.   
  
Bra glanced over Pan's shoulder at Keoma for a split second, she didn't have a good feeling about this. Giving a sweet smile to her best friend she and Goten turned to leave.  
  
On the way out Goten whispered to her. "I don't have a good feeling about that."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
^*~^*~^*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
  
I just couldn't get over the fact. I'm so gonna get that Keoma fired! Dirty son of a bitch!   
  
No! Trunks no, I can't. He did say he was here for a stock, Mother would beat me if I did! Who cares though, it's only a one time thing. I wonder if Pan's coming over after the mall with Bra? I hope.  
  
It's 10:30? Where are they? I didn't think they were gonna take this long? I got up from my bed and went down stairs, I reminded myself of an over protective father. I'm just worried!  
  
When I got into the living room I went right to the window, casually looking out. No sooner that I did I seen headlights, it's them! I ran to the couch and dived onto it. I scrambled into a comfortable position and waited for them to make it in, it was taking awhile.  
  
What the heck? I got off the couch and ran over to the window, trying to see anything I could. But what I seen and what I wanted to see were two different things, Dende why? Goten, he's not! Bra! When did this shit happen?  
  
I peered unnoticed, watching what I couldn't believe. Goten, that son of a bitch! He's kissing my sister! Before I started debating in my head of what to exactly do in this situation Bra was walking through the door, shit! I ran and dived back onto the couch, just as she slammed the door.   
  
I heard her six inch clod hopper shoes walking down the hall rather loudly, I grabbed and quickly turned on the TV with the remote. She stopped.  
  
"What are you doing up?" She asked quietly. I leaned up and looked over the couch at her, she stood looking tired.   
  
"I'm up cause I wanted to see if Pan was coming over after the mall." I said, she kinda looked away. I raised my eyebrows in question. "She didn't come with you?"  
  
It was dark in the room but the TV illuminated her, she shook her head quickly. "Where is she?"   
  
"I left her at the mall with Keoma." She yelled. "She said she wanted to stay there with him." I started getting up from the couch, she didn't.  
  
"Bra don't fuck with me." I told her flatly. As I walked around the couch to her she backed up. "I'm not lying Trunks!"   
  
It took all my strength to stop from snapping, she knew it too. "Bra get the phone, now." I told her calmly, she nodded and ran to find it. It was the only thing I could think of that will calm me down.  
  
My body felt like I wanted to bust into SSJ, I've never felt this before. The reality of Pan being out there anywhere with that man made me like this, angry, mad and about to snap.   
  
Bra ran into the room with the phone up to ear, guess she was calling Pan. What was she thinking when she made that smart decision? It drove me crazy! But I forced myself to clam down.  
  
I watched as Bra hung up the phone, shacking her head. "Not home."  
  
I didn't give anymore thought to it, I walked right out the house. Bra ran after me and yelled. "I'm sorry! I didn't have a good feeling about it anyway! That's why I told you!"  
  
I didn't turn around. Just blasted into the air and began to search her ki.  
  
  
^*~^*~^*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
  
I shouldn't have said nothing! I should have just went after her by myself, now Trunks is involved. I seriously don't see why he's acting like this? Pan's going out with some guy she found at the mall and Trunks goes ape shit? Don't get it.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. That's not my problem, its between Pan, Trunks and Keoma. As I walked away from the front door I heard very faintly in the distance.  
  
"Bra."   
  
Shit! I forgot about him. Laughing to myself I quickly ran upstairs. Standing in the hallway to my room was a very nervous Goten.  
  
"Sorry I forgot about you. Trunks is going after Pan." I told him, he smiled at me. "Good, then we don't have to worry."  
  
I smiled and nodded, he could make me laugh no madder what. He was kinda like my teddy, warm, soft, cute and something I want to take to bed. "Goten." I laughed, catching him off guard.  
  
"Yeah Bra?" He asked waiting on what I had to say. I stepped closer to his body feeling his warmth so close he was pushed against me, he looked down blushing. "Yeah?"   
  
I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling all the muscles in his back. I smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Your my teddy, did you know that?"  
  
He looked at me surprised, in a kinky way. "Oh really? So I'm pieces of cloth sown together?"  
  
I laughed at his description. "No!"  
  
He set his hands around my waist and gave me a gentle message, it felt so good. "Then you explain."   
  
"Hmmm, okay. Your my teddy because.....your soft.....your warm, cute, funny, something I like to hold and something I wanna take to bed." I laughed. He smirked and suddenly lifted me in the air. "Goten, what the heck are you doing."   
  
"Don't talk." He whispered, my heart started pounding rapidly. This can't be happening! I don't know if I'm ready!  
  
  
^*~^*~^*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
  
"It's 10:50, Anchor mall will be closing in ten minutes. Please purchase your final desired objects, thank you." I looked up as the speaker told me it was about to close.  
  
"Looks like we gotta leave." I said to Keoma. He smiled to me and nodded. "Looks like it."  
  
He was the perfect gentleman today, in every way. I wasn't sure if I'd ever actually see him again but I wasn't gonna ask. I just smiled and gave him a hug, he responded by gently hugging me.   
  
"I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I said sadly. I've only known him for today but he's my perfect man. Nobody and I mean nobody was ever perfect to me besides Trunks. Maybe he's like a sign or something? I can't just let him walk out of my life and never see him again!  
  
"Bye Pan."   
  
And with that he walked away. I stood motionless, screaming in my head wait! I went to open my mouth to yell to him, I couldn't. I can't speak! So I just stood there. Stood there as he walked away. Maybe this is a sign.  
  
What is wrong with me?  
  
  
^*~^*~^*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
  
What the hell was Bra thinking!? My mind keeps coming back to that question ever since I left the house. What was she thinking?   
  
I for sure as hell don't know. Now here I have to go and make sure she's all right, not like I mind it, but still. When I searched for her ki I sensed she was still at the mall. Don't mall's close anymore?   
  
So that's where I'm gonna go. Anchor mall in Satan is not very far from our house, in flight.   
  
  
"Trunks!?"  
  
I looked forward from my concentration and seen Pan flying towards me. "Pan!"  
  
I sped up until I reached her and smiled when I did, she was fine. I won't have to kill that Keoma.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked me. I was at a lost for words, so I stuttered. "Uh,aa.a....ah.ah. Flying?"  
  
"Trunks your lying." She said sternly. How the heck does she know me so well? I laughed and shook my head, looking at her completely innocent.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"I was going for a fly!" I yelled in defense. "I can't help I bumped into you. Am glad I did though, you wanna go back to my house? You know for the club tomorrow?"  
  
Her eyes widened immediately, something was wrong. "What?"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She stared directly at me. "Trunks I didn't get anything for the club tomorrow!" Huh?  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked clueless. She pushed me and rolled her eyes. "Something to wear. I didn't get anything to wear."  
  
I wonder why. She must have spent her entire day with that creep. That still pissed me off.  
  
"Bra is gonna be so mad." I told her laughing. She knows how Bra is too. Immediately she leached onto my arm. "Trunks what am I gonna do? Bra will kill me."   
  
I didn't even hear what she said, the second she grabbed me my mind focused on how close she was. "Uh."  
  
"What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Huh? Wha? What did you say Pan?" I was completely losing it, her touch is making me go nuts!  
  
"What am I gonna do? I didn't get anything to wear! Bra is going to kill me."  
  
I forced myself to focus, I have to control myself! "W..w.h..why don't you......wear some of your clothes?"  
  
She shook her head. "She wants to see me in a dress or something skimpy, I don't have nothing like that." She said. I scratched my head, this is getting complicated.   
  
I watched as Pan looked at me helplessly, I have to think of something. What can we do?  
  
"H...ho....how...how how about we." Pan looked on as Trunks managed to spit out his plan. "Yeah?"   
  
Then it came to me. We could do that. "How about you, come back to my house, then. Then in the morning we'll go shopping and....."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And go to a spa?"  
  
Her mouth opened and a small screech came out. She grabbed my shoulders and hugged and tightly. "A spa? Really Trunks?"  
  
I held her back enjoying our contact. "Of course Pan, anything for you." I told her. She smiled slightly blushing and turned her head. I smirked seeing how she acted, I still got it.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to my house." I said to her, placing my arm around her waist. She put a hand on my chest as if to stop me. I felt a little embarrassed so I let go, I was aiming though.  
  
As out of nowhere she began laughing. I looked around clueless. "What's so funny?" I asked, feeling like I was involved somehow.  
  
She pointed to me and giggled, wrapping her arms around me. "That's not what I stopped you for."  
  
"What?" What did she stop me for? Am I missing something?  
  
"I stopped you cause I can't go back over to your house!" She yelled. "Why?"  
  
Wait. No clothes, Bra. I got it. If we both walk in the house and Bra sees Pan she gonna ask her about her new clothes, which Pan don't have. Theirs only one thing to do.  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to sneak in." I said, she looked at me inquisitive. "Where am I gonna sleep?"  
  
"My room." I said smiling, she was hesitant.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Was I sure? Of course I was sure, having Pan in my room for a night, I'm sure. "Pan I'm sure, come on." This time I grabbed her around her waist she didn't stop me, just smiled and started flying.  
  
We flew home and by the time we got there Pan was cuddled closer to me, I didn't mind. I thought we should just enter at my balcony so nobody sees us, then we just go on from there.  
  
"Come on Pan." I slid my balcony door open quietly as Pan levitated down. "Don't be scared." I mocked. She smirked and tisked her fingers.  
  
"Trunks Briefs. Nothing scares me." She said proudly, like my father. I shook my head at her and laughed. "We'll see about that."  
  
"We will! Oh believe me Trunks, we will."   
  
I laughed at her captain curk imitation, or whatever it was. "Pan your scaring me."  
  
"Good." She added creepy.  
  
"Not good. Plus you could never scare me off." I told her as she walked into my room. When she got in she spun around and grinned at me. "Who say's I was trying to scare you off?"  
  
"Nobody. I just said." I spoke quickly.  
  
She just turned around and walked to my bed. "I get the bed?" She asked, then sat down.   
  
"Uh, yeah. I can get the floor." I said, she looked at the padded floor underneath me and cringed. "I can't Trunks."  
  
"Yes, you can, go to sleep." I told her. As I walked over to my closet to get a blanket I grabbed a pillow from Pan. "Need one."  
  
"Trunks no!" She whined, I threw the pillow back at her as a reaction. "I just need one."   
  
She laughed and grabbed the pillow. "Please Trunks I would feel so bad if you slept on the floor."  
  
I sighed hard and rubbed the back of my neck, what am I gonna do.  
  
"What are you scared of?"  
  
Me? Me scared? Yeah right! "I'm not scared of anything Pan." I shot back, she smirked.  
  
"Like me, I like that. Hop in big boy!" She laughed scooting over to the left side of the bed. She stopped briefly and smiled sweetly. "What side do you usually sleep on?"  
  
I stiffened. Should I tell her the truth? Of course I'm gonna I have to! "I kinda like to sleep all over the bed, restless sleeper." I admitted, there! Nobody knows that except my mother.  
  
Surprisingly she didn't make a weird face or laugh. "That's cool Trunks, just don't kick me."   
  
I smiled, she sure is the perfect girl. "Deal. Now let's go to bed."  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Had to end it, I had to! I'm sorry though the next Ch will be VERY good! I can promise you. What do ya'll think is gonna happen in the bed? I'm not spoiling it  
  
Next chapter: I am not telling, you'll have to see for yourselves.  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^ 


	45. Ch:45 Hott in herre

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz/GT, don't sue me!  
  
  
Everybody I gotta say how truly sorry I am for making you wait soooooo long for this chappy. Not to mention how short it is, you'll see why when you read it. I've been stomped with tons of things! I know some of you understand, life is just tooooo busy!  
  
Also I got some really bad news at the bottom, so brace yourselves.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 45 Hott in herre.  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Last time.....  
  
  
"What are you scared of?"  
  
Me? Me scared? Yeah right! "I'm not scared of anything Pan." I shot back, she smirked.  
  
"Like me, I like that. Hop in big boy!" She laughed scooting over to the left side of the bed. She stopped briefly and smiled sweetly. "What side do you usually sleep on?"  
  
I stiffened. Should I tell her the truth? Of course I'm gonna I have to! "I kinda like to sleep all over the bed, restless sleeper." I admitted, there! Nobody knows that except my mother.  
  
Surprisingly she didn't make a weird face or laugh. "That's cool Trunks, just don't kick me."   
  
I smiled, she sure is the perfect girl. "Deal. Now let's go to bed."  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Enjy :)  
  
  
An hour and a half. I've been laying here for almost two hours, I can't get to sleep! Trunks sure must be a good sleeper cause he fell asleep right away. Laid there continently too, restless my ass. I just can't do that!  
  
For almost an hour I sat looking outside through the balcony doors, I got bored with that quick. What usually puts me to sleep? I can't think of a single thing.  
  
Nothing! Nothing puts me to sleep. I gotta do something. It's only, I glanced at the clock beside the bed, 12:47. Bra should be up? I just don't want to wake Trunks up.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and looked at the door. I'm going. Very, very slowly I crawled over Trunks' legs, pausing briefly when he stirred. Don't wake up I repeated in my head, please!  
  
When he came to a halt and started falling back asleep I crept to the door, exiting as quiet as I could. Thank dende!  
  
Now all I have to do is make it to Bra's room. Which I did. I let myself in and looked around the dark room, I had to let my eyes focus. I of course had her room mapped in my head so I walked to her bed, it looked like she was sleeping.  
  
When I reached her bed my eyes fell on a morbid site I will never forget. When hell froze over was I not informed? UNCLE GOTEN!!  
  
Sleeping with my best friend! But mostly when did this happen!? What am I gonna do? Wake them up? Let em sleep then wham em with it in the morning? Dende what do you do in a situation like this?   
  
I covered my mouth and took a deep breath.   
  
They look too peaceful to wake up. Goten has his arm around Bra and she's snuggled close to him. Its sure looks nice to have someone.  
  
I let a small smile play on my lips as I left. I can't blame them for getting together, I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. They seem so meant for each other.   
  
I sighed and walked slowly down the hall. I wish I could have my prince like Bra got hers.  
  
"Pan."  
  
It took me by surprise, I looked forward and saw a sleepy looking Trunks standing by the stairs. I smiled immediately. Is this some kind of sign? "Hey. What are you doing up?" I asked as I walked closer to him.  
  
He rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned. "I went to roll over and came to a cold spot, I couldn't sleep after that."   
  
"So you came looking for me?" I asked when I was within arm length.   
  
He smirked and nodded. "Of course, I told you I was a restless sleeper." He said. I rolled my eyes and began walking down the stairs. "You looked to be sleeping pretty good when I was in there."  
  
I glanced back when I said that, he was following me. "That's cause you were in bed with me."  
  
I stopped and looked at him as if saying 'yeah right'. "So you need to have someone in bed with you to sleep good?" I laughed. He shook his head and smirked.   
  
"No, just you."  
  
My face completely faulted, he's sure a smooth talker. Why does he even mess around like this? He doesn't know how much it hurts me. Recovering quickly I remarked. "Shut up!"  
  
"It's true Pan, you bring a special air to the room." He said. I smiled and turned away blushing. "Are you gonna go back to sleep or what are you doing?"  
  
"If you are." He replayed seductively.  
  
"Trunks you need to quit, seriously." I laughed. He was acting so weird, so unlike himself, so sexy. Damn! Just look away Pan! You don't need to get all hot for him then have him shut you down, not anymore!  
  
"Come on Pan. It's fun to play around sometimes." He told me, throwing his hands up. "Plus you can't honestly say you don't like it."   
  
Dende I am thanking you. If he would have been looking at my face when he said that, he would have seen a HUGE grin! I do like it! But he just doesn't need to know that at this moment. OMG! I just remembered!  
  
I flipped around and ran to Trunks, grabbing his arm in the assault.  
  
"I just remembered!" I shrieked, he looked scared. "What! What did you remember!"  
  
"Sit down, your gonna be knocked on your ass when I tell you this." I said, warning him about my exciting news. How should I put this? Goten and Bra are a couple? Goten and Bra are sleeping together? Ugh, this is a little more complicated than I thought.  
  
He walked around to the couches and took a seat, watching me cautiously. I slowly walked closer to him. "What is it?" He asked. He must have thought it was bad news about me cause he got a really worried expression.  
  
"I'm dying Trunks." I said plainly. His ki shot up immediately as his eyes widened, he though it was true. I began cracking up, he must care a little.  
  
I heard him sigh. When I opened my eyes he was holding his chest. "Don't scare me like that Pan."  
  
I put on my best smile and giggled. "Sorry, couldn't pass up the opportunity. But, it's about Bra and Goten." He held his hand up to me as if saying stop. "What?"  
  
"I already know. When did you find out, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I bit my lip, that's a relief. "I didn't know till just 5 minutes ago!"  
  
"How did you find out 5 minutes ago?"  
  
I can't tell him Goten's up there! He'll flip! "A good guess?" I joked. He shook his head silently, he knows.  
  
"Gotens up there, right?" He asked rather calmly. I began fidgeting with my finger.  
  
"No."  
  
"He's dead!"  
  
He started to get up from the couch in an angry rage, I couldn't let him go up there. He will for sure wake Bulma and Vegeta up, that's the last thing we need right now. As he came towards me I held out my arms. "No Trunks."  
  
"Why!?" He yelled. I flinched, I don't think I've ever seen Trunks this angry. He sure has reason to be but I didn't let him by.   
  
"Cause! Trunks let's take this slow. Going fast is only gonna bring problems!" I told him. His eyes squinted and he glared at me, it was a ruthless glare. It scared me.  
  
If you only knew how I have to wait now Pan, you'd understand. Trunks shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, she just didn't get it.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked him confused. I was totally looking right at him the entire time, what I heard he must have said in his mind. He looked at me kinda shocked.  
  
"I didn't say anything."   
  
I pointed at him. "I know. You were thinking it. What do you have to wait for?" I asked. What he said made no sense, I wanted to know what he meant.  
  
"What are you talking about Pan?"  
  
I looked at him in disbelief. "You know what I'm talking about! You said, in your mind, if you only knew how I have to wait Pan you'd understand. What's that about? What are you waiting for? And how does it involve me?"  
  
I could tell he was at a loss for words. Did I just stumble upon something that I don't know about? I thought Trunks could tell me anything. I'd tell him and do tell him everything! Besides that I love him more than anything. But still.  
  
I looked at her as she seemed to be deep in thought. Everything is falling apart, it wasn't supposed to be like this! But it is and now I have to tell her. You can do this Trunks, its not THAT hard. I breathed in deeply and motioned to the couch.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
What's gonna happen!!! Ohh I'm gonna get killed! Sorry! But to add injury to insult, I have to say....I am not sure if I'm gonna get the next chapter up for a longggggggg time, I am so sorry. The reason is we are canceling our AOL. I begged my mom not to but she said we are, it's getting to expensive. SO until we get a new online service, I won't be updating.  
  
Yes I know, but that's how it is. I'll keep writing my chapters and maybe I can get to update through my friends AOL S/N. Hopefully. Till then, Cya everyone. Oh and after I post this I will not be able to read all your reviews, so everyone needs to review! Keep this story going! Cause when I get to check them, ya'll better have been nice!  
  
Next chapter (Soon I hope): Is Trunks gonna tell Pan his feeling for her? Or will he chicken out and fail? And will they ever get around to talking to Bra and Goten, or will Vegeta and Bulma find them first?  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^ 


	46. Ch:46 Cyrus

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz/GT, don't sue me!  
  
  
Here's the new chappy!! YAY! I got it out way earlier than the last one, right? Good. I hurried up and wrote this quick cause I got a new way to get on the internet, another YAY. Nobody has to worry anymore, I'm going to be updating regularly!  
  
PC out everybdy.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pan: 19  
Trunks: 27  
Goten: 26  
Bra: 18  
  
  
  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 46 Cyrus.  
  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
  
  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Last time.....  
  
  
"What are you talking about Pan?"  
  
I looked at him in disbelief. "You know what I'm talking about! You said, in your mind, if you only knew how I have to wait Pan you'd understand. What's that about? What are you waiting for? And how does it involve me?"  
  
I could tell he was at a loss for words. Did I just stumble upon something that I don't know about? I thought Trunks could tell me anything. I'd tell him and do tell him everything! Besides that I love him more than anything. But still.  
  
I looked at her as she seemed to be deep in thought. Everything is falling apart, it wasn't supposed to be like this! But it is and now I have to tell her. You can do this Trunks, its not THAT hard. I breathed in deeply and motioned to the couch.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
"Trunks, don't start. First, is it anything bad?" I asked him. I watched as he made his way over to the couch with a blank face, he sat down hesitantly.  
  
"If you take it bad it is."  
  
Okay, I'm officially scared now. What is he gonna say to me? And, why would I take it bad? Oh shit! I'm sayian and I'm so scared right now. Really! How can I not be when the only man that holds my heart has to tell me something bad?  
  
"Well." I looked at him and bit my lip. "You can tell me Trunks. Is it that I'm getting fat?" I laughed. I did the only thing I always do when I'm in a situation like this, try to be funny.   
  
He looked totally serious, I kept laughing to ease the mood. "Come on Trunks loosen up, is it that bad?"  
  
"Pan I love you."  
  
Silence, utter total silence. Trunks loves you Pan, he said he loved you. Wait, what? He does, loves me? Wait, breath Pan breath. This is kinda feeling like a dream, it don't feel real. He loves me? He don't, don't over react. He could mean like a sister, push it out my head.  
  
"Trunks, I. I love you too, you know that. Your the brother I never had, and the uncle I wish I had." I said giggling a bit, he just smiled and looked down.  
  
And until he looked back up with the most handsome smile, I thought he was upset with what I said. "Okay sounds good Pan, I just wanted to see what you thought." He stopped with a faint smile.   
  
"Okay then. Look Trunks, I'm going to go, okay? My parents already are waiting for me I can tell, I better just get going home."  
  
I got up from my seat and was about to leave before I walked passed him, I stopped. "Goodluck with the sleeping Trunks." Then I gave him a hug. "C-ya."  
  
The last thing I can remember thinking when I walked out of that house was. What just happened? I for one sure didn't know. All I knew to do was leave, which I did. I am so pitiful! The minute he says something I'm scared of I run! What's wrong with me, it's Trunks!  
  
So I flew away, flew away into the night. I couldn't wait to get home that night, my pillows haven't had tears from Trunks on them in a while.   
  
  
Back at the house....  
  
  
Trunks you're such a idiot! You said it plain out and then you took it back!? What's wrong with me it's Pan! Beautiful, perfect Pan! Dende. She was the one to say she loved me as a brother first though, my intention was totally not mutual.  
  
I could have just blown everything with Pan right there, heck I probably did. Why did she even say that? She loves me like a brother? Bra told me she loved me, not brotherly love either.   
  
Retarded Bra probably got what Pan meant mixed up, she's so......uh.. like father! Now everything with Pan is wrecked, I just lost my chance of being with my angel. Because of Bra. Yup, Bra....Bra and Goten, Goten! He's still up there!  
  
Dende you might want to look after his life, cause I'm gonna kill him!  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Gosh, I should of thought about leaving after I remembered it was 1:30 in the morning! Still I think no matter what I still would of left, it's just so damn cold! Luckily I can see my house in the distance. I'm so happy!  
  
I sped up my flying increasing it by 50%, I got home in no time. When I did I thought of how to enter, I don't want to wake everybody up. Not to mention Mom bought a new little puppy the other day, a pit bull. She was complaining that I'm never home anymore and come in at real odd hours of the night, were does she get this stuff?  
  
The puppys cool though, I only seen him a few times really. He's a Carmel brown with white on all his paws, his chest and a little on his nose. He's for sure the cutest puppy I've ever seen.  
  
Plus another reason Mom got him was because I'm going to be leaving for collage in two weeks, she said her and Daddy are gonna be lonely. I wouldn't blame them. I told her she had to watch it, I might try to steal her little puppy when I leave. He's soooo cute!?  
  
I looked in all the windows as I came upon the house, I don't see no lights on. If it's gonna be that easy I'll just go throughout the front door. I landed on the porch quietly and went to open the door, it opened. Mom must have left it open, thank you!  
  
I walked into the pitch black living room and closed the door behind me, I see they didn't leave any lights on. I started to walk slowly, I was gonna go in the kitchen and get something to drink. I heard a faint bark.   
  
I stopped, shit the dogs up?  
  
"Cyrus. Come here boy." I called out trying not to laugh. I think he is so cute! He's barking at me almost protective and he's only 5 weeks old! "Cyrus."  
  
I heard clicking coming from the hall, sounded like little nails on a hard wood floor.  
  
"Cyrus, come here."  
  
I kept walking in the direction of the kitchen, it's not like he's gonna attack me. When I felt the kitchen wall I turned the lite on immediately. No shit there he was, standing in the hallway entrance shaking.  
  
"Ow poor boy, were you scared?" I asking him in a baby voice. His little tail started waging and he began peeing on the floor.  
  
"Cyrus!" I slapped my mouth. Aw man!  
  
Mother left a note on the fridge saying 'take the dog out when you get home'. Jeesh, what am I a maid?  
  
After I cleaned his mess up, shudder, I took him out shortly. Of course he didn't do anything, the only thing he did was run. Running there, running here I tell ya. I had to pretend I had food to lure him back into the house, when he was in I scooped him up and kissed him.  
  
"Your gonna sleep with me tonight buddy."  
  
He made puppy growl and tried to bite my chin. "Hey, no!"  
  
Let's get to my room, I ran quick. When I was in I threw him on my bed and peeled my clothes off, putting my jamma's on shortly after. Cyrus jumped off my bed and started sniffing around, well more like fell off.   
  
"What are you doing buddy." I said. He just kept sniffing. "Come on come sleepy."  
  
I jumped on my bed and flipped the tv on, he ran quick and started crying. "You shouldn't of jumped down silly." I couldn't reject him though. I reached down and pulled him up. "Silly."  
  
He gave me a kiss and burrowed under my covers, this dog is wired! I laughed and covered up also. All I want is a few hours sleep. That's all.  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Trying the hardest I could I refrained from busting into SSJ, as I walked to Bra's room. I knew Goten was in there and Bra has ruined my life, oh this is gonna be good.   
  
I didn't bother knocking, I kicked the door open. My eyes immediately fell on the bed, Bra and...Goten. I must have startled them.  
  
"Trunks what the fuck!?"  
  
"Bra shut up." I told her sternly. Her eyes widened and she put on the 'who the hell do you think you are' look. My eyes shot over to Goten, he looked scared. "I think this is something family should talk about." He says.  
  
He crawled out of the bed and scurried over to the door leaving. I watched him go I didn't stop him, I didn't want him to hear me talk about Pan. I turned to Bra. "Well, explain this one." I said.  
  
"He's my boyfriend Trunks, so what." She said as if nothing had happened. "I know you didn't just barge into my room at 1:30 at night to talk about this!"  
  
I'll let her know what I came to talk about. "Bra you ruined my life." I told her straight out. She cocked her eyebrow. "And how did I do this Trunks?"  
  
"I told Pan I loved her." I stopped and waited for her response. "You did!?"   
  
It's totally unknown how she can go from angry and about to kill me to happy and about to cry. "Are you two dating now? Wait, how did I ruin your life then?"  
  
I smirked and chuckled slightly. "Bra, Pan said she loved me as a brother. Do you know what that means? It means you got her meaning fucked up with actually loving me Bra. You ruined my shot with her, you ruined my life!"  
  
She just laughed. Huh? She's loving this! She must have had this all planned out with Pan, it was all a joke? My life was hanging on a string of happiness and it was all a joke?  
  
It felt like I got hit by Goku's Kamahamaha. It was hard to breath, just knowing my life would never be happy again couldn't register in my mind.  
  
What am I gonna do now? I lost the only thing that I actually cared about and looked forward to seeing everyday. What am I gonna do?  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
  
Dun, Dun, DUN!? It's over. This chappie was a little fun to write. I know I shouldn't of ended it there but Ch 47 will be out shortly, see what happens then. Sorry, you'll have to wait.  
  
Next chapter: Bra gets a chance to explain, what's Trunks's reaction going to be to the new new's?   
  
  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^ 


	47. Ch:47 A day at the spa

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz/GT, don't sue me!  
  
Hey you guys I hope your happy I'm back. And as I promised here's your new chapter. It's a little short but hey don't blame me! I need to get back in the swing of writing. So please you guys let me know what you think. THANX  
  
JoJo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan: 19  
  
Trunks: 27  
  
Goten: 26  
  
Bra: 18  
  
~*~I'll be there~*~  
  
Chapter: 47 A day at the spa.  
  
By: Jody Waszkiewicz  
  
*AkA* Myluckyangel or JoJo   
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^  
  
Last time.....  
  
"I told Pan I loved her." I stopped and waited for her response. "You did!?"   
  
It's totally unknown how she can go from angry and about to kill me to happy and about to cry. "Are you two dating now? Wait, how did I ruin your life then?"  
  
I smirked and chuckled slightly. "Bra, Pan said she loved me as a brother. Do you know what that means? It means you got her meaning fucked up with actually loving me Bra. You ruined my shot with her, you ruined my life!"  
  
She just laughed. Huh? She's loving this! She must have had this all planned out with Pan, it was all a joke? My life was hanging on a string of happiness and it was all a joke?  
  
It felt like I got hit by Goku's Kamahamaha. It was hard to breath, just knowing my life would never be happy again couldn't register in my mind.  
  
What am I gonna do now? I lost the only thing that I actually cared about and looked forward to seeing everyday. What am I gonna do?  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Enjoy....  
  
"Trunks first stop freaking out. I didn't ruin your life and Pan is not lost forever." Bra told him gently. She didn't want to admit it but her brother scared her when he was mad, even worse when it involves Pan.  
  
"I don't trust you anymore! I can't believe what you say anymore." Trunks swore bitterly.  
  
Bra gasped. She wasn't gonna let this, a little feud jeopardize her brothers trust in her. She got out of her bed and stood equal to her older sibling, feeling braver knowing Goten was there.  
  
"Okay you fucking listen here. I'm not lying! I know Pan loves you, for a fact!" Bra went beside her bed to her night stand, opening the second drawer.  
  
Trunks watched her motionless.  
  
She shuffled through some papers and finally pulled a single sheet. "Here. Read this out loud Trunks." Trunks grabbed it from her hand, glaring down at the paper.  
  
"That was a note wrote to me from Pan two years ago Trunks, read it." She added.  
  
Trunks started reading slowly. "Hey Bra, how's life going for you? Good I hope, or so it sounds. I got your last note, you make a lot of sense. I feel that same way sometimes. Only our two situations are diffrent. You can show feelings and I can't, plus I know Goten likes you too. You need to just get it over with and be happy! Now me telling Trunks, that's a different issue....." Trunks stopped reading aloud.  
  
Trunks doesn't think of me as anything else but his little sparring partner or good ol' Panny. Maybe it was cause we grew up so close together? You think? I mean you and Goten hardly hung out when we were younger. But I was clung from Trunks, he just knows me to well.   
  
But still I wouldn't give anything up from my childhood, me and Trunks had some good times. Even if it meant we could possible date later on. That's why it hurt so bad when he moved, oh yea thanks for being there for me Bra.  
  
I just don't know what I'm gonna do, I'm scared. Really scared Bra! I can't go on the rest of my life without telling him, I have to sooner or later. I'm just scared everything's not gonna be the same when I tell him, I don't wanna have that tension between our friendship.  
  
It's never gonna be the same. What' should I do? Write me back!! Sin, Pan S.  
  
Trunks look back at his sister, she just nodded. "I told you."  
  
"Then why didn't she tell me, I told her first Pan I love you. She just smiled and said she loved me too, as a brother!"  
  
"She's either scared or really thought you meant it in that way. I'm thinking she's scared" Bra said.  
  
Trunks just stood quietly. He found out what he wanted to know. "Thanks Bra, bye Goten." With that he walked out.  
  
Bra watched confused. 'Great he has some crazy plan, he better not ruin it.'  
  
Bra sighed and fell back down on her bed thinking, what a way to get woke up. Goten cuddled back up to her. "It's ok Bra, he's not gonna ruin it."  
  
Bra looked at him shocked.  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Next day....  
  
"I told you Ma, Daddy ate my pancakes!" Bra yelled. "And I'm hungry!"  
  
"Bra sit down I'm making more." Bulma ordered. Bra rolled her eyes and huffed.  
  
"Those are probably gonna be burned, the other ones actually looked edible." Bra commented, shooting a glare at Vegeta.  
  
"No, these will be good, I promise." Bulma said, back facing them.  
  
Bra just tapped her foot as Vegeta ate all the pancakes on her. Trunks walked into the kitchen and stopped. "Did I just walk into something?" He asked.  
  
"Oh the usual Vegeta ate all the pancakes on Bra and now she's bitching. Why are you dressed so nice today, date?" Bulma asked curiously. She looked him up and down.   
  
He had on a pair of khakis, a tight gray shirt and plain white shoes with his hair all done. Bulma had to admit it, she had one hell of a handsome son.  
  
"I don't have a date mother! I dress like this all the time." He said. Bulma shook her head and put her finger on her bottom lip.  
  
"You just look extra special today, that's all." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah it's called gay mother." Bra busted out laughing. Vegeta join her with a smirk and a chuckle. Bulma had the least happy face next to Trunks.   
  
"Is it Bra? I thought it was Goten sleeping in your bed last night." He shot back in a cocky tone. Bra's eyes widened. Vegeta's smirk faded as he glared at Bra.  
  
"See ya later." Trunks said walking out of the kitchen. He could hear Vegeta screaming as he walked away. He had things to do today.  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
"Pan hunny, you should get up." Pan heard softly as she felt herself being shook. Pan let out a groan.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, he voice groggy.  
  
"Almost ten thirty." Videl said quietly.  
  
"Awe man I need to get up. Can you make me some breakfast mom?" Pan asked sitting up in her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms out, letting a loud "AH."  
  
"Already done, it'll be ready when you are." Videl said to Pan before exiting the room. Pan got out of bed and did one last stretch, then walked into her private bathroom.  
  
After brushing her teeth, taking a shower, putting her hair up in a wet bun and getting dressed it was already almost eleven.   
  
'Shit my foods gonna be all cold, I should have ate first.'  
  
Pan walked down the hall and entered the kitchen, her mother was doing dishes. "I don't suppose my foods still warm huh?" She weakly smiling.  
  
"No, it probably wouldn't have been even if it was still here." She replied back. Pan stopped.  
  
"Who ate it?" She asked. Videl started laughing.  
  
"Goten came over a bit ago to train with Gohan and well the rest it history." She laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie you want me to fix you some more?"  
  
"No Ma I'm fine, thanks though. Where are Daddy and Goten?" She asked suddenly.   
  
Videl responded. "They are in the front yard sparring."  
  
"Thanks Mother, bye." Pan yelled to Videl as she jogged away. "Bye sweetie."  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
When Pan got into the living room she looked out the window for Goten and her Father. Out of the blue she seen them standing with Trunks talking. When did Trunks get here? What is he up to? He sure is dressed nicely. Pan smiled and blushed as the thought came into her head.  
  
Oh my God!! I forgot! Her heart jumped, that's why Trunks is here! We were supposed to a spa and shopping today! I forgot he told me that yesterday! She looked down at what she was wearing, an old pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. I can't wear this! People are gonna think he's my father and I'm his kid.   
  
"MOM!" Pan yelled running back into the kitchen. She popped her head it the doorway. "I'm gonna go change. If Trunks comes over tell him I'll be one minute."  
  
Videl turned around to answer her daughter but before she could Pan was gonna.  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Pan ransacked her closet. What can I wear? It's hot, sunny and breezy. Plus I wanna look as good as Trunks does. Man I wish I had clothes like Bra right now! Wait I do, I have clothes that Bra left over here.  
  
Pan went to her drawer and searched. 'I could wear these.'  
  
A super small pair of low rise jeans that fit Bra like a glove. They look good on her, they should look good on me. Pan grabbed them and closed her drawer, just grabbing a regular gray tank top from her closet and put it all on.  
  
She looked at herself from head to toe in her wall mirror. 'I feel naked' she thought. But I look good. These jeans are a little too tight and go a little too low but they make me look good! Is this why Bra likes them?  
  
"Pan! Trunks is here!" Pan heard her mother yell.  
  
Her heart started to pound faster. 'Lets go Pan.' She walked out of her room and shut the door, briefly pausing outside it. She looked around and progressed down the hall. Just before the entrance to the living room and seen a laundry basket siting on the floor, full of clothes.  
  
Pan attacked the clothes pulling out a plain white blouse of her mothers. 'She won't mind me wearing it, I don't think'  
  
Putting it on quickly she buttoned it a couple times and let it fall past her hips to about mid thigh, covering her entire upper body. She smiled satisfied and kept walking.  
  
She walked into the living room and looked directly at Trunks, smirking slightly at what he was wearing. It sure showed off his muscular body. Pan felt her face become warm. Why does he gotta be so damn sexy??  
  
Trunks smirked when he seen Pan blush, he knew she would like his outfit. "Hey Pan, I see you still remember about today. Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
Pan slightly nodded. "Yeah, you wanna go now?"  
  
"Yeah, the appointment is for 12:00." He said. Pan pulled her jeans up slowly not to make him notice but he did, she was gonna regret wearing them later.   
  
"All right lets go then." She said jogging out the door, before her mother could see her. Trunks followed behind her, giving her the up and down.  
  
'Damn Panny.'  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^  
  
Aww this next chapter I'm gonna enjoy writing! It'll be out in the next couple of days, so look for it. Please don't forget to review I love hearing from ya'll! Plus this is my welcome back chappy, you guys gotta out pour. Let me know your all still reading this fic!!  
  
^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^~^~~^ 


	48. Ch:48 The game

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragonballz/GT, don't sue me!

Not very long I know! I'm sorry. But hey its a new chapter right? Of course. So read it! Let me know what you think? K? I need to know! PLEASE PLEASE! THANX

JoJo

Pan: 19

Trunks: 27

Goten: 26

Bra: 18

I'll be there

Chapter: 48: The game.

By: Jody Waszkiewicz

AkA Myluckyangel or JoJo

Last time.

Pan slightly nodded. "Yeah, you wanna go now?"

"Yeah, the appointment is for 12:00." He said. Pan pulled her jeans up slowly not to make him notice but he did, she was gonna regret wearing them later.

"All right lets go then." She said jogging out the door, before her mother could see her. Trunks followed behind her, giving her the up and down.

'Damn Panny.'

Now enjoy your new chappy!

"Bye Gohan, Goten!" Trunks yelled.

"Bye daddy." I yelled to my dad as I ran to Trunks' car, a sleek black lambergeni. I had to admit Trunks did have good taste. Plus he liked to show off, boy did he ever.

"Wait honey, where you going?" Gohan wasted his breath.

"Leave em go, they have a reservation for some spa in Satan." Goten said.

"Spa?"

Just as Trunks closed the door he sped off onto the dirt road, leaving Goten and Gohan clueless watching. I laughed watching in the mirror. I glanced at Trunks who looked back at me, smiling the most handsome smile I've seen on him in a while.

"We are gonna have so much fun today Pan. Man, your all mine today." He chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He was now grinning.

"First we go get some killer massages, then I spoil you." He said eyes on the road. We were ten minutes outside of Satan City.

"No. No. Your not doing that Trunks. I am not letting you spend a dime on me." I grinned at him. He knew and I knew that he could live ten times on the fortune he had, for him money actually did grow on trees. And he loved buying me things, even though I didn't let him do it often.

"We'll see about that." He smiled at me.

"We will see."

When we pulled into the salon I noticed it was one that was very exclusive. You couldn't see the building from the road and you had to enter through a huge wroth iron gate, it was to say the least, amusing.

"This is the place?" I asked Trunks. He simply nodded his head slowly.

"I've never been here before, heard a lot about it, but never been. So I thought why not take Panny?" He just smiled. Stopping the car at the front doors, leaving the car running.

"You know outta everybody in this world you'd wanna spent today with me." I said, not expecting the answer I got back.

Trunks opened his door. "Panny I'd love to spend everyday of this world with you." With that he got out.

Oh my Kami! What did he really mean? How should I take it? He's been acting really weird lately. Like yesterday when he said he loved me? Where did that come from? It's little things like that, that scare the hell outta me. I didn't get another thought in before Trunks opened my door. Holding his hand out, I took it. I got out the car.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"You don't ever have to ask me if I'm ready." I answered, looking slightly towards the ground.

"That's my Panny." I smiled at him getting a quick eye to eye stare.

We walked into the building, still holding hands. I didn't notice it until he finally let it go when we got to the counter.

"Mr. Briefs. Your room is ready and waiting. Please follow Ms lee." The lady said behind the counter. Trunks glanced at her then looked back towards me, reaching his hand out once more. I grabbed it.

He lead me down a hall and into a room. Not your ordinary room. It had to be the most expensive suite. It was huge! It had a Jacuzzi, a nice bar with 4 seats on one wall, two massage tables with a variety of lotions and oils on the side. It even had what looked like a bed but shaped like a circle in the center of the room.

"You like Panny?" He stared right at me until I answer him.

"Do I like? Trunks this is incredible, I've never had this done for me before." I said. No man I ever was with, even though it wasn't many, ever did anything like this for me.

"Good, I want you to remember this day Pan." He said.

"Oh Trunks don't worry I'm never gonna forget this till the day I die." I assured him. You don't forget something like this very often.

"Good."

"Here are some robes. There's bathrooms on the side right there to change, everything you'll need is there." MS lee spoke.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Trunks said to her, bowing. She bowed as well then exited the room.

"Where is she going, isn't she supposed to massage us?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I should have told you before Panny." He still laughed.

Was I missing something? I stared at him blankly.

"It's the new 'thing.' The people don't massage you anymore. Your massager is each other." He said. I couldn't speak.

So Trunks is gonna be rubbing oil and lotions on my body today? And in return I have to rub them on him? My mind couldn't comprehend it, I what? That's very personal. What was his intent for today? My face had no expression.

"Is something wrong Panny? If you want I can get a massager to come and do it if you want." He offered, his smile faded.

"No! I mean no. Why? You'd probably do a better job anyway." I told him. His face lit up again. I don't know what it is but I love watching him smile, he's so handsome when he smiles.

"I"m gonna try. Well, we can get started anytime you like, did you bring a suit?" He asked me, slipping his shoes off.

"No, I forgot. It didn't even enter my mind when I left. Should I teleport back and get one?" I asked him.

"If you want you could, I'm going to start getting ready." I nodded.

"I'll be right back."

Now being me, instead of going home for a suit I pop up at where else? Bra's room. She was startled at first, jumping up. Uncle Goten was here? In bed too?

"Uncle Goten, Bra?" I said. They must be serious now, I'll have to talk to Bra about that later.

"Pan what the hell are you doing?" She whispered, obviously so Vegeta and Bulma wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry." I whinnied. "I need you, come here."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her own bed, gently of course. I glanced at uncle Goten quick before leading Bra into her huge walk in closet.

"I'm not here for any of that out there! We'll talk about that later. I need your help now! Now listen I wouldn't have bothered you but it's important. Trunks took me to a spa today, he's there right now." Before I could finish Bra had to but in.

"Then why are you not there? Can't you see I'm busy?" She snapped. Whoa, Bra gets vicious when it comes to uncle Goten.

"Listen! I need a suit, a swim suit. I don't have any decent ones, well at least none that I want Trunks to see me in." I told her. She just pointed to her clothes.

"My suits are over there, go with something black. Now if you excuse me." She said. When she walked out I closed the door behind her.

I quickly started searching the suits, looking for one I can wear. By gosh Bra, they are all so skimpy! But I gotta choose one. This sucks. I came across a plain black two piece, it was the only one I could see myself in. Ah who cares! I need something! I quickly Threw my clothes off and put the little black bikini on. I didn't realize it was so small! Not that I didn't have the body for it, just wasn't used to showing it off.

Damn! I forgot the robe. I looked around and grabbed one of Bra's black ones hanging on the door. I'll give it back. Hehe. My heart is pounding so fast right now. I can't go back like this? It feels like its gonna jump out my chest! Your just nervous Pan. It's only Trunks! He's not gonna hurt me, why am I so scared?

He's gonna touch me. He's gonna rub his hands on my body to make me feel good! And I have to do the same, to him. Oh my kami! What's going on here? I'm lost. Trunks would never take me to a place that was so close and sensual if he didn't mean anything by it would he? I'm so confused.

I gotta go he's waiting, calm yourself Pan! Just go with the flow, don't do nothing stupid and we'll do just fine. I closed my eyes and teleported myself back.

immediately I seen Trunks smiling at me. He was in a matching robe as well, except his was white. He was standing near the bathroom.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, I see your done." I said. I tired my best not to show it but I was so nervous, it showed.

"Yeah, just got done." He simply said. Sensing my nervousness.

I looked around the room, I noticed the bar. I could use a drink.

"Trunks would you like, I mean would you wanna have a drink?" I asked him. He knew I didn't drink a lot, he looked surprised.

"Me? Sure, are you going to have one?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I think I'm going to have some wine, do they have wine?" Who knows what they carried in these places, I just needed something to drink!

"I'm sure they do, check behind the bar. Should be in a cooler of some sort." He told me while I looked around for it. He sat in a seat at the bar.

I searched not only two more seconds when I seen a huge cooler filled with bottles of wine. I bent down and opened it up.

"White or red Trunks?" I asked him, looking back.

"It's your pleasure Panny." He just said.

I grinned and pulled a bottle of white out. I heard you get more drunk off white, I think Bra told me that one. I stood up and grabbed two glasses that were hanging on the wall.

"You get to do the honors, I can't open these things up." I laughed and handed the bottle to Trunks. "Plus your stronger."

He grabbed the bottle and laughed. "Oh poor helpless Pan, needs a man to do her work. Knowing damn well your almost as strong as me. Notice how I said almost."

He was trying to get me pissed wasn't he? I jumped up on the ledge behind the bar and punched him in the arm. He just laughed, didn't even faze him.

"And your lucky I didn't mean to hurt you!" I warned, not holding my laughter in.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted." He said popping the cork on the bottle I gave him.

"Try me." I told him, playing around.

I held my glass up and he poured the clear wine into my glass. After he finished he filled his own. I held my glass up to him and paused.

"Too today, and you, and me." I said staring right into his eyes. My heart pounded so fast.

He slightly smiled as if hearing my heart beat rapidly.

"Cheers." We tapped glasses and I quickly slammed mine down. I need more! If this day was gonna proceed like it has already I'm gonna need a lot more.

I grabbed the bottle that was sitting on the bar and poured my glass full. Trunks eyes followed me closely, I could feel it.

"Thirsty Pan?" He asked me. I just nodded.

"A little." I laughed. I put that glass down also. "You can start getting ready Trunks, or am I first?"

He smiled at me, as if saying something naughty in his head.

"You can be first, if you want." He said. He turned around to get out of the chair he was sitting in. After he turned around I raised the bottle to my lips and drank all that I could. Here we go.

"Yeah, I'll go first." I said. I put the bottle down and walked out from behind the bar. "Where do you want me? I mean."

I looked at him, I didn't know what to say. He just laughed.

"Here on the bed." He pointed walking over to it slowly.

As he turned away from me he undid his robe. I just stood there watching, not noticing that I was staring. He took off the robe he was wearing, throwing it on a chair at the bar. All I seen was his muscular back, just muscle upon muscle. He turned around. I quickly went to undo my robe so it wouldn't look like I was watching him. I pushed myself to finish what I started.

I took the robe off and slightly held it in front of me.

Panny the more scared you are the more he's gonna sense it. You need to just put it aside and face this madder up front. Years ago you would have killed to have Trunks in this position? What's so bad with this situation? It's Trunks, in some shorts! Take advantage of it! Show him how confident you are. Push the situation, see how far he'll let it go.

It became harder for me to breathe. "All right Trunks."

I threw my robe on the chair he put his on and I stared at him. For a second we just stared at one another, giving each other the love stare, the one you get in right before the man takes the women.

Trunks wants to play hardball huh? He put me in this situation now lets see how he's gonna hold up. I smiled a small noticeable smile. I want him to feel the feeling I'm feeling right now.

"You can lay here, anyway you want." He got out. If I wouldn't have known Trunks so well I wouldn't have heard he had trouble saying what he said, but I did.

I walked over to the bed, trying to be at the most, as sexy as I could be. Can you believe this? I'm trying to be sexy for Trunks! Swallow it Pan!

I put my knees on the bed and leaned forward. "Right here?" I asked. I looked at Trunks. He watched me contentedly.

"Yeah, anywhere you like Panny." He said.

I laid my body down on the bed, belly down. Not looking anymore at him. I was gonna let him do what he was gonna do then I'd have my fun. I grabbed my hair and pulled it back with my hand, throwing it off my back. Suddenly Trunks got up.

I watched quietly as he walked over to the table that all the oils and lotions where on, he paused. He looked over all the products silently, he knew I was watching him. I stared at him a few seconds before he looked over at me, smiling.

"Anything you'd like?" He asked.

"Pick anything you want, your pleasure!" I told him.

He looked back at them and grabbed a bottle that was dark red in color.

"I think I'll take this one, berries. You like berries right Pan?" He asked me as he walked back to the bed.

"You'd be correct. But that doesn't count, you know me too well!" I said, it was true.

"Let's just hope it smells good." He laughed. He sat down next to me and began squirting some on the palm on his hands.

I could smell the berries right when he opened the bottle, it was nice. I stretched my arms out and laid my head on them. Just waiting for him to start, I swallowed hard. Just as I breathed in I felt cold liquid on my back, I flinched slightly. It was replaced by the warmth of Trunks' hand. His hand went up my back and I could feel him attempt to spread the lotion. I wasn't gonna lie, it felt good.

I closed my eyes. I wanted to soak up all this as much as I could. I felt Trunks move. He placed himself over me, so both his hands were on my back. He went to the small of my back with both hands and ran his thumbs up my vertebrate, I tensed up ever so slightly. He sure knows what he's doing.

Trunks hands are huge! A massage from him feels like getting one from a giant. Both his hands together can fit around side to side of my waist. But still, my mind couldn't comprehend I was getting a massage from Trunks!

Just to think his hands are on my body right now! I gotta stay strong, come on Pan! I can't help it I have to admit, its turning me on. Oh Kami! Just as Trunks' hands were right at my shoulders I let out a small inaudible sound. My eyes shot open, thank Kami he couldn't see it.

He just kept going. Damn it felt so good. What am I gonna do when it's my turn?

I know I'm sorry I'm evil, why do I have to end it there? I'm just getting into the flow lay off! I'm lucky I got this chapter out. Just kidding I promised you guys this so I deliver! Did you like it? Does it make you think off whats gonna happen next?

Next chapter: Trunks' POV


End file.
